Not a Carbon Copy
by Miss-Adair
Summary: Roxas volunteers to escort Kairi as she visits the other Princesses of Heart. Unbeknownst to them, their pasts follow. [Roxiri]
1. King Mickey - Disney Castle

**Not A Carbon Copy - Chapter 1  
**

* * *

"No offense, your majesty, but I don't need anyone to go with me."

It is by pure chance Roxas walks by the exact moment this phrase is said. It is pure curiosity that makes him stop beside the door that is opened a crack to listen in. Although he recognizes the voice, he peers inside anyway.

Kairi stands before King Mickey. Her face is equal parts determination and plea.

King Mickey has his own determination, though. "Kairi, I understand that you want to do things on your own now, but this requires visiting multiple worlds. I would require the same for anyone else."

"I realize that, yes," Kairi says, still keeping her cool. "It makes sense. But a lot of the danger has passed, and I've trained for two years now. I'm a great fighter! Not Sora or Riku's level but—"

"This shouldn't be a mission to prove yourself," King Mickey clarifies. "It isn't meant to be. You are simply visiting each Princess of Heart and ensuring the connection."

"Exactly! It shouldn't require more than me."

There's a moment where Kairi and King Mickey stare each other down. Roxas can feel the tension even from outside the room. He glances down the hallway. No one is there thankfully, allowing his attention to drift back to the conversation.

King Mickey's eyes narrow. He tilts his head and wonders. "Perhaps," he says, "it isn't a matter of need but rather of want."

The shock on Kairi's face is brief, but it confirms the King's suspicion. She looks away.

"You don't want Sora or Riku to accompany you?" he asked.

"No."

Roxas inhales sharply, feeling the shock of that declaration. Kairi—Sora and Riku's Kairi—doesn't want her best friends around? They've been inseparable since the chaos passed. Even with everyone else joining the group—Roxas included—there is no denying that those three held their own special connection. For Kairi to reject them...it's unheard of.

King Mickey smiles. "That's alright. There's nothing wrong with wanting a break from them. It doesn't mean you don't care. Take anyone else you want."

"But, sir, I don't—"

"Would you prefer to take Naminé?"

"Naminé can't fight. I thought you wanted someone who could fight."

"Xion?"

"No thank you. I'd still prefer to go alone."

"That isn't an option. Ventus? Terra? Aqua?"

"Sir, please, I don't—"

"I'll do it."

Both royals turn to stare at the intruder. Roxas suddenly feels very foolish, walking in unexpectedly like that, making a declaration that clearly announces he has been eavesdropping.

The King perks up, choosing to ignore the ill-mannered act. "Problem solved! Kairi, Roxas will accompany you. He is quite skilled with his keyblade so there is no need for another. You should be pleased since you are set on having as few along as possible."

Roxas dares to make eye contact with the princess. Her face is unreadable as she stares at him with her near-violet eyes. Those eyes with that expression make him nervous. Roxas gives something akin to a smile, but he's sure it comes out more uncomfortable than he'd like.

"Is this acceptable to you, princess?"

"I—no—" The brief moment where Roxas's chest deflates with hurt is quickly brushed aside when Kairi keeps talking. "I mean, there's no problem with you, Roxas." She looks back at the King, her red hair shifting with the movement. "Is there no way you'll let me go alone?"

King Mickey gives her an exasperated look that declares the argument dead.

Kairi nods. "I figured." She glances back at Roxas and gives him a better smile than he gave her earlier. She moves to grab his hand then briskly walks toward the exit, calling to the King on her way out. "We'll leave as soon as possible. Thank you, your highness! I'll give regular reports." With that, she leaves the room, dragging Roxas behind her.

"Can you be ready in an hour?" Kairi asks. She lets go of Roxas's hand after guiding him down the hall of the castle a little ways, far enough to be free from the King's rather strong hearing.

Roxas is caught off-guard by her hurry but goes with it. "Yeah, sure. Why the rush?"

"We have to stop by Radiant Garden. They're expecting us," she explains. "Sorry it doesn't give you much time to say goodbye to Xion and Lea—"

At this, Roxas waves his hand, warding off her apology. "It's fine." He doesn't really want a lengthy goodbye with them anyway, not with how things have been lately.

Kairi gives him another smile. "Ok. I'll see you in an hour. Meet me at the Gummi Ship."

"You can drive one?"

Kairi smirks. "I can, but I'm not usually given the privilege. Too _dangerous_. I could hurt the ship."

Roxas chuckles. "Yeah, I guess Sora is pretty serious about that. We aren't taking his favorite one, are we?"

"No. He's got that one for another little something the King's got planned." Kairi's face falls. It's only a slight change, but Roxas notices it immediately.

"Where is he going?"

Kairi shrugs. "I'm not sure exactly. He wouldn't say. It's probably just a recon kind of thing. Doesn't matter. He's already gone anyway." The redhead brightens again. She hugs Roxas who certainly didn't expect it. By the time he gathers his thoughts enough to try and return it, Kairi already pulls away.

"See you in an hour!" she calls to him while retreating to her room.

Roxas gives a half-hearted wave, knowing she won't see it, and heads for his room.

He wonders what exactly to pack while he rummages through the half of his belongings he keeps at the King's castle. (The other half are safely tucked back in his and Sora's room on Destiny Islands). He didn't exactly receive or ask for details before volunteering. Maybe he should have...nah. The basics would do. Accompanying the seventh Princess of Heart around those harmless worlds so she can curtsy and discuss royal things can't be that hard. Might even be boring. Roxas would be ok with boring after all that's gone on in his life.

"What are you up to?"

Roxas glances sideways. Lea—formerly Axel (Roxas still has a difficult time getting used to that) is leaning against the door frame with mildly curious eyes roaming over his friend's haphazard mess of clothes and other necessities.

"Kairi's going to visit the other princesses. I'm going with her."

A bubble of laughter from deep in Lea's chest bursts out of his mouth. It sounds both mocking and disbelieving. It is a laugh to which Roxas is accustomed. "You're playing escort?"

"Well, she said she didn't need an escort. I'm more like backup. In case of emergencies."

Lea eyes him again. Roxas goes back to his work. He's perfected ignoring Lea's probing stare over the two years since they all came back and even before that from their time in the Organization. It's his only defense. Once Lea wants information, he's fairly insistent on getting it.

"Only you," he says.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"She didn't want anyone in the first place. Actually, King Mickey had to order her to take someone along."

"You were her first choice?"

"Uh..." Roxas isn't sure where Lea's line of questioning is coming from. "No, I volunteered. Sora's busy, and she didn't really want—"

"You volunteered," Lea repeats bluntly.

"Yeah, I—"

"Way to go, man." Lea moves from being glued to the door frame to shake his friend's hand.

Roxas accepts the gesture warily. "Thanks?"

"You got the pretty little princess all to yourself. For how long? Hoping it's a long trip there, buddy?"

Roxas snatches his hand back. "It's not like that." He goes back to packing, severely hoping Lea doesn't see the flush in his cheeks.

"It's ok. No need to deny it. I completely understand." Lea slings an arm across Roxas's shoulders. Roxas shrugs him off.

"You sure do," he bites back at his red-headed friend. "How's Xion been lately? Found another place to randomly whisk her away to _without me?"_ Roxas didn't mean for it to sound that accusing. Lea was ruffling his feathers and Roxas is in a rush and _would it kill Lea to warn his best friend when he plans on taking off?_

And there's nothing weird about going with Kairi. They are friends—ish. Friends-ish.

Since the reunion of everyone over a year ago, everyone's been overwhelmed with the sudden growth of the group. It's been difficult to gain deeper friendships with those who didn't know each other before everything. They've all been kept busy. King Mickey wanted to make sure everyone was alright and that the threat was truly gone. This along with finding places to live for the newcomers, new routines to follow, and being familiarized to new surroundings proved overwhelming.

Although the group was almost always together for those first few months, really getting to know each other on a personal basis hadn't been the top priority. There had only been a handful of times Roxas had been alone with Kairi, and they were never very long. His time had been consumed more with Lea, Xion, Sora, and occasionally Naminé. Ven would even bug him every so often, wanting to get pictures with his "twin".

Kairi...Kairi was often around, being one of the staples connecting them all. She would smile and talk to him, sure, but nothing major.

Except maybe for that one time.

They had a bonfire on the beach of Sora, Riku, and Kairi's favorite island. It was a sort of celebration/going-away-party. They had it because, after their reunion months prior, several of them would be parting ways for a while. The flickering flames, lull in conversation, and starry sky cast a spell. Roxas found himself calmer than he'd ever been in his life. He had taken to watching the tips of the flames disappear into the night.

Until he felt watched. (His time in the Organization taught him to _never_ ignore that feeling since it was almost always right.) He lazily looked around the circle before finding Kairi staring at him. She was hugging her knees, resting her chin there, face void of emotion, and appearing completely serene, but her eyes, though half-lidded, were intense. And they had been aimed at Roxas.

Instead of reacting, Roxas found himself staring back. He wasn't sure how long they did this or what she found in his stare, but in the end, Kairi gave him the smallest of smiles. Despite its size, it spoke volumes even though Roxas had no idea what it said. It was a smile that warmed him more than the fire did, spreading from the tips of his ears to his toes.

He smiled back.

Soon after, the group decided to sleep there on the beach. In the brief shuffling where they stood to grab more blankets and jackets, Roxas felt someone briefly grasp his pinky and third finger. He then saw Kairi walking away from him, but she threw a smile his way over her shoulder.

That simple act made Roxas's newfound heart flutter. Its irregular beats slowed to a deep pounding, thoroughly unsettling Roxas's calm mood. But it wasn't a bad thing. In fact, after they had all lied down, him between Naminé and Lea, her between Riku and Sora (her boys, as he mentally calls them), his head filled with thoughts of the red-haired princess. It kept him awake. This light-headed state was something he'd never experienced before—never had a heart for it. Now that he did, he indulged in it. He was the last to fall asleep that night.

Things went back to normal after that. Simple acknowledgements and safe smiles. And yet...Roxas couldn't quite get himself to stop thinking about that stare. That smile. That...feeling. It sometimes still haunts him at night.

Maybe volunteering to go with her is a bad idea. Maybe it isn't. Maybe it is just what he needs to get this thing out of his system.

"I have to go. I'm gonna be late," Roxas mutters. He slams his suitcase closed and grabs his bag before breezing past Lea. He feels bad as he walks down the halls. He shouldn't have been that harsh.

Then again, it had been a long time in coming.

Kairi is already at the Gummi dock. She talks animatedly with Chip and Dale, thanking them for getting things ready on such short notice. They happily chatter back, pleased to help the princess. When she sees Roxas, she gives him her attention.

"You're ready already?" Roxas asks.

"I packed earlier. Are _you_ ready?"

"Yeah. Um, I wasn't sure what to pack—"

"Anything is fine. We can always pick up whatever we need." At Roxas's panicked expression, Kairi giggles. "Relax. I'm paying for this trip. Actually, Radiant Garden is."

"Is that ok?"

"It's a royal trip. I'm on official princess business." Kairi raises her chin then dips down into an elegant bow.

Roxas laughs at the display. "Sounds good. You told Riku and the others?"

Kairi stands up straight. "Uh, yeah. Riku knows about the trip. Word will spread to the others."

Roxas notes her unease, unsure of whether or not to address it. He decides to try. "You sure you don't need more time—"

"No, it's alright. I'm anxious to go. Please?"

Big, violet eyes and slightly pouted lips combined on a clear, rounded face. How can Roxas say no?

He gives her a smile that puts his earlier one to shame. "Ready."

* * *

 ** ** **WARNING: DISREGARDS ANYTHING TO DO WITH KH3 (aka****** ** ** **—everyone lives)  
******

 **You know what. YOU KNOW WHAT. Just** **—Just have all my ideas for stories. Just take them. Maybe it will motivate me to actually finish them. So there.**

 **I suppose it should be said that these two are only a side-ship. I'm SoKai all the way, but I felt an overwhelming urge to write this. I have the entire (rather long) story arc completed in my mind. It's a matter of getting it down on paper.**


	2. Snow White - Dwarf Woodlands

**CHAPTER 2 – Snow White  
**

* * *

"Hang on, I think you've got them." Kairi carefully hands Roxas two more bouquets which proves nearly too much to handle. To be fair, they were _huge_. They were the size of Roxas's torso. Each.

"We need these?" Roxas asks. He tries peering at her through the colors.

"Yes." Kairi grunts when she lifts up her three. "They're gifts. Hostess gifts. Our thank you for their hospitality."

"How long are we staying in each world again?"

"About a day. I told the King to give me at least two, but honestly I don't think— _whoa_ —it probably won't take that long." Kairi recovers from her near fall gracefully. Roxas tensed when he heard her distress, but the armfuls of flowers keep him from doing anything.

"Why flowers?"

Kairi opens the Gummi ship and sets hers inside. Roxas follows. He picks off a couple petals stuck to his clothes. Kairi laughs lightly, plucking a petal from his hair. She hands the delicate purple thing to him.

"Radiant Garden," she says, stating the name of the place they currently are in. "Flowers are a common gift around here. They were before the chaos, and we're trying to make it so this place is beautiful again. These are actually pretty cool." Kairi touches the tip of a yellow flower. "They went through a preservation method unique to here. They're meant to last longer without water or decay. They stay nice for years with little maintenance. Isn't that cool?"

"Really cool." Roxas looks at the flowers with new respect. When he sees Kairi get into the driver's seat, he hesitates. "Um, Kairi?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure we shouldn't stay a night here? They seemed like they wanted—"

"No, it's fine. We don't have to," Kairi says simply. When she notices Roxas's curious eyes, she explains. "I'll see them after the school year. They'll get me the majority of the summer. They don't need me right now."

"I—I take it by your tone you aren't too happy about that."

Kairi shrugs. "It's what's going to happen. There's no changing it."

Kairi turns her face away from him, but Roxas can imagine the tinge of sadness residing there matching the slight dip in her tone. He drops the subject.

"Where are we going first?" he asks.

Kairi brightens. "To visit Snow White."

* * *

"Relax, Roxas," Kairi says for the third time. "She has no darkness in her. You could burn down her castle and still be on her good side."

Roxas shifts the flowers from one arm to the other. "I'm not nervous. I'm—I've never really met a princess before."

Kairi stops dead in her tracks. She whirls on him with an expression of amusement and disbelief causing Roxas to hug the flowers tighter to him. "And what might I be, Roxas?"

Roxas realizes his mistake and desperately backtracks. "No, you're a princess. You—that's different. You're you. I mean, I've known you since before I knew you were a princess so it didn't mean anything, at least not to me, at first..."

Kairi laughs. "It's fine. I don't exactly wear a crown and dish out commands. And I've never been able to balance a book on my head."

The embarrassed young man quickly changes the subject. "So, um—Snow White. How'd she get her name?"

"Snow White?" Kairi closes her eyes and recites. "Lips red as a rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow." She opens her eyes. "She's actually the nicest princess I've ever met, but I think she can't see darkness. That's her weakness."

"Princesses have weaknesses?"

"Everybody has a weakness. Princesses just don't have darkness as weakness," Kairi says.

She starts walking again. Roxas follows. His curiosity burns, wanting to know Kairi's weakness, but he shoves it aside. Now is not the time or place. Besides, she probably wouldn't tell him anyway. They aren't that close. Why would she give up such a powerful secret to someone she hardly knows, hardly trusts?

Roxas kicks a rock. He sneaks a glance at Kairi. Her resting face always makes her seem content, pleased with the world. Riku once told Roxas he constantly looks like he's got a rock in his shoe—annoyed. Roxas isn't annoyed. He rarely is, actually, but his buttons are easily pushed when someone is trying to push them. He can't help it after years of Axel—Lea, it's Lea now—dishing out irritating comments and random verbal jabs. He's got high defenses.

The trees eventually give way to a clearing. Hills stretch far into the distance. On one of the nearby hilltops lies a castle, pristine and shining in the light of the setting sun.

"There it is!" Kairi exclaims, suddenly picking up speed. "Come on, Roxas."

"Hey!"

Roxas rushes after her. He's pretty sure he's faster than her, but the flowers in his arms hinder him from keeping up. Keeping them nice is a priority.

Soon enough they reach the castle. Guards that stand watch outside the moat's bridge discuss something with Kairi. By the time Roxas catches up, the two men are already smiling and waving Kairi inside. Roxas follows. Sure, Kairi is an expected guest, but he still marvels at how quickly she charmed them.

By the second doorway, Kairi gives her credentials again. The large, grand doors open for her almost like magic. Inside a servant bows to her and Roxas.

"It is an honor to see you, Princess Kairi," he says. His mustache wiggles as he talks. "Her majesty will be along shortly."

"Thank you."

"May I take your package for you, your majesty?"

 _Yes. Please._ Roxas's mind pleads. The flowers have somehow gained weight exponentially. But maybe it's a good idea that he keeps them. He's kind of a dirty, sweaty mess. The flowers hide his smell.

"No thank you. It is for her highness."

"Of course, madam. If you need anything else—"

"Kairi!"

A petite, black haired, fair skinned young lady comes down the stairs. Her yellow and blue dress emphasizes her red lips. All in all, her color palette is bold and beautiful.

This has to be Snow White.

"Kairi, how wonderful to see you." Snow White takes Kairi's hands in hers. Her smile may be small, but it reaches her eyes and softens her face even further. "How are you? Please, come in, come in."

Kairi is pulled further inside the castle. "Hi Snow! It's so good to see you. I brought you something."

"You did? Oh how kind of you!"

Kairi takes the flowers from Roxas and shows them to Snow White whose hands flutter around them, touching them delicately as praise flows past her lips.

It is then that Snow White notices Roxas. Her kind eyes seem brighter when she sees him. "Oh I'm so sorry. I did not see you. Who might you be?"

"Snow White, this is Roxas. He's a very good friend of mine. He thoughtfully offered to escort me on my visit." Kairi bites her lip, appearing nervous at the introduction from over Snow White's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Hi. I'm Roxas. It's—It's nice to meet you, your highness." Roxas extends his hand but retracts it back immediately. He tries bowing. It's awkward and unpracticed.

Snow White's bell-like laughter and gentle hand on his shoulder lessens his embarrassment. He slowly stands up again.

"My, aren't you a gentleman," she says. "Welcome. I'm Snow White."

"Snow White," Roxas repeats.

She nods. "You are most welcome here. Any friend of Kairi's is a friend of mine. A very good friend even. You must be very special."

Roxas finds himself blushing. He searches for words, silently pleading with his eyes to Kairi for help. She only smiles and nods which makes him blush even further.

"Thank you," is all he ends up saying.

* * *

The next day, Roxas finds himself trekking through the woods again. Only this time, he's riding a horse. Roxas has never ridden a horse before. He is extremely uncomfortable and tries not to let it show. Thankfully, Kairi and Snow White seem too engrossed in their conversation to notice him.

They've had one long conversation since the start of the day. And this conversation is a continuation of the one from last night. Dinner was certainly not a silent affair. Roxas, of course, was not left out. Neither was Prince Ferdinand, who turned out to be a man with good humor and a knack for making the person he is talking with feel like the most important person he has interacted with all day.

Thankfully, the small group nears their destination rather soon. Roxas's legs and lower back will be able to relax.

"Why are we meeting in the woods again?" Roxas asks after a while. Snow White is discussing something with her husband so Kairi is free for chatting.

"It's the Dwarfs' Woodlands. We agreed to do this the place she feels most...connected?" Kairi frowns as she searches for the right word. It doesn't suit her face, Roxas thinks. He's too used to her being happy. "Most—most—pure? I don't know how to explain it. The place that is most connected to her heart."

"Shouldn't that be her prince's castle?"

"No, but that's a close second. It's actually the place where she found the friendship and love of her extended family—the Dwarfs. They're the ones who watched over her at her lowest point. There! That's where we're going."

Roxas finally sees a small house nestled in clearing not too far away. Sunshine leaks through the treetops, illuminating the hay-covered roof. Smoke emits from the chimney, announcing someone's presence.

"Pretty, isn't it? You'll love the dwarfs. They're a lot of fun."

* * *

Turns out some of the dwarfs aren't there. Only Doc, Happy, and Dopey are there to greet the visitors with loud voices and sturdy handshakes. They're boisterous and easily amused as they greet their old friends and are introduced to the newest ones. Upon Doc's profuse apologies for not having everyone present, Roxas offers to fetch the others from the mines. Doc, rather quickly, offers Dopey to him as a guide. It's not too long of a walk so the duo sets out on foot (with much mental gratitude from Roxas who doesn't think he will be able to take another horseback ride).

Dopey may not talk, but he certainly can hold a wordless conversation. Roxas finds this out rather quickly. Dopey's exaggerated expressions and animated eyes have Roxas guessing—usually correctly—on what the dwarf wants to talk about.

When they reach the mines, Dopey is quick to retrieve the rest of his group. He explains through the faces he makes and the gestures to Roxas who exactly the newby is and what he is here for. The others' guesses hit the target rather quickly, having gotten used to Dopey's way of communication. They seem to trust their mute friend's wordless explanation much quicker than Roxas's offering of it verbally. Grumpy is the only one to not take him at face value. He keeps a rather pointed eye at the keyblade wielder as they pack up for the day.

Roxas tries ignoring the excessive attention. He distracts himself by peering into the mine and is surprised at the vast amount of jewels within it. He can't blame Grumpy for being overprotective of this place. It's three fortunes put together and then some.

Roxas picks at a deep red jewel—a ruby—glittering in the sunlight near the entrance. It's stuck in the cave wall. As he picks at the dirt and gravel keeping it there, he finds that it vaguely resembles a heart. Its familiarity pierces through him—it looks like the hearts freed from heartless after an encounter with a keyblade. But...its color is different. Deeper. The color reminds Roxas of Kairi's hair. He scratches it free and holds it in the middle of his palm. It _is_ a heart shape. It's pretty. Almost flawless. A little misshapen but it makes up for that with its shiny surface.

Beautiful.

"Kid!"

Roxas nearly jumps out of his skin. He scrambles to catch the jewel he nearly drops. Grumpy stomps up to him, giving him the stink eye.

"I know yer not stealin'," Grumpy growls. "That ain't smart, kid."

"What? No! I—no. Sorry. I was only looking. I-It reminded me of someone." Roxas gives the ruby to Grumpy who takes it with a huff and a grumble before stomping out of the cave.

Roxas follows, feeling ashamed. He really was only looking. He wouldn't steal.

"Aw, don't feel bad," says a nasally voice. Sneezy. "He ain't too happy with anybody."

"You weren't stealin'," Sleepy says with a yawn.

Roxas feels the stress from the situation lifting. Not all the dwarfs are like the ill-tempered one. Roxas gives his thanks, and the group begins their trek back to the hut.

Halfway there, Dopey stumbles beside him in his oversized shirt. Despite his awkward steps, he stealthily slips something in Roxas's hand. Roxas looks down at the heart shaped ruby and gives Dopey a giant grin which is Dopey-speak for thank you.

Dopey smiles back in understanding.

* * *

The good-will floating through the room is almost too pure to believe. Roxas looks around at the joyous chaos. There seem to be four different conversations going on at once. Roxas isn't a part of any of them, but it's fascinating just listening. Supper had been a loud affair with each dwarf starting a sentence even before another finished theirs. This continued even into the cleanup as Snow White gently ordered for everyone present to help. Now with the cleanup finished, all present stand around the large room and chat, paying no mind to the rising volume level.

Above the chaos of the dwarfs and the laughter of Prince Ferdinand as he chats with Happy, Snow White and Kairi stand to the side, the picture of beauty and kindness. Their smiles beam as they gesture to each other then over to the room's occupants. There seem to be no cares in either princess's mind. It's a blinding sight—so much splendor in one concentrated spot.

It not much later that the dwarfs take up their instruments. Prince Ferdinand immediately goes to his wife's side, holds out his hand which she takes delicately, and leads her into the middle of the cleared floor.

The bouncy tune and sudden vocals from the dwarfs have Roxas clapping his hands and tapping his foot. He can't help laughing when Kairi is guided by Dopey to the floor. The dance is a random one, but it works. The fun they are having far outweighs looking silly. And though Dopey looks silly, he gets extra points for his enthusiasm. Roxas has never seen such a vigorous dancer.

Snow White and Kairi get passed around plenty, each man (and dwarf) demanding a dance with the lovely ladies. Roxas shouldn't be surprised when he sees Kairi adapt well to whatever partner she has at that moment. Isn't it a default characteristic, a Princess of Heart being able to dance?

But her ultimate test comes when she breaks away from the crowd and grabs Roxas's hand.

"Wha—oh no. No, no," Roxas protests. "Kairi, I have no idea how to dance."

Happy overhears his fear and announces it to the room. "Aw, come on, son. I'm sure you can do it! Just wiggle your arms and shuffle your feet." Happy's encouragement is accompanied by example.

"I don't—"

"Get yer feet movin'!" Grumpy shouts from his organ.

"You'll pick up on it quickly, I promise," Prince Ferdinand says.

Kairi takes Roxas's hands in her own. "Roxas, look at me."

Roxas does so, unable to deny her.

"Please try? For me?"

The big eyes again. The pleading, slightly pouty look. How can he possibly say no? (He can't.)

"...Ok."

Kairi brightens. When she starts moving Roxas tries following her, but she shakes him free of that. "No, just be yourself! Feel it."

"Feel it. Right." Roxas huffs. ( _Feel it._ How is he supposed to do that?)

Then the dwarfs pick up the pace. They begin yodeling, adding extra bounce to the music. Roxas feels the song grab hold of him and urge him to move. He still follows Kairi, but soon enough he is moving on his own accord without guidance. Kairi dances beside him which eventually turns into them dancing together which turns out to be _fun_. They're moving faster and faster until the song hits its climax and everyone ends the song with a shout, nearly collapsing on the floor from the energy spent. Everyone applauds the instrumentalists. They would beg for another song but a moment of recovery is necessary.

Kairi leans forward and hugs Roxas. "You did great!"

Roxas isn't sure if his face feels warm from exertion or his companion's enthusiastic praise. "Ah, thanks."

Kairi pulls away and wags a finger at him. "If we ever get the chance, you better dance with me again."

"Yeah, sure."

"You promise?"

Roxas smiles. "I promise."

After that, things wind down. Tea is passed around. The conversation goes from animated to lulled. Each person feels the spell of the night settle over them. Roxas feels his eye droop a time or two, but he forces himself to take another sip of tea and pay attention.

When the group settles into near silence, Kairi stands and turns to Snow White. "Shall we?"

Snow White picks up the skirt of her dress and stands. "It would be my pleasure. Excuse us, please."

The two princesses step into the middle of the room. Roxas follows. Prince Ferdinand comes to stand beside him. The dwarfs settle among the two gentlemen, eager to watch. They've seen it before even. Roxas has not.

Kairi and Snow White hold up their hands and press their palms to each other's, mirroring one another. Kairi takes a deep breath and Snow White gives a little hum. Kairi whispers something to Snow White who nods and replies. They both smile and close their eyes.

It's amazing, almost unbelievable, watching the progression if this. Between the princesses' conjoined hands, a light floats between them. That light seems to spark something, making the middle of their chests—their hearts—begin glowing as well.

A small breeze rushes through the room. It startles no one, not even Roxas who has not experienced this before. He watches in awe as the princesses interlace their fingers which in turn causes the light to grow brighter. They smile. The light grows brighter still until they both close their eyes and turn their faces upwards and release their breath simultaneously.

Then the light fades. It's over. The two ladies embrace with those same bright smiles and a little laughter.

Roxas isn't sure exactly what he witnessed, but it was beautiful.

The night soon wraps up after this. The goodbyes are long and full of laughter. Everyone has to say their own personal goodbye. Roxas shakes the dwarfs' hands and bows to the royalty. Snow White accepts the bow and gives one in return. Yet immediately after it, she takes both of Roxas's hands between her own. She squeezes them lightly and gives him a smile so bright and so accepting that he almost feels like he should shy away from such a welcoming sight.

"It was wonderful meeting you," Snow White says in her sugary-sweet voice. "I look forward to seeing you again, brave knight and special friend of Kairi."

Roxas's face warms. "Heh. Thanks. You've all been great. I'll come back to visit."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Then Kairi is beside him. She has finished giving each dwarf a kiss on the top of their bald heads. (Though Roxas saw Dopey try to steal one on the lips. Kairi shut that down subtly and politely.)

"I'll bring him back, don't worry," she says.

With that, the two visitors depart, waving goodbye as they enter the dark forest and trek towards their Gummi ship. A full moon guides their way.

Both are in high spirits. Roxas glances at Kairi. Some of the glow from earlier hasn't left, at least not in her expression. She's practically beaming with happiness. (It makes her look extra pretty.)

"So I take it ensuring the connection went well? I've never seen it before, but it looked like everything was good," Roxas says.

Kairi hums in agreement. "Everything went great. I forgot how good it feels to have the connection this strong. I don't often recognize it. When I do, it's reassuring. It...I didn't recognize the connection until after Sora gave me my heart back. Now that I know it's there, it's, I don't know, encouraging. Comforting. Does that make sense?"

Roxas smiles. "Yeah, it does." He knows how it feels to have a connection to another heart. He still sometimes feels like he does with Sora. They're one despite being separate beings, no matter how much Sora insists otherwise. They used his heart to help create Roxas's. (There's no escaping the truth.) "Do you still feel the other princesses?"

Kairi nods. "I do. Every other one is weaker now than the line with Snow White, but they will end up with the same strength after—"

Suddenly, Kairi summons her keyblade and stops in her tracks. She grabs Roxas's hand and halts him too. She stares just past his left shoulder at something beyond. Roxas summons his own keyblade and looks to where her eyes are glued. He sees—nothing. Then again, there could be anything hiding in the shadows the moon creates.

"What is it?" Roxas whispers

The young princess doesn't answer. Her grip on Roxas tightens. He expects her to rush into an attack at any second, but she remains rooted in place. Staring. Her face looks paler than before—or maybe that's the moonlight.

"Kairi," Roxas tries again.

Kairi blinks and seems to come back. She lets go of his hand, and her keyblade disappears.

"What is it?"

Kairi shakes her head. "I'm—I'm not sure. I don't think it was anything. I'm probably imagining it."

"You sure?" Roxas keeps his keyblade in hand, not convinced of the danger's passing. "I'll take a look around."

" _No_." Kairi takes hold of Roxas's hand again. Roxas looks at her and is startled to see the fear in her face. When she had the keyblade in hand, there was no fear. Uncertainty maybe, but not fear. Now there is fear. Stark fear blatantly written on her face.

"Please," she says. "Please don't leave. Stay with me."

Roxas's heart reaches out to her. The urge to reassure her is overwhelming. "I won't leave. I'm with you." His voice softens automatically. He hasn't had to use this tone often. (He forgot he could. But Kairi needing to hear it brings it out.)

Kairi's shaky sigh of relief worries Roxas. "Thank you," she says. "Can we get out of here? I'm...not fond of the dark. Not anymore anyway."

That Roxas can understand wholeheartedly. He keeps her hand in his and stays a step ahead of her. He keeps his keyblade out just in case as he guides her back to the Gummi ship. Once inside, before he can take a seat, Kairi wraps her arms around him.

She's hugging him.

Roxas stamps down his surprise and wraps his arms around her. "Kairi? You ok?"

Kairi pulls back. She smiles at him, that bright princess smile of hers that could make birds sing and butterflies appear. "I'm ok now. I got a little scared, that's all. Thank you for not leaving me."

Roxas feels the corners of his mouth turn upward. "It's what I'm here for. I'm here for you."

Is that a blush? Is Kairi blushing? Roxas curses the low lights of the night setting in the Gummi ship. He wants to know if he made Kairi blush. Sure she's smiling, but the way she ducks her head and her eyes shine...does that mean he made her blush?

Roxas's newfound heart flutters at the thought.

* * *

 **Snow White is my second favorite Disney princess. I hold her in high esteem. I hope I did her justice.**


	3. Aurora - Enchanted Dominion

**CHAPTER 3 – Sleeping Beauty/Aurora/Briar Rose  
**

It's perfect—this piece of the forest. Much like Snow White's place. It's calming with the sounds of nature, clear skies, rays of sun coming through the clouds, and a stream flowing nearby. This is a place Roxas could see himself coming to relax. To take a deep breath and take a leisurely stroll.

The group is not too far from Aurora's old house. Formerly Briar Rose. She is Princess Aurora now, living in a castle with the handsome Prince Phillip at her side. However, this does not stop her from occasionally making the trip out to her old homestead to relive happy memories.

That's what they are doing right now, reliving happy memories. Aurora has been telling fond recollections of her life back when she was simply Briar Rose. Kairi and Roxas listen closely, en-rapt in her tales.

"It was the only home I knew," Aurora says. A ray of sun peers through the clouds and makes her hair shine even more golden than before. Roxas can clearly see the gift of beauty given to her by the fairy Flora. "I was never in want of anything."

"Until you met me," Prince Phillip says. He raises his eyebrows and grins.

Aurora laughs. "How could I forget?"

Princess Aurora's voice is very different from Snow White's, Roxas notes. It's not light and sweet like bells. Aurora's is low and smooth. Everything about her says _romantic_. Her level movements, her heavy-lidded eyes, her long-flowing hair that twirls along with the skirt of her dress when she decides to add a spin as she walks. She does that—spins randomly. Like she could start dancing at any moment.

Kairi is less... _rambunctious_ with Aurora than she was with Snow White. It fits. The two are still happy with the world, happy to see each other, but they show it in how they hold themselves. The grace in their actions. Kairi stands taller and nods more. They touch each other's forearms when they accent a certain point. Their smiles are calmer.

Even though she acts differently here, Roxas can tell it is still Kairi. She isn't trying to be something else. This is just how she can act with someone she knows who has a different disposition. They have a different relationship than Kairi and Snow White. It works.

"We're here," Aurora announces. It's a spot in the woods. It seems like any other, but from the way Aurora's eyes light up and Phillip's face splits with the size of his grin, Roxas knows it means so much more to them.

Kairi had told him this is where the prince and princess first saw each other. He didn't get details.

"This is where you two met?" he asks.

"Oh yes. I'll always remember." Aurora takes a few steps further into the trees. She takes a handful of her dress and twirls once more. "I was here, singing to myself, enjoying the time with my friends, my forest friends that is, when out of the blue—"

"A dashingly handsome young prince comes swooping in, sings in perfect harmony with your lovely voice, and sweeps you off your feet with his incredible dancing." Prince Phillip rushes forward, takes his princess's hands, and begins twirling her around in an elaborate dance. "You were smitten the moment you saw me."

"I was smitten when I learned you were not a stranger to fear," Aurora corrects.

"And I was smitten the moment I heard this hidden gem's voice. Would you sing something for us? After all, what is a dance without music?"

Aurora laughs and obliges her love's wish. First it's a hum. The humming grows into a few stanzas of "la-da" and "ah-ah" until it becomes an actual song. Several animals come within earshot of the beautiful voice to enjoy it.

And there it is. Roxas is certain dancing is a princess thing. Singing too. Snow White had sung a song upon the request of the dwarfs and her prince. Roxas wonders if Kairi sings. He looks at her and sees her gently swaying to the music. To use the words of Prince Phillip—she's smitten. Smitten with the lovely scene before her as she watches the couple twirl with grace and ease along the grass dance floor.

Roxas turns his gaze downward to his feet. He can't dance like Prince Phillip. He can't even sing (at least, he doesn't think so...he's never really tried). But he takes a deep breath to gather his courage before taking Kairi's hand.

"Roxas? What—?"

Roxas pulls her to him, taking her right hand in his left and placing his other on her hip.

"I promised that next time the opportunity came, I'd dance with you," Roxas says to the space over her shoulder. He can't really seem to make eye contact with her, too embarrassed.

The dress she borrowed from Aurora sways as Roxas tries to get his bearings. He takes a few practice steps. It's harder to get into the music when it's a simple voice that he can barely hear.

"Don't look at your feet. It makes it more likely to step on your partner's feet," Prince Phillip says as he sashays past with his princess. He makes it look easy. Even though it's obviously meant as a helpful comment, the young keyblade wielder can't help but feel inadequate.

Then he feels Kairi pull herself closer. He finally looks up to see her bright smile. "Thank you. For dancing with me. I know it's not your favorite thing."

Roxas stares at her. He wants to respond, but his voice does nothing. (Betrayed by his own voice.)

Yet Kairi doesn't seem to need an answer. She squeezes his hand and raises her eyebrows. She won't take over the dance, Roxas realizes. She's waiting for him.

And, surprisingly, that's enough to give him courage to try again.

Dancing comes easier the second time around.

Soon after, Kairi and Aurora reconnect. It's basically the same thing that happened with Snow White. The same movements, same colors, same glow. Yet it's still mesmerizing. Roxas can't tear his eyes away.

One difference does appear, however. When the connection ends and Aurora and Kairi release hands, Aurora places her hand on Kairi's cheek. The concern in her eyes makes Kairi frown. They exchange a few quiet words, words Roxas can't hear. Kairi laughs after Aurora says something. Aurora doesn't look as amused, but she does seem to accept whatever Kairi says.

Roxas asks about it as the four of them make their way back to the castle.

Kairi waves it off. "Aurora thinks she felt something different, but the connection was still strengthened. Nothing was different on her end. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Roxas wants to press. He decides against it. This is Kairi's area of expertise. If she says everything is fine then he will trust her. Because he does—he trusts her.

Somehow Roxas ends up sparring with Prince Phillip when they reach the castle. He can definitely see where the prince ended up defeating Maleficent. He fights valiantly, with a purpose. He fights like he has been trained his entire life.

Yet he isn't as good as Roxas.

Roxas gets his keyblade skills from Sora. They aren't his own. Sora has had to fight for his life nearly every day since receiving his keyblade. That makes a person skilled. Phillip hasn't had to fight for his life as often. Sure, he has dexterity, but they do not measure up to what Roxas has inherited from the famous keyblade master.

But since becoming his own person Roxas has practiced daily. Sometimes with others, sometimes by himself. He has made his skill his own, building off of what Sora has already passed on to him. Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Lea often spar together. When Ven, Terra, and Aqua are visiting they take part as well. Roxas knows he isn't the best of them, but he can make Sora sweat.

And that's all he asks for.

So when he and Phillip finish up, and the prince asks, "Where did you learn to fight?" Roxas shrugs and says, "Friends."

Roxas glances around the gardens where he and Phillip had been scrapping. They're beautiful gardens, but Roxas isn't looking at the flowers. In the back of his mind, he's looking for Kairi. She isn't there. He half-wondered if she would join him and the prince. Kairi sometimes joined Roxas and the others when they sparred. She joined enough to keep up. Sora and Riku often work one-on-one with her. Roxas, or anyone else for that matter, has had little chance to fight her. Her boys make sure she stays safe.

Now it's Roxas's job. The thought kind of makes him grin.

The prince and the keyblade master head for the castle, exiting the beautiful gardens surrounding the walls. Aurora is waiting for them at the top of the steps. Prince Phillip kisses her knuckles before excusing himself to freshen up for dinner.

Roxas is about to do the same when Aurora places a hand on his shoulder. That stops him. She pulls her hand back, clasping it with her other, and settling them in front of her.

"Can I help you, your majesty?"

Aurora's smile doesn't reach her eyes. "Yes actually. I ask your pardon for the unexpected inquiry, but may I ask the nature of you and Princess Kairi's relationship?"

Roxas blanches. "Ah..."

"You are Kairi's knight, are you not? She called you her friend. You two are close?"

Well. He's never been called her knight before. Her friend yes. "Very good friend" were her exact words when he was introduced both to Snow White and Aurora. Roxas warms at the thought. He shuffles his feet and brings his hand up to scratch the back of his head. He quickly puts a stop to that. He wants to get out of that habit. Sora does that. A lot. Roxas doesn't want to be Sora.

(He does kind of want Sora's "knight" job for Kairi, though, but Riku's next in line to get it. They're the immovable wall between Kairi and everyone else. Roxas is probably, like, twelfth on the list...and yet, here he is, being the princess's knight. Where are those two that they're too busy for her? Again? Too busy for her _again_.)

"Yeah, I suppose we are. We've—we went through a lot together. Long story."

"She trusts you then."

Roxas's unease at the line of inquiry begins stirring. "Um. Yes. Is there a problem?"

Aurora glances at the door of the castle. The guards standing there stand at attention. They are far enough away that they cannot hear the two's hushed words. Despite this, Princess Aurora beckons Roxas to walk with her a little farther into the garden. They stop beside a batch of lilies that remind Roxas of a sunset.

He bends over to pick one but stops. He looks at the princess. "May I?"

"The garden can spare one flower."

"Thank you." Roxas tucks it in his inside jacket pocket. He gives his attention back to the princess. "What can I do for you?"

"You are aware there was...something different about the connection earlier today. Have you asked Kairi about it?"

Roxas nods. "She said you felt a difference. She also said it wasn't anything to worry about."

"Yes, not something _I_ need to worry about. Kairi, however, I think should keep her mind on this."

The words make Roxas's heart beat just a little bit harder. "Why? What's wrong? Is she ok?"

Aurora raises her hand to calm Roxas's growing anxiousness. "Nothing dangerous. No need to panic. I simply felt a...hm. It is difficult to explain. Her heart seems uneasy. Our connection is fine, but her heart is—fragile? Incomplete perhaps. Again, finding words to describe this is not easy."

Roxas's face turns grim. His lips stretch into a thin line and his brows furrow. Princess Aurora sighs. She did not want to bring such unease to this gentleman, but she felt it necessary.

"You may believe her when she says it is not something to cause worry. She knows her heart better than anyone else. The reason I told you was in case something somehow slips past her acknowledgement. Someone else will know of the problem if something were to happen."

Aurora watches the young man shake himself out of his tense stupor. He bows. "Thank you, your majesty. I'll talk to her."

The princess's eyes follow Roxas as he leaves. She has only known him for a short time, but she can already tell there are many strengths of his heart. If he focuses them, there is little he won't be able to accomplish. And no one he won't be able to win over.

Aurora smiles to herself. Perchance, he will win over his princess. Time will tell.

* * *

"Kairi?"

Kairi peers around the horse she is brushing and finds Roxas entering through the stable's front entrance. "Roxas! Come brush Samson with me. Of course, he's already far too handsome to need further grooming."

Samson, the rather expressive horse of Prince Phillip, seems to understand her words. He tosses his mane and ducks his head to nuzzle Kairi's cheek with his nose.

"Maybe another time. Could we talk?"

Kairi looks to Roxas, really looks this time. His face is slightly downcast with concern. Kairi puts the brush away and follows Roxas out of the stables.

"Is something wrong?" the princess asks, uncomfortable with Roxas's uneasy silence. Usually she doesn't mind his quiet demeanor, but this is a different kind of quiet.

Roxas stops walking. They end up beneath the shade of an impressively large tree. Roxas decides not to put it off. Better to face the problem head-on. "Kairi, do you trust me?"

Kairi blinks, taken aback by the seemingly out-of-the-blue question. "Of course. Roxas, I trust you. What—?"

"Because I trust you," Roxas says, cutting her off. He needs to get these words out. "And I'm here to protect you. In order to do that, I need to know everything about what's going on. I can't have you keep anything from me. That could put us both in danger."

At Kairi's bewildered and slightly hurt expression, Roxas is glad he rushed through the words when he did. He doesn't want to put pressure on her, but he has to, and seeing her pained expression would have stopped him had he slowed his speech.

"I—Roxas, I'm not keeping anything from you."

"Really? Think long and hard. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

At this, Kairi crosses her arms. Her hips move to one side and makes the skirt of her dress shift, bringing attention to her legs. Roxas forces himself not to be distracted.

"What about you? There's something you're not telling me."

"I'm not—"

"Oh yes you are. Something or someone is making you question my trust in you, and I want to know what it is."

Caught. Roxas decides to be the first to give a bit of ground. Hopefully that will get Kairi to open up as well. "Princess Aurora approached me earlier. She said there's something wrong with your heart. You know what it is, don't you? Kairi, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

All anger drains from Kairi's face. She takes a long breath before answering. "I...I have a theory, but it sounds silly."

"I'm sure it's not silly. Please tell me. Maybe I can help."

Kairi gives him a sad smile and shakes her head. "Thank you, but it's not something you can help with. I don't know what Aurora told you, but my heart isn't as strong as it used to be." Kairi winces as the words come out of her mouth. "Yen Sid noticed it too. He said my heart is weaker than the other princesses'. He and the King had all these ideas about what it could be, but I know what it is. It's...please don't tell anyone."

Suddenly, Kairi's eyes are determined. She takes Roxas's hand and looks him in the eye. "Please. I don't want anyone else to worry since there's nothing anyone can do about it."

Roxas squeezes her hand reassuringly. "I won't."

"You promise?"

Roxas knows the importance of a promise to Kairi. They are more binding than the law of any land. He feels the weight of the promise but does not feel weighed down by it when he says, "I promise."

Kairi releases his hand. She nods. "I don't have my happy ending yet."

"Your what?"

"I'm not like the other princesses. I haven't found my place in a world, the place I'm going to settle in. I don't have a throne yet, and I don't know which people will be by my side for the rest of my life. And I certainly don't have a prince."

"A—A prince?"

"That's why my heart is weaker. I haven't settled into my happily ever after. There might not even _be_ a happily ever after. My heart could stay like this forever."

"Is...does it hurt?"

Kairi laughs. "It's not like a disease or a wound. I'm perfectly fine. I'm happy. I promise I am. I didn't think anyone else would notice my heart's change. And I don't want anyone else to know."

"Even Riku and—"

"Especially them. They already treat me like a delicate flower. I don't want more of that."

Roxas nods. It makes sense. Still, he has to ask. "Then you're alright?"

Kairi smiles again. This time it isn't a sad smile. "I'm more than alright. Like I said, I'm happy. I'm just not to 'happily ever after' happy yet, and that's ok. I'm sure I'll get there eventually. Thank you for caring." Kairi quirks an eyebrow and grins. "Does this mean you trust me again?"

Roxas laughs. "I never stopped trusting you."

Kairi beams. "Good. Because I can't lose the trust of one of my favorite people."

He fights it. He really does, but Roxas loses the battle against his reddening cheeks. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

This prompts another question in Roxas's mind. "Kairi, can I ask you one more thing, since we're being so trusting?"

Kairi nods. "I'll do my best to answer."

"Why didn't you want Sora or Riku here with you?"

"Because—"

"And I don't want you to say that you wanted to go by yourself. You've been kind of—touchy with the subject of those two since we started this journey. What's going on?"

Kairi's smile fades for the second time in this conversation. Roxas wants to kick himself for having to be the cause of its disappearance, but this is important. Actually, if he's being honest, he doesn't _need_ to know what the trouble in paradise is for the famous trio, but he _wants_ to know. Boy, does he want to.

"They—we..." Kairi sighs. "Like I said, they've been treating me like I'm delicate lately. I'm getting sick of it. I really didn't need to feel like something to protect or something that's going to be lost while on this trip. I wanted to be feel like an equal again. We all used to be partners, the three of us. Now it's like I've sunk down a level."

Roxas is confused. "Wait, but the whole reason I'm here is to protect you. Are you mad that—?"

Kairi shakes her head. "No. You don't make me feel like I need protecting. You let me do things they wouldn't."

"Like what?"

"Like be out of your sight for more than a few minutes."

Ok. Yeah. He has noticed Sora's excessiveness in treating her carefully lately. Sparring restrictions comes to mind. There was also the instance of Riku speaking _for_ her when in the presence of King Mickey. Roxas had noticed the irked expression on the princess's face during the meeting. Later that same day Kairi had barely spoken to anyone and Riku looked miserable. No doubt she had let him have it.

Kairi bites her lip. She sits down on the soft grass and fiddles with the skirt of her dress. "And...we don't need to be around each other all the time. We've had plenty of times where we go our separate ways. We will probably have to do that in the future. It's better that I get used to it now."

"Like you going away this summer to Radiant Garden?" Roxas sets himself next to her.

"Exactly that."

"You don't seem too eager."

Kairi's short laugh is bitter. "I'm not. I'm—I'm a little scared. New people, new places, and way too many new expectations. I barely remember anything about my past there, but they remember me and think I should have at least some things figured out. I don't, though. I've got nothing to go off of. I've got a few memories of my grandmother and that's it."

Roxas can understand why she's so reluctant to go. He always felt uncomfortable when going into a new place. Even when settling into Destiny Islands for a while with all his friends that have been through the end of the worlds with him, he still felt a little uneasy. "That does sound scary, but you'll make a great princess. You're already a great person. I have no doubt in my mind you'll thrive there even if your heart is a little...tired." Roxas chuckles. "It will be fun to watch you grow into your royal status. I can already see it in some of the stuff you do. Like how you...uh..." Roxas peters off when he sees Kairi's reaction to his words.

She's staring, staring long enough to make Roxas sure he said something wrong. "Uh, sorry. I—"

Then Kairi places her hand on Roxas's which lies in the cool grass. Roxas's hand had formed a fist, capturing the grass between his fingers. Should he relax his hand and hold hers? Does she want that? Probably not, but if he did hold her hand, it wouldn't be a big deal. She initiated the contact. Maybe he could—

(Wow. He is thinking way too hard about this.)

"Thank you, Roxas. Really. I—I needed to hear that." She scooches closer to him. "You know, I meant it when I said you were one of my favorite people. I'm really glad we got you back, and I actually get the chance to be friends with you."

He should say something. Anything. Roxas urges his brain to come up with words. Good words. It's hard to come up with good words when his heart is doing the same thing it did during the bonfire. That warm, distracted feeling that makes his heart sputter before thudding heavily in his chest.

 _Thump_. _Thump_. _Thump_.

He should say how great of a friend she is. How glad he is he got to know her. How honored he is to be by the side of someone as incredible as she. Or maybe he can give her the ruby Dopey let him keep that's been weighing heavy in his pocket. It reminded him of her anyway. He had thought of giving it to her. Now could be the time.

Yeah. Ok. Roxas thinks he can safely say this is what having feelings for someone is like. He likes it. It also makes his insides twist to the point he's sure he's going to throw up. He doesn't like that part.

He opens his mouth to finally speak when a trio of lights suddenly appear before them. The red, green, and blue spheres grow and shift until they are half as high as the duo now standing in the grass. The lights take shape, forming three fairies.

"I told you they were here," Flora says. She waves her wand at Merryweather.

Merryweather's face scrunches in frustration. She shifts her fists back and forth in an aggravated manner. "Ooo, I didn't say they weren't. I said they could be in the grand hall."

"And yet they were here, like I said they would be. The grounds are lovely this time of year."

Fauna moves to take Kairi's hand between her own. "Hello dear. My you look lovely. Are you well?"

Kairi smiles. Joy blooms in her chest upon seeing the three fairies appear. She's always liked them. "I'm great. It's good to see you."

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you too."

"Why yes it is." Flora joins the conversation. "As beautiful as ever I see."

"A true princess. Beauty beyond measure." Merryweather nods in agreement. Then her eyes move to Roxas who has been flanking Kairi to allow the three fairies to aim their attention at her. However, their attention shifts at Merryweather's words. "Hello. We see you there."

"What are you doing hiding? Come now, step forward. Let us look at you." Flora waves her wand at him. Roxas obeys. He'd rather not be spelled.

His approach is met with dead silence. The three fairies stare at him with unblinking eyes. Roxas glances sideways at Kairi who shrugs.

Then the three fairies descend upon him.

"Ooo, what a face. Fauna, do you see his face?"

"Oh my, just look at those eyes. Have you ever seen such clear blue eyes?"

"And his hands. The hands of a keyblade wielder."

"What's his name again?"

"Ventus!"

"No. You're not him."

"I'm Roxas," the poor keyblade wielder says. He can do little to defend himself against their onslaught of poking and prodding and grabbing and tugging. He can hear Kairi giggling from the sidelines.

"That voice. Sweet as honey."

"Do you sing, Roxas?"

"Look, look. Broad shoulders. That's important."

"His teeth are all there. Thank goodness."

"They complete his handsome face. This young man will surely win the heart of a girl."

"Not just any girl. He could win the heart of a princess if he so wished."

Three pairs of eyes turn to Kairi who jolts at the unexpected attention. "Oh. I—uh—"

"Come now," Flora says. She waves the other two away from Roxas who visibly relaxes. The onslaught was more taxing than he expected. "We came here to fetch them for dinner. No need to keep Aurora and Philip waiting." Flora gestures at the two stupefied teens. "This way dears."

* * *

Dinner is not a quiet affair. With the three fairies firing questions, answering their own questions, making comments, and so forth, there is never a dull moment. Between them and the two kings, there is no room to speak a word otherwise. King Stefan and King Hubert's banter borders on serious arguments, yet they never cross the line, mostly thanks to their children's interference along with Queen Leah.

Roxas finds their repartee funnier as the night goes on. That could also be the wine. He's never had wine before this trip. Not even in his fake memories from Twilight Town has he gotten a taste of alcohol. He had one glass of wine when he had dinner in Snow White's palace. Here they serve it both for lunch and dinner. This is his...second? Third? One of the servants keeps refilling his glass. Out of politeness, he finished the first. Out of distractedness, he finished the second. Out of sleepiness, he sips at his third as the fairies regale tales of their own adventures.

Their adventures seem less life-threatening. More fun. A bout of jealousy stirs within Roxas. He wouldn't mind going on a journey that didn't threaten his very existence.

Actually...isn't that what he's doing now? Nobody has attacked him. No one has threatened him. This has been the easiest journey in the history of journeys. Not to mention his partner in this is making this probably the most enjoyable journey of them all.

Roxas's eyes settle on the girl across from him. Kairi is laughing at something Merryweather said. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes sparkle. The smile on her face shows off her perfect teeth. The soft shadows play kindly at her features. In the candlelight, she appears luminescent.

Roxas contents himself by resting back in his seat and watching her. He takes another sip of wine and allows its warmth to further relax him. The chatter becomes soothing background noise.

His fuddled mind doesn't realize he's staring until Kairi catches his eye. She doesn't look away. She doesn't make a questioning expression. She stares back.

And then. She smiles.

That same smile Roxas saw in the firelight many nights ago.

"Oh my, is that the time?" Fauna exclaims barely a second later. "What are we doing keeping you two up? Time for bed, the both of you. You have a long journey ahead of you."

Roxas gets up from his seat. He didn't expect that to be as difficult a feat as it turns out to be. He grips the chair's arm to keep himself steady. He desperately hopes that hides his slightly tipsy state.

Kairi fairs better. Maybe she's used to the wine at suppertime. She's visited the princesses before. She bids the other royals goodnight then each fairy before meeting Roxas at the door.

"Oh! Wait." Flora flies over to them. "I almost forgot. We saw Sora not too long ago."

At the mention of Sora, Kairi turns completely to the red-clad fairy. "You did? How is he? Is he going home soon?"

Flora puts a hand on Kairi's arm. "Easy, dear. He's doing fine. He is following a new trail in his mission. Donald and Goofy accompany him. No grave danger has befallen them."

"Good, good." Kairi nods several times before stopping herself. (Maybe the wine _is_ having an effect on her.)

"He sends his regards and best wishes. He says he will be back the minute his mission is over."

Kairi has a grim expression. Or maybe that's the wine talking. Roxas isn't sure, but he is sure that Kairi isn't as happy as he thought she would be at hearing about Sora.

"Thank you," he says. "We'll..." Focus, Roxas. Hold your liquor. "We hope to see him again soon."

Flora's sympathy shows in her reaching out to pat Roxas's arm. "Of course you do. Now off to bed. The two of you look exhausted. We can't have you tired. You have a long way to go tomorrow."

Roxas and Kairi again bid the room goodnight. They walk silently down the nearly empty corridors together. Halfway to their rooms, Kairi wraps her arm around Roxas's. Roxas automatically bends his arm at the elbow and acts like he is escorting her to her room like a true gentleman.

(He is not at all using this to his advantage by helping keep himself steady. Nope.)

"What are you thinking about?" Roxas finds himself asking.

Kairi's answer comes after a pause. "About which world to visit next. How do you feel about Agrabah?"

"Is that what you're really thinking?" Roxas asks. "Turst—I mean, trust. We're trusting each other."

"That's half of what I'm thinking. The other half is wondering what's so important that it's got Sora trekking through the worlds again. I thought we had defeated much of the darkness."

"Darkness hides in the shadows the light creates."

Kairi hums. Whether it's in agreement or displeasure, Roxas isn't sure.

They reach their rooms. Kairi lets go of Roxas's arm and heads for her room without looking back.

"Hey!" Roxas says too loudly. The wine helps him not feel as embarrassed as he should be when Kairi turns to him in surprise. "Sora will be fine."

The princess doesn't look any happier upon hearing this. "I know. He's always fine. He will always be fine. He's Sora."

Roxas inwardly grumbles. He wants Kairi to smile before the end of the night. His addled brain demands it. "He could be here if he would. I mean...he would be here. If he could." Short sentences, Roxas. "He wants to see you."

Roxas is glad he didn't have a fourth glass of wine. Then he would give into the temptation to bad-mouth Sora for leaving Kairi again and causing that dejection on her face.

"I know." Still no smile.

Kairi turns to go inside. Roxas becomes desperate. "Hey!" He's really got to stop yelling, but it gets Kairi's attention. "Agrabah sounds great. Let's go there tomorrow."

 _There it is._ A smile. It may not be the same caliber as her princess smile, but it's a smile. Roxas's accomplishment makes him feel taller.

That, and Kairi's hug.

Roxas wraps his arms around her and inhales. The sweet scent of her hair—of _her_ —surrounds him. The image of her candlelit features pops into his head. He holds her tighter.

Then she pulls away. Well, stumbles really. She turns it into a spin that drags Roxas's attention to the rest of her. This time, he allows himself to get distracted.

"Goodnight, Roxas," Kairi says.

Roxas makes a noise which could be taken as a grunt of acknowledgement.

Just before she closes the door, Kairi peers out at him and says, "Xion's a lucky girl."

Then she closes the door, leaving Roxas standing in the hallway.

One...two...three...four...five...si—

"Xion?"

* * *

 **A/N: I LOVE how this chapter turned out. How it flowed, the content—everything! I hope you like it too.**

 **Which reminds me: please review! I'd love to know what you think.**

 **We've got quite a ways to go yet in this story. I hope you're with me in this for the long haul. I'm certainly trying to be.**


	4. Jasmine - Agrabah

**Let the angst begin.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR – Jasmine**

* * *

"Hey, Kairi, I just wanted to let you know..."

No, that's dumb.

Roxas can't think of a solid way to tell Kairi he isn't dating Xion. It's not that big of a deal, yet he's put off telling her since coming to Agrabah. Why? Good question. He's been trying to figure that out too.

"Kairi, do you remember when you said..."

She isn't in the palace right now which gives Roxas ample time to find his words. The princess decided to hit the marketplace a little before meeting up with Jasmine and Aladdin tonight. Neither royal can spare a moment until then.

"It's funny. I'm not actually..."

Even in the later afternoon, the sun scorches everything that gets caught in its beams. He's not sure how Kairi can stand it. Then again, she's been baking under the sun of the islands most of her life. Genie's keeping an eye on her while Roxas unpacks for the night and gets a bite to eat. He hasn't felt like eating a whole lot, though.

"Kairi, guess what? I'm available!"

"Nice lines. Write them yourself, did you?"

Roxas jolts in surprise. He turns to find the source of the scratchy, sarcastic voice perched on one of the ceiling decorations. He scowls at Iago.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Nah. I can annoy Al any old time. You? Yer new. And yer not stayin' long. You've got my full attention."

"Yay me." Roxas walks away only to have Iago follow him. The stout red bird flaps its wings with a purpose. He comes to land on Roxas's head in a flurry of feathers and claws. "Hey! Get off me."

"Relax, kid. I'm only helpin' yer haircut. Seriously, it looks like my cousin Lenny's nest, and he could be mistaken for a pig."

Roxas doesn't relax, though. His arms flail around the vicinity of his head in an attempt to get the annoying bird off. Iago flaps his wings angrily in retaliation. He plants a claw a little deeper into the keyblade wielder's skull. Roxas yelps and ends up bumping against a table, knocking over the bowl that sat there. He himself collapses against the wall and falls to the ground with a hard _thud_.

Iago bends over to peer at Roxas. "Are you done?"

"...yeah."

"Good. Now look here, kid, I've flown around the block a few times. I think I can be of some help in yer predicament."

"I don't have a—"

"You like the red-head, don't you?"

"I do not—"

Iago's claws give a warning press against Roxas's skull.

"Ouch! That hurts, you know."

"Grow up, kid. You've been stumblin' all over yerself since you got here. It's like you've got a scorpion crawlin' around yer clothes. Not to mention, you can't stop lookin' at her. Pretty, ain't she?"

Roxas frowns at the bird, but his averting eyes give him away. "Beautiful," Roxas mumbles under his breath. He sighs. "Inside and out."

Iago hears it anyway. "Whoa, you got it bad." A malicious smile crosses the bird's beak. Roxas had no idea birds could look evil until he met this irritation. It's unnerving to have that evil smile aimed at him. "You wanna know somethin', kid? Because I know somethin' you don't. And it's a good somethin'."

"What?" Roxas asks, only half curious. He doesn't trust this one.

Iago plays at Roxas's patients by flying off the keyblade wielder's head. He lands on Roxas's foot then fluffs his feathers. He preens them back after a little inspection.

"Well?"

"Don't rush me, kid. It's a juicy somethin'." Iago's grin grows. "Here's the thing. Little princess red-head—"

"ROXAS."

The bellow of Genie's voice startles the duo. Iago flees to the ceiling in a frantic fluttering of feathers.

Genie whips around the corner of the palace. He comes to an abrupt halt in front of Roxas.

"Whatcha doin' lyin' around here, pal? Get up! I've got a surprise for ya!" Genie's eagerness gets Roxas to his feet. He carefully steps around the broken pieces of clay on the floor. Genie raises an eyebrow. "What did'ya do here? No matter." The blue being snaps his fingers and the bowl is back in one piece on the table once again.

"That's incredible," Roxas marvels.

"Eh, you get used to it after ten-thousand plus years. Not the point. Come on! The surprise."

"Where is—"

"Nevermind. You'll be too slow. Leave it to me!" Genie grabs Roxas by the back of his shirt and lifts him until he is several feet off the ground.

"Whoa! Genie, are you sure—"

"No time to lose."

Suddenly, Roxas can't take a breath because he is whipping so fast through the air his lungs don't have enough strength to catch it. Genie's sure grip on his back is the only thing keeping him from panicking. Even then, Roxas can feel a few drops of adrenaline being released.

He can finally take a breath when Genie stops and sets him on the ground. "There ya go, pal."

"Thanks," he wheezes. He forces his lungs to take a few more deep breaths. He won't tell Genie, but that certainly is not his preferred way to travel. "The—The surprise?"

Genie turns him around and points. Roxas realizes he's been set in an alleyway near the marketplace. A little ways off he sees Kairi talking to...

Xion.

Genie tugs him by his shirt. The blue being knows his own strength—he knows it well enough to pull a reluctant Roxas forward with just enough force to get his feet moving without hurting him.

"Here he is. One blonde keyblade wielder as requested." Genie plops Roxas in front of the two girls and gives him a pat on the head.

Kairi flashes Genie her princess smile. "Thank you, Genie."

"You are very welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, Al will be needing my help." With a wink and a salute, Genie whips away faster than a blink.

Kairi turns her attention to Roxas. "You look a little frazzled. Sorry if Genie roughed you up a bit, but I couldn't think of a better way of getting you here before Xion and Lea left."

"Lea's here too?" Roxas hears himself asking.

Xion nods. "He said we needed a pre-emptive break from the work King Mickey is going to dump on him—his words, not mine."

Roxas grins, hiding his nerves well. He hadn't left on the best of terms with Axel—Lea. LEA. Why does he keep doing that? "Sounds like him. That's why you're here then?"

"Mm-hm. He had said he would take me here sometime. I guess sometime is now."

"The same time we got here," Kairi says cheerfully. She in no way looks like she's suffering from the same anxiousness Roxas feels sticking to his insides. Then again, she's ignorant of the one thing Roxas feels anxious about. Now he's really wishing he would have told her on the trip over here. "The King must have told them where we were heading next because he's the only one I've told. Do you know what he's going to have you guys do?"

Xion shrugs. "I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with what Riku's been working on. I hope it's not another tracking mission like Sora's on. Lea drags me around enough as it is."

"Sorry I have to take up Roxas's time. I'm sure he'd much rather be traveling the worlds with you two than having to watch my back all the time."

"That's not true," Roxas blurts. He quickly backtracks. "I don't mind. I mean, this has been—you aren't..."

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

 _Oh thank goodness_. Roxas hasn't been this happy to hear Lea's sarcastic tone since first getting him back after he disappeared as a Nobody.

Lea saunters over to Roxas and plants his elbow on his friend's shoulder. "Long time, no see. How's the quest been?"

"It's not really a—"

"Here, try one." Lea hands Roxas a stick with pieces of meat on it. He also hands one to each the girls. "I'm not sure what they are, but they smell incredible."

"This is delicious," Kairi says.

Xion hums in agreement. Roxas does as well when he bites a piece off before handing it back to Lea, who had given his friend his. It's a mouthful of savory, spicy meat that leaves a smoky aftertaste. Roxas hadn't realized he is hungry until he has that bite.

"I'll have to ask Jasmine what this is called because I'm certainly getting this on my next trip here," Kairi declares.

"And where is the princess of this world?" Lea asks.

"She couldn't get away from her duties today. Running an empire means she isn't always free. We're meeting up with her and Aladdin later tonight."

Lea slings an arm around Roxas in a grand gesture. A few passersby eye the odd quartet of friends but most ignore them, too busy in their own business to be concerned. "Lucky for us, we've got you for at least another hour. What do you say we see what else this market holds?"

"Maybe find a diamond in the rough?" Kairi asks with a cheeky smile.

Lea grins. "Exactly, princess."

* * *

They certainly don't find a diamond, but they do find a good time. It starts out with Kairi linking arms with Xion and demanding that they find something for her as a souvenir since it was her first time here. Xion allows herself to be ushered around. Roxas and Lea walk behind them most of the hour, allowing the girls to have their time to shop.

Then out of the blue, Kairi brings Xion over to Roxas, literally giving him her hand then moving to take Lea to another stand. It's at that point that Roxas really wishes he would have told Kairi. It may not be obvious to Lea or Xion what she's doing, but he knows. Kairi is trying to give him and Xion some alone time. It's not a bad thing necessarily. Roxas is good friends with Xion. But the knowledge of her intention makes him feel awkward. He lets go of Xion's hand.

He looks anywhere but her for a while. If he and Lea were on bad terms, he and Xion were no better, though their qualm is a much quieter issue. A stand catches his eye. The strung-up beads may be in the shade of the stand, but the small spheres shimmer nonetheless. He glances at the others. Kairi and Lea are deep in conversation. Xion is purchasing a loaf of bread from a different stand.

Before he can be missed, he approaches the stand and selects a string of beads in the colors of red and pink. He slips it into his pocket and turns back to find Xion looking at him with a quizzical stare. Roxas smiles nervous and scratches the back of his head. (Then he stops that. Seriously, he's got to get out of the habit.) She opens her mouth to say something but an exclamation from Kairi stops the friends' impending conversation.

"Lea, give it back!" Kairi's demand only makes Lea laugh.

"Reach for it, shorty." Lea laughs as Kairi practically climbs him to try and get her new headscarf back from where he holds it high above her head after jumping proved ineffective.

Xion laughs. "He never stops."

She moves to sit in the shade of a nearby building away from the crowd but still within sight of the bickering duo. Roxas joins her and watches the two fiery red-heads go at it. How they have the energy for that, he will never know. The intense heat has him begging for a sea-salt ice cream. He hasn't had one of those in forever.

He can't help smiling when he sees Kairi finally snatch the piece of cloth from his much taller friend and proceeds to give him a mini-lecture. "I don't think it's possible for him to stop."

"It's funny, seeing them so close. I knew they had bonded when they trained with Yen Sid and Merlin, but I keep forgetting..."

Roxas glances at Xion when her words trail off. Her relaxed look from before has settled into something sadder—darker. She's not staring at Lea. Her eyes are set on Kairi as she jokingly bats her eyelashes at Lea before rolling her eyes and smacking his arm. Lea laughs at whatever she says and ruffles her hair.

Roxas recognizes what's in Xion's expression the moment it appears. "Xion," he says carefully, "he doesn't see her that way. You know that. He sees you that way."

Xion jolts upright. "I-I didn't think—no, you've—you've got it wrong. I don't..." Xion's flustered state trails off as Roxas raises an eyebrow at her. "And I don't like...what do you mean...i-is it—is it that obvious?"

"No, but I got the hint after you were pretty obvious with not wanting anything to do with me romantically."

Xion's embarrassed blush turns to one of shame, and she lowers her head. "I wasn't trying to be mean. I just...I've never seen you like that. You've been—you're one of my absolute best friends."

"So is Lea," Roxas points out, "but..."

"But he's...oh, Roxas it's impossible to explain. If you knew what it felt like, then you'd understand. It's like...it does something to your heart. I've never had a heart to feel like this before. It makes it lighter and also feels like it weighs a thousand pounds at the same time. It makes you want to run without stopping. It's—It's the kind of relief you feel when you get to curl up in bed after an exhausting day."

Roxas nods his understanding. He may not have felt that yet—not to that extent, but...Roxas glances back at Kairi who is purchasing something at a merchant's stand. He remembers the firelight, the smile, the look, and he thinks, maybe, he's gotten a hint of what she's talking about.

"I'm happy for you two," he says.

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"Because you didn't seem—and I'm not sure if Lea actually—"

"He does."

"How do you—?"

"Xion." Kairi jogs over to the two resting in the shade and kneels in front of her friend. Xion's surprise grows when Kairi pulls out what it is she bought from the merchant. A flash of cobalt rests on Xion's head, contrasting beautifully with her hair and matching her eyes perfectly. "I found a headscarf the color of your eyes!" Kairi secures it so only Xion's face and some of her hair shows. "Doesn't it bring out her eyes?"

It takes Roxas a second to realize the question is aimed at him. "Oh, uh, yeah. Definitely."

"You look beautiful," Kairi says firmly. "A true beauty."

Xion smiles at Kairi's enthusiasm, catching some of it herself. "Thank you."

Lea settles on one knee beside Kairi. "I've gotta agree with princess here. You look good."

Roxas notes how much deeper Xion's flush becomes. Yep. She's got it bad for Lea. And, much to Roxas's surprise, that doesn't bother him like it had before.

"We should get going," Lea says reluctantly. "The shopping spree's gotta come to an end. Sorry princess."

Kairi deflates. "So soon? We still have a lot to see. There's some more food—"

Lea shakes his head. "The king is expecting us soon. I'd rather not be late and feel his wrath. Cut me some slack and let us go."

With a sigh, Kairi concedes. She gets to her feet and dusts herself off. "Fine, but we're coming back here after your mission and my mission are over. You got it?"

Lea laughs. "You got it." He holds out his hand to Xion. "M'lady."

Xion takes his hand, and he helps her up. Roxas stands too, moving to be beside Kairi. An internal debate goes on in his mind. Roxas debates whether or not to say something in order to push things in the right direction. (Truthfully, he's sick of watching the natural slow progression happening between his two friends.) When he sees Kairi's confused look upon seeing Xion's infatuated eyes aimed at Lea, he decides to push.

"Alright, lovebirds. We'll see you in two days."

Three pairs of eyes focus on Roxas. It's no less intimidating now than it was when the three fairies put him under scrutiny. Maybe he should have used more tact than that.

"Lovebirds?" Kairi asks. Her reaction is much calmer than Xion and Lea's. Both take a step away from one another. Xion fiddles with the end of her scarf while Lea inspects the higher parts of the building they are near. Kairi points between the two of them. "You two are..." She turns the accusing finger to Roxas. "But I thought..."

"Xion and Lea are practically together."

"Practically?" Lea's eyes narrow at Roxas. "Hey, buddy. We're..." He swallows his tongue as he contemplates his next words.

"We're...what, Lea?" Xion asks. Her small voice holds a large amount of hope. Enough hope to crush her heart if Lea's next words are not what she wants to hear.

Lea can hear this in her voice. Everybody can. He sighs, looking almost forlorn. He turns to Roxas. "You couldn't have let me make my move on my own."

"What do you mean, 'make your move'? You were taking her out every other day! I knew I was becoming a third wheel. I just wish you would have let me _know_ instead of taking off without telling me."

Shame makes Lea's shoulders hunch forward and his mouth sink downward. Xion steps up to him and puts a hand on his arm. He perks up at the contact.

"Sorry about that," Lea says. "I didn't think you'd—I thought _you_ —"

Roxas shakes his head. "Nah. I was happy to have her back, same as you. I didn't know you interpreted it the wrong way. She's all yours. After you ask her, that is."

Lea takes the hand Xion placed on him. He bends down a little to meet Xion's eyes. Kairi may not see it, but Roxas can see the nerves Lea's trying to hide. It's funny seeing his normally calm, cool, and collected friend sweat under the pressure of possible rejection. "Xion, would you go with me to do whatever it is the king wants us to do to defeat the remnants of darkness and afterwards grace me with your lovely presence on an official date?"

Xion's mouth spreads into the widest smile he's seen from her since the trio's reunion. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

Lea blinks. His shock tells everyone present that he never actually thought she'd say yes. "Really?"

"Really." Xion pulls him in for a hug which he returns with enthusiasm. When they part, they turn to their friends.

"On that happy note, we should take off," Lea says. He sounds slightly out of breath.

Xion takes off the scarf and hands it to Kairi who seems to finally have grasped reality. "Don't be silly. It doesn't match _my_ eyes."

Xion presses the headscarf against her heart for a moment before also hugging Kairi. Kairi returns the embrace.

Lea holds out his hand to Roxas. It is their oddly formal yet completely informal way of saying goodbye. The two young men rarely hug or have any form of physical contact that doesn't include roughing the other up. It's their thing and it works.

"See you around, Roxas," Lea says.

"See you," Roxas says. "And hey, let me be a third wheel every now and again."

Lea laughs. He leans in a little closer. "You got it. Let's even make it a double date because this one was sure fun."

Roxas's good mood edges back at the comment. "We're not—"

Lea gives Roxas's hand a firm squeeze. "Not yet. Give it time. Work your charm."

"She's not even available," Roxas says. The "duh" he wants to add is implied. Maybe he should add it. It may help curb the bitter taste the words leave in his mouth.

Kairi is not available.

Lea leans back. "You sure about that?"

"Sure about what?" Kairi asks, having finished her goodbye to Xion.

"Nothing," Roxas says too loudly.

Lea laughs. He lets go of Roxas's hand and reaches for Kairi's head. She ducks back. "Stop messing up my hair, you doofus!"

"Suffer, princess!" Lea uses his superior strength and height to overtake Kairi, and ruffle her hair once again. Kairi's shrieks of laughter have Roxas laughing with them. He glances at Xion to share a happy, knowing look with her like before but can't. Xion has that dark look in her eyes again. The jealous one. The slightly sad one.

"Xion?"

"Hm—what?" Xion breaks out of her stupor. She plasters on a smile Roxas knows is only to hide her previous emotions. "Stop looking at me like that. I _know_. It's _fine_. I'll get past it."

"You better."

"Better what?"

Kairi has either really great or really terrible timing with things like this.

"Nothing," Roxas says again.

With a wave of his hand, Lea summons a portal. A lovely side-effect from defeating the darkness that he exploits every chance he gets.

"Does the king ever get mad at you for going wherever you want, whenever you want?" Roxas asks.

"All the time," Lea says mischievously. "Hasn't stopped me yet." Lea then takes Xion's hand and walks with her through the portal with a final wave goodbye thrown over his shoulder.

Roxas and Kairi stand there a moment and watch the spot where their friends disappeared.

Roxas scuffs his feet on the sandy ground. Kairi doesn't appear to be mad or anything. He might be in the clear, but he feels like he should talk to her about this before confirming that he's off the hook.

"That was fun," he says in hopes of getting the conversation going and out of the way.

Kairi turns her blank expression to him. Her expression is never blank. Even when it's resting, there's something akin to a smile on her face. Roxas does not like this blank expression or what it might mean for him. He didn't mean to lie to her. It wasn't really a lie even. He just wasn't sure how—

Kairi opens her mouth to say something, but a flash of blue whips around them then hovers in front of the duo, demanding both persons' attention.

Genie smiles down at them. "Dinner's ready! I have been sent once again to fetch you. I raced Carpet for the honor and won. The slow poke couldn't keep up. Don't worry, I promised him he'd get the next trip. Shall we?"

* * *

Roxas likes this whole eating-on-the-floor thing. He, Kairi, Aladdin, Jasmine, and the sultan all sit among the thick rugs and pillows with the food set before them on a stretched out cloth. The food is mostly finger food. Take a piece of this and dip it in that. Put this on that and shove the whole thing in your mouth. Everything is _delicious_.

Roxas wishes his stomach wasn't tied in knots. He'd eat a lot more of this delicious spread.

Dinner is a grand yet intimate event. Aladdin and Jasmine arranged for dancers and a few other entertainers to make an appearance. From their place on the floor, the spectators "ooh" and "ah" and applaud the performers. A snake charmer mesmerizes nearly everyone in the room. The fire-eater has Kairi leaning over to address Roxas from the other end of the rug.

"Too bad Lea had to miss this," she says. She gives him a small smile—a cautious smile—that makes Roxas think she's nervous which is ridiculous. She can't possibly be nervous of him. He's the one that should be nervous about whatever's going on in her head right now. He's the one that screwed up.

He tries to show how friendly he is through his expression and words of "Definitely too bad", but Roxas thinks he might have come across weird. He blames the years he had without his own heart. Expressing emotions is harder for him.

And yet...was he always this bad at talking to girls? He tries to remember what it was like before. When he was in the Organization with Xion and Lea, he didn't really have a lot of prospects. Xion was the only possibility then, but he never thought of anything romantic with her, mainly because he didn't have a heart. It was also because he was he was still only just getting to know her and the fact that they were too busy with the mysteries surrounding them.

In Twilight Town, his fake home, there wasn't anyone. Sure, he tried smiling a little more around that one pretty shop owner, and there were a few cute girls that hung around town. Nothing came of his appreciation, though. He never felt a connection with anyone there.

He lacks practice in this department. He certainly lacks knowledge in how to pursue anything romantic, even if he wants to, and he wants to.

The thought hits Roxas hard. It straightens his spine and makes him stop seeing whatever's happening before him.

Oh.

He doesn't just have a crush on her, he actually wants to act on it.

He wants to pursue Kairi. Not just have a crush on her from a distance. He wants to try and have a relationship with her. _Kairi_. Princess of Heart Kairi. The unattainable Kairi who probably has a line of admirers three worlds long. Sora and Riku's Kairi.

Oh no.

His first romantic interest and it's Kairi! Beautiful, kind-hearted, spitfire Kairi who treats him with nothing but respect and helped make him feel like a whole person after getting his own heart, who talked to him like an equal and not someone in connection with Sora, who smiled at him in the firelight like he was someone to admire...

No. No, he can't. He won't. Going down this path, at least in pursuit of her, is not good. Kairi won't accept him in that way. Then the others will find out and look down on him for it. They'll whisper and shake their heads, and he will be the oddball again like he has been in every group of friends he has ever had. He doesn't _want_ to be the oddball.

Not to mention she's _taken_.

"Roxas? Are you ok? Are you going to be sick?"

"Huh?" Roxas comes crashing back into the present. "Oh, uh, I'm fine. I think it's the heat. I'm not used to it."

Aladdin laughs. "You wouldn't be the first one." He hands a piece of bread to a rather greedy Abu who has already eaten his share. Abu snatches it from where he sits on Aladdin's shoulder.

Having been brought out of his thoughts, Roxas finally notices that Kairi and Jasmine are gone. "Where are the girls?"

Aladdin's eyebrows furrow. "You really are out of it. They're out there. Jasmine's trying to teach Kairi one of our dances."

Roxas looks to where Aladdin is pointing. Sure enough, there's Jasmine and Kairi among the gaggle of women. Kairi had put on a clean, borrowed outfit before dinner. It shows off more skin than her previous outfit which had been concealed by a modest brown covering. Here, her stomach is exposed as she attempts swaying her hips in a belly dance Jasmine does expertly.

Roxas's head falls into his hands. Why? Why him? Why must he be tortured? How dare his heart slam against his chest at such a sensual sight. He'd like to go back to not having a heart please. Maybe if he summoned his keyblades, their combined power would be enough to rip it out.

"Maybe you should go lie down," Aladdin says. He pats Roxas on the back then hands him a cup of water. "Here. Drink something then go rest. We'll take care of the ceremony."

Roxas takes the water and chugs it in a few gulps. It has gotten rather hot lately. He wouldn't mind retreating to his room, but he can't. He's here for Kairi—to protect Kairi. He will do so. She's at her most vulnerable during the ceremony. He won't slack now.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I just need a minute."

"If you say so."

Sudden, rapid-fire clapping from the sultan accompanies his complimentary words. "Oh wonderful! You did lovely, my darling."

Thankfully, that signals the end of Jasmine and Kairi's dancing. The dinner also wraps up soon after that. The servants clean up the dining area as the people of honor make their way upstairs. The sultan bids them all goodnight in his own over exuberant, bouncy way. Abu catches a ride on his hat. After all the monkey's eating, sleep sounds better than watching a light show to him.

The remaining four head for Jasmine's old bedroom—now her and Aladdin's room since their wedding. They bypass the elaborate room, however, and head out to the balcony instead. Night has fallen. The glow from the room behind the curtains and the light of the moon illuminate them.

Roxas tries really hard—he really tries, honest he does—listening to Jasmine and Aladdin's retelling of their night on this balcony. Their flirting. The air of mystery. Those fateful words—"Do you trust me?" Their kiss goodnight, knowing then and there, this is the person for them. He forces all other thoughts to be put on hold.

The glow between the two princesses lights up the night. It casts a beautiful illumination on them Roxas has not seen yet since the connection so far has only been performed in better lighting. It's spellbinding. Glorious to the point he can't look directly at it. He pretends to be looking for surrounding dangers. Of course there aren't any.

Soon after, Kairi and Roxas bid Aladdin and Jasmine goodnight. They walk in silence through the empty halls of the palace. It vastly contrasts their similar trek back to their bedrooms that happened in Aurora and Phillip's castle.

Roxas wouldn't mind taking her arm and linking it with his, walking her to her room in that same gallant way only without the slightly tipsy way he did before. No more alcohol for him (well, after this trip, that is. He had another glass of wine with supper tonight along with a glass of water—thankfully fewer side effects occurred). But he can't take her arm. Won't. She doesn't want it, and he'd rather not fool himself anymore.

"Roxas." Kairi's voice may be quiet but it is enough to break the silence between them.

"Hm?" Roxas doesn't trust himself to make full words yet.

"I..." Kairi trails off. Her eyes stray to the floor until she shakes her head and looks back up at him. "I want to take a walk within the palace walls outside. Would you mind going with me?"

"You want me to go with you?"

Kairi ducks her head sheepishly. "I'm still not too fond of the dark. And...I'd like to have your company. Do you mind staying up a little longer? We can sleep in tomorrow to make up for it."

"Yeah. Yeah sure." Roxas can feel his heart pick up speed again, this time out of tension. He knows Kairi wants to talk to him. He knows he's going to get it. He has to prepare himself to feel the wrath of the princess.

They walk past the fountain and the birdcage into the green space beyond it. Kairi's steps slow. Roxas matches her pace.

"Roxas..."

 _Don't freak out. She might not kick you off the mission. She might not necessarily call up Sora and demand he get here to kick his butt. A preemptive strike is necessary. He should apologize before she lists his sins_.

"Kairi, listen, I—"

"Roxas, I'm sorry." Kairi rushes the words.

Roxas's mind draws a blank. "...what..."

"I said I'm sorry." Kairi comes to a full halt. She fidgets with her fingers and her eyes look anywhere but him which is just fine with him. She doesn't necessarily need to see the shock on his face. "I put you in a really uncomfortable situation and made a mess, and I'm _so sorry_."

"You..."

"I assumed you and Xion were together, and you didn't feel like you could trust me with the truth of her and Lea's relationship—which is totally fine! We're not that close, I get it. I feel terrible for—oh. _Oh_. I just remembered I actually gave her your hand. I made you hold hands with her. I'm so sorry. Roxas, please don't be mad. I didn't mean to make things awkward. I thought—"

The laugh that blurts out of Roxas's mouth is completely unintentionally. Its intensity and volume surprise Kairi. She finally brings her gaze up to him, eyes from the unexpected reaction. Roxas can't help it, he laughs again, this time it's several bouts of laughter. It doesn't last long, yet it is enough to ease Roxas from his tense state.

 _She's_ sorry. For a completely ridiculous reason. Wow that makes him feel so much better.

"What's—Roxas...?"

Roxas quells his laughter. The happy relief creates a heady sensation, forcing him to take a seat or risk collapsing. Maybe he should have eaten more. Probably would be less likely to faint. Kairi sits in front of him, her features showing her confusion.

"I'm sorry. It's not funny. I'm—" Roxas chuckles again. He swallows it back. "I was...I thought you were mad at _me_."

"You? What for? I was the one who made things weird. I knew Xion was shy and I was trying to help her. I feel like an idiot."

"You were acting exactly like you should have with what you thought you knew." Roxas rubs his cheek. That does little to get rid of his smile. At least that issue isn't an issue. She isn't going to kick him off the mission. Thank goodness. He really likes it here with her. "It was an honest mistake. I didn't correct you last night. It was my fault you thought that."

Now Kairi laughs. "I thought you had forgotten that. You were kind of out of it. Too much wine for you."

"Hey, I've never had a drink in my life until going on this trip. You're a bad influence."

Kairi's laughter grows. Music to Roxas's ears. "Don't let King Mickey hear about it. He'll send someone else along with me, and that's not something I want to happen."

"No?" Yeah, there's no getting rid of this grin on his face. It's cemented there.

Kairi smiles and shakes her head. "This has been really fun, at least for me."

"Me too." Roxas gives her a thumb's up. "Best time I've had in a long while."

"You're just saying that."

Roxas tilts his head. "Why would I? I'm being honest. You can trust me because I trust you. Why...Why did you think I didn't trust you?"

Kairi averts her eyes again. She fiddles with one of her bracelets. "We never really talked. I didn't think you considered me much of a friend. I-I tried to be, but you had Xion and Lea and even Naminé—which is great! I'm glad you have them, like I have Riku and Sora. It just meant we never really got to know each other."

Kairi's words sadden Roxas. It's true. They hadn't really gotten much of a chance for anything one-on-one. Not sparring, not talking, not anything. He wanted to, even before that fateful night on the beach with the bonfire, he always kind of hoped to talk to her.

"I want to change that," Roxas says. "Can we change that?"

That princess smile makes a reappearance. Roxas feels like he hasn't seen it in forever. It washes him in warmth that the cooler night air lacks to give.

"I'd like that, Roxas."

He loves how she says his name. "Me too," he breathes.

"How about we start now?" Kairi shifts to make her legs cross. Her eagerness shows when she asks, "What's the deal with you, Xion, and Lea? Why were you three out of sync?"

"You noticed?"

"A heartless could have noticed. Did something happen to you guys? They left you, didn't they?"

"Ok, ok." Roxas holds up his hands. He gets himself into a more comfortable position. He did say he wanted to change their lacking in knowledge of one another. He might as well go first. Then, hopefully, she'll answer a few of his questions.

"After we were reunited again, Xion, Lea, and I were like you, Sora, and Riku. Inseparable. It felt like old times, the good ones. I never felt closer to them."

Kairi hums. "I know the feeling. Did...did you like Xion?"

Roxas leans back on his hands and looks at the stars above. He wonders briefly what world she and Lea are on right now. "I think...I might have. I don't know. I didn't have a heart before, and having one now," Roxas places one of his hands on his heart, "it's hard to map out. It gets overwhelming."

"It doesn't get easier, sorry to say," Kairi says. "I'm a Princess of Heart and I'm still no expert."

Roxas chuckles. "Right. I...I had asked her once, if she had felt any—I think I called them stirrings. She said no, and I think that created a bit of a rift between us. It wasn't until she started hanging around Lea alone that I got the hint. But things are ok now. She knows I'm not mad at her not...liking me."

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"Being rejected. That can break a heart, you know."

Roxas closes his eyes and tries to remember. He thinks about his answer, making sure it's the right one. "No. It maybe stung a little, but nothing broke. I think that's how I knew I didn't really have feelings for her, because it didn't hurt when she said no." Roxas opens his eyes. "I think I went about it the wrong way, though, because it was then that she and Lea disappeared more and more often without telling me where they were going. They probably thought I was mad or something."

"To be honest," Roxas continues, "I'm really glad I got to go on this trip."

"To escape them?"

"No, to realize that there are more people out there to be close with than just the two of them."

Roxas is almost one-hundred percent sure Kairi is blushing now. However, his mental victory dance is short-lived when he remembers his own questions.

"Ok, your turn," he says.

Kairi squares her shoulders. "Bring on the questions. What do you want to know?"

"I'm new to this heart stuff. I'm curious, does it hurt your heart to be away from your boyfriend?"

Kairi tilts her head. Her face wrinkles into confusion. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

"Sora."

Kairi's eyes widen and her features smooth out. The moonlight is bright enough to show that. "I'm not dating Sora."

 _I'm not dating Sora. I'm not dating Sora. I'm not dating Sora. I'm not—_

Roxas hears the words, but he can't—won't quite believe them. "What? But you're...you two...you're always..."

Kairi shakes her head in the negative every time Roxas tries to start a sentence. "I'm not dating Sora. I'm not dating anyone. You thought—actually, I'm not surprised. A lot of people think I'm dating Sora."

"But you're not." Roxas wants confirmation again, even though he's heard it like four times now.

"I'm not. We're close like Riku and I are close or that Riku and Sora are close, but we have nothing romantic."

"Why not?"

"Wow, asking the hard questions."

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to pry. It's just hard to believe. I mean, I see you guys together all the time."

"I could have said the same for you and Xion." Kairi sighs. Then she's lying down on the cool ground. Roxas glances around to see no one even close to them, only a few guards that are back at the palace entrance. In the darkness, they more than likely see nothing. That thought gives Roxas the courage to go and lie down next to the princess.

"I had thought about it before. A lot," Kairi says after a rather long pause. Roxas keeps his eyes to the sky. Kairi's tone of voice says more than her face ever could. "I thought he might be the one for me. I was _convinced_ at one point."

"And now?" Roxas whispers, afraid he might break the spell the night cast to allow such openness between them.

Kairi sighs again. "Now...I'm pretty sure it will never be because..."

Roxas waits. He won't push this. Even though his heart is pounding, his mind is screaming, and he can hear the blood rushing in his ears, he won't push.

"I've told you about how he and Riku treat me lately. But it goes beyond that. I'm always left alone."

"But I see you with them all the time."

"No, you see me with them when we're all together as a group. You see me when everyone's together. We hardly get time alone together, remember? It's because we're always around everyone else. But when you're off with Xion and Lea or anyone else, I'm usually with the King or at Destiny Islands or even Radiant Garden without any of you." Kairi's voice takes on a slightly darker tone. "I get occasional updates when he or Riku get a chance. They hardly visit, and I'm not allowed to be with them when they're doing the King's bidding."

Roxas wants to fix the situation. Even though he has absolutely no control over the situation and even though he was wishing not minutes before that Sora would not get within three worlds of this place, he now has the urge to hunt him down and drag him here so Kairi can be happy.

"They care—"

"I know," Kairi says softly. "I just...there's not enough of Sora to spare. I can never have him all. He won't ever be able to stay with me, and I'm starting to think he won't ever see me as an equal in the important things. He either sees me as something high above him or a few steps below. The Princess of Heart or his childhood friend that needs protecting. No middle ground."

"No middle ground," Roxas echoes.

The silence that follows isn't oppressing yet neither is it comfortable. It remains there as both people contemplate the information given to them.

Kairi is not dating Sora. Kairi is not dating at all. Roxas tries to wrap his head around this information. What does this mean for his earlier internal meltdown? He nearly fainted at dinner from how much he wanted to try and get her to see him beyond friendship. Lea's words ring in his ears. " _Work your charm_." Charm? What charm? If Roxas has any charm, he isn't using it now. It would feel like he's taking advantage of her in this emotionally vulnerable state. If there's one thing he's learned since having a heart, it's that you don't mess with it. They're delicate, hearts are.

Instead, his mind comes up with something brilliant—"Did you know there's a scarecrow of me in Halloweentown?"—that doesn't sound brilliant coming out of his mouth.

Kairi abruptly sits up and gives him such an incredulous look that Roxas instantly feels ridiculous. But her bellows of laughter that follow make him feel less ridiculous. He sits up too and chuckles with her, not quite sure which part of his phrase she's laughing at.

"S-Sorry," she gasps. "I-I didn't expect—that was so out of the blue."

Roxas laughs too. "Yeah, it was. Sorry, but I figured, we're getting to know everything about each other, might as well put emphasis on the 'everything'."

Kairi lays a hand on his shoulder then her head follows. Her laughter shakes both him and her. Then she pulls her head back up.

"We are definitely stopping by there before we head back to King Mickey's castle."

Roxas makes an exaggerated face of annoyance. "What? We can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because it looks so much better than me. I can't compete."

Kairi laughs even harder at this, and it sends direct lines of joy to Roxas's heart. "Then you shouldn't have told me about it," she says, poking him in the chest.

It takes another few minutes for Kairi to calm down and Roxas to stop cracking jokes to keep her going. When she finally gets a hold of herself, he gives her a helping hand up. Kairi loops her arm around his, and Roxas finds himself taking the escorting stance he had hoped for earlier tonight. He feels like he can stand tall when doing this.

When they reach the fountain, Kairi's hand flies to her hair. "My headscarf. I must have dropped it."

"I'll get it," Roxas offers.

"No, it's fine, thanks. I'll get it. Wait a minute please."

Kairi jogs over to the previously occupied spot. In the dim light of the moon, Roxas watches her bend down to pick up the scarf and wrap it around herself.

The stony, hopeless feeling that crawls up his spine that Roxas has felt countless times before tells him something he desperately didn't want to know and something he had thought impossible to feel on this trip.

Kairi must feel it too because she looks around. Her gaze latches onto something directly to her left several feet away. Roxas looks there too and sees what she sees. Two yellow eyes staring at her.

Instantly, Roxas has out Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He's sprinting towards Kairi, acting without thinking, instinctively knowing that he has to get to her, has to protect her. Kairi has out her own keyblade, Destiny's Embrace. She's running to him instead of taking a fighting stance. Through the adrenaline pulsing through him, Roxas knows this is the wisest decision she can make. The eyes have disappeared, making the exact location of the heartless impossible to know. If she reaches him, they can stand back to back in hopes of finding the creature and not being caught off-guard.

But something icy and hopeless clutches Roxas's heart. He somehow knows that he won't reach her in time. He knows the creature is advancing on them despite not being seen. It's moving too quick for either of them to assess and attack. Yet Roxas desperately pumps his legs in a dead sprint to get to Kairi.

He needs to protect her. He believes he can. He wanted this job, he got it, now he has to prove that he deserves it. Deserves her.

Roxas drops one of the keyblades and reaches out his hand for her. Kairi does the same. He can see the fear in her eyes and the desperation to reach him. He can feel those emotions mirrored in his own eyes.

He stretches his arm out out in one last attempt to reach her as she does the same. Their fingertips barely touch before a massive wave hits them with such intensity that it sends them both flying through the air before hitting the ground hard.

The world swirls around Roxas. He tries focusing but it proves as impossible as getting up does. He gets on his hands and knees but sways and falls back onto the ground. He blinks over and over, trying to get there to be only one world rather than three spinning ones.

He hears Kairi groan. That gives him enough motivation to shake his head and force himself to gain clarity. He crawls over to her, not trusting his balance on two legs. She has fistfuls of the sand beneath her. Pain pinches her features.

"Ka...Kai—ri." Roxas might throw up. He lays down next to her. He reaches and puts his hand over hers. It's surprising how much this helps. He can see straight. Kairi manages to raise her head.

"Roxas?" she blinks rapidly. "Wh...Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Dizzy. You?"

Kairi releases the handful of dirt she has and grasps his hand instead. "Faint. Can't—" Kairi takes a couple deep breaths. "I'll be fine."

"Can you stand?"

Kairi sets her jaw and nods. She and Roxas help each other struggle to their feet yet continue leaning heavily on one another. Roxas sees Oathkeeper lying in the grass. He holds out a hand and summons it. It settles back into his familiar grip. Kairi does the same with hers. Roxas holds off with summoning Oblivion since Kairi still has his other hand for keeping steady. Truthfully, he's not too trusting of his own balance either.

"Do you see it anywhere?" Kairi asks.

Roxas scans the surrounding area. "No, but I don't trust my vision right now."

"Do you think it was alone?"

"It's possible. I'm not seeing any other heartless."

The silence is no longer a comforting blanket but an oppressive threat. The darkness isn't hiding them from the world anymore, it's hiding something from them. A dangerous something.

"We should have a look around. Just in case it isn't gone," Kairi says.

"We should," Roxas agrees, "but let's not split up. Too dangerous."

They end up walking the entirety of the area within the palace walls which turns out to be no small feat. During the day it is beautiful, but at night after an attack, every sound or movement is menacing. Roxas keeps a firm hold of Kairi's hand the whole time. With something like that around, either of them going it alone would be an extremely dumb idea.

That thing doesn't make a second appearance. Back at the entrance of the palace, Roxas warns the guards there, telling them if anything appears they are to wake him immediately. He then escorts Kairi by walking quickly and with a purpose. She stumbles to keep up. When they reach her room that is when Roxas stops.

"You wake me for anything, you got it?" Roxas says firmly. "I'm right next door. You don't even have to come get me. Just scream for help and I'll be there in a second. I know you can handle yourself, but whatever kind of heartless that was isn't going to play nice I'd rather you had backup. Alright? Will you get me?" Roxas needs verbal confirmation.

Even though they're in the firelight of the torches, she appears paler than what the moonlight did to wash out her complexion. "I will. I promise." She squeezes his hand tighter. "You'll be right next door the whole time. You won't leave me alone?"

"I'll be there all night. I promise."

Kairi releases a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this scared of heartless. I've fought them plenty. But that one..."

"It was different," Roxas says. "I'm with you on that. I'm shaken up too and I was a part of the darkness before."

Kairi gives him a smile. It's a weak smile, yet it shows she's a little better than before.

The two finally release the others' hand. Roxas feels something akin to a loss of connection when they do so, like there is some sort of pull to Kairi. He still wants to protect her and feels like he can't if she's not by his side. So he stands by Kairi's door until she closes it behind her. Then he drags his feet to his own room. He lies down on the comfortable mix of mats, pillows, and blankets, but they don't help him fall asleep. Instead, Roxas lies awake listening for any signs of distress from next door.

It's too quiet. Eerily quiet.

"Hey kid."

Roxas is up in a second with both keyblades summoned and pointing at the threat.

Iago holds up his feathers. "Easy. What, you wanna kill me for disturbing yer beauty sleep? I understand that you need it with a face like that, but it's not worth killing me over."

Roxas grinds his teeth and allows his weapons to disappear. "What are you doing here? You scared me half to death. I could have killed you."

Iago flutters down to a nearby table. "You could'a tried. Probably could not have succeeded. I've found I'm very hard to kill."

"I repeat, what are you doing here? It's been a long night and I'm not keen on visitors right now."

"Right, yer little scuffle with that heartless. Don't worry. It's gone."

That gets Roxas's attention. "How do you know?"

"I'm a bird. Animals got a sixth sense for these kinds of things."

"Then could you go and stay in Kairi's room?" Roxas asks eagerly. "You'd be able to warn her if it comes back, or you could get me before it appears."

Iago shrugs. "Sure kid. Why not. I'll protect yer princess, but only 'cause you look like you might pass out from worry. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here checking to see if you still want my valuable piece of knowledge."

Roxas rolls his eyes but doesn't trying shooing the unwanted guest away. If Iago is willing to help him out, the least Roxas can do is listen to him. "Sure. What's the info?"

Iago ruffles his feathers with pride. "What I know that you don't know is that girls touch."

Roxas's brain is far too exhausted and stressed to even begin comprehending what the bird said.

Iago frowns at him. "What, do I gotta spell it out for you? When a girl likes a guy, she touches him. You know," Iago preens back the feathers on his head and bats his eyes in an attempt to look ladylike and reaches out a wing, "they touch the guy's shoulder. They hold his hand. They give him an extra hug. All that mushy stuff. I've seen Jasmine do it a million times to Al." Iago gives Roxas a pointed look but grumbles when he sees only a blank look in return. "Geez, kid. I really do gotta spell it out for you. I watched you and yer princess since you got here and thought I'd help you out by telling you she likes you."

Roxas rubs his forehead. He's way too tired for this. "I'm her friend."

The squawk of indignation from Iago shreds Roxas's already frazzled nerves. "Kid! She touches you all the time. Can't you catch a hint or do you gotta wait until she does it to someone else to get a clue?" Iago sighs. "You know what? Yer hopeless. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to protect yer princess." Iago lowers his voice when he says, "But she ain't gonna be yer princess for much longer if yer that thick-skulled."

"What?"

"Nothing, kid. Go to bed. I'll stick with Kairi."

"Thanks, Iago. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, whatever. Get some sleep. You look like death."

Surprisingly, after Iago flies out his window and Roxas listens to the muffled words of Kairi and Iago's chatter in the next room, Roxas falls fast asleep.

* * *

 **Over 9,500 words. I've never written such a long chapter before.**

 **PLOT APPEARS. YAY!**

 **I slaved over this chapter and I'm still not happy with it. O** **r maybe that's just an editor's/writer's critical eye. Either way, I'm _done_ with this chapter. Let me know if anything's weird and I'll try to fix it, but I'm at that point where if I look at this chapter any more I'm going to have a scrambled brain. You guys look at it for me. Tell me if it's any good. (Pssst, that means review please)  
**

 **You know, thinking ahead to later chapters, I have a pattern appearing: fluff, angst, fluff, angst, repeat. Hm.**

 **(Oh and Roxas having a scarecrow in Halloweentown is a thing, I promise. Play _358/2 Days_.)**


	5. Belle - Beast's Castle

**CHAPTER 5 – Belle  
**

* * *

They're staying too long at Belle and Adam's castle. Roxas knows this, but he can't find motivation to do anything about it. Staying here has been great. The right mix of restful and fun.

When they first arrived, he and Kairi were late. They had slept in at Agrabah after their stressful night. They reached the next world later in the evening which meant they didn't get to do anything on their intended list. The only apology Belle would accept from Kairi was for her and her friend to go straight to bed and sleep in until they felt like getting up. Roxas put up no fight. He was sure the two of them had looked awful, complete with bags under their eyes and thrown together appearance. Everything was put off until tomorrow.

Tomorrow came around and the two rulers of that world pulled out all the stops for making their guests comfortable. A massive spread of food had been prepared first thing. Roxas had no idea someone could make a brunch feast. After that, Kairi and Roxas were given a tour of the palace, taken on a horseback riding jaunt (which Roxas still hasn't gotten the hang of—horseback riding, not his thing) to explore the castle grounds and surrounding forest, and introduced to Maurice and his latest invention. (The contraption appeared somewhat dangerous, but the older gentleman reassured his guests that it was harmless—as long as they stayed in that far corner and didn't move while the contraption was in motion.)

That evening, they ate pastries and drank tea by the fireplace in the library. Roxas had almost fallen asleep from the combination of cozying up by the fireplace and hot tea in his system. Kairi too. That is why she asked Belle if they might perform the connection ceremony then before retiring, but Belle decided on the next day. She herself had grown weary after all their activities and was in no shape for the ceremony tonight.

The next day, however, it turns out the queen has another activity planned.

Roxas has risen early this morning with it in mind that he and Kairi would be gone by early this afternoon. Yet the moment he comes downstairs and sees the two royal ladies each eagerly packing a day bag, his expectations are dashed.

"There he is," Adam announces from the door. He had been giving instructions to a footman for how the day shall go while he is away. "Come, Roxas. We will be leaving soon."

"Where are we going?" Roxas asks when he reaches those gathering.

Kairi hands him his own knapsack. "We're making a trip into town," she says. She stands a little taller and does a half-twirl which makes her borrowed forest green frock sways about her ankles. Her shoes are also borrowed. She wore a different yet also borrowed dress yesterday as well. Kairi catches him staring. "I like to wear the clothes of each world," she says in explanation. "It helps me fit in. Plus it's fun."

"Should I be wearing them?" Roxas has an acute moment of panic where he's sure he's looked ridiculous to everyone they've come across in his otherworldly clothing. A jacket, pants, and a shirt didn't seem too weird to him, and he thought their checkered style was cool, but he's got a biased opinion.

Kairi shakes her head. "Not at all. Your clothes are fine. I'm only doing this for fun."

"Do you need anything else to bring, Roxas?" Belle asks, coming up beside Kairi. "We'll be going into town so anything you truly need will be there to buy, but any personal items you need?"

Roxas does a mental check of how much munny is in his pocket. "I'm good. We can go."

"Good. The carriage is already brought around." Adam offers his arm to Belle who takes it without a second thought.

Roxas's first thought (and second...and third...) are whether or not he should do the same for Kairi. The princess gives him an encouraging look, tilts her head toward the door, and walks away.

Opportunity missed.

The carriage ride over is a lot smoother than horseback riding. Roxas has decided horseback riding is not for him. He'd much rather walk everywhere. Yet a horse-drawn carriage is an alright alternative.

Belle and Adam keep the conversation going yet refrain from talking the entire ride into town. They're more reserved than the other royals Roxas has met on this trip. They don't need to talk the entire time, never feeling the need to fill the silence but rather allow it to work magic in settling everyone down.

When Belle has her nose in a book and Adam is reading through foreign correspondence letters he brought along and Kairi is staring out the window, Roxas finds himself...content. The world's pace is slow and steady, unhurried yet strong. It kind of reminds him of Twilight Town. The laziness of summer days with the odd job to do here and there.

"What are you thinking about?" Belle's words pull Roxas back into the present. Her hazel eyes are on him with a quirked eyebrow and small grin on her face.

"Uh, nothing. Why?"

"You were smiling. I was wondering what was causing the smile."

"That. Right." Roxas sees Kairi's curious expression and figures why not tell? There's no harm. "I was thinking about my old home. It's a place called Twilight Town."

"You don't live there now?" Adam asks.

"No. I'm staying with some friends," King Mickey's to be precise, and Sora's when he's not at the castle.

"You don't have a permanent home?"

"I..." Yep. He shouldn't have told. Roxas has no idea how to proceed from this point. The King's palace is exorbitantly elegant. All the fixings of a modern mansion with the beauty of ancient style. Roxas likes it there, but he doesn't love it there. He loved it in Twilight Town.

(He _likes_ going on missions with Sora and the gang. He _loves_ going on this journey with Kairi.)

"I'm figuring it out," Roxas finishes.

"That's fair. You're—eighteen? Eighteen. You don't need to know exactly what will happen with your life. Nothing is for sure." Belle chuckles. "I was trapped in an enchanted castle when I was eighteen for almost a year before it became my home. You never know what will happen."

"Have I apologized about that lately?" Adam asks humorously.

Belle pats his cheek. "I already told you there's no need. Not with how things turned out."

Roxas's eyes find Kairi on their own accord. Her wide, analytical gaze is emphasized with the tilt of her head. Then she shakes her head as if pulling herself from a thought and takes her hand in his own. She flashes him a smile and goes back to staring out the window.

Their conjoined hands is a sight to behold for Roxas. He didn't know he needed that comfort until she gave it. He pretends it isn't happening, however, in case he breaks whatever it is that made Kairi create the contact in the first place.

He misses the knowing smile that pass between Adam and Belle upon seeing their interlocked hands.

They reach the village a little while later. Kairi is out and stretching before anyone else. She's immediately taken with the world around her. She is by Belle's side in a moment, asking her questions and commenting on the loveliness of the quaint town. Belle answers each question and even throws in her own tidbits of information.

As they walk into town, they pass by the townsfolk who acknowledge the king and queen. There isn't a person there who ignores them or misses their appearance amongst the buildings. When they get into the busier part of town, there is no shortage of people who come by to shake hands with Adam or exchange pleasantries with Belle.

"It's vastly different for Belle now than it was before she met Adam," Kairi utters to Roxas. "They used to ignore her and whisper behind her back. Now she's their queen, and a beloved one at that."

"She forgave them all?"

"Mm-hm. In a heartbeat."

"Why?"

"Because she found the person who accepted her for who she is. She no longer felt like she had to live up to the standards of those around her or even acknowledge them. They had been all she knew. She realized it isn't a matter of standards but of the people you surround yourself with."

Roxas grows quiet after that. With such heavy words to chew on, he can't find it in him to make small talk at the moment.

Kairi doesn't seem to need the small talk, however. She gives Belle a small wave and gestures in a way that tells the queen that she will meander through town and be back at the designated time in a few hours.

Roxas follows her. He really has no need for anything in town. It's nice enough just taking a walk and seeing what there is to see. While Kairi is chatting up a trio of shockingly pretty yet overly done-up blondes, Roxas decides to strike up a conversation with the shoemaker who turns out to be quite the wise-cracker. The jokes he tells are cringe-worthy yet he states them in a way that makes Roxas want to laugh.

When he manages to step away, Kairi is gone. He isn't worried as he strolls through the town in search of her. There are people all around. Surely someone would have screamed if heartless were about.

King Mickey hadn't thought much of their previous heartless encounter in Agrabah. That might be because Roxas toned down the initial attack in his retelling. He chickened out in telling the king the possible seriousness of what the heartless had attempted to do and how the wave of darkness made them feel. Roxas was afraid if he told everything then the King would make them come back to the castle or even send someone else to come with them. Neither option sounded desirable so Roxas padded the truth. And besides, Kairi had said she was glad he came along and didn't seem too keen on having anyone else. Roxas will make this last as long as possible.

There she is. Roxas spies Kairi happily chatting with a woman who is pulling water from a well. The princess notices her temporary bodyguard out of the corner of her eye. She turns to him, eyes bright and eager.

"Roxas!" she exclaims. She grabs his hand when he gets close enough. "Guess what? Their town's anniversary is tomorrow. Can we stay one more day? Please?"

Large pleading eyes, batting eye lashes, and a warm hand clasping his put together in an endearing manner that Roxas obviously is powerless to say no to. Not that he wants to.

His mind automatically fills with _Yes, anything you want,_ but instead he says, "Why are you asking me? You're the one in charge here, your highness."

"Your highness? Are you related to the king and queen?" the lady at the well asks.

Whoops.

Kairi shakes her head. "He's joking. I'm his 'princess'."

"Ah," the woman says with a twinkle in her eye. "How sweet."

Kairi nods and gives her a smile. "Yes, very sweet. Thank you for telling me about the anniversary. Perhaps I'll see you there."

"Of course. I hope you can join us. You're most welcome. We usually have travelers from nearby towns come by. The more the merrier."

With that Kairi and Roxas bid the woman goodbye. Kairi takes her hand back and fiddles with something in her knapsack. "I asked if we could stay because we're in this together," she says when she finally pulls out a loaf of bread, still warm. Must have gotten it from the baker who has been going around with a platter of rolls. She hands half of it to Roxas. Roxas tears off a piece and pops it into his mouth. Delicious. "You have to go where I go, but I don't want to prolong this if you don't want to be in this world."

Roxas tilts his head. He can't help but laugh.

Kairi shoots him a look. "What's funny?" she asks.

"Nothing," Roxas shrugs. "It's just—I thought it was established that I'm having fun on this trip. 'Best time I've had in a long while', remember?"

Kairi raises an eyebrow and gives him a cocky grin. "Are you sure? I'm going to make you dance again. There's dancing tomorrow, you know."

Roxas gives a flourished bow. "It'd be an honor to dance with you, my princess." Hearing the _my princess_ bit out loud makes Roxas's ears feel warm, half-hoping half-dreading that Kairi might have caught the implications of those words besides being a joke. However, Kairi's laughing tells him she took it as a joke. Which is ok...it's not...well...Roxas shouldn't feel disappointed but he does. Should he maybe try a little harder to flirt? He is flirting, isn't he?

Man, he should take lessons or something.

That gives him an idea. It's a seed of an idea that grows when Kairi takes his offered hand with a giggle and he moves it so she is on his arm once again. He's really starting to like the gesture. Not to mention it seems to be the common way for a man and a woman to walk together in most of the worlds they've visited so far. This one being no exception. They look normal to the villagers.

Roxas could use this in part of his plan. Part two comes when they reach Belle and Adam a little while later. While Kairi regales Adam of her time in town, Roxas quickly whispers something to Belle. At first the queen appears surprised, but that mellows into something that makes a sliver of embarrassment crawl up Roxas's spine and warm his cheeks. She agrees to his request without further questioning.

* * *

"That's it. You're doing fine!" Lumière says in his uniquely loud and elegant way.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asks. That was the third time he accidently guided Plumette to the left when they should have gone right. "I thought I was supposed to—"

"No, no, no," Lumière scoffs. He takes Plumette's hands from Roxas and begins an effortless dance. Plumette giggles girlishly at his show of sophistication. "Dancing with the one you love is not about getting the steps right—"

"Though that does help during the balls thrown in the castle," Cogsworth says with a sniff. "You, sir, disregard proper dance protocol and flounce about with your partner as if there is no one else on the floor."

"Exactly how it is to be done, my dear friend."

"It is not—"

"Is too. Now, Roxas, as I was saying, dancing with the one you love—"

"Kairi and I aren't—" Roxas tries for the third time to correct Lumière that no, he and Kairi are not romantically involved. He fails when the former candlestick wiggles his eyebrows at him.

"No, but you asked how to woo a woman, did you not?"

"I only wanted to learn to dance properly," Roxas says meekly. He did. The fact that he has seen it as a common factor on this trip may have something to do with it. He doesn't want to embarrass Kairi tomorrow at this celebration.

(And, perhaps, maybe, possibly, hopefully, he might ask her to go dancing after all this is over. She might go if he tells her about how all the dancing on this trip gave him the idea. She might find it funny. He hopes she finds it funny enough to say yes and they can hang out after the inevitable end of the trip that Roxas doesn't want to think about.)

"And how to act during a formal event," Cogsworth reminds him. "They are one in the same."

"And when taking your love out, just the two of you. You should make a woman feel special all the time, not only during a dance." Lumière twirls Plumette into himself. "Right, my love?"

Plumette giggles again. "Oh 'ow right you are, darling." Lumière twirls her out then kisses her hand. He says something in a low voice to her that Roxas can't understand because it's in French. Plumette blushes and pulls Lumière close again.

Cogsworth clears his throat. "Let's go over the basics again." He snaps his fingers at Roxas who turns away from the spectacle of affection that the other two were creating. Cogsworth tallies off each point he makes by darting a finger through the air. "Offer the woman your arm. Make eye contact at appropriate times. Offer to get her a refreshment. Kiss her hand in thanks post dance, and dance _correctly_." Cogsworth shoots Lumière a nasty look.

"Yes, my kind of correctly!" Lumière exclaims.

Plumette comes over and takes Roxas's hands again. "Once more?"

"I don't want to step on your toes," Roxas admits.

Plumette shakes this comment off in a way that reminds Roxas of a cat shaking its head. Graceful yet forceful. "Nonsense. You 'ave worked 'ard. You are doing excellent, monsieur. Simply move with 'ow you feel. Pull 'er close, move with 'er body, enjoy your time with 'er. The rest will come."

Right. Sure. Roxas has his doubts but he's willing to try. He resumes practicing.

He hadn't expected to get Lumière, Cogsworth, and Plumette's help when he asked Adam for assistance. He had found the King discussing something with Lumière when Roxas approached. Belle had taken Kairi away for the afternoon upon Roxas's request to distract her.

Adam agreed to help Roxas who asked for lessons on how to properly escort someone to a function like tomorrow's anniversary party. However, it was Lumière's enthusiasm that trumped Adam's simple pleased agreement. Because of this, Adam relinquished his part in the lessons to Lumière. The king even admitted to Lumière teaching him much about the proper way to go act at balls. Cogsworth as well, who gladly accepted the King's request of his assistance, eager to pass on his knowledge to the next generation.

Roxas had gotten himself in too deep, but if it helps then he won't complain.

"And smile," Plumette tells him when she sees his hardcore concentration. "You frown much too much. Be 'appy! You should be 'appy with the one you love."

"I don't—" Roxas sighs. There's no winning this battle. "Nevermind."

They practice for at least another hour until Roxas claims he's gotten the hang of it. Truthfully, he feels like he knows little more than what he began with, but it's something.

With that done, Roxas makes his way upstairs to find Kairi and Belle. He wonders how he's going to find them with so many rooms to look into. The sound of a commotion echoing down a hallway gives him a hint, though. He follows it and only just reaches the door where it is residing behind when it opens.

A tall, plump woman with broad shoulders and a gleam in her eye that makes Roxas feel like he's shrunk three inches stands there in the now open doorway. The gleam in her eyes grows bigger.

"Wonderful! Kairi, I have found your gentleman friend. Now we have someone to show your beautiful outfit off to."

Roxas can't see Kairi behind the large woman, but he hears her panicked voice. "No! No, that's not necessary. Roxas doesn't need to—"

"Nonsense. When a young lady looks this good, she must be shown off."

"Madame Bouche," Belle appears beside the woman. Madame de La Grande Bouche. Roxas thinks he remembers her being mentioned. Hadn't she been a wardrobe when the castle was cursed? "Perhaps Kairi would—"

"Here she is!" Madame Bouche yanks Roxas inside by his arm and plants him in front of Kairi.

At least, he thinks it's Kairi. She's hidden under layers upon layers of fabric and satin and makeup. The skirt protruding from her waist has a two foot span at least. Maybe bigger. Her face is white with black, purple, and gold accents. And her hair is hidden beneath a _huge_ white wig balanced precariously on her head.

"The height of fashion in Paris. What do you think?" Madame Bouche asks the stunned boy. "She certainly can pull it off."

Roxas can only stare. Kairi stares back, mortified. Her defiant look and heavy makeup hide her embarrassment well.

"Don't. Laugh," she grits out.

That triggers it.

Roxas laughs. He laughs and laughs and laughs. He laughs until his sides hurt and he can't breathe. He laughs even harder when Kairi exacts revenge on him by hitting him repeatedly with her feathery fan. He falls to the ground, partly from laughing so hard and partly from the petty assault. He would feel bad about laughing at her if she wasn't laughing right along with him. Kairi stops her battery and attempts to sit beside him. However, this plan fails when she flops backwards, causing the metal hoop beneath the skirt to fly upwards, revealing white, ruffle-y pants. Kairi desperately tries to right herself. Belle helps her while Madame Bouche yanks Roxas to his feet and pulls him out of the room by his ear.

He sits beside the doorway, trying to regain his breath and quell his laughter as he waits for Kairi to get out of her clothes. _Costume_ is more like it.

When the princess emerges in one of Belle's more subtle borrowed dresses, she's wiping her face with a wet cloth, trying to get the last of the white paint off. The sight of the rim of white around her face triggers Roxas's funny bone all over again.

Kairi twirls the cloth and whips it once at his leg. "It's not that funny."

"It's _hilarious_."

Madame Bouche emerges from the room. She barrels down toward Roxas who immediately stops laughing. He shrinks into himself in useless protection against the woman towering over him as he sits on the floor. That strikes Kairi as funny. She doesn't even try hiding her laughter at his predicament.

"Men know nothing of fashion. Pay him no mind, mademoiselle Kairi. You were a vision. Next time you stay here, we shall have the royal portrait artist paint your likeness. It will be stunning!"

"That's entirely too kind, Madame Bouche," Kairi says. She turns to Roxas with a gleam in her eye. "At least, I couldn't even think of doing it without Roxas. I'm sure having you doll him up to stand alongside me would make him appreciate all the hard work that goes into looking good."

Madame Bouche's evil eye disappears. "What a lovely idea! I shall begin drawing ideas immediately. If you care to find me, I shall be with the royal clothing."

It is when she is out of sight that Roxas finds it safe enough to unclench his entire body. Kairi offers him a hand up.

"Do I have to?" Roxas asks. Being forced to dress up is one thing, but proof that he actually did it in a _royal portrait?_ No way. Lea would never let him live it down. Nobody would.

Kairi shrugs. "I haven't decided yet. You laughed at me."

"Because it was _funny_. You should have seen yourself."

"I _did_. There's a mirror in there."

"We should have brought a camera."

"Don't even think about it!"

Belle emerges from the room then. "Everything's cleaned up. Thank you for humoring Madame Bouche. I know she wanted a new model for her latest designs. Your presence was a convenience."

"Anytime," Kairi says. "It was actually a lot of fun. May I ask if supper will be ready soon? I'm pretty hungry after all that."

"I believe so. Let's check with Mrs. Potts."

In the walk to the kitchens, Roxas manages to catch Belle's eye. He raises his eyebrows to show his surprise at Belle's choice of distraction. Belle brings her hands up in a shrug. At least it was thorough. Roxas certainly didn't have to worry about Kairi catching him in lessons.

* * *

" _—he walked into the room, entranced by what he saw yet uncertain of the consequences he might encounter in this particular situation._ "

Roxas barely hears the words Belle reads. He's sunk too deep into the couch, too far against Kairi. His head rests on her upper arm as the rest of him squishes between the couch and her warm body. The princess lies against the arm of the couch. Roxas wonders if she's about to fall asleep like him. He isn't curious enough to get up from his comfy spot to check.

Adam is seated in a chair nearby. His eyes have not left Belle since she started reading.

Belle and Kairi had finished strengthening their connection here over half an hour ago. The warmth of the fireplace, the welcoming atmosphere of the library, and the large couch demanded they stay a while longer. When Mrs. Potts brought in hot tea the deal was sealed.

Roxas is certain Belle has her own form of magic. As soon as she started reading, he felt himself begin to drift. Kairi had lost the battle before he did by leaning on the couch's arm. Roxas had sunk deeper and deeper until he was half on top of Kairi who turned out to be a nice-smelling pillow. If he was more awake, he'd be thrilled at the excessive amount of contact he has with her, but now the happy thought just makes him sleepier.

"We'd better stop for tonight. These two should get to bed," Adam whispers.

Roxas hears Belle close the book and her soft laugh. "I think you're right, but I hate to wake them."

 _I'm awake_ , Roxas thinks. His mind is awake but the rest of him not so much.

"Roxas?" Adam's large hand rests on Roxas's shoulder and shakes him lightly. "Roxas, you fell asleep in the library. You should retire to your room."

Roxas grunts. He blinks. The firelight that seemed dull before now appears blinding. Yeah, he should go to bed. He reluctantly sits up.

"Kairi," Belle sing-songs. She brushes Kairi's hair away from her face. "Kairi, sweetie. Wake up."

Kairi curls into herself before resigning to wakefulness. By the way her face scrunches, Roxas knows she's fighting the brightness of the firelight too. A dark room and a freshly made bed sound heavenly right now.

Getting to his feet is a horrendously difficult task, but Roxas manages. He rubs his eyes several times. Kairi remains on the couch. She's barely made it to a sitting position. Roxas reaches down and helps her up. Once on her feet, the princess latches onto her escort's arm and rests her head on his shoulder. Roxas doesn't mind in the slightest.

"Tired," she mumbles.

Roxas grunts again. He's not much more coherent than her at this moment.

Somehow, with the help of Belle and Adam, they make it to their rooms. Roxas strips down to his boxers, throws on a t-shirt, and falls hard into bed. His face burrows into the pillow. Extreme comfort pulls him into unconsciousness before he knows it.

He sleeps for two seconds—honestly, it feels like only two seconds—before a persistent, repetitive sound wakes him. He blinks against the darkness. He waits.

There it is again.

Roxas is coherent enough this time to realize someone's knocking. He gripes and groans and thinks all kinds of ill things against the person on the other side of the door. Nevertheless, he gets up and stumbles across the room to open the door.

"Kairi?"

There the beautiful princess stands in all her bedtime glory—messy hair, old shirt, pajama pants, and a blanket wrapped around her slender frame.

"Hi." Her meek voice floats through the night air. Roxas barely comprehends it.

His mind works on instinct, and Oblivion appears. "Whassit? Wha's wrong?" He's usually better at being ready at a moment's notice right after waking up, but he felt extremely relaxed and safe tonight. He didn't expect danger. He should have. That's his life now. It comes with the territory.

"Easy, Roxas," Kairi says. She places her hand on his arm. The keyblade disappears. "There's no danger."

"Then what is it?" Roxas yawns.

There are candles lighting the hallways. He can see the shadows cast on Kairi's face. She's conflicted, he can tell, on whether or not to say something.

One side wins and she says, "I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep. It can wait until morning."

"Obviously not." Roxas grabs the blanket wrapped securely around her and pulls her into his room before shutting the door. "You woke me. You need something. I'm here. I'm awake. What can I do for you?"

Kairi bites her lower lip and pulls the blanket tighter. "I had a nightmare."

The words are barely a whisper. Roxas's addled brain processes them. Once it does, he becomes fully awake. "It was only a bad dream."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know." Kairi pulls the blanket over her head to make only her face and her legs show. "I guess I just needed to see that it was, and you helped. Yay. I'm going back to bed."

"Kairi."

At Roxas's word, Kairi stops at the door, back to him. It must have been a bad one. He'd never heard of her having nightmares before. The happy, peppy bottle of spunk and sunshine that is the princess of Radiant Garden never showed that petty things like nightmares could get to her.

Roxas pinches the blanket and gives the smallest bit of a pull, letting it be her decision to turn around, to tell him what's on her mind.

Kairi slowly turns. She won't look Roxas in the eye, face angled toward the floor. She clears her throat. "Could I, um, hang out here for a little while?"

"Yeah of course."

"Five minutes, then I'm gone."

Roxas shrugs. "It's no big deal. Come on in." He turns to face the rest of his room. A flash of an intrusive thought enters his mind, and he sees him and Kairi curling up in bed together, tangled in the warm blankets and each other. He beats it back as he ushers Kairi toward the window seat that resides on the other side of his room. He pulls back the curtains to allow the moonlight to brighten the room slightly.

It is then another thought enters his mind.

He's still in his underwear.

With a small cough and a few stumbling steps, Roxas tries to casually play off the fact that he has to put on a pair of sweatpants. Kairi—bless her pure princess heart—stares out the window while he does this and pretends she hasn't noticed. When he rejoins her by the windowsill, she drapes half the blanket over him.

"Five minutes," she says again.

Roxas shrugs again. "Whatever."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"You already apologized."

"Right." Kairi plays with the edge of her blanket, eyes on the vast scenery offered through the window. "I wasn't sure if this—if it's ok to bug you like this."

This is a surprise. This coming from the girl who always seems to worm her way into anyone's life and makes them grateful for her presence whether they wanted it or not. She's _that_ good with people.

"I honestly don't mind. I'm here to keep you safe. I can keep you safe from nightmares too." Roxas's attempt at humor is met with a nearly nonexistent smile, yet it does get her to look at him.

"I did this with Aqua when she was in the King's Castle."

"You two close?"

"She knows what it's like to have to be the one left behind while her friends go off and do a bunch of crazy stuff." Kairi pauses. "She's like a sister to me. A big sister I never had. Naminé's basically my sister. So's Xion, I think. Although she might be more Sora's sister."

Roxas grins. "That sounds about right. Sora's family got significantly bigger. If you consider Naminé your sister, then I guess I'm Sora's brother. And Xion is his sister."

"How is it sharing a house with him?"

Sora got bunkbeds. The young keyblade master's excitement at getting bunkbeds was through the roof. He was equally excited to have a brother—Roxas—to use it with. Sora had bugged his parents when he was younger to give him a sibling. Riku and Kairi somewhat filled the void, but there is something about blood connections.

So when Roxas came along, Sora made sure his former Nobody always has a place to stay on Destiny Islands (though Sora demanded the top bunk) because his "brother" couldn't possibly stay anywhere else. Roxas tells Kairi this. She in turn regales him with tales of how it was suddenly having three other girls to share a bathroom with.

For the first few weeks after everything passed, it wasn't only Roxas staying on the islands. He had Ventus stay over while on the islands as well. Terra and Lea stayed at Riku's. Xion, Naminé, and Aqua stayed with Kairi in her giant house. Being the adopted daughter of the Mayor had its perks. Roxas pictures the four girls in that large, seaside-view room of Kairi's talking and laughing. Then he remembers the nights in Riku's cramped basement. How they would all watch the tiny TV down there, stuffed on the sofa and floor with blankets and pillows scattered among them.

Just thinking about it creates a swell of warmth in Roxas's chest. It's nights like those that make him grateful he got another chance at life. Nights like those that make him keep going, hoping to experience another.

"I'm planning on having everyone over to my castle next summer," Kairi declares. "If I'm stuck there, then you guys have to come to me. Everyone can have their own room on the same wing. Better than that, we can all share rooms, making up for lost time not having seen each other. What do you think?"

"Sounds fun."

"Then you'll come?"

"Yeah, I'll come. Why—Why do you think I won't come?"

Kairi looks back down at the blanket covering her lap. "Can I tell you something?"

Roxas wonders what it is about nightfall that makes it easier for him and Kairi to confess things. He doesn't question it too thoroughly, though. He'd rather not ruin the magic of it.

"I thought you didn't like me when we first all sort of started hanging out. I guess I'm still trying to convince myself you're not just putting up with me on this trip."

Roxas is floored. He is on the ground because he is totally blown away by this admission. Not literally on the floor—but it feels like he's been knocked over. " _What?_ You thought that—think that?"

"I know better _now_."

"I never hated you!"

"I didn't say you hated me. I said you didn't like me."

"I liked you! I like you now." Roxas backtracks. "Friends. We're—aren't we friends? I thought we were friends. Didn't we establish this in Agrabah? I never...was it something I said?" He racks his brain for something he might have done or said to make the princess think he didn't like her.

Kairi traces patterns on the window with her fingertip. "It wasn't anything you did. It took me a while to realize that you were shy. Not because you thought I was stuck up or annoying. And that's why you didn't really talk to me. That, and you had other friends already, but we already established that."

"I'm not shy," Roxas says. He rethinks his words thanks to Kairi's _oh please_ expression. "Not a whole _lot_. Some. It takes me a while to warm up to a new place. New places don't usually have a good track record with me. Something always ends up going wrong. That goes for new people too."

That's another reason this trip is nice. There have been very few attacks, only really that one and it turned out to be nothing. And the people are beyond nice in these worlds. Princesses with pure hearts don't exactly pose a threat socially or physically.

"Then you didn't think less of me."

"Think less of...Kairi, are you serious?"

"Ok, ok! I was being paranoid. We agreed to get to know each other now and I should honor that. Things I now know about you: you're quiet, you're not fond of new people and places, and you never didn't like me. Better?"

"Getting there." Roxas lets out a heavy breath and slumps a little lower in his seat. "I'm coming next summer. And I'm going to have a full conversation with you each day so you know we're friends."

"You better." Kairi giggles. Roxas feels slightly better. Kairi's laughter means they've gotten her mind off her nightmare.

"I will. I promise. I'll even start when we get back. I'll talk to you more."

Kairi fakes a gasp and covers her mouth with her hand. "In front of the others? In _public?_ "

"You'd better believe it."

They're both laughing at this point. The atmosphere relaxes.

Maybe that's why she never really was alone with him for long periods of time, Roxas thinks. She made sure there weren't any situations where they interacted much because she didn't want him feeling awkward or unhappy. That's so incredibly dumb. If anything, he had wanted more alone time with her. Maybe even back then he had a crush on her—a subconscious want to get to know her more, be near her, be one of the people she shines that smile upon directly rather than simply thrown in with the group.

Well, he's certainly got that alone time now.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"I know you probably won't take me up on this, but I wanted to say...you always have a home at Radiant Garden, if ever you need one." Kairi's gaze flickers to him then out the window then to the blanket then back to him. She's nervous. "You said before that you don't really have a permanent one. I thought you thought Destiny Islands was your home, but I understand that it's not. It would, you know, be really nice if you stayed there, but if the islands aren't for you, that's fine. I just wanted you to know you can have a home in the castle if you want. I know everyone else will offer you a place in a heartbeat, but I honestly, wholeheartedly mean it. Please believe me. It would be wonderful to have you there with me."

Roxas is speechless. Stay at her castle? Her sincerity oozes through every word she speaks. She really is offering him a home. She really does think it would be nice to have him there. With her.

Apparently he's stretched out the silence too long because Kairi backpedals. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a thought. You had said earlier that you didn't really have a permanent place. My place doesn't have to be permanent. It can be a place to crash and that's all. I won't be—"

"Thank you."

More silence.

Then—

"You're welcome."

It's a relief to know he at least has the option. Being at Sora's house is great and all. He really likes having a brother of sorts. A home away from home, but it's not _his_ home.

(Deep down, Roxas still has a sense that tells him it isn't his place, that he doesn't really, truly belong there. That it is Sora's place. Not Roxas's. Roxas has nothing of his own.)

"Hey Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"What was your nightmare about?"

Kairi hums in a wistful way. It shows how far she's come from the fearful girl that stood in his doorway not an hour before. "It's the same nightmare I always have. It varies somewhat depending on where I'm staying, but that's it. I'm on the island—or wherever my mind puts me—waiting. I'm pacing the beach waiting for Sora and Riku to come back." Kairi frowns. "In the back of my mind, though, I know, in my dream, they aren't coming back. I won't see them again. I won't see anybody again. No one's coming for me."

Kairi rubs her forehead. It takes her a minute to continue. "Then...then the darkness starts coming in. It surrounds wherever I am. It keeps getting closer, and I keep waiting for someone to come and help, but there's nobody. No one comes."

That's... _awful_. Sora and Riku's leaving certainly did a number on her. And they're still leaving her. Those two have taken to their duties as keyblade wielders like ducks to water. They go where King Mickey asks them to go, and they fulfill whatever duty Yen Sid requires of them. Kairi gets no such treatment. She has other responsibilities as a Princess of Heart that the king and Yen Sid demand she address. It usually doesn't have her run in the same circle as Sora and Riku, her two closest friends. Roxas guesses that with their frequent departures, despite always coming back, Kairi gets set aside more and more often.

The princess shivers like she's ridding herself of her bad memories. "That's why I wanted to stop by your room. I wanted to know someone was nearby...that you hadn't left."

"I'm not leaving. I won't leave you." Roxas's voice is resolute. Firm. Absolutely no room for doubt.

And that rewards him with a smile—a large, genuine smile—from Kairi with a hint of adoration in it that has Roxas's insides turning tingly.

"I know that now," she says kindly. "Do you ever have nightmares about what happened?"

"I think everyone does. I'm no exception."

Kairi bites her lower lip. "May I ask what they are?"

Roxas rubs the back of his head, scratches his nails against his scalp. "They're kinda like yours. Only there's no definite place or even people. The only constants are darkness suffocating me and Naminé's words."

"Naminé?"

"Yeah, um...she told me once I was never supposed to exist. Something like that sticks with a person." Roxas spares his friend the details of how the hollow words echo in his mind, repeating until they are all he hears as the darkness smothers him, taking away his breath, forcing him to wake up in a cold sweat and gasp for air. He's woken Sora once or twice because of his panicked stirrings.

Then Kairi's there. She is leaning forward and resting her arms on his bent knees to prop up her head there.

(Roxas is really glad he put on pants because a tiny part of his brain is constantly suggesting things to do when Kairi gets this close.)

"What happened, happened. That's the end of it. What we got out of it was you, and I'm really glad you exist."

(Work, brain. _Work_. Find something to say. Flirt! Perfect opportunity. Flirt...how do you flirt again?)

"Me too."

(Genius.)

Kairi reaches a hand out and ruffles his hair. "You're cute."

Cute. What kind of cute? Adorable puppy cute? Best friend cute? I-want-him-to-realize-I'm-flirting-with-him cute? If it's the last one, she's infinitely better at flirting than he is. Subtle yet effective.

"Alright, I'm heading back to bed. It's way past five minutes, and I'm feeling a lot better." Kairi gets up from the window seat. She takes the blanket back, and Roxas's legs are exposed to the cool night air once again. He follows her to the door. She turns back and gives him a lingering hug. "Thanks, Roxas."

"You're wel—anytime. Seriously."

Kairi hugs him tighter when he says this then lets go. She's halfway out the door when a thought strikes him.

"Wait." She waits. Roxas steps beside her. He stands there a moment then awkwardly extends his elbow. Kairi blinks once, twice, before understanding his intent. When she does, a broad smile spreads across her face and she wraps her hands around his arm. "What escort would I be if I didn't escort you back to your room? Might help ward off the nightmares too."

"Now I'm really glad I got to know you better. You're incredibly sweet."

If Roxas's stride is longer and if his back is straighter, he chalks it up to Lumière and Cogsworth's training. You're supposed to stand tall with a lady on your arm.

When they reach her door, Roxas makes a big flourish of taking her hand between both of his then removing her arm. She giggles at his antics. (Roxas would never dream of doing things like this in front of the others. Being alone with her is giving him courage.)

Her giggling stops when he kisses her hand. He meant it as a part of the joke. She should have kept giggling. The fact that she stopped giggling is a bad thing. An alarm goes off in his head. But when he raises his eyes to meet hers, her face is full of merriment which tells him even if she isn't laughing on the outside, she finds it amusing nonetheless. The candlelight in the hallway illuminate her face perfectly, softening her features and emphasizing her cheery smile.

(Roxas is quite fond of how she looks in firelight.)

"What a fine escort you are," she says.

"Just want to make sure my princess is well taken care of." Ok yeah. That's flirting. (He's finally flirting. _Yes._ )

"Oh, I certainly feel well taken care of, thank you kind sir."

"Anytime, your majesty." Roxas leans in a little, and that tiny part of his mind starts suggesting things again. "And I mean it."

Kairi scrunches her nose at him that reminds Roxas of a rabbit because she knows his words, though genuine, are teasing. "I know that now."

"Good." He reluctantly lets go of her hand. "You're good from here?"

"I'm good."

"Good." He should stop saying _good_. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"Right. Goodnight, Kairi."

Kairi touches his arm with her fingertips. Suddenly, Roxas's mind pulls out a memory he forgot until this point. He's brought back to Agrabah with Iago squawking at him in the middle of the night. His scratchy voice rings loud and clear in Roxas's mind.

" _What, do I gotta spell it out for you? When a girl likes a guy, she touches him. You know, they touch the guy's shoulder. They hold his hand. They give him an extra hug. All that mushy stuff...Geez, kid. I really do gotta spell it out for you. I watched you and yer princess since you got here and thought I'd help you out by telling you she likes you_."

Roxas is now painfully aware of Kairi's warm fingers against the skin of his forearm.

"Goodnight, Roxas." Kairi says these words quietly in matching the lax atmosphere around them. Then she opens her door and steps inside. She turns back to him before closing the door. "Oh, and I've decided that next time we're here, I won't make you stand for a portrait painting. Consider it my thanks for tonight." Then the doors are closed and Roxas is alone in the hallway.

* * *

Turns out, Roxas sleeps just as well after the unexpected visit as he did before it.

* * *

The calm that comes with his magnificent night's sleep doesn't last long after he awakens, however, because Roxas wakes up with nerves. Nerves that makes his insides squirm and cause a slight frown to remain on his face permanently throughout the day.

Nerves—the cause of them being the fact that he would be hanging out with Kairi today. Not a big deal usually. In fact, it wasn't a problem any other part of this trip. Now? Now it's weird. He never wanted that concept to be weird. It's only weird because he's coming to terms with the fact that he's drawn to this incredible person who still gives the impression of being out of reach.

He hides his nerves throughout the day. If his smile is a little smaller or his words fewer, who was to notice? Kairi is bright enough for the both of them so the other occupants of the castle don't notice, but the princess herself does. Roxas thinks he pulls it off for the most part, but at one point Kairi looks at him, her nose scrunched like it usually is when she's displeased at something, or thinking about something. One in the same sometimes. Probably in this case she's displeased with the fact that she can't figure out why Roxas is drifting away from her all the sudden.

He desperately hopes she doesn't think he thinks less of her because of last night. He doesn't! If anything, he's got more respect for her. (More feelings for her is more like it—probably why he woke up with _stupid nerves_.)

Whenever the thought of the party crosses his mind, he can feel the nerves spring to life, eating at his stomach and twisting his intestines. That's probably because he has decided to treat it as a test-date with Kairi. Treat her like he would if he were seriously taking her out...which increases his unease because he's never been on a date before. None of his friends have seriously dated or swapped stories of dating. There's no real experience to go off of.

He's going on instinct with this one. And Lumière and Cogsworth's teachings.

Afternoon comes and Roxas is near the front entrance with the former Beast. He fiddles with his outfit, borrowed clothes from one of the stable boys. He figured he should go all out and play the part of regular townsman tonight. Besides, Kairi is dressing up. He thinks she might appreciate the gesture. Or laugh. She has every right to laugh after the field day he had cracking up at her complete makeover yesterday.

"Your hat is crooked," Adam points out. He finds the boy's squirming rather entertaining. It reminds him of himself when he was to meet Belle for their first dance together.

Lumière scoffs. "Nonsense! It looks perfect as is."

"Don't be absurd," Cogsworth rebuffs. "He looks sloppy."

"My hair won't let it sit right," Roxas says. He tried for a solid twenty minutes to get his hair to lay right. He failed. There's no fixing his blonde mess.

Adam grins fondly at the two servants. He knows their unique form of teaching well. He pats Roxas on the shoulder. "Take a deep breath. She's not going to run away."

"And if she does, snatch her up!"

"Lumière!"

"I was only joking, Cogsworth." Lumière leans in towards Roxas. "Hold her hand at all times just in case."

It is thankfully at that point that the girls appear at the top of the staircase. Madame Bouche reigned in her eccentric tastes and chose sophisticated yet casual dresses for the two royals. Roxas finds himself smiling, momentarily quelling his nerves, as he watches Kairi descend the staircase in her soft pink dress, hair half pulled back to show more of her face and clear violet eyes. Those eyes catch Roxas's and the nerves make a fierce return.

"Sorry for the wait," Belle apologizes. "We have to look perfect. Madame Bouche's orders."

"Worth the wait," Adam says. "Right Roxas?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Totally." Behind Kairi, he sees Cogsworth smack his palm over his eyes. Roxas tries to rectify the situation. "You—You look amazing."

Kairi ducks her head, momentarily hiding her rising blush. "Thank you. Did you dress up?"

Roxas self-consciously tugs at his threads. "I thought it would help me blend in better."

"You look good."

"Thanks."

The conversation falls dead. If this is how Roxas's fake date is going, then he'd hate to subject any girl to the horrors of a real date with him.

Adam clears his throat. "Shall we?" Belle tucks her arm in the crook of her husband's, and the two head for the door.

Roxas offers his arm as well, and Kairi takes it despite the lingering awkwardness. They make their way out the door. Roxas steals a glance back and sees Lumière shaking his hands clasped together over his head in a cheer of good luck. Cogsworth is gesturing for him to stand up straight. Then the door closes and Roxas is truly alone in this. No more guidance.

The hour-and-a-half carriage ride there is pleasant enough. Again, Adam and Belle keep the conversation going but their tendency to allow silences to come naturally also happens. During the quiet moments, Roxas fiddles with his hands. He can't help glancing over at Kairi who usually is looking out the window. The one time he finds her looking back at him, he snaps his head back down and feels heat creep up his face.

(Shy. He's shy. Even with people he knows, he can be shy. Roxas finally admits this to himself.)

After the agonizing trip, the quartet arrive at the village. Already, things are in full swing. The amount of people in the streets has doubled since yesterday. Vendors have set up stands along the cobbled paths and into the center of town. Some people are laughing, others are arguing, and most have big smiles on their faces.

When one person notices the royal carriage, everyone notices. News of the king and queen's arrival spreads like wildfire. The moment Belle and Adam step out they are lost in the mass with two royal guards trailing them just in case. (Roxas and Kairi get no such treatment. They are their own guards.)

The other two are left amongst the swarming people. The scene brings back memories of Agrabah's marketplace. Here there are a variety of vendors from not only this town but several ones in the surrounding area. Salesmen have a nose for knowing where they will be able to make a buck, and right now this is the town to be in.

Roxas once again glances over at Kairi. Her eyes are taking in her surroundings, ignoring him like he's been ignoring her.

He's got to fix this.

Roxas squares his shoulders before clearing his throat. "Kairi?" He ignores the way his voice cracks.

Kairi turns her large, violet eyes to him in question. Roxas clears his throat again. "Are you hungry? We could get something to eat."

"Not right now. I'm not hungry. Are you hungry?"

"No." _Yes_. "I can wait."

"Oh. Ok."

The conversation comes to a screeching halt once more. He can see Kairi's confliction on her face. She wants to say something, wants to make this right and easy again just like he wants, but she can't find anything to say either.

Roxas has a terrible, bone-chilling thought in that moment. It makes his blood go cold and his face drain of the color it's gained from being so close to Kairi.

The thought: what if he ruins his chance before it even starts?

He doesn't want to admit defeat, doesn't want to let her go (he just came to terms with the fact that he wanted to date her!). What if he...maybe he could...why can't he think of anything to say?

Stupid nerves!

"I'm going to—"

Kairi's voice gets cut off when three shrilled screeches reach their ears. The three blondes Roxas saw her chatting with yesterday jostle through the crowd, making their way to Kairi.

"Kairi!" one of them shrieks.

"Mademoiselle red-head," another says.

"Glad you finally decided to show your face. We had such dull company," the third complains.

"It can't be that bad," Kairi says.

"Oh yes it is!"

"The out-of-town men haven't showed yet. They arrive tonight when there's more beer offered."

"Figures they need that incentive. As if we aren't enough of a reason." The third girl turns and looks to Roxas. "Hello. Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kairi gestures to Roxas, "Ladies, this is Roxas, a good friend of mine. Roxas, this is Claudette, Laurette, and Paulette."

"Nice to meet you," Roxas says. He bows his head. For some reason, this causes the girls to giggle.

"Is he your escort?" Laurette asks.

"Uh—"

"He's a cutie. Not gorgeous like a certain hunter who is no longer allowed to be named within the borders of this village, but acceptable certainly," Paulette snickers.

"Roxas is—"

"Oh who cares," Claudette says in exasperation. "We have time to spare. Kairi, would you care to join us in Monsieur Absolon's tea shop? We plan on staying there until the other gentlemen arrive for tonight's festivities."

"I—" Kairi turns to Roxas then. She stares at him like she's waiting for him to object or give her an excuse. Much like the rest of the day, Roxas finds himself tongue-tied only this time nerves aren't the cause. A saddened heart is. Kairi sighs when she gets no objection from him. "Girls, I'd love to. Lead the way."

Four steps. Kairi gets four steps away from Roxas before he finds his courage and his voice because _no_. There is no way he's going to let his chance with this girl go. He refuses to let a little thing like nerves allow her to slip through his fingers. (If there is even a chance with her. Honestly, he's not quite sure there is, but if there is, he's taking that chance. Who cares if he falls on his face? He wasn't meant to exist in the first place. Anything is a bonus when you could have been dead. Risks must be taken.)

"Wait!" The word comes out louder than he intends, but it gets her attention. Kairi looks his way through the people separating them. Roxas makes his way to the trio and his princess. He grabs her wrist without really meaning to. He ignores the wide-eyed stares of the blondes and instead focuses on Kairi. "I'm sorry I've been quite. I'm off today, but it's nothing you did and really not because of last night. Last night was great. I like hanging out with you. I want to keep hanging out with you—right now. Can we hang out? Please? I'd like to." Roxas takes a breath. "If you don't want to...that's fine. Go ahead and have tea. I don't mind."

(He minds.)

The smile that splits Kairi's face is blindingly beautiful. She looks back at the trio. "Sorry girls. My escort would prefer to have me by his side. Next time I'm in town."

Roxas's relief has infinite measure when Kairi takes his hand and guides the two of them away from the girls.

"He ruined the fun!"

"Good riddance. More gentlemen for us tonight."

"What do you think they were up to last night?"

Hearing their exasperated words only makes his own smile grow until it almost matches Kairi's in width.

When they are a safe distance away, Kairi looks back to Roxas, a serious look on her face. Roxas tries mirroring her expression but finds it difficult to bite back his grin.

"Now be honest, are you hungry?" Kairi asks with a note of teasing.

"Extremely." Roxas has barely eaten all day. The nerves refused to have more than two spoonfuls of anything in his stomach at a time.

Kairi's fake-seriousness disappears. "That's what I thought. Come on."

Roxas feels Kairi's hand loosening its grip. He tightens his fingers around hers to secure her hand in his. Kairi looks at him and for a moment Roxas is sure she knows what he's trying to do, she comprehends what he hopes to accomplish tonight. This strikes some fear in him, flaring the nerves in his stomach, but they fade when a small yet solid smile of understanding crosses her face. She tightens her grip on his hand again and says nothing about it as they go to the first stand they see that sells food.

Things go a lot better after that. Kairi ends up eating a third of whatever food Roxas buys, and Roxas starts the majority of their conversation. He's still a little nervous, but it no longer hinders his people skills. It's more of a good nervousness, like an anything-can-happen kind of thing. He can't really define it.

The temporary keyblade guard and the Princess of Heart talk about a lot, anything and everything. A good chunk of their conversation revolves around their past year—the Year of Boredom Roxas calls it. It was the year he was subjected to school again. He hadn't been in school since Twilight Town. It lived up to his extremely low standards of it. The uniforms, the droning lectures, the homework (Roxas _hates_ homework). He isn't bad at school. It simply isn't his favorite thing.

Out of everyone, Kairi is the farthest in school. She is the one who missed the least amount of classes. She still has one more semester to complete (compared to Roxas's two and Riku and Sora's three). She chose to go on this outing to each princess and do whatever else the king required of her this summer before finishing her final semester, staying on the islands with Sora and Riku for their second semester then devoting her summer to being in Radiant Garden. She claims this won't be too big of a separation issue when Roxas asks about being away from her two best friends. She says King Mickey will no doubt have them running around doing something.

She in turn asks about Roxas's missions. Truth be told, the king has not given him much. He's more a tag-along to any mission Sora and Riku are given. He doesn't mind (much). But it would be nice to be treated on the same skill level as them. He can hold his own in a fight against Sora, even Terra, and that's saying something. Instead he's treated like Lea and Xion and even Kairi—someone to be backup who still needs to learn from the best.

It's frustrating, a kind of frustrating Kairi understands. Roxas holds on a little tighter to her hand when she says as much. It feels good, like having an ally. He's never voiced those aggravations before. He feels better for finally doing so.

The two friends stop by nearly every stand. Kairi looks at the merchandise, and Roxas looks at Kairi. It's a win-win situation all around. Kairi buys a few trinkets here and there. At one point, Roxas gives her munny to buy them both drinks while he hangs back saying he needs to retie his slightly-too-big shoe. When she's gone, he quickly purchases a tiny doll made out of hay with a pink dress on, much like Kairi's now. He slips the doll into his jacket pocket in time for Kairi's return. She offers him water flavored with fruit. Roxas is glad. He'd rather not yet experience the drunkenness he sees some of the crowd experiencing.

The sky is getting dark which means beer is starting to be passed around which also means people are getting rowdier. The rowdy people are disturbing the vendors who begin packing up. They know the time for the celebration part has arrived.

The center of the village has been cleared of booths and any other obstructions. People gather around the fountain where Belle and Adam have stationed themselves. The king gives a small speech, praising the village for its endurance and the people for their steadfastness. Belle says a few words in thanks for their hospitality and good will.

Then the real fun begins.

A band strikes up from their place alongside the buildings. Their fast-paced rhythm are nothing like what Roxas was taught to dance to with Cogsworth and Lumière. That doesn't stop him. Not this time. Roxas is riding too much of a high from the success of the afternoon to let something like that stop him. He pulls Kairi to the dance floor, and together they fumble through the steps of the first dance. They get the hang of the style soon enough and end up dancing five straight songs together before their feet demand a break.

Roxas goes to grab them a couple of drinks. Turns out there's no more water—or at least that's what the last remaining vendor says who only offers Roxas beer in a large glass mug. The keyblade wielder decides to only take one. There's plenty for him and Kairi, and he's pretty sure one for each of them would get them both drunk. Kairi may have more experience drinking thanks to all those glasses of wine when dining with the princesses, but she's a lightweight thanks to her slim frame.

Turning back to where he left Kairi, Roxas doesn't see her right away because a swarm of young men have descended upon her. Roxas's hand unconsciously grips the mug handle tighter. He marches over to them.

"—with someone," he hears Kairi say when he gets within earshot.

"Hear that, men? She's with someone, but I don't see him," the scrawny one says. (He looks scrawny to Roxas. Someone the keyblade wielder could push over with one decisive shove which he thinks he just might do.)

"Shame he couldn' keep a girl like ya," the ugly one says. (Not someone Kairi could possibly be proud to stand next to in pictures. Nope. Roxas can't see it.)

"We're more than happy to keep you company," the stupid one says. (Roxas knows he's stupid. He can't explain it, but he _knows_. That idiot couldn't possibly keep Kairi's attention.)

Finally, Roxas retakes his place beside the princess. He puts his arm around her waist and takes a sip of his drink. He doesn't look at Kairi to see her reaction. His focus is on the trio of dunderheads. "I'm back. Who are you three?"

"The fated man returns," Ugly says. "Isn't that somethin'."

"We were just keeping this young lady company. Can't leave someone as beautiful as her alone. Unsavory characters are about," Scrawny says.

"I'll keep a lookout. Thanks for the warning," Roxas says sourly.

"Care to dance, pretty one?" Idiot asks.

Roxas pulls Kairi closer until she is practically flush against him. He looks down at her, sure his slightly crazed and bitter smile is enough to relay his thoughts to Kairi. Kairi stares at him with wide eyes a moment then grins in a better-than-you manner that makes Roxas proud. She nestles against him. Her forehead presses against his jawline.

"I'm spoken for tonight, gentlemen."

Roxas's heart flutters.

"Ditch him. Be with a real man." Scrawny winks at her.

Roxas's heart turns to stone. Yep. He's going to push Scrawny. It's official. He just needs to set down his beer...

"How about someone else instead—someone better?" Kairi says. Roxas has a moment of panic when Kairi steps away from him. He keeps his hand on her waist and leans with her when she points to the other end of the crowd. It takes Roxas only a second to see who she's pointing out. The trio of blonde locks are impossible to miss. "I have it on good conscious that those three have been waiting for gentlemen such as yourselves to sweep them off their feet. I think the three of you just might be those gentlemen."

Scrawny, Ugly, and Idiot exchange looks amongst themselves until equally dumb smiles are plastered on their faces. They head that way without even a backwards wave to the two they are leaving. Roxas hears Idiot say something about preferring blondes before they get lost amongst the group. If they weren't such boneheads, Roxas might almost feel sorry for them. Those girls are going to chew them up and spit them out with no mercy.

Kairi laughs as she shakes her head. She turns back to Roxas whose hand is still on her waist now shifting to the small of her back with her movements. "My hero. You came back just in time. I swear I thought I was going to have to summon my keyblade to get rid of them." Kairi grabs onto the collar of his jacket (and grabs onto his heart too, but he doesn't tell her that) and pouts. "Please don't leave me again."

Roxas swallows. His throat has become very dry. "You—ahem...you got it."

Kairi smiles. "Thank you. Did you get our drinks? Why do I only see one?"

Roxas takes a sip of the beer in order to quench his dry throat. "They only had beer in these huge glasses. I figured—I figured neither of us needed one all to ourselves. Are you ok with sharing?"

Kairi takes the mug from him. "Definitely." She takes a sip and makes a face. (Yeah, beer isn't his favorite either.) She's facing him now, and Roxas's hand is back on her waist. She doesn't seem to notice or mind which gives Roxas courage to keep it there.

"You know," Kairi says, "I was wondering if it was going to be you that would be jumped instead of me."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks. His hand is getting warm. She's warm. His forefinger traces the seam of her skirt.

"Those two girls over there have been ogling you."

"What?" Roxas's head swivels in the direction Kairi indicates. Sure enough, two pairs of eyes on two rather pretty girls turn away at their sudden discovery. The shorter of the two boldly looks back at him. Huh. He's never seen girls check him out before. It feels good knowing the opposite sex finds him attractive. An ego boost.

"You can go over there if you want," Kairi says. Her voice brings Roxas's attention back to her. She's staring into the mug instead of looking at him. "The other guys are gone, and I honestly can take care of myself. You know that. If you want to go talk to them—"

"No."

Kairi bites her bottom lip. "Are you sure? They're pretty. You could—"

"I'd rather be here," Roxas says honestly. The _with you_ part he leaves out. Maybe he will add it later. He shuffles forward until he can smell the girl before him. She's sweaty from their long day in the sun and the beer is rather strong-smelling as well, but Roxas can detect a hint of the scent that always originates from Kairi's hair. That naturally flowery smell that he's sure she's born with rather than given from a perfume or shampoo's synthetic smell.

Kairi raises her gaze until it meets his. "You do?"

Roxas nods. His voice has petered out into nothing again. That small part of his brain grows louder and suggests he do other things with his mouth than make words.

Kairi blushes. It's a full-fledged blush that makes her face nearly match her hair. Roxas feels those nerves turn into butterflies. He can't help it when he knows that he's the cause of that blush.

(Maybe he has a chance after all.)

The other dancers must be getting tired too because half the couples have left the dance floor. The band slows, creating a melody that those who are not off the dance floor can instead move to in a more relaxed way. In other words, they play a slow song.

Roxas takes the mug from Kairi and hands it to a male passerby who takes it without question. (Free beer. Why not?)

"Care to dance?" Roxas asks. He takes his hand off Kairi's waist and holds it out to her. Kairi nods and takes his hand.

"I'd love to."

Roxas leads them to the floor amongst the couples stepping leisurely to the beat. With confidence, Roxas takes Kairi's hand with his left and puts his right one back on her waist. He pulls her closer than necessary and takes the first steps in the dance taught to him yesterday. He didn't think he picked up this much from the few hours of fumbling, but apparently some part of his mind stored it away.

Kairi notices the change. "Have you been practicing?"

Roxas shrugs and avoids the embarrassing truth. "Maybe I've picked up on a few things. You princesses sure like your dancing. You've danced in every world we've gone to."

"Have I?" Kairi pauses, sifting through this playful accusation. "I guess I have." She looks up at Roxas. "It helps that I have a partner who's willing to try."

"And succeed, I hope."

Kairi smiles a smaller version of her princess smile. This one's more intimate, like she's giving it to him and only him. "And succeed," she says quietly.

Roxas's heart cannot beat any faster, he's sure of it. If it does, it's going to leap out of his chest and he's going to end up being a Nobody again all because this stunning, doe-eyed, pure-hearted girl is looking at him like that. He wants her to look at him like that forever. It makes him feel special, makes him not only think but believe he means something to her.

Roxas is only half aware that he and Kairi are drifting closer. He is fully aware of it when Kairi's temple rests against his jawline and both his hands come to rest on her waist as her arms encircle his neck. _Now_ he can smell her flowery scent. He forces himself to takes steady breaths. Kairi has a stronger effect on him than any form of alcohol ever could. And he loves it.

No wonder Xemnas pushed for them to create Kingdom Hearts and get one of his own. Hearts are wonderful things that make you feel words like _beautiful_ and _indescribable_.

This moment is one of those moments that Roxas wants to take a real-life snapshot of and relive it again later whenever he wants to. It is a moment to bottle up and treasure, never to lose. He doesn't even want to lose it now. He wants time to stop so his heart can feel this light forever. Such thoughts give him the urge to hold onto Kairi tight until there is no space between them and never let her go. He resists the urge and instead tilts his head enough so the corner of his mouth presses against her hair.

...

Then it's over. It's over and Roxas already misses the moment. Kairi pulls back enough to look at him. That small smile is still on her face. Roxas's emotions are too haywire to even consider the possibility of returning that smile. He can only stare at her in awe.

The two are vaguely aware of the other couples breaking apart. The band has taken a break. Someone bumps into Roxas which is the finally piece in breaking the moment.

Roxas brings down his hands. Kairi follows his lead. (He already misses her touch.) He creates a small consolation by taking her hand instead. He leads her off the dance floor.

"I took lessons," Roxas says when they're amongst the crowd once more.

"You took lessons?" Kairi repeats, confused.

Roxas nods. "From Lumière and Cogsworth. I asked Belle to keep you busy that afternoon, and then I asked Adam to teach me. Lumière overheard and offered to teach me instead. When Then Adam got Cogsworth in on it too. I now know the basics of dancing and also how to escort a lady the proper way. Cogsworth's way, that is. Lumière was a little more out there, but he had some good points. I thought maybe it would be a good idea since..."

Roxas stops rambling. He waits to say anything more before knowing Kairi's reaction.

Kairi's head tilts slightly to the left. Her face scrunches in confusion. "You took _lessons?"_

He thought they covered that part. "Yes I did."

"For me?"

Roxas shrugs one shoulder in an attempt to be nonchalant. "I didn't want to embarrass you."

Kairi's face smooths out. Roxas isn't sure if it's the good kind of blank expression or the bad kind. "Roxas," she begins to say, "you—"

"There you two are."

Roxas likes Belle. She's incredibly sweet, enthusiastic, and has a calm, motherly-type vibe, but in this moment he really, really doesn't like her. She couldn't have waited thirty seconds before approaching them?

"Are you ready to go?" she asks. She looks tired. Adam doesn't look too awake either. They've had to interact with people more than Roxas and Kairi have. Of course they're tired.

"Yes, we're ready." Kairi's words come out sounding worn-out, like she's had as long a day as the two royals before her. She tugs on Roxas's hand. "You ready?"

 _No!_ "I'm ready." He _is_ tired. He _should_ go to bed, but that's the last thing he _wants_ to do.

The four of them make their way to the awaiting carriage. They hear the music start up again when they've made it a few houses down from the center of the village. A sense of longing tugs at Roxas's heart.

Goodbye old moment.

Kairi bumps her shoulder against his. He looks at her but she isn't looking at him. She's walking close enough to him that she could have done it on accident. Meaning she wants to be close to him. Eventually she looks at him and finds him staring at her. The corners of her mouth turn up slightly and she looks away sheepishly.

Hello new moment.

The ride back is quiet. Everyone is tired. Adam falls asleep, head back against the cushion lining the seat with his mouth open to allow soft snoring. Belle stays awake, but her eyes droop and her head bobs several times.

Roxas is tired, sure, yet his mind is a flurry of thoughts, keeping him from actually finding peace enough to sleep. And he's sure he's not going to get a wink later tonight when Kairi decides to lay her head on his shoulder and dozes. It's a good thing he slept well last night. Roxas waits a little while then rests his cheek against the top of her head and allows himself to drift off.

The next thing he is aware of is the driver rousing them. Roxas helps Kairi out, and then, as he had hoped, he escorts her back to her room with her holding onto his arm like he's come to expect of her. Neither says anything. Nothing needs to be said in the sleepy atmosphere.

At Kairi's door, Roxas opens it then reluctantly guides her inside. Kairi becomes more awake when he pulls away.

"M'wait," Kairi mumbles sleepily. He's two steps out the door when she stumbles back to him. Roxas catches her. She leans heavily against him. He barely has time to process her movements as the princess leans up and presses her lips to his cheek. It's only for a second, but it is enough to throw Roxas back into the world of full consciousness. Kairi leans away again, unaware of her effect on him. "Thank you for tonight," she says before fully entering her room and shutting the door.

Roxas stands there a while staring at that door. He can't really hear anything that's going on beyond it. Not much is happening probably. She's going to bed like Roxas should be doing, but his bloodshot eyes are drooping no longer thanks to the shot of adrenaline given to him by that kiss.

A kiss. She kissed him. On the cheek but it's _something_.

It's a slow process yet Roxas makes his way back to his room. He falls onto his bed without changing or doing any other part of his bedroom routine. Instead he stares at the ceiling and revels in all that has happened tonight. After he wakes up tomorrow morning (if he falls asleep) he will be sure to thank Cogsworth and Lumière for their help.

* * *

Naminé is a patient person. She patiently endured the torture of Castle Oblivian. She patiently patched Sora's memories back together. She patiently waited in Kairi's heart until she got a heart of her own. She calls upon her patience now as she stares at the blank screen before her.

It's not a pressing matter, what she needs to discuss, but it is a disconcerting one. Not too long ago she awoke with a feeling. A flash, more specifically. It was reminiscent of those days she controlled Sora's memories. She had a sense for them, could see them, could manipulate them at will. They were images playing behind her eyes she picked and placed carefully.

Now...now things are different. She's used to having that bit of control. It's gone now. She can't control Sora, his memories, or anything else magically for that matter. She's no longer a witch. (She mentally cringes at the word. Riku would disapprove of her even thinking it.)

She's not supposed to have power anymore. So why did she have this flash? Was it only a dream? She's not sure how to handle what presented itself.

Asking a friend is one of her only options.

Finally, the screen flickers and the person she called appears. Ventus's bedhead shows where he was before Naminé called. His mouth stretches into a yawn before greeting his friend. "Naminé. Hey, what's up? Long time, no see."

"Hi. Sorry for waking you," Naminé says.

Ven grunts noncommittedly. "S'ok. I get up in the middle of the night sometimes for different reasons. This happens to be tonight's reason. What can I do for you?"

Naminé looks down at her sketchbook resting on her lap. The moment she awoke, she had sketched what the flash had shown. A face. "I...have a question."

"Shoot. I'm all ears."

"You were inside Sora's heart." Naminé pauses. Ventus nods but says nothing, waiting for her to continue. "Because of that, you and Sora formed a connection of sorts. I'm wondering if you've ever experienced side effects from that."

"Side effects?" Ventus says.

"Like...Like feeling what he's feeling. If he's happy, you're happy. When he's angry, you might be angry too. Or—Or you see a flash of something he sees even though you aren't there yourself."

"Mm..." Ventus hums. He takes a long moment to think about this. Naminé may have feared this to be a silly question, but if it is important enough to her to call him up in the middle of the night, there must be more than what appears on the surface. When he comes to his conclusion, he hopes it's what she wants to hear. "No. I'm sorry, but I can't say that I have. We're pretty alike, his heart and mine, but we were never connected like that."

"Are you sure?" Naminé presses.

Ventius nods. "I'm sure. Sorry, Naminé. Do you experience it with Kairi?"

Naminé fiddles with the frayed edge of the paper. "I...I think I might have just experienced it, yes. Kairi and I have separate hearts now, I know that, but..." Naminé tries putting into words what she experienced. "I think I got a flash of something Kairi experienced."

"Really? Cool. Or not cool. Is this a bad thing?"

"I don't think so," Naminé says slowly. "It just happened. A strong emotion and an image overwhelmed me for barely a second, but it was enough to wake me up. I was wondering if it was something that happens to everyone that has been connected to another heart."

Ventus pinches his chin between his fingers in thought. "That's a good theory, but I think it's a little more than that."

"More?"

"Sora and I are not one in the same. Our hearts originated separately, but your heart came from Kairi's heart. You were more connected to her than I ever was with Sora. Maybe you still have a connection of sorts. When something makes Kairi feel that strongly it might overflow into you. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, actually. That could be it."

Ventus yawns again. "You should ask Kairi what she experienced. Or better yet, ask Roxas if he experiences what you do when it comes to Sora. He was Sora's nobody like you were Kairi's. He might know more about it than I do."

Naminé smiles. "Right. I'll do that. Thank you, Ven. Sorry for waking you."

"No big deal. Hope you figure out what's going on."

"Goodnight."

"G'night."

The screen goes blank, and Naminé is alone once more. Talking this through with Ventus helped, but his suggestion to ask Roxas probably isn't the best idea considering the flash was about him.

Naminé's eyes once again trail down to the paper in her lap. Roxas. The picture is of Roxas. Roxas's soft smile aimed at the viewer with enchanting eyes filled with admiration. That was the image. If it was only that, Naminé would ask both Kairi and Roxas about her theory, but the accompanying emotion that came with the image deters her.

Affection. A massive wave of affection for the former nobody. That feeling of adoration certainly didn't come from Naminé. No, that was all Kairi. That would certainly be an awkward thing to ask about with the subject of the flash being right there listening in. No, Naminé can wait. She's patient.

Not to mention those two have been hard to get a hold of. They are scarcely in the Gummi ship. When they are, they only give a quick report to King Mickey before continuing onto the next world.

Naminé isn't sure what, but something is going on between her and Kairi—with their connection—and she suspects Roxas might have something to do with it as well. She wants to investigate this further by asking King Mickey if he's heard of any such thing, but he's busy enough as it is. The poor king has been extra stressed lately. He seems preoccupied with Sora's mission. He won't tell anyone what it is Sora's looking for unless they are in on the mission as well. Besides Sora, Donald, and Goofy, King Mickey has asked Lea, Xion, and Riku to be a part of the search party. None of them have leaked to her what they are looking for. It can't be anything good, though, if it takes this much manpower. Naminé's sure if Ven, Terra, and Aqua weren't otherwise occupied, they would be recruited too. The only reason Naminé hasn't been summoned is because she can't wield a keyblade.

Naminé closes her sketchbook and heads back to her bedroom—a guest room in the King's castle. He claimed to want her within safe walls while they search for the threat. It must be quite the threat. He even made Roxas accompany Kairi on her peaceful trip.

The Princess of Heart had told Naminé she was intent on going solo for her mission for convenience's sake. That was her claim though Naminé suspected Kairi needed a break. A break from Sora and Riku, from being treated like a princess, from being watched by eyes that have known her since childhood and see her as a girl who could break any moment, from the talk of her having to stay in Radiant Garden in the near future. Maybe it's a good thing it was Roxas who accompanied her. He hasn't known her since childhood and holds no preconceived notions of what she should do in the future.

Well, maybe it's more of a good thing than originally thought considering the flash Naminé received. She takes a small comfort in the knowledge that despite whatever is happening to cause the flash, that it was a good one with positive emotions.

But she is going to corner Kairi after her mission and demand to know what happened—every detail. Naminé had no idea Kairi's heart contained that level of affection for anyone but Sora...

* * *

 **A/N: 14,607 words. I think I'm addicted to this story. (Plus, Belle is my favorite Disney Princess which might have something to do with the mega-long chapter.)  
**

 **Have another chapter. Enjoy. It's quite fluffy, and I'm proud of it. The fluff always comes before the angst. (Don't worry, the fluff goes hand-in-hand with the angst when it comes to my writing). And actually, I'm really quite pleased with the storyline I'm developing. It's fun putting in foreshadowing knowing what it leads to but leaving you all in suspense.**

 **By the way, this story doesn't end when they run out of princesses to visit. There's plenty more story after that.**

 **As always, let me know if I missed a detail or ruined grammar or switched tenses somewhere, not to mention** **— _please review!_ I thrive off of your feedback.**

 **Oh...and have I not mentioned this? DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.**


	6. Alice - Wonderland

**CHAPTER 6 – Alice**

"Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down! Move down!"

The hatter insistently shoves Roxas to the next seat. Roxas lets out a puff of air as he sits roughly on the new wooden chair. He should have expected to be treated thusly. It's only the fifth time he's been told he needs a clean cup, though what was wrong with his last cup he'll never know.

At one point a bird with blue and purple feathers, a yellow beak, a top hat, and a waistcoat lands squarely in the middle of the table, scattering the danishes. The Hatter sized up the enemy and raised his fists for a fight, but the bird did not seem keen on a tussle—he told the Hatter as much. He also kept warbling about something that sounded like _armada_. (Armor? Army?) The March Hare had scoffed and tossed a red cherry that had been atop one of the danishes and the bird flew after it into the woods in a mad flurry of feathers.

"Cheeky birds," the Hare says after the intruder disappears. "They can't keep their attention when they see something red and shiny."

It was after the this happened Roxas aimed his questioning expression at Kairi. She giggled, shrugged, and curved her hand in a way that said it was how it was supposed to be. He's been here before. He should have remembered: they're all mad in Wonderland. That had made Roxas heave a sigh and slump further down his chair. He then noticed a feather had landed on his saucer in the earlier commotion and tucked it away in his jacket pocket.

Kairi takes all this madness much better than him. Whenever the exclamation of "Move down!" bellows, she stands up and moves over with a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. When she has a cup taken from her hand, she holds out her hands for a few seconds and waits for the next cup. Sometimes that cup comes, sometimes it doesn't. If it doesn't, she simply places her hands in her lap and watches the others bemusedly.

Maybe that's why the Hatter and Hare keep offering her a new cup or a scone. When Roxas tries getting his own, the others find reasons why it needs to be knocked out of his hands.

"And another teacup for the princess!" the March Hare declares. (See?) That is until he scrutinizes the cup once more. When he does, he snatches it out of Kairi's hands and tosses it over his shoulder. "No, no, no, that won't do at all." He clicks his tongue several times.

"You're absolutely right, my friend," the Hatter agrees. "Where are the flowers for the flower princess? Yes, we need a teacup with a floral pattern."

Perhaps the two Wonderland citizens remembered that Kairi said she was the princess of Radiant Garden from last time they were here because Roxas hadn't heard her say anything about it. Or perhaps their madness is a perceptive kind.

"Here's the one—No!" the Hare declares as he tosses the delicate cup and matching plate in the air. They land on a teapot in the middle of the table with a hard clank yet they do not break. Roxas blinks at the sight a few times. He wholeheartedly expected them to break. Because they didn't he's fairly sure there's magic in Wonderland. A subtle magic that courses through not only the people and animals but the objects as well.

"This, this will do nicely," the Hatter says daintily, handing Kairi a teacup. "You can't have the one with blue. Blue, my dear, is not for you."

"Absolutely not," the March Hare agrees.

"I absolutely agree," Kairi says with one nod of her head. "Blue is not my color. Clashes with my complexion."

"And your personality, but that goes without say."

"Once in a blue moon..." comes the delicate voice from inside the cup. Kairi looks down into her cup to see the Dormouse cradled within the porcelain.

"Hello there," she says. Her voice is sweeter than the sugar in the upside-down sugar bowl resting by Roxas's elbow. "Comfortable?"

The Dormouse gives a hum and sing-songs a few lines Roxas doesn't recognize. Kairi strokes his head with one of her fingers before setting him aside. The March Hare puts a plate overtop the teacup.

"Needs his privacy," he says.

"This has been quite the tea party, gentlemen," Kairi says, and the other two square their shoulders, tug at their lapels, and beam with pride, "but I was under the impression Alice would be here. I have some business to—"

"Ah! Alice!" the Hatter exclaims.

"The tea party crasher." The March Hare crosses his arms. "She's cavorting with the Queen."

"Quite," the Mad Hatter says. "She quickly co-opted to leave, keeping an important date with her kindred spirit, the White Rabbit."

"She crossed the Queen's path who confronted her."

At the mention of the Queen of Hearts, Roxas's grip on the armrests tightens. One look from Kairi and the two are already standing and heading for the fence lining the property.

"Gentlemen, I've had a wonderful time and hope to meet you again soon, but I really must be going."

"Keep quiet!" the Hatter calls to continue his word game.

Roxas and Kairi step quickly as they venture further into the darkening woods. It's late afternoon now. They've been at the Hatter's Tea Party for well over an hour after having arrived at Wonderland only a couple hours previously. Though he knows of the threat he and Kairi create together, he'd much rather not encounter anything in the dark in Wonderland. This place has always kept him on edge.

"You met the Queen of Hearts before?" Roxas asks.

Kairi has to nearly jog to keep pace with him. Roxas takes a moment of pride in how much he's grown from the scrawny fifteen year old he was to a lean-muscled eighteen year old. His legs and torso stretched quite a lot before his sixteenth birthday. The second he hit his sixteen-and-a-half mark, he finished shooting up like a weed and began filling out. Much thanks is due to the training regimen. Roxas's newfound muscles certainly helped with sparring against Riku. Seriously, that guy was a mountain from the start.

Roxas would slow down, but Alice's head is on the line—literally. Instead, he takes Kairi's hand and pulls her forward. And it's not weird. Holding hands isn't weird for them. Not since before the party at Belle and Adam's two days prior.

They ended up staying one more day at Belle's after the party because of the sheer exhaustion from the party. That was a day of lazy activities, tired smiles, and comfort. Pure comfort. A bit of warmth prickles inside Roxas when he thinks about how things weren't weird between him and Kairi yesterday. How they aren't weird between them now. It's like they've gained the friendship level he has with Xion and Axel—LEA (dang it) and she has with Riku and Sora. A deep friendship based on enjoyment and trust of one another.

Because of this, Roxas gives in to the little urges he has like wanting to hold Kairi's hand. It's not weird. It's comfortable. Natural even at this point.

"I've met her once," Kairi says in answer to Roxas's question. "She's..."

"Something."

"No kidding. She somehow convinced herself that I was a threat to her crown. I made the mistake of using the word 'princess' in front of her."

Roxas winces. "Ouch."

Kairi laughs. "I'm not making that mistake again. I just hope Alice is ok."

"I've met the Queen too. It wasn't good. I was still in the Organization then. I hope she doesn't recognize me."

"I don't think she will," Kairi assures. "She's screamed for so many executions I doubt she remembers all her victims."

"That's...only slightly comforting, but I'll take it. We should have a plan before going in there."

"Any suggestions?"

"If we get separated, we meet back at the Gummi ship."

"Alice's safety is first priority. Oh! We should have a cover story."

"What do you have in mind?"

The two of them discuss the details of their plan before finally reaching the castle. When they do, the Card Soldiers are standing guard outside the entrance.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Kairi bows to them. Roxas follows her lead. "Pardon the intrusion," she says, "but we have traveled far in hopes of catching a glimpse of the Queen of Hearts. We hear her radiance is beyond compare."

The playing cards murmur to one another. One of them disappears into the castle while the other commands the two outsiders to stay put.

When the first returns, he addresses the two outsiders. "Her majesty the Queen demands your presence in her gardens at once. Follow me! Don't dawdle!"

Kairi and Roxas follow the Seven of Hearts through the entrance and around the castle until they make it to the gardens. It's a beautiful flower garden filled with red roses. (As red as the blood of her victims, Roxas thinks. He's still a little bitter about their last encounter.) The garden is surrounded by a maze of high hedges. (Roxas wonders if some condemned citizens are still hiding in that maze.)

In the middle of a green space, the Queen of Hearts stands in all her gaudy glory. Her dress whirls about her as she orders her harried servants around during a game of croquet. Roxas feels dread build inside his stomach when the Seven of Hearts brings the Queen's attention to him and Kairi. Her piercing black eyes aren't crazy yet, but they're on the edge, ready to snap at a moment's notice.

"Come here! Don't stand there like hooligans. Let me see you."

As previously agreed upon, Kairi steps forward first with Roxas flanking her. The Queen is more receptive to her gender—when she doesn't think they're trying to take her crown. Sure enough, the Queen's mug spreads into a grin at the sight of Kairi who has put on her princess smile. She also clasps her hands together in front of her and sways slightly, adding to the innocent look she's trying to portray.

"A young lady!" the Queen of Hearts exclaims. "Look at you, my dear. Aren't you precious. You've just finished your manners lessons, haven't you? Finally ready to be out in the world."

"Your majesty, it is an absolute honor." Kairi gives a deep bow. She's in her regular clothes today, no dress, just a skirt, yet the bow does not suffer for it. Surely that's a princess trait, being able to give an elegant bow in any attire. "They spoke of your radiance, but no words do your appearance justice."

"What a delight you are. Come! Come stand by me." The Queen beckons Kairi forward. When Kairi moves, the Queen notices Roxas finally. The change is instantaneous. She stands up straight and places one hand on her hip. "And who might this hooligan be?"

"He's my guard," Kairi explains quickly. "He was to escort me here."

The Queen grunts. "He's of no use now that you're under my protection. Go stand over there, boy! Make yourself useful by carrying my opponent's equipment. She is—she—little girl! _Where are you?!"_

"Coming, your majesty!" At the Queen's bellow, Alice appears from behind the line of cards along the edge of the garden. Kairi and Roxas's entrance had given her enough of an opening to begin an escape but not enough for her to finish it. She comes to stand near the Queen and gives a bow.

"Stand up straight. Feet apart. Open your mouth. Remember what I taught you?"

"Y-Y-YES, your majesty!" Alice exclaims, stressing the first word exactly how the ruthless ruler taught her.

The Queen is appeased. She smiles and nods. "Very good." She points to Roxas. "This boy shall carry your equipment."

"Yes, your majesty," Alice says. She hands Roxas the bird and hedgehog acting as her equipment. They stretch out in his arms and wriggle in an attempt to escape.

"Now whose turn was it?" the Queen asks.

"Your turn, your majesty," Alice bows.

The Queen smiles again. "That's right. My turn. Always my turn."

"Of course, your majesty."

When the Queen turns to the game, that is when Alice dares make eye contact with Kairi. They make several hand gestures and facial expressions in silent communication. The second the Queen looks back to them they return to their innocent smiles and wide eyes.

"Excellent play, your majesty," Alice says.

"Oh absolutely," Kairi agrees. "No one could possibly beat you."

The Queen of Hearts closes her eyes and wobbles her head with pride. "I am the best. Now, your turn, little girl."

Alice takes her "equipment" from Roxas and brings them into position.

"Now, young lady," the Queen says to Kairi while Alice struggles through her turn, "what do you do?"

"I'm sorry? Oh! You mean for a job." Kairi fans her face with her hand. She's nervous, Roxas can tell. They hadn't talked about this part, having too little time to do so. Kairi has to improvise at this point. "I'm a singer."

"A singer! Wonderful. You must sing."

"Oh, I don't think—"

"YOU MUST SING!" The Queen's roar rattles everyone present. Alice's equipment scatters. She quickly tries recapturing them lest she anger the Queen.

"O-Of course, your majesty."

"Wait!" The Queen's piercing eyes turn to Roxas. Roxas gulps. "You. Don't you sing?"

"Roxas doesn't si—"

"I am the Queen! My word is law! SING!"

Roxas rushes to stand beside Kairi. Now he's nervous too. He's never sung before. Sure, he sang before with the others when they were watching a musical together in Riku's basement and that other time when everyone was belting out a sea shanty that day at the beach with the bonfire. But he's never actually _sung_.

He looks to Kairi who gives him an apologetic shrug. Roxas clears his throat.

"Well?" The Queen taps her foot impatiently.

" _When you wish upon a star_ ," Kairi begins. Slowly. Allowing the tune to settle.

Smart move. Everyone knows this song. King Mickey had picked up that song from Geppetto, a good friend of his. He often sings it to himself and taught it to everyone else.

Kairi gives Roxas a pointed look. He clears his throat again and sings the next line.

" _Makes no difference who you are_."

The sheer surprise on Kairi's face is almost offending.

"LOUDER!" The Queen leads her request by example.

" _Anything your heart desires will come to you_ ," he and Kairi sing together.

"E- _nun_ -ciate!" the Queen demands.

" _If your heart is in your dreams,_

 _No request is too extreme_ ,

 _When you wish upon a star as dreamers do_."

Actually, they sound pretty good together by the end of the first verse. Their harmony finally settles as they get used to each other. They sing through the rest of the song and adjust whenever the Queen orders it.

As the song carries on, Roxas takes note of Alice subtly retreating while the Queen's back is turned.

"Follow Alice," Kairi whips out in between lines of the song. Roxas barely picks up on her words. " _Doesn't matter who you are_ —I'll be right behind you— _Anything your heart desires_..."

Finally, the song ends and Roxas feels like he can relax again, especially since Alice has made it around the corner out of sight.

"Hm," the Queen grunts and says nothing more regarding the performance. "Back to the game. Whose turn is it?"

"Why your turn, your majesty," Kairi says. Her exaggerated bow captures the Queen's attention. Roxas moves back into his original position. "Always your turn, your majesty."

"Always my turn."

When Roxas nears the cards, a few are eyeing him suspiciously. He scratches his head and puts a stumped look on his face. "Huh," he mutters for good measure, "I wonder where that equipment disappeared to. I'd better find it before the Queen chops off my head."

At that last phrase, the suspicious cards are no longer suspicious. They nod to each other and whisper agreement. They've seen the Queen's wrath first-hand. They allow Roxas to wander off a little farther as he pretends to search for the equipment. When he gets to the edge of the wall, Roxas looks back to see Kairi clapping grandly at the Queen of Heart's latest play. The Queen again closes her eyes and does the head-bobble thing. When she does, Kairi gestures at him to _get moving_. And he does. They agreed that Alice came first since she is the one who has no knowledge of fighting. She can't defend herself. This is them putting Alice first, with Roxas leaving Kairi to appease to unappeasable Queen.

He doesn't feel good about it. He takes out the two guards at the front entrance for good measure and doesn't feel good. He catches up with Alice and still doesn't feel good. Alice had stayed near the edge of the forest.

"You were with Kairi," Alice says when he approaches. "You are...?"

"Roxas," he finishes. He holds out his hand but quickly takes it back when Alice gives a small bow. He bows to her in return. "We should be going before—"

 _"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_

The absolute roar of the Queen can be heard from miles around. Roxas's stomach sinks into the ground. He turns back to the castle, his body half in position to sprint back in true hero fashion and save the princess.

But he doesn't. He has a different princess to save.

Card Soldiers suddenly swamp the grounds. He sees a splash of distinct red—Kairi—sprint out the side entrance. Her keyblade isn't out, but she doesn't need it yet. It's all about running at this point. Which might be a good idea for him and Alice too. A few of the Card Soldiers have found their knocked-out pairs at the front entrance and are calling for half the guards to charge in their direction.

"Sorry you don't have time to get to know me, but you have to trust me if we're going to get out of this." Roxas's rushes his words.

"Well, if Kairi trusts you then I shall too—oh!"

"Sorry, princess!" Roxas says as he sweeps her into his arms then puts her on his back. She weighs practically nothing. Being several years younger than Kairi means several pounds lighter as well. "Trust me!"

"O-Ok!" Alice says, though she sounds like she needs more convincing.

They're spotted a few seconds later despite Roxas's mad dash. War cries echo in his ears and through the forest. They threaten him and the princess. Nothing distinct can be heard from the mass of voices, but they promise nothing good. The turf works to Roxas's advantage, though. There are too many Card Soldiers in too confusing of a place to remain organized. The trees scatter them, shuffling their distinct order, yet they stay hot on the target's trail.

Past the singing feminine flowers, past Absolem's mushroom, past the Mad Hatter's house, Roxas runs. His chest heaves and blood pounds through his veins as he pushes himself to go just a little farther. (This is going to get him in better shape than training ever did. Good cardio workout. Then again, it helps motivation when lives are on the line.)

"Where—are we...oof!" Alice tries keeping a shred of class within her while being jostled in the run. She doesn't think she can take much more of this.

"There!" Roxas shouts, half in answer and half out of sheer relief. He spies the red and yellow spacecraft where he and Kairi left it this morning on a patch of open pasture. The second he's close enough, the keyblade wielder puts down the Princess of Heart and opens the Gummi Ship. "Get in."

Alice does as ordered all the while muttering, "Quite a strange form of fortress. I do believe it will—"

The rest is lost to Roxas who fights off a few of the faster cards. Once they're out of the way, he climbs in and gets the ship going. To his dismay, some of the cards have latched onto the ship. Their weapons, though useless to keep the ship down, manage to get a firm grip on the hull and wings and tear at the metal there. Roxas lets a few choice words slip pass his lips. He shakes them off well enough, but that in turn shakes the gummi ship. One nasty turn makes him nearly lose control of the vessel. His grip on the steering becomes painful as he pulls back as hard as he can to avoid hitting a nearby tree. He pulls and pulls and _pulls_ until the wing gets clipped and the ship does a one-eighty then lands hard in a nearby clearing.

The absolute stillness after such turmoil is almost comical. Roxas hasn't released his white-knuckled grip on the steering and Alice has yet to right herself from lying sideways in the seat while clinging to the armrest.

"I...I think we're ok," Roxas finally says. No Card Soldiers have appeared, and when he opens the top hatch there isn't any noise indicating their approach.

"I-I see," Alice says shakily as she rights herself. She runs her hands over the skirt of her dress. "I-I-I think perhaps I-I'd like to be dropped off for the night. Kairi may visit me again tomorrow after things have calmed."

Kairi. Roxas heart gives a painful jolt. He tries very, very, very hard not to think about Kairi in this situation. She said take care of Alice and let her deal with the repercussions of the Red Queen. Kairi can take care of herself. She _can_.

"Right. Ok. I'll escort you back."

The Hatter's house is where Alice requests to be dropped off, claiming she has spent plenty of time there and now feels comfortable enough to spend the night—or go home from there. Roxas isn't sure exactly how her "transportation" works. He leaves that to her.

They make their way through the woods. The sun has begun settling over Wonderland. It makes the shadows deeper and the oddities of the world creepy rather than quirky. Roxas keeps a sharp eye and his keyblade out as he guides Alice. He's finally regained his breath, and he's sure his face has lost some of its resemblance to a tomato. The adrenaline from before may be gone, but the readiness to fight remains.

"A year left," Roxas answers Alice's question to how much schooling he has left. It's the latest in a long string of questions the younger princess has had for him in their trek. Kairi wasn't kidding when she said the girl was curious. Roxas feels like his life has been meticulously pieced together though tid-bit questions that are insignificant in and of themselves but together get a clear outsider's perspective on who Roxas is.

"Only one. My, you must be quite excited to be almost done with your schooling," Alice muses. "My sister went on to become a teacher after her schooling but only lasted a year before she was married. Then she stayed home and had children. What do you wish to do after your schooling is finished?"

"Uh, I don't know," Roxas says. "Whatever the King wants me to do, I guess."

"I see. Well, the King can't possibly have a say in all aspects of your life. Where might you like to live?"

Roxas stops, not because of the question but because he sees a couple Card Soldiers in the distance. He tugs Alice with him behind a tree and waits for them to pass. They're too far away to tell what they're saying, but they don't appear on the warpath anymore. Maybe just scouting at this point. Roxas and Alice continue on their way when the cards do.

"Well?" Alice pesters.

"Well what?" Roxas asks, already having forgotten the question.

"Where do you hope to live someday?"

"Wherever. I'm fine with anything."

Alice huffs. "What about a family? Do you hope to marry someday? Would you settle down where they would want to live? Would that sway your decision?"

"You have a lot of question," Roxas comments.

"And you have far too few answers. Honestly, you're quite drab."

"I'm drab?"

"Quite!"

"In all honesty, Princess, your compass might be a little skewed. You're the one who's been wandering around a place that has absolutely nothing normal about it. When I give a normal answer like normal people give, I'm 'drab'. I hope we reach the Hatter's soon so you can have answers of your peculiar kind."

Alice is struck dumb at Roxas's blunt words. It's at her surprised and slightly offended look that has Roxas feeling bad.

"I'm sorry. That was—"

Alice's laughter cuts him off. It isn't a ladylike laugh, not at first. Starting out it's a loud laugh with a snort and several giggles thrown in. Then, as if realizing the sounds coming from her, Alice corrects her behavior and coughs in order to recover.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. It struck me as funny. Come to think of it, you're right. I hardly consider normal, _normal_ while in Wonderland. I also apologize for prying. My sister says it is unladylike."

Roxas gives her a smile. "No hard feelings. I wish I could provide more interesting answers."

"Don't worry, you're quite interesting. That is why I keep questioning you. Every person is a puzzle." Alice fluffs her hair and brushes at the skirt of her dress. "I can see why Kairi is traveling with you. Though everyone she brings with her seems to be a character. Are you aware of a fellow named Goofy?"

Roxas chuckles. "Yeah, we're acquainted."

"Strange individual yet extremely perceptive. He was certainly entertaining to speak with."

Soon after, they reach the Hatter's home. The trio at the table covered with teacups, kettles, and scones greet the young girl and demand a retelling of her adventures. It is here that Alice bids Roxas goodbye until tomorrow. The Hatter and the Hare interrupting Alice is the last thing Roxas hears before the quiet of the forest takes over.

He and Kairi agreed to meet where the Gummi ship was first parked so that's where he will go. He would bring the Gummi ship there but after the damage done to the wings, Roxas would rather keep it grounded until he can have a more thorough look at it. The landing site's not too far away, and he gets there in relatively good time. But the now-empty space is vacant. No princess present.

Roxas's legs want him to sit down and rest after his overuse of them today, however, the anxious knot in his stomach keeps him up and moving. Kairi isn't there. This alone is enough to keep the blonde keyblade wielder worried. Roxas thoroughly combs through the trees in the surrounding areas. Still no Kairi. No sign of her either. Nothing.

After a full hour's wait (Roxas can't wait any longer because he's sure his insides will implode if he does), he decides to walk a little further out. Then, after no sign of Kairi again, a little further, and further until he finally decides to head out in the direction of where he last saw Kairi. He leaves an X mark on one of the trees made by his keyblade. Hopefully that will be enough of a sign for her to know he was here and will be back so she should _stay put_.

Much to Roxas's vexation, the sunshine is almost completely gone. He wishes to join the creatures he sees scurrying to hide from the scary night. Roxas isn't afraid of the dark, but he's none too keen on what's hiding in the shadows of Wonderland, to know what owns those eyes that watch him from among the trees. Not knowing one's opponent can be a great hindrance, one Roxas likes to avoid. Still, he's not about to go back to the Gummi ship for sanctuary. Kairi's still out there.

Alone.

Possibly hurt.

And it's his fault.

Kairi will argue against it being his fault, saying she helped come up with the plan, but Roxas will carry the guilt with him. He was ordered to protect her. He had the responsibility. Yet he still chose to go along with the plan of leaving her alone with the Queen of Hearts. The _Queen of Hearts_. The others won't let him hear the end of it if they find out. They wouldn't trust him either, with her or any other mission.

Each step brings more worry into Roxas's stomach. It grows until it becomes near frantic. He's half-running at this point. He _needs_ to find her, _needs_ to know she's safe. He has come to care about her too much to lose her.

A quiet string of words whisper themselves in Roxas's ears making him stop dead in his tracks. He waits, but the world is silent again. He takes another few steps and the near-nonexistent words return. No, Roxas isn't crazy. The words are there. Somewhere. Coming from someone. Or something.

It is then he realizes the eyes of the nocturnal Wonderland creatures are no longer there, shining in the dark. They've disappeared.

They're _hiding_.

He takes a few more steps and the words return, only this time they don't stop. They're a string of incoherent murmurings that make Roxas's spine tingle and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It soon turns into the familiar hopelessness he has come to associate with the heartless.

He hears something else then too. A grunt and heavy breathing. Then— _"No!"_

"Kairi!" Roxas shouts.

"Roxas?!"

Roxas takes off in the direction of her voice. Not ten steps away, he is attacked—no wait, not attacked. It's Kairi that throws herself to him, her face against his shoulder, one arm wrapped around him, the other still clutching her keyblade. However, a few seconds after she makes contact with him, she drops her weapon which disappears in a brilliant yet subtle flash of light.

Roxas has to pause and recognize that it is her and not the heartless he still feels the presence of. When he does, he wraps one arm protectively around her while the other is outstretched with one of his keyblades, ready to attack the threat that _dare_ hurt her.

"Where is it?" he asks the trembling girl. "Are you ok? What attacked you?"

Even as he speaks, the stony feeling diminishes. The heartless is retreating. He doesn't see it, but the feeling is a surefire tell if the shadowy attackers are present.

It isn't until the feeling completely go away that Roxas releases his keyblade and brings his other hand to Kairi. She has fistfuls of his shirt to keep him from disappearing. Her cheek presses against his shoulder while her forehead touches his neck.

And she's crying.

Now, Roxas knows Kairi isn't weak. It's a cold, hard fact that she has gotten extremely thick skin since declaring she will no longer be left behind on Sora and Riku's adventures, since her training with Lea, and since the chaos that happened. Though she's less skilled, she has fought harder and forced herself through more grueling heartless fights than Xion or Lea or even Roxas himself at times, meaning it takes a lot to rattle her.

To see her in this state...

"Kairi?" Roxas says gently, fighting to keep the urgency from his voice. "Are you hurt?"

"It—the Gummi ship was gone," Kairi chokes out. She turns her head so her face presses against his clothes which absorb her tears. "I thought you..."

Roxas holds her closer. "I wasn't leaving you. I didn't. I—the cards were attacking it. It's parked in a different spot. I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"I was alone. I'm all alone. I'm always _alone_."

"You're not—Kairi, I'm with you. I'm here. It's all—"

"I can't keep being left alone." Kairi fights back a sob. She doesn't appear to have heard him. "That—the heartless. It...It brought out my fear. You—You know my nightmare. It—I...it told me they were true. It _is_ true. I'm going to be alone the rest of my life."

Roxas catches the truth. Her panic isn't about the heartless. It's about the fact that she was by herself, possibly deserted, in a strange land in the dark with the threat of capture and heartless hanging over her. She felt some reality from what her nightmares threatened. Being alone with darkness creeping in and no hope of rescue. Having a heartless attack her was the last thing she needed when she was nearly living a piece of her nightmare. It only served to help bring out her fear. And, as Roxas has previously heard her admit, her greatest fear is being alone.

It makes his own heart break. It makes him feel terrible for leaving her earlier. It makes him want to pull her closer and promise her anything she needs to hear in order to make her feel safe again. Safe and with someone that cares because he does care. Quite a lot.

"I won't leave you alone," Roxas near whispers. He hadn't even made a conscious decision—to stay with Kairi, support Kairi, drag and be dragged by Kairi in nearly all their adventures, but it is his decision now, and he is sticking to it.

"Oh please." The bitterness in her voice portrays her physical ache at her wanting to believe his lie. It's almost offensive to have her not believe him. Hadn't he tried to convince her he liked being with her on this journey? Didn't he tell her he's there to protect her and that's exactly what he will do?

(Well, he tried. He might have botched this last bit just a little. Maybe—if he begs—she'll forgive him.)

"You c-can't promise that," Kairi hiccups then sniffs. She pulls back a little and presses her gloved hand to her nose and mouth. She doesn't look directly at him. Her shoulders are slumped and her head is bowed. Opposite her chipper, proud princess stance. It does not suit her. "You ha-have your own dreams and plans for—for the future. You can't stick by me. And you have Lea and Xion. That's your trio."

This throws Roxas somewhat. A trio...huh. He hadn't really thought about it. Thinking about it now, it certainly makes sense. Him, Lea, and Xion. Yeah. They were a trio of sorts (though not lately). "I don't—"

"Everyone's in their trio. You, Lea, and Xion. Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. Now it's Sora, Riku, and Naminé."

"Naminé?"

"What? You haven't noticed?" Kairi laughs bitterly, but the bitterness gets lost in a hiccuped sob. "Riku and Naminé can't get enough of each other. And Sora's gotten to know her a lot while he was away. He cares about her more than me."

"Kairi—"

"I'm phased out. Everyone's got their f-friends, and I'm the one that's going to be sh-shipped off to Radiant Garden alone to be the one that everyone w-wonders what happened to years later. I'll be a _stupid, delicate princess_ in a castle with suitors and royal traditions and other stupid stuff that I can't do like they want me t-t-to. I'll never get to see anyone. I'll be all _alone—"_

At this point, Kairi absolutely breaks. Roxas moves to hold her again. He has to practically hold her up. She clings to him like a lifeline, and he wraps his arms around her to try and keep her body from shaking in such a violent manner.

He wonders when was the last time Kairi cried—really cried. He knows he hasn't let himself have a moment of vulnerability in several years. And certainly not in front of other people. Though the friend group he and Kairi have been a part of are more willing to open up and show weakness to one another than probably most others in any world, they still fight to keep their personal darkness from surfacing.

This is Kairi's darkness. Her weakness. Her vulnerability. She's showing it to him now. Not in the snippets that she has told him on these past few worlds, but completely now in tears and broken words.

Roxas brings one of his hands up from her back to stroke her hair. He lets the soft strands slide through his fingers and hopes it's a comfort as he lets her cry.

Then he starts humming. He hums the tune from earlier, the one that's become a bit of a lullaby for him and the others. He hopes her earlier reaction means he is a good singer.

He takes this a step further by guiding her right hand into his left and placing his right onto her waist. Gently, he guides her in a small sway that could be mistaken as a dance.

"We haven't danced here yet," Roxas near-whispers to her. "Didn't want to break our streak."

Kairi takes a deep, shuddering breath and keeps herself tucks next to him. After Roxas finishes the third verse she pulls away, wiping at her damp face.

Her eyes don't quite meet his. "Before today I didn't know you could sing," she admits.

"I keep all my talents hidden," Roxas says. He dips his head a little to try and catch her eye. She continues her avoidance. "Don't want the others feeling inferior, you know."

This gets a laugh (short and dull, but still a laugh) out of her. Progress.

"Is singing required to be a princess? Because I think I might join your little group. I've got a great voice."

Kairi smiles. Roxas can see this because the iridescent eyes of the Wonderland creatures have returned. They stare at the strange duo in their woods. A dozen mini spotlights illuminating their moment.

(They aren't creepy anymore. They're a welcomed guest in the privacy the darkness brings. Roxas wonders when the change happened.)

"It helps fight off the heartless. My secret weapon."

Another laugh (lighter and slightly longer). "Oh yeah? How does that work? You woo them into surrendering?"

"That's exactly what I do. It's too powerful to use in front of mere mortals, though. That's why you never heard it before."

"I see. Then I'm glad you've kept me safe all these years from the potency of your voice."

Roxas can't help but snort at her choice of words. ( _Potency_. Ha.) Kairi finally meets his eyes and gives him a ghost of a smile. Roxas places one hand on her shoulder. They're still fairly close together. He bends his head a little to maintain eye contact.

"Kairi," he says, serious, "I'm really, really sorry about making you think I abandoned you. I had to move the ship or else they would have ruined it and gotten Alice. I went back to the site the second I dropped her off at the Hatter's, and you weren't there. I waited then I went to find you. I promise I didn't abandon you. I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

Kairi's eyes flicker to the ground then back up, finally meeting his. (Why are they violet? It's impossible. Impossibly beautiful. Roxas can't stop staring at them, illuminated in the tiny spotlights.)

"I know you didn't. I honestly knew you didn't abandon me, but it—it struck the wrong chord with me. That little fear. After I saw that you and the ship were gone, that heartless appeared. I-I tried fighting it, but it avoided me when I tried attacking. Then it followed me when I tried evading. It kept getting closer and closer without actually _touching_ me." Kairi sucks in a hard breath. "Then it was as if all my fears just appeared—like they were summoned. It—I couldn't think straight. I couldn't see. I'm...I freaked out. I'm sorry."

(Sorry?! What on earth is she sorry for?) Roxas shakes his head. "No, hey. It's fine. Your situation was bound to bring up those thoughts. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Kairi smiles. She leans forward—

(Is she going to kiss him?! Oh man, Roxas is _not prepared for this_ despite thinking about it _far_ more than he'd ever admit to. What does he do? How does a person kiss?! He's never done this before. Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man—)

—and presses her forehead against his. "You were there when it counted. And you're here now. That's more than enough. _You_ are more than enough." Then she pulls away, but remains only a few inches from his face.

Roxas can't seem breathe properly.

(Oh man.)

"We should—" Roxas's voice cracks on the second word. (Dammit. He thought that stopped happening when he was sixteen.) "We should...are you tired? I think we should assess the damage to the ship and see what we can do before settling in for the night. It's been quite the day."

Kairi eases back from him. (Roxas wants to give in to the desire to pull her back to him, even if only for a hug.) "You're right. I'm exhausted. Do you know which way the ship is?"

Roxas leads the way back to the ship. The two travel close enough that their arms brush against one another. A nice, unspoken way of knowing the other person is there. It's the first calm moment they've had since arriving in Wonderland.

And yet one thing stubbornly sticks in Roxas's mind.

"Hey Kairi?"

"Hm?"

(Roxas likes it when she does that little hum of acknowledgement. It's such a girl thing. It's cute. She's cute.)

"You won't be alone."

Kairi's gentle sigh along with her "I know," tells Roxas she doesn't believe him.

He takes her hand, grasping it tightly with his own. "You won't be. I promise."

Kairi reciprocates his firm grip but refrains from speaking.

* * *

The Gummi ship—the poor, poor Gummi ship—is not unfixable, but it isn't in too great of shape either. Roxas and Kairi do a damage check. The engine, Kairi says, looks good, if a little worn. Needs some more fuel and a rest. The wings are worse off, Roxas observes. Some torn metal and a bent wing. Not good stuff.

They discuss their options before finally concluding that they have to call Chip n' Dale. The call to the mechanic duo ends with them in a tiny panic (no jab at their size intended). They chat with one another at a million miles regarding the damage. Finally, Chip snaps his fingers and exclaims, "Riku!"

Turns out Riku is in a world not too far from Wonderland. He has the knowledge to help with repairs and some extra supplies to make the repairs happen. They give him a call then report back to Kairi and Roxas that he will be there by early morning.

When the call ends, Kairi turns to Roxas with a sweet smile and pleading in her eyes.

"Do you think, maybe, we not tell Riku about what happened in the woods? When Riku gets worried, he gets mad. And when he gets mad, he makes rash decisions. I don't want him pulling me out of this trip."

Roxas is all for it. He'd rather not give Riku another reason to think less of him. And didn't he already kind of sugarcoat this kind of situation when he talked to the King about Agrabah? Yeah, Roxas is ok with tweaking the truth again. "It stays between us."

Kairi gives him her princess smile.

* * *

Riku arrives early the next morning in all his tall, stoic glory. (The jerk still has a couple of inches on Roxas. Terra and Lea are the only two that rival him in height.)

"Riku!" Kairi runs to embrace him. He drops his toolbox before she leaps into his arms.

"And how's the princess doing? Got yourself in some trouble with the Red Queen?" he asks, ruffling her hair.

She swats his hand away. "Why do you and Lea insist on doing that?"

"You're short. Why not?"

"I am not short. Xion is short."

Riku shrugs. By now, Roxas has made his way to the newest arrival to Wonderland. "Hey, Roxas. You surviving ok with this one?"

"Jerk," Kairi huffs and elbows him good-naturedly. Riku laughs (or at least his version of a laugh—a quicker exhale of air through his nose).

Roxas grins and scratches the back of his head (wait, don't do that. Sora does that). "Ah, she's alright. A bit of trouble, but alright."

"Wow thanks." Kairi rolls her eyes then shoots him a smile. "Anyway, come on. Take a look at the damage. See what you can do, Mr. Fix It."

Riku picks up his toolbox and heads over to the Gummi Ship. After assessing the damage, he concludes it won't be too difficult of a repair. He gets started, asking for a tool from Kairi or for her to hold something while he gets it to stay in place.

Roxas awkwardly stands at the sidelines. He feels like he should be doing something, but Riku is the closest person to an expert on Gummi ships they are going to get besides Chip n' Dale themselves. He would let Roxas know if he needs to do something. (...right?)

"Anything I can do?" Roxas asks.

"I've got it. Kairi, can you hand me that?" Riku points to something on her left.

Kairi does so. She looks at Roxas and gives him a shrug.

"When do you think you'll be done?" Roxas asks.

"Give it another hour. Maybe more."

Roxas shoves his hands in his pockets and leans against the front of the ship. Sure, he and Riku aren't really close and neither of them are big chatterboxes, but they can usually hold a conversation. It's surprising how quiet it is. Disregarding himself, Roxas is surprised Riku hasn't struck up a conversation with Kairi. She has certainly tried engaging him.

If something's hanging in the air, Roxas isn't sure what it is. He decides to try a different tactic. "Hey, I'm going to go check the Hatter's house to see if Alice is there. Then we can get the connection done."

"You haven't strengthened the connection yet?" Riku asks, surprised. His eyes pierce Kairi.

Kairi gives him a slight frown. "Red Queen, remember?"

Riku grunts and goes back to repairing the wing.

Roxas takes a few cautious steps in the direction of the woods. "Ok then. I'll be off." With that, the blonde turns and walks into the Wonderland woods.

He's a solid trek into the trees when he hears a shout, not from in front of him but from behind. Not in pain, but anger (Roxas has learned how to distinguish the two). And he knows that angry shout by now. Kairi's. She and Riku must be arguing.

Roxas's steps slow.

He should just keep going and let them have a conversation. Whatever is on Riku's mind must be out in the open now.

Roxas stops.

He shouldn't.

(But he does.)

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Kairi stamps her foot.

Riku raises an eyebrow at her childish show of anger. Such a Kairi thing to do. An eighteen year old young lady of royal standing stamping her foot.

"You're not giving him the proper chance," she says.

"Proper—Kairi, what do you think this is? I'm giving him the proper chance, letting him chase after you as you trample carelessly through the worlds."

"You know that's not true. I'm being extremely careful—"

"Extremely careful." Riku slams down his wrench onto the hull of the ship. "Not going off on your own is extremely careful. Not going out after dark is extremely careful. Waiting for me instead of dragging an unprepared Roxas along is extremely careful."

"There it is!" Kairi point her finger at Riku's chest. "That's the whole reason you're mad. Just because I wouldn't wait for you. Well, I've got news for you, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself—"

"You—"

"I'm twice as safe now thanks to Roxas being here. There's nothing to freak out about."

"There's plenty," Riku growls. "You're reckless and you rush into things. Roxas doesn't know you well enough to know how to say no and keep you from doing stupid shit that gets your ship busted and you attacked by Card Soldiers after dark!"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Kairi snaps. Her anger has taken her voice to a dangerously low octave instead of the high shriek from before. "Why don't you like him?"

Riku scoffs. "I like him just fine. It's not personal. He's just not as good of a guard for you as Sora and I are."

"He is _too_. He's saved my butt a couple times while on this trip."

"Your life needed saving— _more than once?!"_ Riku bites out.

" _Not the point_ ," Kairi bites back. "The point is that Roxas is just a good of a guard as you and Sora. Better even!"

"Don't say things you don't mean, Kairi." Riku's voice has dropped as well, to a tone that warns the recipient of what's to come if further provoked.

Kairi's frown deepens. She leans in close enough to Riku's face to annoy him. "He's been _great_ for me. Patient and trustworthy and incredibly understanding. That last point I can't say for you and Sora."

Riku sighs, deflating some of his anger in the process. He takes a step back and places his hands on his hips. "Kairi, we've been trying to understand. You've talked, we've listened, and you're still mad at us. You should have seen Sora's face before he left. He felt awful."

Kairi falters slightly at hearing this. She crosses her arms and bristles. "Excuse me if I was a little mad that you and Sora were going off traipsing across the worlds without bringing me and without telling me _where you were going_."

"I told you, the king swore us to secrecy. It's a matter of your safety we don't tell you—"

"There you go! About my safety again. You and Sora tried to keep me from going on this trip because of my safety."

"No, we tried to get you to _wait_."

"No, you don't trust me to go alone."

"Obviously! You said so yourself your life needed saving. More. Than. Once. How am I the bad guy in this?"

"You don't trust me."

"We trust you fine."

"No, you trust that I will be the delicate princess and childhood friend that will always need her boys by her side to save her. Well, I do need you and Sora. I love you guys, I really, really do, but you're not acknowledging the fact that I'm your equal. That I'm growing up. I'm trying not to let that mean growing away."

"Growing away? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Kairi takes her own deep breath. She pulls her hair back to get it off her sweaty neck. Arguing has raised her body temperature, "that you guys have been pushing me to be the princess of Radiant Garden, to spend a lot of my time there doing some things that I don't always approve of, without you telling me how you two fit in the picture, or anyone else for that matter." Kairi lets go of her hair and rubs her forehead, then her eyes, fighting tears. "So excuse me if I'm worried about being sent away by two of my favorite people without being reassured that I'm going to see them and everyone else on a regular basis. And after all we've been through. Excuse me if I'm hurt. Excuse me if I don't want to be left behind again."

Riku goes quiet. Her point finally finds a landing space in his mind. And in his heart.

"Kairi..."

"Now let's talk about your grudge against Roxas."

"I don't have—"

"You don't like him all that much," Kairi states, not wanting to hear his excuses. "That's ok. You don't have to be best friends with everyone. But you do have to respect him. You haven't been lately."

"I respect him."

"Maybe the bare minimum. You have to do better than that. He deserves better."

Riku's hands turn into fists. He crosses his arms over his chest. "He hasn't been a lot of help in anything."

"What are you talking about? He's been a huge help. He helped us when chaos broke loose. He willingly gave himself up for Sora to live again—"

"After I had to fight him into submission. He wasn't a good guy, Kairi."

"Wasn't. Past tense, Riku."

"And he's a tag-along now. He's a great guy, sure, but he's not much help. He floats around doing whatever we need without really making a real contribution. He has no ambition. He's doesn't even want to become a keyblade master."

"So because he wants to do something else with his life, you think that's grounds to think less of him?"

"It does when he's protecting you and he's not up for the job."

"I told you he saved me—"

"And how long until he slips up? He isn't at me or Sora's skill level and you know it."

"Hey! You are setting a high bar that no one can reach. You're not being fair. You are not accounting for the fact that he is sweet, kind-hearted, strong, and gives loyalty most people would kill to find in their life."

"You have loyalty in your life, you don't need—" Riku pauses. He stares at Kairi with wide eyes. His mouth gapes with no words coming out for a long moment.

"What?" Kairi asks.

"Do you—Do you hear what you're saying?" Riku asks incredulously. "You talk as if you have some sort of connection with him. You can't...you don't think you do, do you?"

Kairi's spine becomes rigid and she snaps up as if a shock went through her. Her cheeks flare red. This time it isn't from irritation. "Why not? Is there a rule against it?"

"Kairi, you can't. You hardly know him. And what about S—"

"Stop! Stop. Riku—you—how's Naminé? Huh?"

Riku stands up straight with the force of her words much like Kairi did.

Kairi forages on. "Remember her? The girl you love? Saying I can't have a connection to Roxas because of Sora is like saying you can't have one with her because of me."

Riku's face droops into a glare. "That's different. I got to know her back when Xion was in the Organization. We're old friends."

"And I'm getting to know Roxas so we can be better friends. Why is that so bad?"

Riku's voice gets small now, so unlike his normal sturdy tone, showing clearly his uncertainty. "Friends. Huh. And what about Sora?"

Kairi takes another deep breath. She wraps her arms around herself, holding her sides like she might fall apart. "Sora and I are not together, Riku. You know that."

"But...he—"

"No."

With that firm word spoken, Riku is out of arguments.

And Roxas is out of the woods.

The two arguing parties startle at his sudden entrance. The look on his face and the fury in his eyes tells them he was listening. He heard most everything.

"Roxas," Kairi says. She takes a step towards him, but Roxas has his sights set on Riku.

Riku crosses his arms and stares down the shorter man, but the expression on Roxas's face could melt metal. His indignant sneer is aimed fully at the man opposite him.

Riku beats him to words. "Save it. Whatever you're going to say about protecting her or valuing her, Sora and I already have you beat. There's nothing you could say to convince me otherwise."

Roxas doesn't speak right away. He's shaking slightly from the amount of fury infecting him. He forces himself to stomach that anger and put it into words instead.

"I think it's a good thing that I didn't grow up with Kairi," he finally says, "because I have an outsider's perspective. I see her potential and know that she can take care of herself. She isn't a 'thing' to protect. She's my friend who has opinions and hopes and fears, and I'm glad I get to spend this time with her and be her backup. She hasn't sent me away yet, so I'm thinking we're on good terms despite what you want. I'd check my thinking if I were you because you've got a few things screwed up."

Roxas now looks to Kairi. She stares back in stunned silence.

"Let's go find Alice," he says. "Maybe give Riku peace and quiet to finish the ship."

Roxas walks into the woods without a backwards glance. Kairi, however, spares one to Riku—one of surprise and apology—as she follows Roxas.

* * *

It's a quiet trip to the Mad Hatter's house. Once there, Kairi gives a valiant effort to appear cheerful for Alice. She engages in some of the antics the Hatter, Hare, and Dormouse throw her way. Roxas, however, does no such thing. He leans against one of the trees at the edge of the woods and watches the brightness of the connection shining off the porcelain on the table then sees it fade as the two princesses finish their ceremony.

Kairi keeps glancing Roxas's way even during the dangerous times when the tea party partygoers are tossing things through the air. Try as he might, Roxas cannot force himself to smile, to reassure her he isn't mad—which he is. He's furious. But he's not mad at her. No. A certain silver-haired, know-it-all is on the receiving end of that anger.

Eventually, Kairi says her goodbyes. As she makes her way to Roxas, Alice calls a goodbye to him. Roxas raises his hand and barely manages to lift the corners of his mouth before he allows them to fall back down when he turns and walks into the woods.

The walk back seems to be a mirror of the walk there, silent and tense. Roxas doesn't look over to Kairi, not wanting to see the disappointment on her face. He doesn't want to see the gears in her mind turning, aiding her thoughts to bring her to Riku's conclusion—that he isn't good enough (for her, or anyone, or anything...)

"I'm sorry."

Roxas's brain needs a moment to process the words that have reached his ears. When they do, they slow his feet to a stop. He turns to look at Kairi who is half a step behind him. She is looking directly at him but with an expression saying it is a difficult task.

Even though Roxas's brain knows the words and who said them, he still cannot grasp their meaning. "...you're—"

"I'm sorry," Kairi says again. Her voice is strained. Maybe all the shouting from earlier has taken its toll. "We shouldn't have talked about you behind your back. I was only trying to get Riku to understand that you're doing amazing at protecting me and not smothering me. You..." Kairi swallows thickly. She rubs at her forehead. (Roxas has noticed that she does this when unsure or irritated.)

Roxas sighs. The anger simmers in his stomach yet, but Kairi's words diminish it. It's easier to be less mad when the source of the anger isn't present. "I'm not mad at you, Kairi."

Kairi bites her lower lip. Worry crinkles her forehead. "You're mad at Riku then."

"Well...yeah."

"Good," Kairi says. Roxas raises an eyebrow at this. "I am too. Riku had no right to say those things about you. He was completely off-base and totally wrong. He shouldn't have—"

"He's not wrong."

Kairi's mouth is half open, forming the next word that is never to come. She stares at him with wide eyes full of surprise which quickly changes into confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Roxas runs a hand through his hair then stuffs both his hands in his pockets. His eyes dart between Kairi and the surrounding trees. It's too late now. The words are out of his mouth. He has to speak what's on his mind.

"He's not wrong about some things. I...don't have any ambition. I don't want to be a keyblade master. I don't know what I'm going to do in the future. I basically do what I'm told now, what other people want of me, not what I want because I don't know what I want. I've been following orders all my life. I'm not a bad guy because of it," Roxas feels the need to point out, "but I'm not, like, a hero or anything. I guess that's grounds for being...less...I'm just not..."

Roxas's words trail off. He ducks his head and shrugs his shoulders, creating a defensive position as he waits. He waits for Kairi's words. To tell him yeah, he's less. He's a good person like she said—but less. (There rational part of his brain hiding beneath the anger and hurt tells him she would never say such a thing, but he's not listening to that voice right now.)

Kairi's sudden appearance in front of him is unexpected (though certainly not unwelcome). Roxas feels a warmth in his heart. He looks down to see her hand pressed overtop where it is beating within his chest. (It had been a slow, melancholy beat but now picked up since catching a whiff of Kairi's flowery smell.)

"It's like I can feel it breaking," Kairi says. "Broken and unsure. That's what your heart is." Kairi glances up and catches his eye. "But it's sturdy and full of light. You know what that means?"

Roxas's lack of answer is mainly attributed to seriously not knowing the answer. "That means you are on the same level as anyone else in any of the worlds. Ever. A heart is a precious thing and no heart is less or greater than another."

Roxas can't help it. He has to get in the jab. "Says the pure Princess of Heart."

Kairi makes a face. If it was a more lighthearted moment, he would have laughed at her scrunched nose and pinched mouth. "I am not more important than you. Riku is not better than you. Sora is not more significant than you. You are not his lesser half. You are not less of _anyone_ or _anything_. Roxas, are you hearing me? Are you listening?"

He can't be mad when she's this close, but he wants to keep his anger. It's a fuel of energy he remembers from his days in the Organization. They taught it as a great motivator for when something must be done. Which is why Roxas takes a step back. (He misses her warm hand on his chest, a better warmth than the heat of anger, but he can't say that right now. He's supposed to be angry.)

"I hear you just fine. It doesn't mean I agree."

"Well then you're wrong," Kairi says resolutely. "Are you going to decide to be wrong the rest of your life then? To wallow in self-pity because you think you're nothing special while others see you as incredible—"

" _Ha_. Incredible. Riku does not see me—"

"I do, you dolt!" Kairi snaps at him. "I think you're incredible. Didn't you hear me earlier?"

He did. He remembers his face going warm and his insides flopping around when he heard Kairi coming to his defense. He remembers that buoyant feeling fighting with the lower-than-dirt mindset Riku's words were dragging him into.

Roxas averts his eyes from Kairi now. He can feel his cheeks go warm again. "Yes, I did."

Kairi exhales slowly, no doubt to regain some calm. "Didn't you believe me? Don't listen to Riku. He's always had issues with jumping to the worst conclusions. It's who he is. He's always a little blinded to what's in front of him. And what's there is you going above and beyond the lines of friendship to just—Roxas...you have been so good to me. You have no idea how much you've helped me during this trip. And I keep getting to know you through it. Let me tell you, not one ounce of what you've showed me about you has disappointed me or made me think you were less. You are not less, and I promise you, you never will be. Please believe me."

That is a fascinating piece of grass right there about two feet from Roxas's shoe. Truly something. That's why Roxas can't stop staring at it (not because his face is the color of the Queen of Hearts's dress and certainly not because he thinks if he looks at Kairi he won't be able to contain himself and grab her up like a lunatic).

Roxas lets out something like a laugh (sounds too strangled for a laugh). He runs one hand through his hair then scratches the back of his neck before tugging at his ear then coming down to tap his thigh with his fingertips. (Why can't he stop fidgeting?)

"Do you believe me?" Kairi asks. The mild tone she uses sounds pleading. It makes Roxas finally look her way again.

(She's beautiful. She really is. Inside and out. Of all the girls to fall for, he knows he fell for the best one.)

He seriously considers her question. Part of him vehemently holds onto the idea Riku planted in his mind because having one of his biggest insecurities shoved in his face certainly knocked him down which makes him feel the need to viciously fight back.

The other, now louder, part of him that increased with Kairi's words, believes her. Because when it comes down to it, he knows he isn't worthless. Even Sora, his accidental brother who seems to outshine him in every way, has told him as much. And despite feeling less, Roxas feels like Sora's equal when they work together.

(And sometimes, when Kairi looks at him that way he is still trying to figure out, he feels _more_.)

Roxas nods. "Yeah. I—I believe you. I guess...it's just hard hearing your personal fears spoken out loud by someone else, you know? I had done a pretty good job of shoving them away until I heard them again today."

The relief on Kairi's face is almost overwhelming. "Believe me, I know. Remember last night? My meltdown?"

"It wasn't a meltdown," Roxas says encouragingly.

"It was a meltdown. I was a wreck. Lucky for me you were there in all your incredibleness."

Roxas rolls his eyes but can't help laughing. "Yeah, ok. Sure. By the way, you have to stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault. You didn't have to apologize for defending me. YOu didn't do anything wrong."

Kairi's grin sends warm relief through Roxas's stomach. "What can I say? I'm a peacekeeper. Must be the princess blood in me."

"Nah. It's a Kairi thing."

Kairi laughs. (Ah, there's the princess smile. A breath of fresh air.) Roxas feels an urge again. An urge to have her close. He extends his elbow and turns slightly in the direction of the Gummi ship. "Shall we?" he asks.

Kairi takes his arm. "We shall," she says with a stance that says she is proud to be by his side. It makes him bubble with pride. The pride changes into glee when Kairi holds his arm tight and rests her head on his shoulder for a short while.

It's only a moment, but in that moment, Roxas sees a flash of purple in the trees. He looks up to see a familiar grin on a familiar feline face.

The Cheshire Cat stares down at him. The magical creature giggles, turns onto its back, and curves its tail in such a way for it to form a heart.

Roxas knows Kairi's head is still down on his shoulder so she isn't seeing this display (and he isn't sure if he wants her to). It's a delicate balance they have. A solid friendship, but a fine line of flirting. He isn't ready to breech the line just yet. Not now at least, not right after she's fought with Riku and then himself. And he certainly doesn't feel emotionally stable enough to take possible rejection.

No, he can wait. And that's ok.

(It's ok because for now it is enough to know that she thinks him incredible.)

* * *

Riku is already packed by the time Roxas and Kairi reach the Gummi Ship. His eyes flash to where the duo's arms are linked. Kairi lets go, not because of Riku's pointed look but because she rushes to him. Riku catches her in a hug. It's similarly executed to the one they had when he first arrived but entirely different because the air between them is strained, though not hopeless.

"Kairi," Riku says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I was worried."

Kairi gives him a wry smile. "You're always worried. You're such a brother."

Riku answers her smile with a smirk. "Maybe I am. But anything to keep my sister safe." Kairi reaches up and musses his hair. Riku chuckles at the irony. "I deserved that."

"Yes you did, but that's ok," Kairi says lightly. "Thanks for fixing the Gummi ship."

"Thanks for being safe."

Roxas feels as well as sees their eyes fall on him. He approaches Riku. They stand there a minute staring at each other, two unyielding wills at ends.

In that moment, Roxas sees the blindfolded young man in the rain so full of pain and at odds with the darkness still within him. He sees the storm clouds becoming the backdrop to their epic encounter threatening blood and vengeance. He remembers the sting of loss and overpowering rage rushing through his veins. He remembers glaring at Riku with hatred he didn't know he possessed. He remembers wanting Riku's death upon being called Sora, one of many times that always leave him feeling low, defensive, and hurt. (Even the joking comparisons among friends today leave a bitter taste in his mouth.)

Yes, some of Riku's fears are justified. Even Roxas has trouble shaking the image of Riku as the enemy. Their past still lingers, but even if it shapes the future, it can't control it.

Roxas holds out his hand.

The surprise Riku shows is extremely subtle, but Roxas picks up on it nonetheless. He grins when Riku grasps the offered hand.

"I promise to take care of her to the best of my abilities," Roxas says.

"I don't doubt it. Not anymore," Riku says. "Friends?"

Roxas nods. "Friends." Because that's how forgiveness works, not with torrents of words but with knowing looks and a basic understanding of the other person's point of view. Roxas hopes Riku sees his like he sees Riku's.

The two release their grip. Kairi comes to stand beside Roxas. Riku looks at the two of them for one long moment before grunting once and turning to leave. Once he hops in his Gummi ship, he waves at the couple on the ground waving goodbye to him. Then with the growl of the engine and a whirl of wind, the ship is gone.

Roxas and Kairi stand there staring at the sky where their friend departed. Then they glance at one another with small smiles on their faces without consciously meaning to do so.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to visit Cinderella now," Kairi says.

"Same. I'm fed up with the madness of Wonderland."

As they head for their newly repaired Gummi Ship, Roxas thinks back on his words. Mad. Yes, everyone is mad in Wonderland. Not angry-mad but crazy-mad. Yet the anger exists in this world too.

One self-indulging look at Kairi and the rest of Roxas's anger evaporates.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was a _chore_. I hated writing the majority of it. It was a lot of angsty sludge to get through. Now it's done. Huzzah! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter (hint** **— _fluff_** **—hint). Hopefully that will go faster than the others.** **Still, I hope you enjoy the angst. It's nice to have a good dose of it every now and then.**

 **Also THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. You have my appreciation, thanks, and happy-giggly squeals whenever I see said reviews.**

 **(P.S. Did anyone else see the latest KHIII trailer? I DID AND I AM PUMPED.)**


	7. Cinderella - Castle of Dreams

**ANNOUNCEMENT: THE STORY DOES NOT END WHEN THE PRINCESSES DO. THERE IS PLENTY MORE TO COME. PROMISE.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7 – Cinderella  
**

 _Roxas has never been afraid of heights. Hanging out at the top of a clock tower for the majority of his young teenage years was fun not frightening. It gave a sense of freedom and stillness as the wind gently blew across the expansive landscape set out before him._

 _However, in this point in time, he is afraid of heights—not for his sake but for hers._

 _See, Kairi is standing at the top of one of the rock faces on her, Sora, and Riku's little island getaway. Naminé, Xion, and Aqua are beside her. They're barely visible in the bright sunlight above them Roxas has to stare into as he climbs up the rock face._

 _Sora's there too. Terra's on the other side of him. Riku is below Roxas, near the base of the steep incline. Roxas somehow knows this without actually looking down. And Axel's there. (Not Lea this time. It's Axel in all his black cloak glory.) Ven Roxas can hear laughing on his right, but he doesn't look. Roxas just knows he's there._

 _They're all climbing. The girls are laughing at the boys as they make their way up from their place above._

 _The boys are racing. It's not uncommon for the boys to make a competition of something. Kairi and Aqua and sometimes Xion join in the antics when they deem the idea non-idiotic (Naminé isn't much for competition in general). But this time around it's only the boys._

 _The rough leaves brush against Roxas's bare chest. He doesn't remember changing into his swimsuit. The vines have been baking in the unforgivable sun and now make it more difficult to climb. This and the slightly damp rock face. Roxas's fingers ache with how hard he grasps his handholds._

 _Despite this, Roxas happens to be winning, yet he can't enjoy the feeling of near-victory when the anxiety crawling frantically in his stomach tells him Sora is directly below him. Again, Roxas doesn't have to see Sora to know. He just knows he's there. Which makes Roxas push himself harder, forcing out the nervous energy the anxiety creates._

 _Then in the blink of an eye, Sora is beside Roxas. (How did he_ do _that?) Roxas's stomach goes from nervous anxiety to painful knots. Sora doesn't give his counterpart a passing glance while he climbs almost effortlessly. In fact, his eyes are only on the red-head above him. Sora's mouth is moving, saying something, but Roxas can't make out what it is. It's a blather of jovial words that irritates Roxas. That irritation grows, feeding the knots, becoming worse as Sora gets farther in front of him._

Keep going. Keep going. Come on. Move! _Roxas's self-motivation is strong, yet it does nothing against the sudden wave of energy and skills Sora has gotten out-of-the-blue. The more Roxas pushes himself, the slower he seems to go. He wants so bad to reach the top first. To_ her _first. To subtly guide her away from the edge of the cliff without her knowing he's trying to protect her._

 _(To subtly guide her away from Sora and take her attention before he does.)_

 _The harder Roxas fights, the more lethargic his motions. It isn't until the sun goes out that he stops. It's not immediate darkness, but a sluggish crawl as the massive blackness that Roxas's subconscious recognizes as the heartless that attacked him and Kairi in Agrabah blocks out the light. He sees it and suddenly everyone else fades. They are still there, stuck in the last position they took before the heartless blocked the sun, shadowed in the dark._

 _Kairi's smile fades. She goes from smiling down at him to fear-filled eyes._

 _And she's falling._

 _Roxas didn't even see her leave the edge, but suddenly she's hurtling towards the ground. Automatically, Roxas reaches out a hand to catch her. He stretches as far as he can while still clinging to the rocks._

 _Then time slows..._

 _Roxas's fingertips barely brush hers as she meets him halfway down the drop. The fear and sadness on her face tells Roxas it's too late. Even if he could reach out further and grab her, she's already gone. They both know it._

 _In that moment, Roxas mentally curses everyone—the girls for not keeping her from the edge, the guys for not being close enough to help, Sora for being close enough to help yet not helping at all, Kairi for putting herself in danger, and himself most of all for not being able to do more for her than a sheer touch of fingers._

 _An unexpected bolt of denial and anger shoots through Roxas and he pushes himself from the cliffside right when Kairi passes him. He stretches out his arms to grab her and pull her close. Then the ground comes rushing up—_

—and Roxas topples from the bed, smacks his forehead on the side table, and meets the carpeted floor below.

He lies there staring at the ceiling, allowing himself a moment to recognize where he is and why.

He is in Cinderella's palace. He and Kairi made it here yesterday. They had hot chocolate with the King, the Duke, and Cinderella before going to bed.

Bed. Roxas tilts his head slightly to look at the hugely lavish bed that he was given all for himself. It's triple the size of any bed he's ever had and adorned with a deep red cover and silken sheets. When he first saw it, the thought that popped into his head was that there was enough room for him and Kairi comfortably and then some. (This brought on a slew of images of him and Kairi and the large, red bed that make the blonde's cheeks go red and his lower stomach tighten.)

Roxas sits up quickly to shake away his thoughts which turns out to be a dumb move because he is angled just so that his head again connects with the bedside table in almost the exact same spot. Roxas winces and gingerly touches the rising lump. Yeah, it's going to hurt. He's had worse, but head wounds always suck. Not to mention it's on his temple which means it's visible for all to see. Great.

(At least the pain stopped his thought process.)

The keyblade wielder more carefully gets up this time. He moves to the massive curtains covering the equally massive window. He opens them, and the sunshine immediately assaults his eyes. He starts his morning routine after the sun rays have finished burning his retinas. It takes longer to shake the sleepiness of the morning. The vivid dream really did a number on him. As he gets himself ready, the details of said dream fade. He remembers blinding light, then darkness, and a solid stream of stress before a shot of panic. That's it. Oh well. Doesn't matter now.

Not two seconds after Roxas exits his room two maids shuffle through his door and begin work at making neat what he made a mess (not that he's really all that messy). (It kind of irks him, not being able to allow his room to look lived-in, but hey, it's not his castle. He's not running the place.)

First he stops at Kairi's room which isn't too far from his. He knocks then waits. Nothing. He knocks again, shuffles his feet, and finally concludes she's either sleeping in or is already up. If he had to guess, she's probably already up and about somewhere else. She's a morning person.

Roxas makes his way to the dining hall and is surprised to find no one there. He has passed a few servants on the way, but no royalty. He steps into the room and takes a seat at the table. The flowers Kairi brought as a gift sit atop the long expanse of wood. They've been separated to make three smaller bouquets. He spends a few seconds staring at the flowers, shaking off the last of his morning haze which still hasn't completely left.

He only just decides to look somewhere else when the door of the kitchen opens and a servant exits. The servant isn't what catches Roxas's attention but the voices coming from the kitchen. He recognizes one of them.

Making his way into the kitchen, he sees the two princesses standing beside the ovens, backs to him. Roxas moves to sit at one of the nearby tables all the while listening to their conversation, waiting until they notice him.

"Prudence would never have allowed it," Cinderella says with a chuckle. (Allow what, Roxas doesn't know.) "She was rather...set in her ways."

"I still can't believe you managed to change her mind. She's—iron-willed," Kairi says. Roxas hears the crack of an eggshell against glass. He wonders what they're making. "Did you change everything afterwards?" she asks.

Roxas wonders if he should make his presence known. It's not like he's hiding himself, though. Plenty of other servants are milling about the kitchen this hour (though they keep their distance from the princess and her guest out of respect for their private conversation).

Nah. He'll wait for them to notice. Plus, they sound like they're having a necessary conversation. Why interrupt? Probably a continuation of last night's. Kairi and Cinderella had one long, ongoing conversation, chatting like old friends. Roxas, of course, was included several times, but the conversation kept trailing back to being between the two princesses. Roxas didn't think much of it. Kairi had seemed extremely happy to finally meet up with Cinderella—happier than any other princess if Roxas trusted his observation skills (which he does).

"Certainly not everything," Cinderella answers. "The palace was running quite smoothly. There was nothing wrong with keeping it that way. It was more a matter of creating breathing room for everyone."

"You still follow rules then."

"Not exactly rules. They're guidelines for propriety which are important when addressing dignitaries. But that hardly means you can't add your own warm touch to them. I did. Being a princess doesn't mean fitting a mold. Think of it this way. You are a lump of clay and will be shaped into a bowl. You have to be a bowl no matter what, yet what shape or color can be up to you."

Kairi is quiet. She stirs something before her. "Yes, it makes sense. I'm sorry. I can't seem to shake my nerves."

Cinderella turns slightly to place a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "You'll find your shape and color, I promise you. I did." Cinderella then turns a little more and finally sees Roxas sitting there. He feels caught for only a split second before the blonde-haired, blue-eyed princess gives him a gentle smile which simultaneously seems mischievous with a slight wrinkle of her nose.

She turns fully to reveal her round belly. The queen-to-be is nearly eight months pregnant. It makes her move in a significantly less graceful way than the other princesses, and yet she has more glow and more deliberate movements than all of them combined. It's like she knows something they don't. Maybe it comes with pregnancy.

"I think we have another morning bird in our midst," Cinderella says.

"Hm?" Kairi turns and finally notices her guard. Her smile lights up her face and her voice goes high when she says, "Roxas!" But then she turns to him fully and gets a horrified look on her face and her voice drops and says his name in an entirely different way. "Roxas!"

Roxas jolts. The caught feeling comes back. "What!?"

"You're forehead!" Kairi puts down the bowl she's holding and moves to his side. She sits beside him. Her face gets very close and her hands move to gingerly touch his face.

Roxas tries to not appear flustered at her sudden closeness. (Do not think about the bed.)

"What happened?" Kairi asks.

"Fell out of bed," Roxas admits with a shrug. "It's no big deal. Doesn't even hurt."

Kairi brushes it with her fingertips and he winces. She raises an eyebrow. " _'Doesn't hurt'_ ," she mocks.

"It didn't until you touched it. Don't touch it!"

"I'm not touching it!" Kairi says as her fingers inch dangerously closer to his bruise.

"Here you go." Cinderella shuffles up to him and hands him a damp cloth.

"Thanks," Roxas says. He takes it and presses the cool cloth against the bruise. He can't help sighing in relief.

"Better?" Cinderella asks with a chuckle.

"Much."

"You fell out of bed?" Kairi asks.

Roxas shrugs again. "Hit my head on the end table."

Kairi gives him a look which clearly states she thinks he's lying. Thankfully, she lets it go. "Are you hungry? We're making omelets."

Cinderella moves over to the stovetop and continues instructing Kairi on the proper way to make an omelet. Roxas sits there watching them, content not doing anything for a while. After the stress of Wonderland, some chill time in Cinderella's extra-clean castle sounds nice. Hopefully there won't be any more surprise visits from heartless. Though by the feel of the castle, Roxas cannot fathom there being any sort of darkness here. The entire place practically shoves its bright, shiny purity in your face.

Even the servants are a little over-the-top. They do everything with a sincerity Roxas has yet to see matched. He mentioned something about this last night and one of Cinderella's ladies-in-waiting who had been helping her prop up the princess's feet told him since the princess came along, the castle has become a better place.

It's true this castle is nicer than several places Roxas has been, but it's a little too goody-goody for his taste. He'd never dream of telling Cinderella this. That woman is kinder than anything and Roxas doesn't want to risk offending her in any way. It is, after all, her dream come true.

"You up for it, Roxas?" Kairi asks, setting his omelet down in front of him.

"Up for what?" Roxas asks.

"We're..." Cinderella trails off as she tries squatting into her seat. Both Kairi and Roxas lend her a hand. A few nearby servants even make it halfway to her before seeing that she already has help. It shows how beloved the princess is—and how precious her cargo is. The future heir resides within her.

Cinderella lets out a huff when she's finally seated. "Whew. Thank you. We're going to town today. I need to stretch my legs. I convinced my ladies-in-waiting to allow it to be only us since you're both well trained in defense."

"Do you want to go?" Kairi asks.

"Sounds good to me," Roxas answers and takes a bite of his omelet. The mix of baked egg and melty cheese with bits of ham make a wonderful combination on his tongue. But he nearly chokes on the bite when he sees two little mice hovering near his plate. One of them scurries when they're spotted, but the other, the one in the red coat and hat, waves at Roxas, plucks a piece of the chopped ham from the edge of the omelet, and salutes.

"Jaq, you're supposed to ask," Cinderella chastises.

"Much-Much thanks!" Jaq holds up the ham.

"You're welcome," Roxas says. What's one piece of meat? The mouse can have it.

Kairi has already cut a hearty bite out of her omelet and hands it over to the mouse in the green shirt who happily takes it. Kairi extends her finger and gently strokes the mouse's cheek. He flusters a little at the attention from the pretty princess with her pretty princess smile. (Roxas can't blame him. He would have acted the same at receiving such attention.)

"It's good to see you again, Gus," Kairi says.

"Duh...tanks!" Gus teeters somewhat as he makes his way back to Jaq. They both take a seat near Cinderella's plate.

Roxas has heard of these two. Friends of Cinderella from her time at her step-mother's.

"Hi," Roxas says. Jaq tips his hat to Roxas. Gus grins with a closed-mouth smile and stuffed cheeks. Roxas grins back. He goes back to his omelet. "When is the prince due back again?"

Prince Christopher was off on royal state business the past couple of weeks. Princess Cinderella's extra joy at having Kairi and Roxas as guests could partially be attributed to her being slightly lonely despite making friends with the castle staff. None of them are her true love.

"Christopher will likely be back this afternoon. Before supper certainly," Cinderella answers. "Until then, I hope you two can entertain me. We have a full day ahead."

"We do?"

"We have to prep for the baby shower tomorrow," Kairi informs Roxas. Her nose wrinkles with her slight displeasure. "The formal one at least. I'm still sad I missed the informal one last month."

Cinderella's nose wrinkles too. (Roxas hasn't seen this as a common manner trait in many people. So far only these two come to mind.) "Everyone with a title is to give me well wishes while I strengthen ties with them." Cinderella laughs lightly. "Though I find this particular gathering a little silly. They will meet the baby after they are born in another formal gathering. I already received congratulatory gifts upon giving the news of my pregnancy. But there was no changing Prudence's mind this time. She claims there can never be too much celebration when the royal bloodline continues."

Roxas and Kairi laugh (though Kairi's is a little dryer than it maybe should be, Roxas notes).

"We're going to do the connection ceremony tomorrow when Christopher's been back for at least a day."

"Is there a reason why he needs to be present?" Roxas asks. "Not that he's not welcome. Just curious."

Cinderella's hand comes to rest on her belly. "My heart isn't as strong now as it would be with him present. The stronger my heart, the stronger the connection. Once my heart has settled into having him back, it will be more open to sharing itself."

Huh. Roxas's eyes flicker to Kairi. That could be why her heart isn't in it as much. Her closest friends aren't present. Then again, she told him they haven't been as close lately. It's probably that issue rather than their physical presence keeping her heart a little down.

"Makes sense," he says.

"Are you ok with staying another night?" Kairi asks him.

Roxas's mouth quirks up in a small grin. He appreciates that she asks despite knowing he will say yes. "It's not a problem. So where are we going today?"

* * *

Busy and calm. That's what being in this town is like. Roxas watches the people pass by who all smile and wave to everyone else. Cinderella's presence doesn't seem odd to them. They chat with her, make introductions to Kairi and Roxas, then continue on their way.

Cinderella tells her guests that she frequently makes trips into town. She knows most everyone by name at this point. She made it her mission to memorize everyone townsfolk's name. She didn't know many of them before meeting her prince because she was not allowed outside of her step-mother's home often. Changing this had been one of her top priorities.

Roxas pins Cinderella with the title of an informal princess. She is wearing a dress she was told is the dress of a "scullery maid" according to Prudence—the leading lady at the castle only second to Cinderella herself. She keeps everything in order and on time. She and Cinderella had very different viewpoints starting out, but Cinderella eventually won her over and showed her things do not always have to be only one way.

That must be the wisdom she was passing on to Kairi earlier. Even now Kairi and Cinderella are deep in conversation about things of the kingdom and how Cinderella handles them.

Now Roxas might have felt left out, ignored even, if this continued, but early on in their walk Kairi's hand had reached out and gripped his. She gave no further indication of consciously being aware of this, yet every once in a while she will squeeze his hand until he answers her unspoken question by tightening his own fingers around hers. Then she will relax her hold again.

Roxas isn't sure exactly why she's doing this. His best guess is she's making sure he's still there. (Ha. Like he'd ever leave her.) He will happily put her mind at ease.

The smell of their destination reaches out to meet them. The wonderful scent of bread drifts into Roxas's senses. They turn a corner and find the bakery tucked nicely between two buildings.

Cinderella enters first. "Anastasia?"

"Cinderella?"

Instead of the woman called, a larger man with honey-blonde hair emerges from the back room to meet them. There's flower in his hair and what looks like butter on his nose. Some dough is stuck to the sleeve of his apron. His white apron has a mix of all three.

Cinderella looks no less pleased to see him. "Hello, Isaac. How are you today?"

Isaac smiles yet a twinge of shyness lingers in it. "Quite well, thank you. It's good to see you. I'm sorry, but Anastasia isn't back yet. She was supposed to be, but Drizella must be keeping her a little longer."

Cinderella smiles in understanding. "How is she coming along?"

Isaac's smile becomes somewhat sad. "She's fighting herself, her mother, and her past. It's taking a while to get her to realize money isn't all there is to life. But Anastasia is helping, and I think Merek has really opened her eyes."

Drizella, the second of Cinderella's step-sister's, the one still stuck under the thumb of the oppressive and controlling Lady Tremaine. Roxas was told at breakfast that she is slowly being convinced that the world isn't as small as she was lead to believe. Anastasia and Cinderella keep in contact with her, but Drizella refuses to be seen with them mainly for her own safety so as not to invoke her mother's wrath. Bit by bit, she's getting there. Her sisters are not giving up on her.

"I'm glad to hear it. She can take as much time as she needs," Cinderella says. She steps further into the bakery to allow Roxas and Kairi to follow her. "Isaac, I'd like for you to meet my friends. This is Kairi and Roxas."

Isaac's smile regains that happy-shyness from before. He wipes his hands on his apron and shakes both visitors' hands. "It's nice to meet the two of you. Kairi, I've heard about you. How are you?"

Kairi seems surprised at the familiarity yet takes it in strides. "I'm quite well, thank you. Happy to be here. It's good to see Cinderella again."

Isaac nods. "I'm sure she's happy to see you too." He turns to Roxas. "Have you been here before? I'm sorry to say I have not heard word about you."

Roxas shakes his head. "No, it's fine. It's my first time here. It's a really—it's nice here. Very clean." (Whoops. Wrong words.)

Kairi snorts. She covers it with a cough.

Isaac laughs too. "Not in here it isn't too clean, I suppose, but outside certainly is. Cinderella runs her kingdom well."

"Right. Sorry, that's what I—"

The wail of a child takes everyone's attention to the front door. A second later, a woman with strawberry-colored hair comes hurrying in with a wiggly child in her arms.

"I know, I know," the woman says. "Daddy's _right there_. Right _here_. Here, honey. Here. Take him please. He wants you, I know he does."

Isaac takes the fussy little one and immediately begins whispering a string of soothing words. Soon enough the baby's angry babbles fade. The woman sighs and places her hands on her back to allow herself a moment's rest.

"Hello, Anastasia." Cinderella gently places a hand on the red-head's shoulder. Anastasia startles.

"Oh!" she says. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was in such a rush to get Merek to Isaac I didn't see you." Anastasia hugs Cinderella.

"It's good to see you."

"Same here." When they pull away, Anastasia notices Roxas and Kairi. "What do you want?" Her harsh words are quiet the contrast to the show a moment ago.

Cinderella quickly steps between her sister and her guests. "Anastasia these are some visiting friends of mine."

Anastasia scoffs. "More dignitaries?"

Cinderella chuckles. "Something like that but closer. You know, four years ago you would have jumped at the chance to meet a dignitary."

"Yes, well, that was before I found my own prince charming. How can anyone do better than a prince?"

The two women share a knowing look. Then Anastasia turns to the newcomers again. "Sorry. I'm still frazzled from having a fussy Merek all morning. It's nice to meet you." Her eyes hone in on their joined hands. "How long have you been together?"

Roxas's heart goes from zero to one-hundred in one second flat. Their hands—they're still holding hands. His eyes automatically go down where they're connected then up to Kairi's equally bewildered expression.

He doesn't let go, though. (No, he will leave that to Kairi. Let them go at her pace...)

She does let go and laughs—a startled, nervous sound—and tells the room that no, they aren't together. Then abruptly changes the subject.

(No, Roxas isn't disappointment. It's fine. They aren't together. It's the truth. He hasn't done anything to make the contrary the truth. He doesn't feel like his heart weighs an extra twenty pounds. Nope.)

Roxas shoves his hands in his pockets and plasters on a smile.

They end up eating lunch there. Freshly baked rolls with butter accompany a summer-style salad and fried fish. A delicious and simple meal (that tastes like nothing thanks to Roxas's deadened senses, deadened by sadness he refuses to admit to).

Anastasia, Cinderella, and Kairi each take turns passing around Merek. After having time with his father and getting some food in him, he turns out to be quite a relaxed baby. Roxas watches Kairi coo and cuddle with him, planting kisses on his fuzzy head and tickling his chubby stomach. (Somewhere in the far reaches of his mind, he feels sure in his conclusion that she will make a good mother someday.) When Kairi hands Merek over without warning, Roxas holds him up so his tiny feet can pretend to stand on his lap and lets him grab at the collar of his jacket with his saliva-covered fingers. Thankfully, the child is content to be in the stranger's grasp as long as his parents remain in sight.

This trip into town is to waste time and escape, Roxas finds out as Cinderella and Anastasia converse. Cinderella wanted a break from the party-planning and also from the loneliness she feels after not seeing her husband for such a long time. She doesn't outright say it, but the way she speaks and the knowing looks thrown her way from her family say so. (Huh. Even the "perfect princess"—as Roxas has dubbed her—can't maintain every facet of her life all the time.)

After a while, they head back to the castle. Cinderella seems cheerier now. She and Kairi chat some more, but Kairi seems less in tune to their conversation. She keeps glances discreetly at Roxas who would have missed it if he wasn't already keeping a close eye on her. He also sees her wring her hands from time to time.

It hadn't been weird between them since Wonderland. It was that same comfort they found with each other at Belle and Adam's. But then Anastasia makes one innocent, justified inquiry and suddenly it's weird.

(Maybe...maybe it's weird because Kairi actually has something to be embarrassed about or hide. Like...like maybe she likes him back and got shy when it was pointed out. She was the one to grab _his_ hand. It might not only be him and in his head...maybe.)

Iago's squawky words of wisdom ring through his head again. (Maybe...just maybe...)

But probably not. (He won't allow himself to hope just yet.) Roxas shoves his hands in his pockets again in his bout of self-consciousness rather than the confidence his previous thought gave him.

They reach the castle just as a caravan of carriages reaches the front entrance. At the sight of them, Cinderella hastens her steps. Kairi and Roxas each take one of her arms as she waddles as fast as she can towards the middle carriage. Her steps are uneasy in her haste.

"He's back!" she exclaims. "Christopher!"

Then they see Prince Christopher step around the carriage upon hearing his name. His face instantly brightens and he rushes to his wife. He grasps her hands between his then presses his forehead to hers.

"Cinderella!" He breathes her name in celebration. "It's so good to see you. I'm happy to be home."

"You've been away far too long," Cinderella chastises lightly.

Christopher laughs. "Far too long is right. Too long without seeing you and our child. How is she doing?"

"Or he." Cinderella rubs her hand over her belly. Christopher places his hand there as well. "We are both doing well. The midwife says I am giving all the right signals for a healthy pregnancy."

"That's the best news I've heard in weeks." Christopher bends down to kiss his wife.

Their moment of bliss is observed by the two onlookers. Roxas glances at Kairi who has her hands over her heart and tears in her eyes. But not sad tears. She's smiling widely with an expression of fond longing. Then, to his surprise, she looks to him. She startles, most likely surprised to find him looking back at her. She rubs at her eyes and mutters a, "Sorry." Roxas opens his mouth to say something (he really isn't sure what, though) when Cinderella and Christopher approach.

"Christopher, you remember Kairi, don't you?" Cinderella asks.

"Yes, of course. It's good to see you again, Kairi." The prince takes her hand and bows to her. Kairi bows in return, full of elegance and poise. "Are you well?"

"Quite well, thank you." All previous evidence of tears has left. (Roxas wonders how on earth she's so good at switching emotions so quickly. He stubs his toe and is stuck on irritation for hours as a result. Gets to be an inconvenience sometimes.) "It's wonderful to visit again. I've missed it here."

"You are always welcome here," Christopher says. He turns to Roxas. Roxas smiles at him. "You are as well, of course."

Kairi gestures to Roxas. "Yes, this is my very good friend—"

"It's ok. Ventus and I have met before, but it has been a while. How are you?"

Roxas's smile falls like the heavy stone which drops into his gut.

That hurt quite a lot more than he cares to admit. (Yep. He might be stuck on disappointment the rest of the afternoon. It will be hard to shake the pain that case of mistaken identity caused him.)

Cinderella rushes to fix the mistake. "Oh! No, sweetheart. This is Roxas. He is a good friend of Kairi's. He escorted her here."

Christopher's eyebrows rise. "Is that so? I apologize. Might I say you look incredibly similar to another person I know."

Roxas forces a smile (though he's sure it looks more pained than pleased). "It's ok. It's happened before."

"I can understand why. You know Ventus then? Any relation to him?"

"Some-Something like that. We're...cousins."

Christopher snaps his fingers. "That makes sense. Welcome to our home. I hope you have been enjoying your stay so far."

"Thank you. I have," Roxas lies. He gives a tight-lipped smile he releases the second the prince and princess turn towards the castle.

"I have quite a bit of unpacking to do," Christopher sighs. He kisses his wife's hand. "I'm sorry, but I should tend to that. There are some delicate packages that shouldn't be tossed around."

"I'll help," Roxas offers. "Many hands make light work and all that."

"Thank you, but you're a guest. You shouldn't have to—"

"I want to. It will make it go faster so you can join us for dinner sooner rather than later." Roxas tries his _absolute hardest_ to put on a believable smile. It must work because Christopher smiles and accepts his offer.

Roxas feels Kairi's hand on his upper arm. "Roxas—"

"I'll see you at supper," he says and follows the prince.

Ok. Yeah. That was rude of him. Mean even, but the last thing he wants to see is pity on Kairi's face. He's never wanted her pity or anyone's pity for that matter. Still doesn't. He wants her respect. (Her love. Her heart.) He doesn't believe pity and respect can intermix. Plus, he isn't too keen on talking about the slip-up right now. (It stings fresh and sharp against his heart.)

* * *

Physical labor feels good. It always feels good when one has pent up anger-energy which cannot be shaken. Roxas uses this energy to move the luggage and boxes from the prince's carriage to his bedroom. But it doesn't help with keeping his thoughts from what's causing said anger-energy.

He doesn't blame the prince for this. No, Roxas took less offense when it came from the prince's ignorance than he does when it comes from his friends.

Not long after the chaos when everyone was still in high spirits, Axel (...Lea...) found it hilarious when Roxas, Sora, and Ventus were in close proximity. In fact, it happened once or twice where they honestly did mistake him for Ventus. At first it was a joke, even Roxas tried taking it as a joke. (Ventus did look a scary amount like him—actually, _he_ looked like _Ventus_.) But it tired him rather quickly, especially after Xion told him once that they figured out he wasn't Ventus so quickly after talking to him was because he was always less happy than Ventus.

Yeah, Roxas didn't take it as a joke anymore after that. It was at that point he started realizing how much he wasn't an original. He got Ventus's face and Sora's heart. He's a mashup of two people who always manage to outshine him no matter how hard he tries. (So he stopped trying and accepted his fate as second-rate in a group of shining people.)

"Your twin and your clone, Roxas!" Lea's words would ring in his ears long after they were spoken. Ventus and Sora found it funny too. It became a common joke, chipping away at Roxas's self-esteem little by little until one time after another quip from Lea, Roxas snatched his shirt collar and shouted at him to stop now " _or else I'll shove your foot down your throat!"_

That had happened when everyone was together on Destiny Islands, a month after school had started and Roxas had been stuck with the feeling of being an inadequate student and member of the school group. Sora had shone like a star for everyone to gaze upon, even the teachers loving his shiny personality being back despite him barely being an average student. Being mistaken for Sora by teachers and students had been common the first week of school. Roxas tried his hardest to shake it off, telling himself they didn't know any better. Common mistake. He did have something like a twin and a clone. His coping mechanism only sort of worked.

Roxas was already on edge and having one of his deepest insecurities dragged into the open and willingly mocked had set him off. The others had stared at him in dead silence after his outburst. Roxas went off on his own the rest of the day, finding more comfort in solitude than his "friends".

(He tries remembering if Kairi laughed at those jokes, if Kairi ever mistook him for Ventus. He would always feel a little extra humiliated when embarrassed in her presence. He had been keeping something of an eye on her even then, but he hadn't attributed it to a crush yet. Really all he knew was that he didn't want to feel more humiliated so he kind of avoided her when embarrassed...huh, no wonder she thought he didn't like her starting out.)

Kairi. He hasn't gotten to talk to her much since coming here. She's been practically glued to Cinderella's side. Not that it's really a problem it's just...if he's being honest, Roxas feels pushed aside. Actually, how it's going here is how he expected it to be throughout each world, but Kairi had included him in most everything she did. Now, though—now she's hanging on Cinderella's every word while he hangs back like a loyal mutt. It wasn't a problem until now thanks to his hurt amplifying all other feelings.

Roxas tries to remember her kind words to him back in Wonderland. He tries remembering what he felt like when she told him she thought him incredible. But he can't. Each attempt gets crushed under his petulant attitude. Yes, Roxas _knows_ it's childish, but he can't help it. Hence the anger-energy.

Part of this is probably from the impending end of the trip. The fear that things will go back to normal between them, that they will drift apart and barely speak again has Roxas's stomach churning and his heart feeling ten pounds heavier. The thought of not being on the receiving end of her princess smile...or worse—not ever seeing that small smile in the firelight, the one that sends his heart racing and makes him _want_...it's almost unbearable.

"Thanks fellas."

Christopher thanking the servants who helped with the luggage brings Roxas out of the thoughts stewing in his head. The servants bow and exit the prince's personal chambers. The prince then smiles at Roxas and places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving with them. "And thank you. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it all the same. "

Roxas shrugs. "It's no trouble, your highness. I need the exercise."

Christopher chuckles at this. "You don't look like you do. You look like you haven't missed a day of training in your life. Tell me, are you a soldier? A guard?"

Roxas thinks about this. "A guard. I mean, I'm mainly here to protect Kairi, but she doesn't really need it."

Christopher shakes his head. "That girl is certainly resilient, but I wouldn't say she doesn't need you. I think your company does more for her than your sword could."

Roxas frowns. "Why—Why do you say that?" How does this man know such a thing about Kairi? Who is he to be making assumptions? What does he know that Roxas doesn't?

Christopher's features soften in sympathy for the girl not present. "She never told you? I suppose she wouldn't tell anyone, though. Some things aren't meant to be shared, not even very good friends."

Roxas tries not to dwell on the fact that he only recently got that title—"very good friend" (and how he'd like to change it so soon after getting it— _boyfriend_ sounds kinda childish...but it's what he wants). He also tries to fight his rising anxiety. "Tell me what?"

"Kairi has come here unannounced before, outside of her expected visits. It was only once. She came alone in the middle of the night. She was in a rather flustered state. Cinderella had brought her into the sitting room and ordered two cups of warm milk. Those two sat and talked until morning. I made myself scarce then, but Cinderella shared the nature of the visit with me later."

Christopher moves a few boxes around as he continues speaking. "I was aware of Kairi's royal status but unaware she was taking over a land still rebuilding from disaster. The stress had gotten to her. She left in secret and came here after those in her world went to sleep. She shared with my wife her fears and insecurities about her inexperience. She knew Cinderella would understand because she herself had gone from commoner to royalty rather quickly. Could you hand me that package there, please? Carefully. That one's fragile."

Roxas's muscles go on automatic as he hands over the requested package. Christopher cautiously takes it. "Ever since, Kairi has often discussed royal duties with Cinderella. I know she looks up to her. And she is right to. Cinderella had her own struggles with ruling and overcame them. Even so, Kairi will have to find her own way of doing things. I hope for the day she feels better about her role."

Christopher opens up the box and takes out a mobile—meant to dangle above the baby's crib. What hangs from it are beautifully made glass birds. They shine even in the low light of the fading afternoon, their different colors flickering against the wall.

"What do you think?" the prince asks. "We were already gifted three, but none quite like this. And I would prefer the baby see something that shines."

"Pretty," Roxas says.

Christopher nods with finality as if Roxas's words are what confirm the decision. "Then this is what shall be above the baby's crib." He sets it down back in the box and carefully sets it on a nearby table. "When I said your company does more than your sword, I'm telling you from what I heard, she does not need another person to fight for her. She needs another person to be with her. I hope you can understand this."

Roxas digests the words. They sink into his conscious and spread their meaning into the rest of his thoughts. His earlier anger dissipates as cool understanding takes its place. "Thank you for telling me."

The prince nods to him and claps him once on the shoulder. "I have a feeling you will use the information wisely. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Traveling always sharpens my appetite."

The two make their way to the dining hall where the table has already been set and the duke, the king, Prudence, Cinderella, and Kairi are seated. Roxas takes his seat beside Kairi. He offers her a smile tinged with his suppressed concern. This smile is a little more real. A little easier to create.

( _"The stress had gotten to her. She left in secret and came here after those in her world went to sleep. She shared with my wife her fears and insecurities about her inexperience...Even so, Kairi will have to find her own way of doing things. I hope for the day she feels better about her role...I have a feeling you will use the information wisely"_ )

Kairi smiles back, eyebrows still crinkled with unease. Then the salad course is placed before her and her attention settles elsewhere.

Conversation mainly circles around the prince's travels. He focuses on good news and funny stories first. However, when he gets to discussing politics, the king and duke overtake much of the rest of his time at the table. The king had not been able to travel with his son in his older age and because of this demands to know every detail of each dignitary from their stance on recent laws to whether or not "that pompous Fitzgerald ever got rid of that yappy little rat of his".

"Now, sir," the duke lightly chastises, "such insensitivity certainly won't do when you meet with—"

"Hang sensitivity!" the king shouts to the duke. "That dog ate my tarts last time he was here. He is never welcome on castle grounds again!"

Supper wraps up soon after the outburst, the prince sensing his father's blood pressure going into extremes. The servants flutter about the table to take the dirty dishes. Roxas follows the troop as they head for the main sitting room. The three men get ahead of them with Prudence on the Duke's arm but only because Cinderella releases Christopher's arm and gestures for him to continue without her and Kairi, of course, follows Cinderella's lead. There in the middle of the hallway, the crown princess of this world turns and looks directly at Roxas.

"Roxas, am I safe in assuming you were unaware of Ventus's previous visits here?"

Roxas blinks at the sudden interrogation. What can he do but answer honestly to those clear and knowing blue eyes? "Uh, yes, I didn't know."

Cinderella nods. "It makes sense then. You were caught off-guard. I apologize for my husband's assumptions. He is not like Kairi and I."

Roxas stuffs his hands in his pockets and tries to keep himself from scuffing his feet. (Cinderella kind of reminds him of Aurora. They face any issue head-on.) "It's no problem, really. He hasn't seen us in the same room before. Honest mistake. I don't hold it against him."

Roxas has calmed down since his earlier time stomping around. Plus, it really wasn't Prince Christopher's fault. Roxas can accept this more rationally now.

"No." Cinderella shakes her head. "He isn't like Kairi and I as in he doesn't recognize hearts like we do."

"...I'm sorry?"

Cinderella looks to Kairi. "Care to explain or shall I?"

Kairi looks slightly unsure. She fidgets with her hands but does well to maintain eye contact as she explains. "We don't...we see a little deeper than what normal people do."

"Deeper," Roxas repeats, not understanding.

She tries again. "We recognize people's hearts and distinguish the differences between them. Nothing major, but we can sort of...tell who is who without having to see the person."

Roxas's narrows his eyes as he concentrates on her words. "So...you can sense them from a distance?"

Cinderella nods. "Not far, but within a modest room's distance."

"But it's stronger up close," Kairi says. "I used it once. When Riku and Sora and I were reunited just before defeating Xemnas the first time, I took both their hands and placed them together between my own. I didn't know it, but I transferred my ability. I helped Sora to see the Ansem he saw was actually Riku."

"When I said Christopher doesn't see as we do," Cinderella continues, "I meant it. He only saw a familiar face. I felt an unfamiliar heart. I knew you weren't Ventus before you even said hello."

"Oh...that's cool," is all Roxas's mind processes to say.

Cinderella chuckles. "I like to think so. Anyway, I thought you should know. You seemed upset earlier."

Roxas suddenly feels very small. "Right. Sorry about that."

The blonde princess brings her hand up from where it was resting on her stomach and brushes his guilt aside by briefly placing her hand on his shoulder. "Think nothing of it. Your unhappiness was certainly understandable. I hope you feel better. If you'll excuse me, I'll make my way to the sitting room now. I'm sure Kairi will be more than happy to answer any further questions you might have."

With that Cinderella walks off leaving the two teenagers alone.

Before Roxas can open his mouth to speak, Kairi says, "Can you ask questions on the way to the bedrooms? I'd like to retire early tonight."

"Y-Yeah sure. No problem."

Kairi walks on ahead of him quickly, making Roxas jog the first few steps to catch up with her. She slows only slightly when he reaches her side. Few servants are among these corners. Most have retired from their daily duties, leaving the royals to have some private time to themselves for the night.

"Do you—do you have any questions?" Kairi asks, voice still uncertain.

Roxas sifts through the thoughts in his mind. "Not really. Not about your ability at least."

Kairi startles to a stop. "You don't?"

Roxas shrugs. "Ah, no, not so much. I mean, I think it's pretty cool, but it's not surprising. Another awesome Princess of Heart thing you can do. It makes sense."

Kairi raises an eyebrow and quirks a bit of smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Roxas says.

The red-head's smile widens then falters once more. "Then...could you maybe do me a favor?"

"Anything," Roxas says (his heart rather than his mind says the word).

"Not tell anybody else I can do this?"

Roxas frowns. "The others don't know? I thought you used it on Sora and Riku."

"I did," Kairi says, "but they didn't...could we go to your room or my room maybe? I'm—" Kairi leans in closer. "What I'm going to tell you is a secret and I've already let more people know than I should. I'd feel better somewhere more private."

Roxas nods. He takes her hand like he's been wanting to do since she let go at the bakery. He laces their fingers together and pulls her towards his room which is closer to their current location. He opens the door and welcomes Kairi in. She goes to stand beside the bed instead of the perfectly acceptable table and chairs in the corner.

"May I?" she points to the bed.

( _Don't think about her and the bed. Don't think about her and the bed. Don't do it. Just don't. Say no. Say to use to table and chairs instead_.)

(Roxas can't say no to her innocent request. It's not her fault his mind has been going _there_ half the day.)

Kairi gives him a smile and flops down onto the bed and grabs one of his half-dozen pillows, holding it against her chest as she crosses her legs. She looks a little sheepish when Roxas comes to join her (slower and with more deliberate movements— _don't think about it_ ).

"Your bed is as big as mine," she tells him. "My covers are purple, though. Cinderella knows it's my favorite color."

Roxas grunts.

Kairi misinterprets his short response. "Right, the secret. Um, when I said I used it on Riku and Sora, none of us really connected it to me. I asked Yen Sid about it later and he told me more about the extent of my title as Princess of Heart. Reading hearts is one of them."

"That's the one that doesn't surprise me," Roxas says. "It sounds like something a pure heart can do. It's cool, like I said." Roxas gets a bout of excitement from the idea of it. "It's like a super power. What else can you do?"

Kairi bites her lip. She looks incredibly torn before shaking her head and setting a determined look on her face splashed with glee. "Remember the time you fell off the clock tower and we talked for the first time? Our hearts connected along with Sora's. Turns out I was responsible to some degree."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Kairi grins. "It doesn't happen often. I don't really think I've done it since then, but Yen Sid said it's entirely possible I've done it while asleep. But it is still one of the rarer things I can do."

"So you could, like, reach out to my heart if you wanted to?" Roxas asks.

Kairi tosses her hair. "Well, it's not like I can do it on command, but yes. I totally could."

"Sweet." The princess glows at his approval. (Roxas wants to keep that smile on her face forever.) "Why is this a secret? It sounds like something that could be a serious asset."

"See, when Yen Sid told me about this, he said I had to keep them a secret from everyone. He said keeping the extent of the Princesses of Heart's abilities a secret meant less people who want that power and light. Fewer people to take advantage of me. He stressed how much I should let it flow naturally rather than try and force myself to be able to do something. Let the light be my guide and all that."

"Wait, nobody knows about this?"

Kairi shakes her head. "Nobody but Yen Sid and King Mickey."

"Naminé? Riku _? Sora?"_

"Nobody," Kairi says. "Well, Cinderella knows about the reading hearts thing, but that's it. I blurted it out one time to her. And you know now."

"I know now," Roxas says quietly. "Wait, why do I know? Why did you tell me if it's supposed to be a secret?"

"Because Cinderella gave it away, and I didn't want her to get in trouble because of it. I'll have to talk to her about not letting it slip to anyone else."

"And the rest?" Roxas presses. "Why tell me the rest?"

Kairi tucks the pillow under her chin. She tilts her head lower but raises her eyes so she is looking at him through her lashes. Her cheeks match the color of the bedspread. "Because I trust you."

Giddy. Roxas identifies the rare feeling. It makes his insides jump around happily. He fights to keep himself from shouting in victory and instead allows a face-splitting smile to grace his features.

Kairi looks away from him, embarrassed. (She's cute when she's embarrassed.) "I mean, you didn't tell Riku about the heartless attack. And you said you weren't going to tell anyone else about some of the stuff we've done on this trip which I really appreciate. Honestly. You seem strong enough to keep a secret from Yen Sid. I've had to keep secret that I told Cinderella about one of her abilities while he stared me down. Have you _seen_ his eyes? I swear, I think he could murder me with a look."

"You have my word. And thanks. For trusting me." Roxas rubs at his cheek. The smile doesn't go away. (He doesn't really want it to. Happiness is invigorating. Addicting. No wonder Sora always has a smile glued to his face.) "Christopher told me you had something of a breakdown before. Was that when you told Cinderella?"

Kairi nods. "Remember when all of us went to visit Radiant Garden the first time together?"

Yeah, he does remember. It was an informal visit for all of them, to get to know the place and see where they will be visiting Kairi in the future. Informal for all except the princess. She got roped into doing some royal duties or making some decisions, Roxas can't remember much of that part. He was prowling around town and exploring the castle with the rest of the group (or making secret visits to the guards' command center, curious as to how they protected the place after so much destruction). Whenever Roxas saw Kairi, she appeared cool and collected.

"I remember. But you seemed fine."

"That's because I was hiding my insecurities like my life depended on it. No one saw me cry."

"You cried?" Kairi crying on Wonderland was enough for Roxas. He never wants to see her in tears again (though having her in his arms, comforting her, being her rock... _that_ he could have happen again).

Kairi shrugs it off. "When the stress got to me. Even with you all there being my support system, it wasn't...actually, it was enough. It was great having you all there. The problem was with Sora and Riku."

Those two again. Roxas grits his teeth and wonders what they did this time to upset her. He's had their three-way relationship pegged all wrong. They aren't the perfect trio. They have disagreements and get on each other's nerves like everyone else. (Roxas tries not to encourage the tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him this is a good thing. Their fighting means he gets more time with Kairi.)

"I think you overheard some of it with Riku, right? I was scared they would leave me behind again. And they didn't see anything wrong with any of it. Whenever I told them of my doubts or problems there, they would throw me a quick solution then say how lucky I was. I felt like I didn't have anyone to talk to which is why I stole—borrowed a Gummi ship and went to visit Cinderella. I basically unloaded all my burdens on her. She took it like a champ."

Kairi laughs a bit. "I told her things I shouldn't have. Yen Sid would be _so_ mad if he knew how much I've interfered with her and her life."

Yes. Roxas recognizes how much of a no-no that is. It is a big rule amongst them all. The only exception being a few years back when it was interfere or else people will die. Then they were given the green light. This is the most Roxas has talked with people in another world since then.

"Anyway, I think that's when Sora and Riku stopped really trusting me to be alone. They found out I took a little trip and freaked out."

"But you weren't hurt."

"That's what I said! Thank you."

The two young fighters share a laugh. Kairi takes her pillow and lightly hits Roxas who grabs his side and groans in fake pain.

"Why? Why would you hurt your loyal guard?"

Kairi giggles. "I don't know. I'm just happy you're here. I'm happy you're keeping my secret. I'm happy you're my friend."

Roxas's smile settles into something calmer but no less cheerful. "I'm happy too."

The red-head seems intent on saying something but gets sidetracked by another thought. Her smile fades somewhat and she tilts her head. "I'm sorry if I ignored you today. I didn't meant to, but it was good to see Cinderella again. I missed her."

Roxas leans back, pretending to shrug it off all the while his hand discreetly grabs the edge of a pillow. He grabs it and whips it through the air in order to hit Kairi on the shoulder. It's harder than when she hit him yet far too weak to do any damage. The princess shrieks. The mock appall she shows has Roxas laughing.

"There," he says. "Now I forgive you and we're even. All in all, a good day I'd say."

"And here I thought you were supposed to be protecting me."

"And here I thought we already established you're pretty good at taking care of yourself." His words remind him of another thought. "Hey, another question."

"What's the question?"

"Is—you talked about the princesses of having weaknesses. Is that something Yen Sid told you about too?"

Kairi's forehead wrinkles in confusion. "When did I talk about that?"

"Back when we visited Snow White. You said something about the Princesses of Heart not having darkness as a weakness but still having weaknesses. I was wondering if there was—what?"

Kairi shakes her head. "I'm not as good at keeping a secret as I thought."

"Or I'm incredibly perceptive," Roxas suggests with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Kairi giggles and rolls her eyes. (Roxas gives himself a point. He made her laugh.) "Let's go with that one. Then Yen Sid won't punish me for it. But yeah, you're right. Each princess has a weakness all their own."

"What are they? Or is that something you'll actually keep to yourself?"

Kairi sighs. "You already know practically everything. Might as well go all in. Let's start from the top. Snow White's is being too innocent. She always thinks the best of people without giving much thought to self-preservation. Aurora makes assumptions."

"Like assuming your heart was in danger?" Roxas guesses.

"Exactly. She's often assumes the worst when problems come her way. Jasmine's claustrophobic. Not really for small spaces but more like her position in life. She's afraid of being trapped. And Belle's...oh, what's Belle's again?"

" _Beasts_ me."

Kairi whacks him again with the pillow even though they're both chuckling at his terrible pun. "I should throw you in the dungeon."

"Not your castle. You have no authority here."

"Cinderella's a good friend of mine. I'm sure she'd be nice and let me throw someone in the dungeon."

Roxas pouts. (It doesn't even occur to him how Sora of a thing that is to do. It's just...it's just him having fun with Kairi. He doesn't consider that he's like Sora. Not in this moment.) "You'd miss me."

Kairi tries to say something but shakes her head and looks at the far wall. Roxas's pout turns into a smirk when he sees her blush. (Lea would be proud of his flirting. Turns out Roxas does have it in him.)

" _Belle's_ ," Kairi continues pointedly, "is superiority. I remember now. She often thinks herself better than others, like her thinking is better, but in an extremely subtle way. She doesn't think badly of anyone, she just thinks she knows best."

"Is Alice's curiosity?"

"How did you guess?" Kairi asks dryly.

"My perceptiveness."

Kairi fights her amusement in order to give a sarcastic reply. "Ah. Of course."

"Cinderella?"

"She takes chances. She's something like the opposite of Aurora. Where she thinks things will turn out horrible, Cinderella thinks no matter what, things will be ok which has her make riskier decisions."

Roxas nods. He then shifts himself. He acts like he's trying to get comfortable, but he wants to be closer to Kairi. He makes it only a few inches closer yet it feels more intimate nonetheless. "And yours?"

Kairi must have noticed his ulterior motive because she's looking at him with her big, violet eyes in a way he can't decipher but makes his heart beat faster nonetheless. She gives him a barely-there smile. "You know mine, Mr. Perceptiveness."

Roxas's own smile gets a little smaller in response. He wonders whether or not he should speak the words. He's had his own theories take form since Kairi's meltdown in Wonderland. He takes her words as a challenge, also getting the sense that maybe she wants someone to say them aloud. To share the burden rather than keep it a secret.

"You're lonely," Roxas finally says. "Or you're afraid of being lonely. You fear having no one...that's why Aurora sensed your weaker heart. Isn't it?" As he speaks, Roxas's theory grows bigger, knitting itself together. Kairi's expression tells him he's dead on. "Part of your strength must come from your friends. Because you think you're losing them, you're weaker. You're pure, but you're..."

Roxas trails off. He doesn't need to keep talking. Kairi knows where he was going with it. And they both know he's right.

"You're good at this," Kairi near-whispers.

It when he notices a flowery scent is when he realizes they're closer than before. Not _super_ close, but close.

(Not close enough.)

"Heh. No. I just know what it's like to think you've lost everything."

Kairi looks sad. Roxas regrets his words. He doesn't want her to be sad for him. He's happy right now. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time. And she's the cause of it.

But...wait...it's something else. Something besides happy. Roxas knows this because a swirl of it is shifting in his heart. It tugs and pulls and wonders as Kairi reaches out her hand and runs it through his hair.

"Now you've got everything, right?"

( _Almost. I don't have you_.) "Right."

It's in this moment all Roxas can think about is reaching out a hand and cupping her jawline and the expanse of her neck and pulling her close. Slowly, so as not to frighten her. He thinks about bringing his nose to brush against the skin of her neck to get another full whiff of her. He would then brace his other hand against the bed and lean in, but not to kiss her. No. It would be to have her lean back and keep going until she was resting on the bed beneath him. She would look up at him with those entrancing eyes, his name on her lips. Only then would he bring his face to hers and—

"Roxas?"

Roxas blinks. Kairi is still sitting up, staring at him with concern. "You ok? You drifted off a second there."

"Uh—yeah. Um. Sorry. Lost in thought."

"You found your way back?" Kairi asks cheekily.

Roxas wants to laugh with her, but he feels his insides sigh instead. "Yeah. I'm back."

"Good. Where were you?"

Roxas cannot under any circumstances tell her what he had been thinking. (There's a multitude of reasons why not: what if she doesn't like him like that, what if she rejects him, what if she kicks him off the trip, what if things get awkward...what if she tells Sora!?)

Still, Roxas can't help but feel like a coward for not. He wants to not only kiss her but tell her what he's been feeling and thank her for showing him what a high he can get from the feelings in his heart. Those that stem from simply being near her.

Roxas swallows the fear crawling up his throat, but it still wins. "Thinking about...how...I hope not to fall out of bed tonight."

Kairi raises her eyebrows. "That's right, you—" Her eyes shift to something over his shoulder. An exclamation startles Roxas's nerves. The princess crawls past him to the edge of the bed.

"You did hit your head on the table!"

"You didn't believe me?"

"It sounded like an excuse for something else."

"Like what?"

"Like I don't know. It just sounded like an excuse. But you poor thing. You actually did hit your head."

"Yes I did. Thanks for finally giving me sympathy."

Kairi settles on the end of the bed and stretches her arms up. She yawns rather widely which triggers Roxas's lungs to expand much in the same way.

"I think it's time I headed back to my own room. Can't fall asleep on your bed."

( _Don't think about it_.)

"Besides," Kairi says when she stands, "you're bedroom is bad luck if you fall out of a bed as big as this one."

"Yeah, that's my luck."

Kairi throws him a concerned look over her shoulder while walking to the door. Roxas follows her. "You do have some pretty rotten luck. I've noticed."

The blonde opens the door, allowing her to go through. He yawns once more as he trails her into the hall.

Kairi looks back at him. "Aren't you—are you going to bed?"

"Um...yeah."

"Then what are you doing out here?" she asks.

Roxas doesn't even blush when he says, "I'm escorting you back to your room."

"You don't have to." Her words say one thing, but she doesn't hesitate to take Roxas's offered hand. He's beyond offering his arm for her to take. He wants her hand.

"I want to," he says. The two briefly make eye contact, then Kairi nods and they start on their way.

Unsuccessfully, that is. Roxas drags his feet. Kairi gets ahead of him a couple of times and tugs on his arm uselessly before catching on that he's doing it on purpose. She huffs good-naturedly. "You know, I'd like to get to my room before the night's over."

"I'm tired. Can't you see how my exhaustion is affecting my feet? Carrying those boxes today did me in."

Kairi tugs on his arm. "Come on, you doofus. Keep up or I'm letting go." She uncurls her fingers threateningly.

It is then Roxas pretends to get a boost of energy, sling-shotting him forward with enough gusto to grab up Kairi around her torso and carrying her the last few steps to the front of her door. He reluctantly puts her down which also puts a stop to her shrieks and giggles. Well, maybe not her giggles. She's keeps that up even when she gives him another good whack on the shoulder sans pillow.

"Again with hitting your guard," Roxas whines.

"Oh that's right, I forgot. You're injured. Can't hurt my injured guard."

"How colorful is it?" Roxas automatically reaches up to touch his bruise. He hasn't looked in a mirror lately. Back in training, he and the others would compare bruises. (Lea holds the record after he pissed off Terra and got his ass kicked.)

"Hmm." Kairi lightly places her fingers on his forehead just around his injury. She carefully tilts his head this way and that, pretending to get a thorough inspection of it. She tugs at his hair a little, and Roxas obeys the silent command for him to lower his head.

The dainty scent of flowers reaches Roxas. He finds his eyes are level with Kairi's lips as she continues inspecting his injury. From there it is an easy path for them to travel down her throat to where the milky skin disappears into the slightly lower yet still modest neckline of her borrowed dress.

Roxas swallows.

"Does it hurt?" Kairi asks. (Roxas feels like he's hearing her under water thanks to the blood rushing in his ears.)

"W-Well, it doesn't—it's not that—"

Roxas's throat closes when Kairi's lips press gently against the spot on his forehead. The light pressure only stings a teensy bit but the pain is the absolute last thing Roxas is aware of. His brain desperately tries memorizing absolutely every detail of this moment, but it's over too soon and she's pulling away and he can't seem to take a full breath when she looks him in the eye.

It's an infinite moment while simultaneously being only a second long. Whatever expression is on Roxas's face makes Kairi back up and avert her eyes.

(Well that's not good. All he felt is shock. Apparently a shocked expression is not a good one.)

"There. A kiss to make it feel better. You've heard of that, haven't you?" Kairi's cheeks match her hair. Her fingers fiddle with themselves. "At least I've heard of that. It looks—it's colorful. Purple and blue with some red. I hope it doesn't hurt. I mean, I hope I didn't hurt it."

She's embarrassed. Flustered. Roxas is barely conscious of the smile spreading across his face as Kairi rambles. He's too happily stunned to really comprehend what she's saying, too content at watching her expressions change. (Wow she's pretty.)

"You know, it's getting late. I'd better be getting to bed."

Roxas's smile falls. Kairi backs up blindly and accidentally runs into her door. She turns and reaches for the knob.

"Goodnight, Roxas."

She's flustered (so is he). She's frightened (so is he). And she's tired (he's not thanks to the adrenaline from her kiss).

Wait! One more thing. One thing he has to confirm to put his mind at ease. He takes her hand just when she gets the door open. She stops and looks back to him.

"Kairi...you've—you've _never_ seen me as Ventus?"

Kairi tilts her head a tad to the left. She matches his serious expression. "No."

"Or...Or Sora?"

"Never." Kairi turns fully to him. "You have a distinct heart. It may have similarities to Sora's like your looks are similar to Ventus's, but they aren't the same. Believe me, I've thought this through. You've only ever been Roxas to me."

...

Wow.

Roxas can't seem to fathom the emotions roaring through him. They scream at him to do something, so he does. Before really comprehending his actions, he has Kairi swept up in his arms again. His arms are low enough around her waist that when he pulls her to him, her feet are off the ground. Her arms drape across his shoulders, and her cheek nearly meets the top of his head.

 _("You've only ever been Roxas to me.")_

The deafening emotions create no coherent thought but this. It creates a lump in his throat and pricks at his eyes (or maybe that's the tears). He presses his face against her shoulder and inhales. Thankfully doing this wards off the emotions enough for him fight through it and speak.

"Thank you."

Kairi is quiet. Then, she runs one hand through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp in a soothing manner. She presses her lips to the side of his head just above his ear. This is answer enough for Roxas, but he can't seem to put her down quite yet. So he doesn't. He keeps her off the ground and in his arms for a few more long moments before his muscles finally start weakening and his emotions are more in control.

Reluctantly, he lowers her back to her feet. When he dares look at her, her open and honest eyes stare back. Roxas's flicker to the floor. He lets out a breathy laugh and sniffs, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"Sorry," he says.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Kairi places a hand on his cheek and guides his head back up. When he meets her gaze, she gives him a smaller version of the famous princess smile. The intimate one meant only for the person on the receiving end.

Roxas is going to do crazy things like kiss her if she keeps looking at him like that. But he's too tired and too emotional to trust himself with that sort of thing. He settles for something else instead.

The young man keeps his eyes on hers while he brings up her hand and places a light kiss on her knuckles. He then lowers her hand before releasing it. He hopes the look on his face is an earnest one. One that draws her in rather than scares her away. He's never been very good at being a welcoming person naturally but in this moment he _tries_.

"Goodnight, Kairi," Roxas says. He ducks his head a little and takes a step back. With one final smile he turns and heads for his room.

It takes all his willpower not to sprint back to his room.

His heart runs marathons in his chest when he closes the door to his room, and he lets out the shaky breath he feels like he's been holding for forever. Roxas leans back against the door only a moment before he throws himself into the middle of the room, dancing and flailing his arms in spastic movements of celebration. He looks completely ridiculous and loving every second of it. When his energy is spent he flops down onto his bed, arms stretched out on either side of him. The energy of the moment slips away leaving him feeling shaky and elated at the same time.

He can't stop smiling at the ceiling as he tries catching his breath. He knows what's got him going—hope.

* * *

The sun is shining. The birds are chirping. A perfect day for a party. This is the collective thought of each resident inside the castle and each guest travelling there in this beautiful day.

The castle staff is a bustle of activity with people rushing from room to room trying to finish the party preparations. That's what Roxas has been stuck with the moment he stepped out of his room. One of the ladies making his bed redirected him from going straight to Kairi's room to the prince's receiving room because the prince needed him for something. Prince Christopher wasn't there like the servant said, but the servants there ask for help in setting up a banner in the Grand Hall.

The Grand Hall is where everyone has congregated. It is where the party guests shall be received. There, Roxas is found by Christopher who then takes him back to his chambers where he proceeds to have Roxas try on one of the prince's formal outfits for tonight's festivities. However, his build is leaner than the prince's. Roxas ends up being sent to the soldiers' quarters and getting one of those uniforms instead.

At this point, it is past lunchtime and Roxas has yet to have a bite of food. He's been running around the castle following the requests (though they sound more like orders) of those around without having a moment to take a breath.

He should be aggravated, but he is anything but.

No, Roxas is happy.

It's a weird kind of happiness where even the things that used to annoy him wash over him without so much as making a dent in his mood. It's the kind of happiness that plasters a permanent smile on his face no matter what he's doing.

And Roxas likes it.

It's similar to what he felt when he was first restored to being his own person, experiencing life with a heart for the first time. Everything was new and intriguing. It's like that. It's like Roxas is seeing everything with new eyes. Or a new heart.

It certainly feels like he has a new heart. He's never had these sorts of feelings before.

The only thing even close to dampening the mood is the fact that he has yet to see the source of said happiness. Roxas hasn't seen Kairi all morning and now into the afternoon. He takes it upon himself to go searching after escaping between servant requests (and snatches four tarts from one of the tables, immediately shoving two in his mouth). (He also plucks one of the little wire ornaments decorating the window sills. They look pretty. Like something a girl would wear in her hair.)

He doesn't dare ask anyone if they've seen the red-head around in case they send him on another errand. The guests will be arriving soon for the early dinner and he will have to go change. He kind of wants to see her before the festivities begin.

You see, Roxas has come to the conclusion that he wants to talk to her—no, like _seriously_ talk to her. Like ask her out. Like go for broke. He went over the reasons for this (the reasons for his hope) last night.

1) Kairi acted nervous around him which means she might like him back. She wouldn't be nervous if she didn't feel something.

2) Kairi has flirted with him on several occasions.

3) She is not dating Sora as she has stated as much to him and others.

4) She has given him that _look_ , the one from the beach, since the trip started. (Roxas isn't sure why, but he knows the look is important.)

5) Kairi has defended him on several occasions, showing that she doesn't think him less. That she might even think him worthy.

Roxas repeats these reasons in his head lest he lose confidence. He's muttering them under his breath when a stroke of luck has him spot Cinderella at the end of the hall entering another room. If he's learned anything on this trip, it's that wherever Cinderella is, Kairi will be also.

"Cinderella!" He jogs over to her. She stops at the entrance of the room and smiles at him. He tries to hide his disappointment when he reaches her and has yet to spot the object of his affection.

"Hello Roxas," Cinderella says in her usual sugar tone. "How are you?"

"Good, good. Hey, um, do you know where Kairi is?" (Roxas hopes it doesn't sound like he's trying to brush Cinderella aside, but he _really_ wants to see Kairi.)

Cinderella's smile slants in such a way that hints at her knowing something. "No, I'm sorry. She's busy being fitted into her dress. You'll have to wait until the party."

Roxas doesn't even try to hide his disappointment.

Cinderella places a hand on his upper arm. "Don't look so sad. I think you'll find the end result quite pleasant. Would you mind stepping inside here a moment? I'd like to speak with you."

Roxas feels antsy. What could the princess want?

Cinderella beckons him inside the room. It's kind of dark despite it being midafternoon. Then the princess walks over to the far end of the room and opens the thick curtains and sunlight floods the room, revealing what the room actually is.

The nursery.

The walls are painted with green scenery. Birds decorated in the sky with mice and deer and other animals in the grass and trees. Within those decorated walls is a lavish wooden crib, a toy chest matching its design, and a classic rocking chair in the corner near the window.

And above the crib, the glass birds reflect their colorful light.

"What do you think?" Cinderella asks.

"It's amazing," Roxas says honestly.

"Thank you. Christopher and I have worked on this place for weeks. He put the crib together himself, you know. He barely let any servants touch this place. A good friend of ours painted the walls, though. I'm afraid neither of us have an artistic touch."

Roxas moves over to it and runs his fingers across the slick wood. He smiles at the princess who holds her swelled midsection with care. "You must be excited."

Cinderella smiles. "Oh, I am. It's all part of my happily ever after. One I'm sure Kairi will find." The princess's knowing smile makes a reappearance. "Speaking of which, thank you, Roxas."

"Huh? For what?"

"For helping Kairi's heart."

"...I did? How?"

Cinderella chuckles at his disbelief. "Kairi talks quite a lot about you."

"She does?" Roxas feels the happiness bubble up again.

"Mm-hmm. She's told me how supportive you've been, how you've kept her safe throughout this trip, and how much she's enjoyed getting to know you and deepening your friendship."

Roxas suddenly doesn't know what to do with himself. He scratches the back of his head, shifts his weight from foot to foot then shoves his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, we've—we talk more. It's been good."

Cinderella taps her cheek with her fingers in a curious gesture. "More than good, I suspect."

Roxas smiles at his shoes.

"That's what I thought. You care for her, don't you, Roxas?"

Roxas raises his eyes to the insightful woman. Denials sit on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be used...but Roxas doesn't want to use them. His angry words at Iago, his flustered objections to Lumiere and Cogsworth, Riku's suspicions—Roxas doesn't want to lie to himself or anyone else anymore. (Actually, it wasn't a total lie. He wasn't there yet, not completely. But he is now. After last night, after learning the things he did...)

His heart swells at the thought of the violet-eyed, red-haired princess. And now he knows what the feeling is. Not only that, but he recognizes its solidity and endurance.

"Yes," Roxas says. "I care about her." Then his heart feels a strike of fear in the midst of the joy, allowing doubt to flood him, washing away his hope. His resolve disbands. "Please don't tell her. I know she doesn't really feel the same, and that's fine. I'll get over it." His heart cracks with each word he speaks.

Cinderella makes a face of disapproval. "Now Roxas, what did I only just tell you?"

"That...I..."

"That you are a dear person to Kairi. You are who her heart is being drawn to."

Roxas can't quite believe what he desperately wants to. He shrugs as the old fears resurface, thoroughly ruining the happiness he's been holding within him since last night. "I'm just a crush. She'll get over me. I mean, Sora's the one who—"

"Roxas, I'm surprised at you!" Cinderella scolds. "From what little I know of your heart, I do not think it's one to brush aside such a strong connection. I know you feel it, but I also know you're scared. I want to put your fears at ease." Cinderella sighs and shakes her head. "What I've felt coming from Kairi's heart, it is not something I have ever felt when she spoke of Sora or any other man."

(Hope. The tiny growing flame in Roxas's heart.)

"You have won her, Roxas. You've won the heart of Kairi. Please stop trying to convince yourself otherwise. It isn't true!"

(The flame roars to life, growing bigger.)

"I'm here to tell you that you may tell her how you feel. She cares about you in the way you care about her. I _know_ this, Roxas. I've seen it—I've _felt_ it. I'm asking for you to believe me that you might experience one of the incredible benefits of having a heart. Talk to her."

(The flames spread to every part of Roxas. They breathe their hope into every part of him.)

Roxas can't seem to take a full breath. He keeps half-laughing, half-gasping, like his lungs can't decide what to do. His face certainly knows, though, (and now so does his heart). "You—You're sure? I mean this is...I can't—I never thought..." Roxas looks at Cinderella's beaming smile. He grabs her shoulders and kisses her cheek. "Thank you!"

Cinderella laughs. "You are more than welcome! Now go get ready. The party will start soon and you shouldn't keep your princess waiting."

"My princess...my princess!" Roxas is off like a shot, fueled by the flames of hope burning bright within him.

* * *

Roxas tugs at the collar of his uniform. It fits fairly well, but it doesn't breathe. He's been too warm the second he got into it. But that could also be because he's next to the hottest person he's ever seen.

Kairi gives him a quick smile before continuing her conversation with another guest. She's absolutely radiant (no pun intended) in a borrowed lavender dress very much in this world's style. It looks somewhat funny on her what with its large hoop skirt and poufy sleeves, but it still makes Roxas's face warm. He can't help but eye the expanse of her neck exposed thanks to her hair being pulled up. ( _Don't think about it._ Not right now.)

With one slick motion, he grabs a drink from one of the servants passing by. He takes a sip and fights against his lips wanting to curl in disgust. Yeah, Champaign isn't for him. He smiles anyway as the woman Kairi's talking to looks to him and laughs.

It's been a great party so far. Despite its formality, the guests appear rather relaxed. They seem to feel welcome in the castle. It's no surprise considering the prince and princess. Their hospitality goes above and beyond. Most of the guests seem comfortable enough to approach Roxas and Kairi, the strangers among them, and strike up a conversation rather than Kairi searching them out like Roxas has often seen her do.

He has been by her for the party's entirety. When he, Christopher, Cinderella, the king, the duke, and Prudence met up before the first guests arrived Roxas immediately went to her side and offered his arm. He hasn't left her side since. What guy in their right mind would leave the side of the most stunning lady in the room anyway? Roxas takes pride in the fact she's been on _his_ arm, smiling at _him._ (Roxas is surprised at his own possessiveness, but he finally feels as if he has a hint of the privilege to do so.)

It's been shy smiles and random touches between them all evening. Kairi would laugh and touch his arm. Roxas would be caught staring at her and grin rather than be bashful. It worked for them.

Early on, Roxas took her to the dance floor. What would be a princess world if he didn't dance with her? It's their thing, he's decided. Sure, the first dance here was a bit of learning curve for them, but once Roxas caught on to the basic steps, it turned out to be easy. A simple guiding of one's partner across the floor.

Now, seven dances, a platter of hors d'oeuvres, and three glasses of Champaign between them, and Roxas and Kairi are in good spirits. The shy smiles grow bolder and the random touches become more frequent. It fuels Roxas's hope, having Kairi respond eagerly to his attentions.

The orchestra creates another melody that has Roxas reaching out his hand which Kairi takes without hesitation, and the two make their way to the dance floor, bidding the woman they were speaking with goodbye.

"I really think I'm getting the hang of this," Roxas says. He guides her into a spin then takes her back into his arms. His hand feels the warmth of her skin seeping through her dress into his palm.

"You were never actually bad at dancing. Just shy," Kairi tells him with a smirk.

"I hope you're not going to shove that in my face the rest of my life."

"No, only when it's funny." Kairi giggles and squeezes his shoulder where her hand currently rests. "Besides, it's cute. You're cute."

Roxas laughs rather than gets embarrassed at the comment (though his cheeks still turn pink, but he's blaming that on the stifling outfit). "And you're beautiful."

Now it's the princess's turn to blush. "Thanks. You've only told me four times tonight."

"I'll stop saying it when it's not true."

"Great. I'll come by in the morning when I'm a mess."

Roxas clicks his tongue. "Nnnah. Sorry to tell you, but I think you'll be proven wrong."

(Ax—Lea would be insanely proud of him right now. Roxas has his flirting turned up to a ten. He figured better test the waters before outright asking her on a date. So far the waters have been warm and the weather fair.)

Kairi hides her face against his shoulder. "You keep saying stuff."

"That's what talking is. I think I'll keep doing it."

"I'd rather you sing," Kairi says, pulling back to look him in the eye. "I like your voice."

"I told you, it's a powerful weapon against the heartless. It shouldn't be used casually." Roxas looks around. "Maybe when there aren't so many people."

Kairi raises an eyebrow at him. "Why Roxas, are you shy?"

Roxas rolls his eyes. "Again? You mention it _again?"_ He whirls her out in another spin as punishment, only this one is a little faster, a little less controlled. It only makes her laugh. He pulls her back to him. "You know, you could sing instead. _You_ aren't shy."

"What would I sing? I'm not like the other princesses. I can never come up with original songs like they do."

"That's ok. You're an original all by yourself."

"What?" The unexpected change in Kairi catches Roxas off-guard. She looks to him with suspicion and...fear? Yes, fear. Fear on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks.

"Ah, nothing. Just—Just that you're...um, you're a unique person?" Roxas dearly hopes that's what she wants to hear. He isn't sure how he offended her in the first place.

Kairi blinks and shakes her head once. "Right..right." She puts a smile back on her face. "Thank you."

The song ends and Roxas has Kairi's arm looped around his again, guiding her off the floor. They get intercepted by the royal duo of the land.

"Kairi, would you care to ensure the connection now?" Cinderella asks. She's on her husband's arm as well, only she seems to be leaning heavier on him. "I'm rather tired and would like to go to bed soon."

"Oh of course! I'm so sorry. I didn't think of how you might be—"

Cinderella waves off her concern. "It's no trouble. I'm glad you are having fun."

(Is it just Roxas's imagination, or did Cinderella wink at him?)

The two couples make their way outside the castle into the beautiful area where a stream runs through the grounds. The path running through the grounds has a bridge built overtop the water. That is the destination. Cinderella and Christopher stand beside the end of the bridge where a small platform sits. In the background a large clock looks down upon them all.

"This is the spot," Cinderella says. Instead of turning to Kairi, she looks to her husband. With one hand on her growing child and the other on her husband's cheek, she kisses Christopher once and pulls away with a smile. "The spot where I should have kissed you."

Christopher chuckles. "The spot where I should have kept you from running away."

"I'm yours now. That's all that matters."

Roxas feels a light pressure on his shoulder and looks to see Kairi's head resting on his shoulder. A hand resting on her heart. No doubt an expression of admiration adorns her face. When Cinderella turns to them, though, she stands up straight again and goes over to her. Christopher moves beside Roxas, and the two watch their princesses create a delicate glow.

The blonde keyblade wielder's eyes stay glued to Kairi as her hair flutters lightly in the created wind and her calm features light up in the night.

Then the glow disappears and the two women separate. Cinderella rejoins her husband, and Roxas quickly takes his place beside Kairi again. She takes his arm even as he raises his in offering.

"Care to rejoin the party? Though I'm sorry to say there might not be much left to go back to after I say goodnight," Cinderella says.

Roxas sees Kairi look at him out of the corner of his eye. He shoots her a quick smile and a shrug. "Whatever you want."

Kairi relaxes further at his words. She addresses Cinderella. "Thank you, but I think I'll enjoy the night a while longer."

Cinderella and Christopher bid their two special guests goodnight. Cinderella walks with her husband back to castle she calls home, but not without a glance over her shoulder. Hopefully Kairi will regale her tomorrow with the details of what will no doubt transpire tonight.

* * *

Fairy Godmother materializes herself at the steps of the castle where the future king and queen only just entered. Whoops! A little too late. fWell, she can catch them inside. The elderly woman takes the first few steps up, then stops.

She knows that feeling. She recognizes the magic.

Turning, she finds what she suspects is two young lovers shyly conversing with one another on the bridge a fair distance away. Their smiles and closeness reminds her of another couple she knew. Because of this, she takes our her magic wand (after a bit of fumbling trying to find it), aims it their way, and allows small specs of glitter to leisurely make their way over, making the couple's surrounding as magical as what is transpiring between them.

* * *

(Is the world sparkling? Roxas thinks the world is sparkling. Or maybe that's just being in Kairi's presence.)

The two teenagers meander to the railing of the bridge. They lean over to peer at the water below. The modest stream shimmers in the moonlight and the light of the clock tower in the distance.

"This has always been one of my favorite worlds to visit," Kairi tells Roxas.

"Because of the place itself or because of Cinderella?" Roxas asks.

"Both. Cinderella's been a good friend for years now. And her kingdom is just so...flawless. I want to make my kingdom like it."

Roxas makes a face. "Eh, maybe not."

"What? Why not?"

"It's great and all here, but it's too perfect. You know what I mean? I like your world. It has character. A history."

Kairi aims her bashful smile at the water. She fiddles with the borrowed bracelets adorning her wrists. "Then what was your favorite world we went to?"

Roxas turns so his lower back is resting against the railing. He crosses his arms and thinks. "Mm...Belle and Adam's."

Kairi's eyes light up. "It was great there. A lot of fun. I'll be honest, that's the most fun I've had there ever. I'm taking you with me every time I have to make a trip there."

( _Thump-thump, thump-thump_ —Roxas heart picks up speed.) The blonde salutes her. "Your personal guard reporting for duty, your majesty. Ready to follow you anywhere, anytime."

Kairi chuckles and shakes her head. She tugs at the collar of his uniform, and Roxas lowers his hand. "You do make a great guard—but not in that uniform. Sorry to tell you, Roxas, but powder blue is not your color."

"No?" Roxas peers down at the borrowed threads.

Kairi _tsks_. "Clashes terribly with your skin tone and the shade of your eyes. You look terrible in powder blue, but," she holds up a finger, "you look good in a uniform. It fits you well...have I mentioned you look handsome tonight?"

Roxas is sure the smile on his face is as goofy as Goofy himself. "I think so. Have I mentioned you—?"

"I look beautiful? Hm. I don't know. I might have missed it." Kairi releases the collar of his uniform. Instead of retracting her hands, she places one on his shoulder and the other slides down to trace the buttons on his chest. The princess grows solemn as she circles one of the them with her finger. "Have I thanked you for coming with me?"

Roxas breathes steadily. He's surprisingly calm despite her being this close. "You don't have to."

"Yes I do." Kairi raises her head to look at him. "You _volunteered_ to help me. I'll be honest, I wasn't too happy about having to take someone with me. It was nothing personal against you," she quickly adds. "I wanted to prove myself and also wanted some time to myself. Turns out, it was infinitely better to have you along, not only for safety. I'm really glad the King made me take someone along and that the someone was you." Kairi retracts her hands, bringing them together to rest in front of her. "Thank you."

Roxas nods, accepting her unnecessary gratitude. "Can I thank you now?"

Kairi raises an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For letting me come along. For bringing me on a trip that turned out to be the most fun I've had in a while." Roxas extends his elbow and Kairi takes it. He guides her a few steps then stops, takes her hand in his own, and bows. "For showing me how to be a good escort."

Kairi rolls her eyes but with no malice in the gesture. "Where is the meek boy I took with me who feared Snow White's wrath the first day? Who is this person making grand gestures?"

"Oh I'm right here, running on the courage that comes with comfort," Roxas assures her, "because that's what happened. I got a lot more comfortable since then. Though not with horseback riding. Please don't make me go horseback riding again."

Kairi snorts in her attempt to bite back laughter. "Yeah, that's certainly not for you. I can't promise anything if you plan on coming back to Belle's world with me." Kairi's smile droops a little. "I'm kind of bummed it's over. We're going back tomorrow."

Roxas inhales sharply. He had anticipated her saying something like this. (If she didn't, he would have.) He practiced last night and all this morning while muttering under his breath the possible conversation scenarios. This is one of them. (He is super thankful he practiced because his courage is kind of failing him now that the opportunity is here.)

Roxas looks down at their conjoined hands and forces himself to keep the contact rather than shoves his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, it sucks. Doesn't—Doesn't mean we can't hang out."

Kairi shoves his shoulder lightly. "I should hope we hang out. After finding out you don't hate me, I expect you to talk to me more."

Roxas's jaw drops. "I told you I like you! I never _didn't_ like you."

"I know. That's what I'm saying." Kairi giggles at his flabbergasted state. "We're friends now, Roxas. Real friends. Real friends talk to each other."

"Real friends hang out," Roxas says, getting the conversation back on track. "I was thinking—to hang out we should, if you want, we could...I don't know." Roxas grips her hand tighter to gather is strength. "I was thinking we could go dancing."

Kairi blinks her pretty eyes at him then smiles her pretty smile. "Didn't you tell me that we've danced together in each world we've been to? Are you trying to follow the pattern?"

Roxas grins at her picking apart of his offer. "Yeah, something like that. Do you want to maybe? I mean, we can figure out where exactly later. Or we don't have to necessarily go danc—"

"I'd love to."

( _"I'd love to."_ She said yes. She said yes. She said. _Yes_.)

"Cool."

(Well, there goes his smoothness. It jumped into the stream below. Now he's stuck with his monosyllabic replies again.)

"Cool," Kairi echoes. She slowly swings their conjoined hands.

"Maybe..." Roxas swallows. He looks at her their hands, not her. "Maybe just the two of us?"

Kairi stops the gentle swaying motion. Roxas still doesn't look up. "Sounds good to me. Might get crowded if there are other girls vying for your attention."

Roxas's head snaps up in time to see Kairi's blush bloom on her cheeks. Her eyes flit between his and the surrounding area. The corner of Roxas's mouth twitches upward in a crooked smile.

"Hey," he croaks. Roxas clears his throat. "I stuck by you back at that town celebration when you pointed out those girls. I'll stick by you now. I mean, unless you're the one who wants to have more guys around."

Kairi rolls her eyes again. "Why would I want that? I'll have you there. You're more than enough."

( _More than enough_...music couldn't possibly be better to Roxas's ears. It brings up the memory of the two of them sitting in that window seat in the former Beast's castle, her head resting on his knee, eyes open and honest, telling him exactly what he's always wanted to hear. This girl that's never seen him as Sora or Ventus. This girl that only ever sees him as Roxas. One of a kind. One and only.)

Roxas can hear his heartbeat in his ears. He can also hear a question whispering in the back of his mind. One that's been scratching to be asked for almost a year.

"Kairi," Roxas near-whispers, "can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Kairi matches his quiet tone.

Once—twice—three times Roxas opens his mouth and closes it before he huffs angrily at himself and shoves past his fear. (He _needs_ to know.) "Remember the bonfire we had with everybody back at Destiny Islands? The last one before everyone kind of went their separate ways?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Right. Well, I-I might be—might be reading too much into this, but that night, when we were all sitting together and everyone was quiet, I thought...you were looking at me."

The change in Kairi is almost imperceptible. She blinks twice, making her eyes bigger with each blink, and she stands up straighter, taking a deep breath that broadens her shoulders.

"You were, weren't you?"

"I was," Kairi answers honestly.

"You were." Roxas takes this confirmation and goes with it. "And you—you smiled at me."

"You smiled back," Kairi points out.

Roxas nods. "I did. And then you grabbed my hand when we were getting ready to sleep." He pauses and gathers his thoughts. "I'm...what I'm wondering is what you were thinking then. Why did you stare?"

Kairi takes back her hand. (Wait no! No don't! Roxas takes back the question. He takes it back. He shouldn't have asked.) Roxas's hand lingers in the air a moment before he shoves both in his pockets.

"I'll tell you if, if you promise to keep an open mind."

Roxas preps himself for the worst.

Kairi presses her palms to her stomach like she draws strength from holding them there, keeping her upright. Or perhaps she's keeping herself from fidgeting with them. "I was...thinking...you were incredible."

(Incredible. That word again. The word spoken deep in Wonderland's woods.)

Kairi dips her head and laughs breathily through her nerves. "I guess I just...I had a moment. It's back when I thought you didn't like me. I-I certainly liked you."

"You liked me," Roxas deadpans.

"Not like, romantically. Not yet." Kairi clears her throat. "I was thinking about how much you've been through and how it didn't keep you from living. You're strong in a way I really admire. You're steady. You keep going despite it all, but you do it with a level head. I thought about how lucky Xion was for having your new, steady heart. I kept thinking about any time we had together and felt sad when I figured out it wasn't a lot. My mind was just stuck on you that night and I guess my eyes were too."

Kairi calms herself in her flustered state before continuing. "I...I was admiring you that night. And then you looked back at me and smiled too, and my heart kind of—" Kairi does this sort of twirl with her hand.

"...You liked me then?" Roxas asks.

"No," Kairi says firmly. "Not romantically. Like I said, I thought you were with Xion. I kept myself from that. Actually, it all stemmed from..." Kairi laughs at herself and briefly presses a hand to her forehead. "Remember after everything happened and you became your own person and we all finally were safe?"

Roxas nods.

"I hugged you for the first time. Remember?"

Roxas nods again. (He wonders if his mouth is open. He should shut it. But he's not sure about his face. He can't feel it right now.)

"When we made contact, I—felt something. I don't know if our hearts connected or what, but it felt different. Know what I mean? It's probably a Princess of Heart thing. I wanted to talk to you more and maybe figure out what it means, but—but we never really talked so I guess it all got bottled up and I stared that night just wondering about you..."

Kairi bites her lip to stop her rambling. "Um, yeah. That's what I was—"

Roxas doesn't even think about it as he takes her face between his hands and places his lips against hers. He isn't sure how exactly to proceed, but he's sure he doesn't want it to end. He keeps his eyes closed and his hold secure as he tries to memorize the details of the moment—the warmth of her, the feel of her skin, her addicting scent—because when he pulls away, there's no guarantee she won't slap him for this.

But then she's gripping the clothing on his arm and inching herself closer.

He's not sure exactly his thought process that lead him to action, but he remembers feeling his heart nearly burst with the need to do something because it's overflowing. Turns out, this was the right thing to do. His heart feels even fuller and also mollified at the same time.

Then he breaks the contact, keeping his eyes closed for another few seconds before opening them to face his fate.

Turns out his fate is nicer than he thought it would be because Kairi's smiling at him.

"Sorry?" Roxas says. He brings down his hands still tingling from the warmth of her skin and settles them on her waist.

Kairi shakes her head. "Please don't be."

"That was ok?"

"More than ok." Kairi grasps the front of his uniform and pulls herself closer. Not enough for another kiss yet enough to keep Roxas's heart at top speed. "I honestly wasn't sure if you were asking me out or not, but this certainly clears things up."

"Oh, I was. I definitely was."

Kairi giggles. (He loves the way her nose scrunches.)

"This means you like me too?"

"I've liked you ever since I found out you weren't dating Xion."

"Same!" Roxas exclaims. "Except, you know, with Sora. I mean, I always admired you—"

"You did?"

"B-But like you admired me. Not romantically. At least, I don't think. I'm not sure. But I know I haven't feel like _this_ before."

"Same," Kairi says.

"Not even with...?"

Kairi shakes her head. "You're the first I've felt like this around to this extent. It's...It's—"

"Incredible?"

"Then you're sure about me?" Roxas can't help the small bubble of insecurity from showing itself. "Me, Roxas. Not Sora or Riku or anyone else?"

But Kairi doesn't seem to mind. "If you're sure about me. Me, Kairi. Not Xion or Naminé or anyone else."

Roxas doesn't hesitate. "Positive."

Kairi's cheeks are rosy and her smile is brighter than anything else. Beyond even her princess smile. Roxas lets out his own small laugh of disbelief.

(It's happening. It's really happening.)

Here she is, this beautiful girl that hasn't mocked his insecurities or thinks less of him or joked about him being someone else. Staring at him with beautiful near-violet eyes filled with honesty and admiration.

Admiration for him.

Roxas brings up his hand again, meaning to place it on her cheek again, but he pauses, hand in midair.

"Can I?" he asks.

Kairi tugs him closer. "You never have to ask me for permission to kiss me again. Ok?"

"Ok."

Roxas leans in to kiss her again and relishes the thought that when they separate, he will get to do this again. And again. And again. Forever if fate continues smiling on him as brightly as Kairi does.

* * *

Sora sighs and leans back against the seat of the Gummi Ship. His hands come to rest behind his head as he stares upwards, wondering.

"Gawrsh, this is turnin' out harder than I thought," Goofy says dejectedly.

Donald gives his own series of grumbles. "We haven't had a lead in weeks!"

"We started out with a lead, but then we lost it," Goofy says.

"Some good that lead was. Nobody's found anything!"

"Not Riku, or the King, or Xion, or Lea—"

Donald lets out a torrent of angry shouts then settles back into his seat, still grumbling. Normally, he wouldn't be so grouchy, but he misses Daisy. They had a good amount of time with one another after the chaos passed, and Donald got used to being around her more often. Because the mission appears fruitless, he feels like he's being kept away from home for no reason despite knowing there is a _very_ good reason for him to be searching.

The mage glances at Sora who has been relatively quiet the past few days then to Goofy who returns Donald's uncertain gaze and shrugs.

Their worry goes unnoticed by the keyblade master. He continues to stare at the starry sky above, wondering.

It's been a tiring few weeks. Not necessary physically but mentally. There hasn't been anything even _hinting_ at a lead, and Sora's starting to feel uneasy. Something this dangerous shouldn't be this quiet, not when it's had ages to sleep and only just now is allowed to wreak havoc on any world and any heart of its choosing. But it hasn't chosen. Or it has and has done so subtly enough to go unnoticed by those searching for it. Sora feels sorry for whatever heart is being preyed upon.

Well, at least Sora knows his friends are safe. They're using the buddy system. The King and Riku. Lea and Xion. Even Roxas is accompanying Kairi as they traverse the worlds. Sora's glad King Mickey forced Kairi to take someone along. She's not safe alone. (Nobody is.) Unlike Riku, Sora trusts Roxas to take care of Kairi. He has faith in Roxas's abilities. He's seen the fighting spirit that's been honed since his creation. Yes, Roxas is skilled.

And Kairi...she's Kairi.

A twinge of sadness pricks Sora's heart when he thinks of his childhood friend. It's been a while since he's seen her, and they didn't leave on the best terms. Sora's always hated leaving her, but it's gotten worse over the years. The more he hears about what's out there, the more he worries. He can't help it. She's precious to him. Their hearts are connected, despite not having paopu fruit tying them together.

That's what he's going to do when he gets back, Sora decided. He is going to find a paopu fruit, beg her forgiveness, tell her how special she is to him, and ask her to stay by his side—to be in his heart forever, more than she already is.

Sora closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, allowing himself to be lost in the moment. He lets his mind conjure details. The feel of her hair between his fingers, the playful twinkle in her eyes, the flowery scent of her hair, the tingly feeling he gets when she's close.

 _Kairi._

A flash of Kairi's face appears in Sora's mind, smiling with lidded eyes, her hair up and makeup on her face, an expression of gleeful adoration on her face. An expression that makes Sora's heart race because it appears he is on the receiving end of it. Though he doesn't remember seeing her uppity appearance, except maybe when she dressed up the one time in Radiant Garden when she had to meet the dignitaries and other heads of state in a formal gathering Sora went to in order to support her. Maybe his mind combined that with what he hopes she will look at him like someday? Maybe. But this seems...different.

Then again, not all that different. The amount of love in his heart overflows suddenly, reminding him of the time after defeating Xemnas and getting sent back to Destiny Islands and seeing her on the beach, waving at him and Riku, welcoming them home. It almost brings him to tears, how happy he is.

Then the emotional wave is gone, and Sora's eyes open wide to once again stare at the stars.

Sora sighs. He shouldn't have allowed himself to do indulge in such beautiful thoughts just yet. He has a mission to finish first. He has a responsibility to others. He can't let his own problems get in the way. He will solve the issue when he gets back. Kairi will be so happy to hear he got rid of the threat and came home safe and sound that she'll jump into his arms and kiss him silly. Yeah! That's what will happen!

Sora can't help the slight blush accompanying his goofy grin. He opens his eyes and sets himself back at the controls.

"Come on, guys!" he says to Donald and Goofy. They don't startle at his change in demeanor. They are used to Sora's chipper attitude by now. He can bounce back from most anything. "Don't give up. I know we'll find it. We just have to keep trying. Who's ready to visit the Olympus Coliseum?"

Sora's companions, thoroughly roused by his empowered words, shout their agreement with new drive as they take off from the Land of Dragons.

Yes, things will get better from here. Sora is sure of it.

* * *

Yellow eyes are the only giveaway to the location of the shadow hidden among the trees. It watches the two hearts make their way back to the castle. Their conversation and laughter can clearly be heard, being the only sounds in the peaceful night.

"I still can't believe you took dance lessons for me! That was incredibly sweet of you."

"It was that or be an embarrassment to you and myself. Figured I'd give us both a break."

Happiness. A product of light. Even being this close burns the figure's dead insides.

Tonight is not a good time. No. They are shining too brightly together. Alone, maybe something can be done, but not now. No.

But that's ok. Time is what the shadow has and patience is what pays.

All in good time.

* * *

 **A/N: This story follows the storyline of the original _Cinderella_ and _Cinderella II: Dreams Come True_. If you haven't seen the second one, you might be confused by a few of the story pieces, such as Prudence.  
**

 **And if anyone is wondering why this took so long, realize that this chapter is 20,000 words long with lots of detail from previous chapters thrown in. Toss in a bit of writer's block and some life events and you have a chapter two months (has it been two months?) in the making. I hope it was worth the wait. I certainly tried to make it so. (They're finally together, yay! But that hardly means the story is over.)  
**

 **Fair warning for the next couple of chapters. They are the most underdeveloped of this story. I have a vague idea of how they will go which means they will take more time to establish. Think about this long or longer that you have to wait for the upcoming chapter. Sorry, but I want this story to be good! That means spending some quality time with it.**

 **Also: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! YOU GIVE ME FUEL TO WRITE AND I APPRECIATE YOU SO MUCH! Special shout out to _Veos G17_ for their in-depth review and _Riddean Rize_ and _Chirithy564_ for their loyal reading and reviews for each chapter.**

 **(P.S. Roxas is a romantic at heart and no one can convince me otherwise.)**


	8. Kairi - Radiant Garden - Part I

**CHAPTER 8 – Kairi**

Roxas almost expected the ambush that awaited Kairi the second she walked through the door. The occupants of Radiant Garden's castle had been expecting her back here to report on the successful trip (in vague details because they aren't familiar with other worlds) and must have planned ahead. Their light, happy tones at welcoming her back turn into subtle urgency while speaking of all she missed and what would be "taken care of in only a few days' time if you stayed for a little while longer."

Yeah. Kairi's too nice to say no. Roxas feels bad for her when she throws him a slightly panicked look over her shoulder while she is imperceptibly ambushed by three palace occupants. Two servants and a cook.

Roxas uses the term "servants" lightly. They are more like volunteers who come here and work at the palace out of admiration for the place and its history. People who remember what it was like before it was attacked. Roxas is proud he actually remembers their names—Huntly, Lilian, and Abalone (the cook). Kairi can always correct him later if he happens to be wrong, though. She knows the nine people that reside here more than he does.

"Now what's all this?"

Relief. Sweet relief on Kairi's face when she sees Nona coming into the main entrance. Nona, the castle's main caretaker. A woman who only just passed the middle of her life. A few wisps of gray in her hair and wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, but with a fierce loyalty to life and the good that's in it.

"Kairi's back," Lilith, the young mother, exclaims.

"We were filling her in on all she's missed," Huntly says, a portly man of noble taste (his own words). Nona stares him down. The man clears his throat and tugs at his sleeves.

"The poor girl's taken three steps in the door and you three are harassing her. Leave her be. Let her unpack. Find her at dinner."

"Tha's wha' I'm here for!" Abalone declares. The short, gangly man declares. "I need to know wha' she wan's to eat tonight."

"If you're taking requests, fish sounds pretty good," Kairi says, satisfying the intense man who nods once curtly and jots her words down on paper. (The poor guy never means any harm, but his stare could melt steel.)

"Good, good. Now shoo. Kairi needs some breathing room before she addresses anyone or anything. Understood?"

Nona has spoken. The three other castle occupants obey without further objection, though they do say their goodbyes until they are out of sight.

Roxas hears Kairi sigh in relief. He comes to stand beside her now and takes her hand. She gives him a grateful smile.

Then Roxas feels the weight of a gaze on him. He finds Nona staring at their conjoined hands. It only lasts a second before she looks to Kairi who stares just as intensely back. There is a moment where nothing is said verbally, but Roxas suspects an entire conversation is going on between the two women that he's missing. It's a solid twelve seconds later that Nona nods once, deciding something. Kairi seems relieved at this, even more so than when Nona first walked in (which kind of makes Roxas feel relieved too).

The older woman's wrinkles grow more defined when she smiles at Kairi, finally letting her guard down now that the others are gone. She steps forward and pats the princess's cheek.

"It's good to see you, darling."

"It's good to see you too," Kairi says. "Did I miss anything big?"

"Mostly no," Nona says. "The regular duties and rebuilding details. The Restoration Committee was here two days ago to touch base, but they will want to visit again soon knowing you're back. Or you can visit them. Your choice."

Oh yeah, the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Roxas almost forgot. Yuffie, Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin. Others too, but those original members remain here being the head of reconstruction, trying to scrub out the stain the darkness left on the place. Yeah, he and Kairi will definitely visit them.

"But figure it out after you get unpacked and a hot meal in you." Nona ushers them inside. In doing so, she also gives Roxas a pat on the arm. "And it's good to see you again, Roxas."

Roxas feels warmth at the welcome from the bristly woman. Feels good to know the ice of the kingdom can melt. "Thanks."

"Come on, Roxas," Kairi says while giving a light squeeze to his hand. "I'll show you your room then give you a tour."

* * *

They had arrived at Radiant Garden in the early afternoon after departing from Cinderella's world. It had been a tearful goodbye on Kairi's part. Once she extracted herself from Cinderella's arms, she went right into Roxas's for comfort (who did not mind this one single bit). She let him drive the ship while she pulled herself together. Roxas kept her distracted by talking about how they still haven't seen his scarecrow in Halloween Town and how they should visit there after finishing up in her kingdom. This got Kairi to laugh through her stuffy nose and bleary eyes. She tells him she has to buy a camera before they go.

Truthfully, Roxas is in no rush to head to Halloween Town (and not only because he's dreading Kairi seeing the scarecrow—he should never have brought it up in Agrabah or reminded her of it today). He rather likes it here in Radiant Garden. His opinion of the place came about when he first visited with the others when they traveled here with Kairi early on.

The place had been a mess, not only from the ravage from the darkness, but because of Kairi's adamant restoration efforts. She has been the person the Restoration Committee needed. She had the power and resources to follow through with their ideas for the place. The kingdom looked a lot worse before it started looking better.

(No doubt some of Kairi's stress came from this. All her effort being put into making the kingdom better and it only looked more like a disaster.)

Yes, Kairi is a beloved leader. The citizens of the newly re-dubbed Radiant Garden see her as an authority despite being only eighteen. Her opinion is highly sought after, and most every decision regarding the castle and the kingdom is run past her first. In short, they see her as their princess.

That's why they willingly tore apart the castle and several parts of town to recreate it into its old glory. The white-grey stones that gleam in the sunlight. The fountains that sparkle with clear water that in turn creates rainbows. And the _flowers_. They're _everywhere_.

Roxas notices this on the tour Kairi is giving him. (Though he's been given a tour here before, this is a one-on-one tour with extra details. This place has come far since Roxas's first visit.) The windows are open, casting the light into the hallways. Vases of fresh flowers are set at every table. Decorative flowers also line the walls, some of the doors, and other places. No doubt these plants have gone through the preservation method the bouquets they gave to the other princesses had. When glancing out these same windows, a person is greeted by the delicate yet overwhelming sight of vines littered with flowers and gardens scattered with blossoms.

The castle still has a fair amount of construction to go through, Kairi explains. She covers that fact by growing heaps of flowers. (Beauty to cover the scars of the past.) The majority of it is done, but Kairi refused to finish it until the people's living space is in better shape.

"I'll bring you around town. You should see how great things are looking," Kairi says happily. For someone who dreads ruling, she sure seems to be pleased with how things are going (which might be because progress is actually appearing).

Kairi takes Roxas from the bottom to the top. The front room, the grand hall, the dining hall, the sitting rooms, the kitchen (Abalone says dinner will be ready soon), the servants quarters, the library, the guest rooms, and every random room she can find, until finally coming back to where they started. The royal family's rooms.

It's a long hallway with two rooms on either side and a grand bedroom at the end of it. Kairi says the one on the end used to be her parents' room. She doesn't go in there. On previous visits, Kairi stayed in the guest bedrooms like the rest of her friends, not wanting to be left out. Now, though, she will be staying in her own room while Roxas has the one beside hers.

"It's because the others aren't allowed up here," Kairi says when she goes into her room. It's white with purple accents and a few painted flowers on the walls. The fireplace has two comfy chairs in front of it, and the far end of the room has double doors leading out onto a balcony. Roxas's is much like hers, only his has accents of orange. "Only Nona is allowed, and she keeps her distance for my sake. She knows it still makes me a bit sensitive to be here. Really it would make me more sensitive if I remembered more, but I won't let her know this isn't a big deal because I kind of like having some space."

Roxas nods in understanding. "I'll be sure to leave you alone here."

"Are you kidding? _"_ Kairi's word is accompanied by a very sharp scoff. She plants her hands on her hips and puts her weight on one foot. "You'd better be kidding, Roxas."

"Well, I figured—you wanting a place to your-yourself. I won't get in the—"

And then Kairi's right there. Roxas feels a light whoosh of air pass him from how quickly she comes up to him. "Roxas, did it occur to you that I might want privacy _with you_ too?"

(And suddenly there is blood hurrying to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.) "Oh, yeah. Right, right. Um...great."

Kairi stares at him a second longer (a second in which he wonders if he should kiss her, or if she expects him to kiss her which he wants to do but this whole thing is still new and he doesn't want to freak her out with how much he wants to kiss her) but then Kairi giggles and gives him a quick peck on the cheek and the conversation is over.

"Here, I want to show you the view." Kairi goes to open the doors to her balcony. Roxas follows. A breeze enters the room the moment the glass is out of the way, breathing fresh life into the room. The couple steps out onto the balcony.

It's beautiful. Everything around the castle appears green and fresh, but everything beyond the grounds still looks desolate and grey. Despite having been sunk within what used to be a lake, Kairi has done her hardest to try and make the view still something to behold. And she's succeeded despite the circumstances.

"I'm still working on it," Kairi says, stepping up to the railing. "Merlin and I have been trying to figure out a way make the water flow come back and have everything grow better. We've managed to get this place out of the pit it was in, but that's as far as we've gotten. I plan on talking to Yen Sid the next time I see him to know if he's got any ideas."

"It's nice, though. You've done a great job with the place," Roxas tells her.

"You mean it?" Kairi asks, suddenly unsure. "It looks alright?"

"It looks great. You've done an awesome job at making this place look good again after everything it's been through." Roxas wants to comfort her. Then he realizes he _can_. She is official _with_ him. So he reaches out a tentative hand and places it on her back. She seems to de-stress somewhat at the touch which further gives Roxas courage. "I mean it, Kairi. This place has come a long way since you came back. It's like it got your pure heart—which I guess it kind of does. You put your heart into this place. It's starting to reflect the beauty in it."

Kairi sighs in a soft way and tilts her head. Her watery smile doesn't scare him because she's looking at him like he's the only thing she admires. "You're the best, you know that?"

Roxas grins and shrugs at the compliment. "I try."

Kairi leans into his touch. His hand slides from her shoulder blades to her lower back. "You succeed. You're already a great boyfriend and it's hardly been a day."

"That means I still have time to somehow screw this up," he says jokingly (though the tiny fear has already lodged itself deep in his chest and occasionally bites him).

But then Kairi leans in further and says, "I don't think you will," and the fear unlatches its teeth.

Now Roxas knows to kiss her (she's too pretty in this perfect moment on the balcony not to). He dips his head and only just connects with her when there is a knock on the door.

Roxas knows they aren't doing anything wrong, but he jolts away nonetheless, extracting his hand from her.

Kairi opens the door to find Nona there. Her eyes flash to Roxas before returning them to Kairi. "Supper is ready."

"Thank you." Kairi looks to Roxas. "Shall we?"

Roxas is by her side in a second, taking her hand, and following Nona out the door.

* * *

And this is how dinner goes. When all of Kairi's friends are present, they eat in the main dinner hall and the service men and women stay on the lower level servant's area. Nona demands this more than anyone because she claims with Kairi's royal status, when others are present, she should adhere to it to some degree (and she has to push because Kairi is a rather informal princess). However, when there are no guests, Kairi is allowed to eat with the other castle occupants.

Apparently Roxas doesn't count as a guest, or is an informal enough guest because Nona brings him and Kairi down to dine with everyone else.

Those that hadn't greeted Kairi earlier do so now with open arms and huge smiles. Not only do they greet her, but him as well which surprises Roxas. He wasn't exactly one to stand out last time he was here, but hey, whatever. He's glad they approve of him.

Along with Lilith, Abalone, Huntly, and Nona, Lilith's husband, Aito, the groundskeeper, their son Teejay who often runs errands and messages for those in the castle, and General Corporeal. He is head of the Guard that has restarted in Radiant Garden. He isn't present tonight—he hardly ever is in the castle. Instead, he can be found traveling from post to post making sure the world is being protected.

Roxas met him once when he'd snuck into the nearby Guard Post. It was part armory, part supply hold. Roxas had been curious and bored. No one else was around so he figured why not? He was busy testing out one of the bladed weapons when someone coughed to get his attention. Roxas nearly chopped off his own arm from surprise. Lo and behold, it was the General who, instead of being mad, chuckled at Roxas's reactions. The General spent the better part of the day showing Roxas around and answering all his questions. He's the one Roxas is most looking forward to seeing again while here.

Turns out he's at a far-reaching post that has had more frequent attacks than any other. Those defending it fight valiantly and always manage to win, but they haven't found what's been attracting them to that spot. General Corporeal, Nona says, will be there for a few more days at least.

When supper finishes, Kairi takes Roxas on a tour of the grounds. Plenty more people come around the castle each day, mostly people working on restoring it, but they have gone home for the evening. Those that live there are the only ones that remain which gives the new couple free reign of the grounds.

"It's coming along slowly," Kairi says, bending down to pick up a handful of dirt. It's not the dark, rich color it should be. It's a greyish color. It sifts through her fingers more like sand than dirt. "It's like the place has a heart of its own. A broken heart that's taking forever to heal."

"Maybe it does have a broken heart," Roxas says, scuffing the tip of his shoe against the hard ground. "It's understandable, don't you think? It lost its princess and was encompassed in darkness. There's no quick way to get over something like that."

Kairi's gentle sigh shows her resignation. "You're right. I'm just being impatient. I only wish there was something I could do to help the process along."

Roxas notices the frustrated disappointment in her eyes and nudges her. "I think you should focus on your progress too."

"Hm?"

"You aren't at your happily ever after yet, remember?" Roxas says, thinking back to their chat at Aurora's castle grounds. "You should heal yourself first. Then maybe you can help heal this place a little faster. Until then, maybe keep letting others help and accept the fact that it will have to be a new Radiant Garden."

The frustrated disappointment evaporates as Kairi's eyes are affected by the smile Roxas takes pride in knowing he put on her face. She takes his hand and starts pulling him towards the rear of the castle grounds. "You want to see the part that's actually making progress?"

Then Kairi starts running towards the back of the castle, keeping her companion from really answering before they reach the destination. Kairi pulls him up short then stretches her arms out in a grand gesture which equals the grandness of the area.

A garden. A true, vast, beautiful garden with flowers scattered across every area—on the trees, the shrubs and bushes, and lining the walkways. But they are planted in a tactful way. The colors that are near one another don't clash and the height is strategically placed so little ones could pick the flowers nearby the path while mothers could keep them back from getting lost in the taller ones a little ways back. The intoxicatingly heady scent coming from the area drifts up and out from each precious blossom.

 _Kairi_ , Roxas realizes. They smell like Kairi. This place here is what she smells like. She's smelled like this even before she spent significant time here. Huh.

Roxas lets out a low whistle.

"See, this is progress," Kairi says. "Eventually the whole place will look like this. I'll make sure of it."

"It's a good goal," Roxas says. "You put a lot of work into this part, haven't you?"

"I've put a lot of heart into it," Kairi admits. She shares a smile with Roxas.

Roxas tugs her in closer and slings his arm around her shoulders. "I don't doubt it for a second. So what if it will take time? The end result will be fantastic."

Kairi wraps her arms around his midsection in a light hug. "Wanna head inside? It's getting dark. Nona gets anxious if I'm out after dark."

"Sure." Roxas keeps his arm around her shoulders and Kairi keeps her arm around his waist. They leisurely walk to the castle's back entrance, in no hurry to make the evening end.

"Is Nona your nanny or something?" Roxas asks teasingly.

"You could say that. She was my grandmother's best friend. A lady-in-waiting who was only that in name. Basically she was my grandmother's listening ear and advice giver."

"Oh." (Roxas feels slightly embarrassed for teasing her about the woman.) "Wow. Then she means quite a bit to you."

"Yep. That's why I trust her and her advice, but not in everything. Like with you."

Roxas stiffens. "Me? What about me? What did I do?"

Kairi giggles. "You didn't do anything. The last time I was here she gave me a gigantic lecture about dating and boys and waiting to choose. That's part of where my freak-out came from regarding my happily-ever-after. I thought that meant I had to have a freakishly-perfect person by my side that would be chosen for me."

The couple enters the back door and strolls through the hallways. Roxas barely pays attention to their path, too enrapt by Kairi's words. He had been curious about the "prince charming" part about her happily-ever-after too. Mainly thinking he wouldn't be allowed to be that guy. Even if he has that position now, doesn't mean it's a guarantee (which is a thought that makes him sick to his stomach).

"Thankfully not," Kairi says. "It's whoever's right for my heart. Back then I thought it was Sora."

"Did she find out Sora was the one you had an eye on? What, didn't she approve?" Roxas asks jokingly. (He needs a joke right now, thinking about such things.)

Kairi's wry smile dampens the joke. "Actually no."

"No," Roxas repeats dully. "You're telling me someone didn't approve of Sora?"

"She saw me paying extra attention to him, took me aside, and gave me the lecture of a lifetime. It's weird. She's the first person I've been close to who hasn't approved of him."

"Why do you think she didn't like him?" (Roxas is only a little desperate to know. A little.)

Kairi shrugs, bringing Roxas's arm up and down with the movement. "I don't know. I think maybe she thinks he was immature. He kind of is, but that's only one side of him."

Roxas swallows uneasily. "Do you think...she approves of me?"

Kairi looks up at him and grins as they reach the base of the steps. She shimmies out of Roxas's hold in order to face him. She takes the front sections of his jacket and lightly tugs him forward. "Doesn't matter. I approve. I hope that's what matters to you."

Yes, he wants to get Nona's approval, but Kairi's is all he needs. Technically, it's only her opinion that matters in the relationship.

(Relationship. _He's in a relationship with Kairi_.)

Roxas leans in suggestively. "It does."

Kairi smiles and does this little _hmm_ thing that Roxas likes. She leans in closer. Just when Roxas mirrors her, she shoves him back and sprints up the stairs.

"Race you!" she shouts from halfway up.

Roxas takes half a second to gather himself before sprinting after her. He may be dating her, but he will _not_ let her win.

"Cheater!" he shouts.

"You say that only because you're going to _lose_."

There are a lot of stairs leading up to the upmost level. It gives Roxas plenty of time to overtake Kairi, lightly shoving her as he passes by, and laughs at her when he gets several feet in front of her, listening to her mock-angry shouts.

When they finally reach the top, they are out of breath and full of laughter. Not a good combo for getting oxygen but a good combination for ending the day on a good note.

"Beat you," Roxas pants, resting his hands on his knees as he pulls himself together.

"This time," Kairi says. She has her hands on her hips and is pacing lightly. "Man, that was great cardio. We've neglected training this trip, haven't we?"

"Oh, I don't know," Roxas says when he stands up straight. "I outran Card Soldiers with Alice on my back. I'd say I trained enough."

"Ok, you got me there." Kairi holds out her hand to Roxas. "Friends? I'm sorry I cheated, but you did beat me. Shows how good you are."

Roxas shakes the offered hand. "More than friends, I hope."

Kairi's already flushed from the exertion, but Roxas allows his ego to think she's also pink-cheeked from his words. (He's gotten better at flirting. It's coming easier now.)

Kairi smiles at him. "More than friends. Definitely."

Roxas yanks her arm (but gently enough so as not to hurt her), successfully getting her to stumble up to him. He can't help the smug grin on his face. "Now, I think we were something like this before you so gracefully _shoved me_."

"Who me? I thought you were just a klutz."

Roxas leans in closer. "A klutz. Well then, I hope I don't miss the target."

Kairi briefly bites her lower lip. "I hope you don't either—"

The door behind Roxas—Kairi's door—bursts open, and Nona comes shuffling out. The nonchalance she oozes fools neither teenager. She knows exactly what she interrupted.

"Bedtime," she says shortly. "Big day tomorrow. Plenty of details to attend to, Kairi. You shouldn't be kept up too late."

Nona stares at Roxas meaningfully. Roxas instinctively knows to back down from the threat, but something else tells him not to. He steadily returns the gaze. She raises an eyebrow at him before brushing the interaction aside.

"Nona—" Kairi says.

"Goodnight, darling." The older woman pulls Kairi into a hug. She loosens up then. When she pulls away she gives a curt nod to Roxas. "Goodnight, Roxas."

Roxas smiles, not allowing her obvious protectiveness and dislike deter him. (Kairi's opinion of him is the only one that matters in this relationship.) "Goodnight Nona."

A long moment of awkward chokes two of the three present as Nona stands there staring at the two of them. Then Kairi realizes what she's waiting for.

"Goodnight, Roxas," Kairi says. She moves to her door.

"Yeah, goodnight," Roxas says, going to his own door.

They both retreat into their rooms.

Roxas waits for Nona to leave. His ear is pressed against the door. But either Nona has extremely quiet footsteps or she hasn't left yet. Some of Roxas's internal grumbling slip past his lips. Who knew not getting a goodnight kiss would bum him out this much?

To distract himself, he strolls through his rather large room. The bed looks comfortable. The personal bathroom looks clean. The fireplace looks warm. The colors look inviting. Yes, he likes the room. He will sleep well here.

(He would sleep better if he got a goodnight kiss.)

A loud clattering brings his attention to doors leading out to the balcony. Oathkeeper and Oblivion come with barely a thought. Roxas creeps closer to the balcony but only sees the remnants of something through the window panes of the double doors. He releases Oblivion and opens the door to find a flower figurine on his balcony.

" _Roxas_."

Roxas jolts, ready for a fight, only to feel foolish when he sees Kairi standing on her balcony several feet away. She's leaning on the railing with an eager expression. Oathkeeper disappears too. Kairi certainly isn't a threat. Not with that look on her face.

Roxas steps up to the railing on his own balcony. "Hey."

"Sorry about Nona. That was uncalled for."

Roxas gives a one-shoulder shrug. "Nah. She's protective. I get it."

"Too protective sometimes."

"And you've had enough of overprotectiveness, right?"

Kairi giggles. "As if I haven't said that enough these past few worlds. Anyway, I wanted to say a proper goodnight."

Proper. This is not a proper goodnight. A proper goodnight would mean Roxas's gets his kiss. The only thing keeping him from it is...

"What are you doing?" Kairi asks.

"Get away from the edge of your balcony," Roxas instructs.

"Roxas, what— _no, don't you dare_."

But Kairi's too late. Roxas has already tested the steadiness of his railing. He grips it with both hands and braces his right foot on the metallic surface. Kairi continues her frantic pleas for him to plant both feet back on his balcony, but they fall on deaf ears. Roxas takes a breath then leaps the short distance from his balcony to hers. It's actually not too far. He's made riskier jumps. He catches himself on the balcony railing without issue. The only issue is Kairi's light scolding.

"Why would you do that?" she says as Roxas sets himself on the solid surface. "You could have gone through my door. Now there's an idea. No chance of you splattering yourself all over the pavement below. What in the world possessed you to do that?!"

Roxas stands up straight. "I wanted a proper goodnight."

"A proper—"

Roxas dips in before she can finish her words and kisses her solidly. (No hesitation this time. Roxas is rather proud of that.) He places one hand on the soft skin of her cheek and the other takes hold of her hand.

When he pulls back, Kairi's cheeks are flushed and her eyes are wide which sends another thrill through Roxas's heart. ( _He_ put that look on her face.) Roxas smiles at her. "A proper goodnight includes a goodnight kiss."

"I—you—Roxas..."

"Yeah?"

Kairi shakes her head, fighting a smile. She steps into him and hugs him. Her cheek presses against his shoulder and her nose brushes against his neck. "That was both incredibly sweet and incredibly stupid."

"Why thank you."

"Half was an insult."

"I'll take that too."

Kairi giggles and pulls back. She briefly presses her lips against his cheek. "Goodnight, Roxas."

Roxas leans his forehead against hers. "Goodnight, Kairi."

"Will you walk through the door now?"

"Nah. I think I'll try the balcony again since you found it so fun before."

Kairi laughs before seeing him back up towards the edge. "Not funny, Roxas."

Roxas puts a hand on the railing.

"Roxas..."

Before she can object further, Roxas turns, braces himself on the railing, and leaps across the distance to his balcony. He lands without a scratch and turns to give Kairi a smug grin.

"You're lucky you're all the way over there!" She points at him across the expanse. "You'd better not do that again."

"Whatever your highness demands." Roxas gives a lavish bow. He relishes seeing Kairi shake her head with that reluctant smile stretching her lips. (Roxas kissed those lips. Ha!)

"Good _night_ , Roxas," Kairi says again, this time retreating into her room afterwards.

Roxas stands there a second to stare at where she disappeared. He doesn't really realize he's smiling. He also doesn't recognize the thrum in his heart. Placing the palm of his hand directly above where his heart is steadily beating and a pleasant warmth is originating, Roxas takes a deep breath.

He hasn't breathed this easily in a while.

* * *

Apparently the first day and night was for Kairi to settle in. The other castle occupants must have decided that was enough because the next day Kairi is bombarded with questions regarding the restoration, discussions of laws and possible laws, and any slight issue that has arisen in her absence.

Nona does what she can to run interference, but it's not only the castle occupants. Word has gotten around that the princess is back. Those that usually come to the castle to help out—dignitaries, town leaders, and volunteers—in several ways demand her attention as well. They want her approval, they want her smile thrown in their direction, they want her acknowledgement. The lovely young princess has returned. A wonderful event everyone wants to be a part of even if it is only a small part.

Roxas watches all of this first-hand. Kairi keeps him close. She grasps his hand whenever she is suddenly ushered places, occasionally throwing him panicked glances over her shoulder. When this happens, Roxas always gives her hand a squeeze and offers a small, reassuring smile. He's there. He's not leaving her. Even if she didn't give these silent _Do_ _ **Not**_ _Leave Me_ signals, Roxas would have followed her anyway.

She does more than just keep him close. Kairi brings Roxas into conversations and asks his opinions on decisions. At first, the blonde is thrown off guard by it.

"Roxas, what do you think of this pattern?"

"Huh?"

"This one, for the library's new woodwork. Does it look audacious?"

"Aud—?...uh, no. Looks fine to me."

That was the first one. The first question she asked him. She had nodded sagely at his offhand assessment like she was taking it to heart. She then told one of the contractors to go with that pattern.

It only grows from there.

Roxas goes from flanking her to walking by her side by suppertime. Every once in a while he will see people's eyes trail to their conjoined hands, but they never say anything regarding it. They simply accept his presence, making small talk with him before asking the serious questions to their princess.

By suppertime, Kairi practically flops down in her chair. She requested to have supper upstairs where the more prestigious dinners are held. Just her and Roxas. Nona agrees when she sees the girl's troubled eyes.

"I guess I should have warned you a little better, huh?" Kairi says the second Abalone leaves the room after setting their food on the table.

Roxas swallows his mouthful of fish. (Deliciously seasoned fish with lemon and some sort of green herb that fights the tartness of the lemon perfectly. Roxas should complement Abalone next time he sees him.) "Nah, it's ok. I should have paid more attention last time we were here. I didn't see much of you then, but I knew you were busy. I didn't know how busy until now."

Kairi makes patterns in her mashed potatoes with her fork, swirling the tongs in the garlic and cheese mesh. "I hope you don't mind that I kind of kept you near me all day. The first day back is always a little stressful. Your presence was good mental support."

"Glad I could help. I didn't mind, really. It was like a crash course on what happens in the castle." Roxas smiles at her. Kairi returns it half-heartedly. That's not like her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"They want me to stay for a little while," Kairi admits. "And by 'little while' I'm sure they mean another week or two at least."

Roxas kind of figured Kairi would end up staying. Actually, he knew she was doomed the minute she walked through the door yesterday and three of the castle occupants practically interrogated her.

"Are you going to stay?" Roxas asks. "You don't seem like you want to."

Kairi puts down her fork. She aims a displeased face at her plate. "It's not that I don't like it here. It's my home—my second home. My past home. Whatever. I just..." Kairi lifts her eyes to Roxas. "I don't feel prepared."

Roxas leans on the table, closer to her. "You seemed like you were handling everything pretty well. You had answers for every question thrown at you. Why don't you think you feel prepared?"

"It's like—I'm...I'm terrified I'll make the wrong decision and everyone will stop trusting me or seeing me as someone worthy to lead them. I haven't spent my life preparing for this and even though I'm only coming here everyone once in a while, I still feel overwhelmed. It's like I can't get myself to stop and just calm down. What's wrong with me?"

Roxas scooches his chair closer to Kairi. Despite her solemn words, Kairi breaks through it by snorting a laugh at Roxas holding his chair and hoping it over to be beside her. He leans on his armrest and points a finger at her.

"First off, there's nothing wrong with you. It's anxiety. You think I don't suffer through the same thing? I watched my friends die. There's no way to totally get over that. It sucks. It invades your life without permission and drags you into dark despair while you try desperately to keep your eyes on the light. I can see why you had a nervous breakdown and fled in the middle of the night."

"I—"

" _Second_ , I don't think you're giving yourself or your people enough credit. They adore you. I know that and I've only been here a day! I'll bet they're willing to forgive you if you do end up making a mistake and fessing up to it. And you will make mistakes. I make mistakes. Even Yen Sid makes mistakes and that guy's got the eyes of someone who's lived through his own mistakes and those of everyone else. Honestly, he freaks me out a little. Besides that, you've got people who will support you no matter what. I'm one of them.

"Think about it like this. You face the challenging missions the King gives you head-on. You don't shy away from those. You're comfortable with those challenges, but it took years to get you to feel that way. You'll eventually get to the point where you're comfortable with handling whatever challenge that happens here.

"Also I'm staying here as long as you are."

Kairi's eyebrows shoot up. "You are?"

"Mission's not over," Roxas says casually, leaning in closer to her. "Besides, I only just got you to be my girlfriend two days ago. There's no way you're getting rid of me while I've barely had any opportunities to kiss you."

Kairi is the one to close the small distance between them. It's a kiss filled with amusement from her and smiles from him. Not a kiss that's in sync but one that makes them both happy. They break apart fairly soon but keep close. "You don't mind hanging around here?"

"Not one bit. Remember when I volunteered for this mission? When I overheard your conversation with the King, I was on my way to find him to ask if there was something I could do because I was bored out of my mind and annoyed at Xion and Lea. I didn't know what to do with myself. Now I have something to do." Roxas smiles a little wider. "Someone to be with."

"I'm glad you volunteered, in case I haven't told you lately," Kairi says. She flicks her hair over her shoulder and looks at Roxas with a gleam in her eyes. "People shouldn't underestimate you. You've got a lot of heart and dry wit to back it up."

Roxas's smile turns into a smirk. "Why thank you."

"One more question, though."

"Shoot."

Kairi takes her lower lip between her teeth before speaking (an action Roxas fully approves of as his attention hasn't fully left those lips). "Are you going to be ok with answering questions about us when the others finally bring it up?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"No, I mean _really_ prepared. When it comes to me, the people can be nosy. And..." Kairi tugs on a bit of her hair nervously. "Back when I liked Sora—"

(The memory of that fact passes through Roxas like an unwelcomed cold wave of ocean water. He determinedly pushes against the current it tries to pull him into. Thankfully, he succeeds.)

"—I didn't tell anyone, but they all sort of picked up on it. I would get questions, and I suspect he got them too. Even after I denied it they kept giving me these knowing looks. Now here I am blatantly holding your hand, not trying to hide anything. They're going to eat that up like a free feast."

Roxas grins. (She never denied anything with _him_. She showed _him_ off around the castle on day one.) "As long as you're ok with going public about us, I'm all for it. I'll prepare myself."

"I'm serious. They can really lay on the pressure."

"Thanks for the warning. I promise I've got this. It's not something I want to hide either." Roxas's grin stretches further. "Besides, how many other people in all the worlds get to brag that they've got a princess?"

Kairi laughs ( _finally_ , Roxas thinks, because melancholy doesn't suit her). "Who else gets to brag they've got the most handsome keyblade wielder by their side?"

Roxas laughs now too. (Mainly to hide his pleased embarrassment. He's not used to compliments as often as Kairi throws them around. It's a satisfying change.)

"That reminds me," Kairi says. "Would you mind sparring with me after supper? I feel really out of practice."

"Sure."

"Don't you dare go easy on me, ok? I'm sick of that. I won't learn unless you don't hold back."

"I'll only hold back if there's a chance I'll seriously injure you. Sound fair?"

Kairi nods with finality. "I'll agree to that."

"Now I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Are you going to eat that?" Roxas points to her untouched fish. "Because that's really good."

* * *

Two hours later, and both Roxas and Kairi are covered in sweat and gasping for air. Their keyblades gleam in the light of the setting sun as they face each other near the garden. The volunteers and restorers have gone home for the evening so no one witnessed the vicious battling.

They've been sparring for the better part of an hour and a half. The equal stares of determination burn into one another. What finally breaks the silent battle of wills is Roxas standing up straight and allowing his keyblades to disappear.

"Call it a night?" he asks with a slight rasp.

Kairi releases her keyblade as well. "Thank goodness."

Roxas can barely chuckle since his lungs are still straining just to get enough oxygen to stay alive. "And Sora and Riku were worried about you because...?"

Kairi laughs in much the breathless way Roxas does. "Beats me."

"No, you were the one that nearly beat me."

"Nearly," Kairi points out. She paces, unable to keep still in her restless state.

"That's more than a lot of people can say," Roxas says. He stretches his arms above his head to try and get the stitch out of his side. When he looks back he sees Kairi quickly looking away.

Kairi stops her pacing. "Can you see why I get bugged when Sora and Riku are overprotective?"

"I'd be mad too if my skills were being smothered like that."

"You're not just saying that, are you? To not hurt my feelings?"

"Wait until tomorrow. I'll show you all the bruises that'll appear. Then I dare you to ask me that again."

Kairi smiles and shakes her head. "Alright. I believe you. Just making sure." She walks over to him, and Roxas finds himself reaching out for her without conscious thought. He slings an arm around her shoulders and feels her arm loop across his waist. Her thumb tucks through his belt loop and rests there to keep her arm up because her muscles seem too limp to even keep hold of him. They begin their casual stroll back to the castle.

Roxas really wasn't lying. He was surprised how quickly he had to go on the defensive with Kairi. She had a style he wasn't prepared for. She didn't just use her keyblade. She went all in.

She has a style Roxas can only describe as avoidance. During the battle, Roxas once found himself bearing down on her with his keyblade, pressing against hers as she keeps him at bay. Suddenly, all the force he had been using gave way under him because Kairi had ducked under her own blade. When she did so, she used her back to slam against his stomach, arch him up and over herself then let him fall gracelessly onto the ground. Roxas barely brought his keyblade up in time to avoid getting hit in the face while he lay there.

It's a common occurrence for her. When they are in close quarters, Roxas gets his arm yanked in a different direction or his knee gets pressed inward or he gets a jab in the side enough to unsteady him. Kairi manages to get in close by pretending to be on the defensive, avoiding specific attacks, taking a barely noticeable step closer here and there until Roxas gets an elbow dug in between his shoulder blades. Sure, he won, but it certainly doesn't feel like it. He feels like he somehow made Terra mad then suffered his wrath like Axel (—Lea—) did that one time.

"You two look like death knocked on your door," Nona says when they enter the castle. She's shaking her head. "Would either of you like some ice?"

"That would be incredible," Roxas says gratefully. "Thank you."

"Yes please, Nona," Kairi says. "We'd really appreciate it."

Nona nods at their gratitude. "Go on upstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

The two eventually make it up the stairs. One by one. It's a painfully slow task, though Roxas doesn't help all that much. _("Roxas, I can't carry you the whole way." "Too tired. I'll sleep here. Go on without me."_ ) When they reach their rooms, they head for their separate doors. It's also about that time Nona meets up with them. She hands each teenager an ice pack wrapped in a towel then bids them goodnight, waiting in the hallway with her hands on her hips until the two on the receiving end of her stern look enter their separate rooms.

Roxas groans—and only half of that is from the feel of the cool pack against his aching ribs. (The other half is thanks to Nona, the Master Chaperone.) Roxas tosses the ice pack on the bed and heads for the balcony, unsurprised to find Kairi already leaning against the railing.

"I hope this doesn't become a nightly thing," she says as Roxas goes to stand near the edge closest to her.

"She seems pretty determined," Roxas says.

Kairi shakes her head, but she's smiling as she does so. "According to her I'm growing up too fast. Wait a little while then I promise you'll get a goodnight kiss, ok?"

"Nah."

"Roxas, seriously, she'll be gone in two— _Roxas_."

Roxas is already on the railing. He pauses a moment to mentally brace himself since his body has already decided to slow down for the night and feel the aches of the day—no adrenaline to help this time. He makes it despite the pain. Much to his dismay, he's greeted with swatting and a wimpy excuse for a punch instead of a kiss.

"You need to _stop that_ ," Kairi says, whacking him on the arm. Normally, this wouldn't hurt, but that's a point where Kairi had managed to get a good swing his way. It's gonna be majorly bruised tomorrow. "Don't you dare make a habit of this. You're going to end up getting hurt."

"I'm already hurt," Roxas says.

This ceases Kairi's onslaught. "You are?"

"I told you I'm going to have bruises tomorrow. Why do you never believe me when I tell you I'm hurt? You're vicious on the battlefield. Of course I'm hurt."

Kairi purses her lips. Roxas can't tell if it's to mock his pain or if she's really sorry for him.

"Poor baby." (Mockery.) "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," Roxas says dramatically.

The ensuing grin Kairi gives him makes Roxas wary. "Hm, well, it would take a while to kiss you _everywhere_."

(Did she just...? Roxas can suddenly hear his heartbeat in his ears. He thought he was hot before, now he feels overheated.)

"Would you accept an alternative?" she asks.

"Wh-What alternative?" (Damn. His voice cracked.)

Kairi steps up to him, places one hand on his chest (now she for sure can feel his spastic heartbeat) and raises herself up enough to press her lips to his.

Only this is a kiss Roxas can only describe as _more_. Kairi had parted her lips just slightly so that when they connected with his, they actually locked together. The slight dampness to the kiss may be from her mouth or the sweat they're both still covered in. Either way, it makes Roxas's mind stop, stutter, and jump to several different thoughts, not settling on a single one.

Tentatively, like a question, Roxas tries kissing her back. His jolting mind scrambles to find any memories of seeing other people share a passing kiss or what he's seen in movies, trying to apply it to now. But mostly the small movements are coming from instinct because, as stated before, his mind isn't working so great right now.

His hands come to rest on her hips. Kairi inches closer, enough that he feels her body heat adding to his already scorching state.

Then they break apart. Roxas meets Kairi's eyes. They're large with something unreadable to him. Roxas suspects he looks much the same because he's feeling too much to pinpoint any one thing.

"Feel any better?" Kairi asks. She sounds similar to the breathless state she was in after they finished sparring.

"Much," Roxas says.

Kairi's resulting smile is a soft one. One which makes Roxas's stomach jerk and his senses stand at attention, making him hyperaware of her presence.

"Good," she says. "I'm glad." Then, as if breaking from a trance, Kairi gives a small shake of her head and steps away from him. "That—That can count as your goodnight kiss too. You should go back to your room now."

 _(I don't want to. I want to stay here and be in your presence forever and smell your flower hair and kiss you again and hold you close enough to feel your warmth and watch you smile and—)_

"Yeah," Roxas says. "Ok."

Kairi takes his hand and begins leading him to her bedroom to go out the door.

("— _kiss you everywhere_.") Roxas's mind flashes with unbidden images that send equally unbidden feelings coursing through his blood. He yanks his hand away and laughs. He tries to make it casual but all he hears is a strangled sound.

"I see how it is. You're trying to get me to go through the doorway instead of jumping to my balcony. Well, it didn't work." (Roxas is very much aware he's rambling as he makes his way to the railing, but what else can he do? He's got to distract himself somehow or else he will end up in a very embarrassing situation.) "I'm on you—ONTO YOU. You can't trick me! Ha ha! Nope. I'm going this way. You can't stop me."

Roxas leaps across the gap and lands with plenty of distance to spare. (His adrenaline is back.)

Kairi is standing on her balcony with a bewildered expression. Roxas isn't sure what to do with himself. He knows how weird his behavior is. He brushes off his clothes, scratches the back of his head, and shakes out his arms and shoulders before giving Kairi a brief wave and a "Goodnight" before retreating into his room.

He practically slams the doors closed. Roxas stands there staring through the windowed barriers, breathing like he's run a marathon. He isn't sure how long he stands there but the thing that finally breaks him of his panic-ridden thoughts is his smell. He needs a shower.

An ice cold shower.

* * *

The following week is a good one. An interesting one. A learning one.

After letting King Mickey know they would be there for an indeterminate amount of time (which he approved of without hesitation. _Safer_ was his word), Roxas and Kairi settled into their temporary lives.

Roxas learns Kairi's opinion is highly sought after, more so than what he thought. He learns it's more just to feel included than actually needing Kairi's opinion. He learns Kairi needs a backup which he suspects is probably why she asks his opinion as much as she has been. Roxas mentions Nona might be a good fallback to send people to who have menial things. Kairi agrees and tries doing this more often. She and Nona also discuss this midway through the week in a long, in-depth strategy talk. Their game plan includes all decor questions go to Nona while more complex, kingdom-oriented questions go to Kairi. Nona insisted on this because Kairi must establish herself as the sole ruler. Roxas hopes those coming to Kairi get the hint to back off relatively soon because although Kairi handles it with grace, he still detects hints of stress here and there (reaching out for his hand, looking to him with wide eyes, throwing half-smiles his way). Which he thinks they might because nearer the end of the week, he only heard two questions about color schemes rather than thirty.

The complicated questions come her way. Though Kairi manages them, she often has a brief conversation with Roxas (who sticks by her side more often than not). Instead of questions like _"Which do you think would go better in the entry hall?"_ , Roxas gets questions like " _Does the town square seem like a safe place for this meeting or is the stadium better?"_ which are much more up his alley.

Despite this, Kairi also tries to get him to leave her side. She insists he get a feel for the place, get familiar with his surroundings, have some time to himself. Roxas does so. More often than not it isn't time to himself. Random people introduce themselves to him and strike up a conversation or ask for assistance in a project within the castle. Roxas willingly lends an ear and a hand. Soon he makes a few acquaintances without really even trying.

Sometimes, though, it isn't all that pleasant. Kairi was right, the people around here are very curious. They sneak it into conversations, first asking simple things like how he's liking his stay then digging right in and asking things like if he's moving here and the nature of his relationship with their beloved princess. Roxas readily informs them of his relationship with her which is most often met with smiles and further questions while few others are wary. Roxas usually tries to move onto another topic fairly quickly.

Roxas also learns the edges of the kingdom's territory has been harder to manage heartless-wise. He hears it from the gossip of those around the castle and from Kairi herself who gets a message from General Corporeal midway through the week saying he heard of her return and will be at the castle beginning of next week barring no complications. Nona explains there have been nothing but complications for several months now. It started out slow with the northern post having a difficult time with heartless, then the Claymores (which Kairi had insisted be installed beyond the castle borders for the safety of the citizens), then losing soldiers. Lieutenant Jox, who has been overseeing the area, has not been able to find a cause either.

This issue, Roxas notices, causes Kairi the most anxiousness, but at the same time the most determination. She asks Roxas to accompany her to town by the week's end in order to find Cid, one of the original members and founders of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, and inform him of the General's return which Roxas readily agrees to.

There are other things Roxas learns as the week goes on.

Roxas learns Kairi likes to wear dresses while in her castle. Dresses with a skirt flowing to her knees and bares her arms in the consistently warm weather of her homeland. She also likes to put flowers in her hair. Every morning she plucks two or three out of whatever vase she passes by and tuck them in her hair if she put it up that day. If not, she tucks one behind her ear. Roxas asks her about this practice, and she tells him it makes her feel more like she has always been a part of the place rather than a transplant back into it. A little reminder she came from here.

(Roxas has taken to bringing her a flower each morning. His favorite has long, white petals with an orange center. Only one, that way it's a guarantee she wears it. And she always does, taking it with a smile and a thanking him with a light kiss on his cheek. Seeing her with the flower makes him feel like he is more engrained in her life, even if it's just a small amount.)

He and Kairi don't get much time alone together throughout the week. Between the constant questions, Nona's watchful eye, social mealtimes, and the palace always having people around, their time together is limited. But they make time.

The first thing the two of them do for time alone is spar.

(Roxas showed Kairi his bruises the day after their first sparring session which thoroughly horrified her. Roxas tried to reassure her but stopped after she kissed each marking on his face. He had four: two bruises, a scratch, and one Roxas had insisted was on his lips despite Kairi not being able to see it.)

They make time for combat practice so as not to fall behind the others who are probably fighting dangerous creatures of the darkness (despite neither of them knowing for certain what since the King continues refusing to inform them).

The second way they make alone time is each evening on the balcony. Despite Kairi not wanting him to "make a habit" of it, Roxas does. Each night he leaps over onto her balcony from his own and they spend several minutes chatting, simply being in each other's company, before Roxas gets his goodnight kiss and leaps back onto his own balcony.

The end of their first week brings another opportunity for time alone.

"Are you sure you don't need anyone else along with you?" Nona asks for the third time in the same _You better bring a chaperone with you_ undertone.

"I'm absolutely positive, Nona," Kairi says with the same amount of patience she had when answering the question the first time around. "Roxas and I are more than qualified to protect ourselves."

"Don't worry," Roxas says, "I'll make sure she's safe."

Nona gives him an evil-eye. Roxas's smile hardens in return. He knows her safety isn't the only worry. _He_ is a worry too.

"Fine," Nona finally says. "Better be home by dark."

"I'll do my best," Kairi says, "but I told you I'm going to show Roxas around town after talking to Cid and the others. I want to give him the full tour. It might take a few hours, and it's already mid-afternoon."

Nona grunts before her anger seemingly melts off her face. She pats Kairi's cheek and coos. "Have fun, darling."

She turns her glance to Roxas who braces himself for her returned withering glare. She waves them off.

When the door closes, Roxas can take a full breath again. "Do you think she'll ever warm up to me?"

"She better because I don't think you're going anywhere."

Roxas gives her a reassuring smile upon the princess's sideways glance. (Others might find it annoying having their significant other occasionally putting in little inquiries about whether or not the other is still in this with them, but Roxas finds it reassuring. He does this too. Besides, their relationship is still new. They haven't settled into it yet, but they will with time. Until then, Roxas answers the question with a smile.)

"I don't plan on it," he says.

Kairi gives his hand a squeeze. (Roxas took her hand the second they were out of Nona's sight.)

"Hey, would we consider this a date?" Kairi asks. "Or would this be business since we're stopping by Cid's to discuss the Claymore?"

Roxas ponders this. "I...don't...think so? It has the qualities of a date, but I would save that title for a time when we can actually spend time alone."

Kairi grins. "What, the walk over doesn't count?"

"I can plan a better date than a _walk_."

"Like taking me dancing? I'm still counting on that. You'd better not have forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten. As soon as we get a break, we'll go dancing."

"Good. You're a good dancer, you know."

Roxas scoffs. "I panic-learned how to dance so as not to be an embarrassment."

"Well, some of it had to have come from natural talent. No one who hasn't ever danced can learn that fast without some basic skill."

Roxas scratches the back of his head—and stops the action immediately. (Stop _doing that_.) "Then let's go dancing somewhere where we haven't danced. A new dance style. If I learn that fast, then I'll believe you when you say I'm naturally good."

"Deal." Kairi giggles. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"To me tripping over my own two feet?"

"To our first official date."

Roxas's heart does this little flip thing, and he looks to find her smiling shyly at him.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with you without expectations or—or other people we know around. It'll be a real date."

Roxas finds himself inching closer to her both with and without his brain consciously telling him to do so. He just knows he wants to be _closer_. His arm brushes hers with each step, and his mind brings up a memory of him and her walking side by side after the town anniversary at Belle and Adam's world. He walked close enough to her exactly like this—close enough he felt her body heat—only then they weren't holding hands. Roxas is beyond pleased at the development since then.

"Same here. It can't come soon enough."

* * *

They head straight for the Borough first for their meeting with the Restoration Committee. Since Kairi told Cid she would be coming, of course he informed Leon Squall, Aerith, and Yuffie. Leon can't make it because Rinoa is in town, and Merlin is occupied elsewhere as well. After Merlin had an incident with a "minor" spell, a cleanup was necessary before the sticky substance coating the room he was in dried.

The next hour and a half is chock full of ideas and counter-ideas to problems they present to Kairi that have come up in her absence.

Every conversation seems to have a pattern. No matter the dilemma, the discussion circles around like this...

"It ain't gonna work," Cid grumbles.

"It has to work. What else is there?" Yuffie counters.

"It wouldn't hurt to try our original idea instead of the alternative," Aerith gently suggests.

"I can see it maybe working," Kairi says, "if things fall into place in our favor."

"But where would we get the resources?" Roxas asks.

Roxas finds it acceptable that this crew is bringing up issues with Kairi. They go about it differently than those skittering around the castle. The Committee approaches it in a calm, undemanding manner. They know her dedication, and Kairi knows theirs. They're friends with her. Though Sora is the closest to them, Kairi often works closely with them because of the trusting relationship they've built since her return.

Finally, after an hour, Kairi stands up and stretches.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today. We've gotten pretty far for only a couple hours' work."

"Fine by me," Yuffie says. "I was getting a little stir-crazy anyway."

"When will we meet again?" Aerith asks.

"She's right!" Cid states firmly. "We gotta get going on some of these ideas. Sooner the better."

"I agree. I'm..." Kairi glances at Roxas who has come to stand beside her. "I might still be here next week, but no guarantees. Let me talk it over and I'll let you know."

"Sounds fair," Yuffie says. She bounds for the door. "I'll see you guys later then!" And with that, she disappears into fresh air.

Aerith comes forward and gives both Roxas and Kairi a hug. "It was wonderful to see you both. I hope when we do meet next, we have time to sit down and talk about things other than business."

"That would be great," Kairi says. "I'll make the time."

"We'll see you, Cid," Roxas calls as he and Kairi head for the door.

Cid grunts a goodbye and gives a quick wave without looking over his shoulder before going right back to his work on the computer.

"Now the tour can begin," Kairi says happily. She takes Roxas hand and eagerly pulls him back towards town.

Roxas has gotten a tour of the town before, but again, that was with everyone else. It's different having an intimate tour with its princess. Her love for the place can be heard in each word she speaks. The homely village houses and storefronts colored in pale yellows, reds, purples, and blues are accented by the grey stonework which makes up most of the paths and foundation of the town.

Kairi also points out the cracks in the grey stonework. They are left over from when the world was swamped in darkness. But those cracks have been filled in, fixed so the damage is only visible physically and no longer a danger to the foundation. A few are on the walls of the buildings as well, but less noticeable thanks to a new paint job.

"The place is really coming together," Roxas comments.

Kairi is quiet a moment, staring at a rather large crack that ran through an open area meant for gathering. Then she looks at him with eyes declaring wisdom beyond her years and says, "Yes. It really is."

 _"Watch out!"_

Roxas finds himself becoming better acquainted with the stonework. Whatever hit him had enough force to knock him down flat. And keeps him there.

"Whoops, sorry mister."

"Our bad."

"We should get off him, guys."

The pressure lessens, and Roxas sits up to find three pairs of large eyes staring at him.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie!"

The eyes turn to the person addressing them. "Kairi!"

The three ducklings rush upon the redhead, completely forgetting Roxas who watches their exchange of hugs. Then the three boys, clad in red, blue, and green respectively, stand before her. They take off their hats and do exaggerated bows.

"Your majesty," Huey says.

"Your highness," Dewey says.

"Your loveliness," Louie says.

Kairi laughs and bows in return, an overstated bow in mimic of their own. Then she crosses her arms and looks down on them in mock severity. "Now what were you three running away from?"

"Away? Were we running away, Louie?"

"Of course not. We were simply getting exercise."

"Us young ones need that, don't you know."

Kairi raises an eyebrow. "You were so invested in your exercise that you failed to see Roxas and knock him down. Have you properly apologized?"

The three boys briefly turn to Roxas who still hasn't stood up. "Sorry, mister!" they say in unison.

"S'ok."

Kairi nods. "That's better. Now go ahead and run along. If I know your uncle, you'll need as much of a head start as you can get. He always finds you."

 _"Boys!"_

The far cry echoes against the walls and reaches the ears of the mischievous boys who startle. Fear is evident on their faces, but they try hiding it by plastering on smiles that fool no one.

"Gotta go!" they say in unison again and sprint away.

Not three seconds later Scrooge McDuck comes running. He pauses only briefly to nod at Kairi then narrow his eyes at Roxas (who is still on the ground), and growls out, "They've been this way." Then he takes off in much the same way his nephews had.

Roxas takes Kairi's offered hand and stands up. Their eyes go to where Scrooge disappeared before looking to one another again and bursting into laughter.

The commotion of the three boys ends up attracting the attention of the townspeople. Now as the couple continues their walk they are noticed. "The princess is in town!" no doubt is whispered from ear to ear because soon enough almost every person is sweeping their porch or taking out their trash or opening their windows for air and all happen to look over and see the princess.

"Oh, hello miss! What brings you into town?"

"How are you, miss? You look nice today."

"Hiya, miss. Who might you be walking with?"

(They know very well who Roxas is at this point. He recognizes some of the volunteers whom he has personally told that he and Kairi are together. They just want confirmation for further gossip. Roxas doesn't mind too much. In fact, he feels a bit of pride at being the one at Kairi's side.)

Their walk slows to a crawl as Kairi answers each greeting. From that, people begin to gather in the street until a small crowd has formed. An impromptu get-together. It's not only Kairi they're talking to, but Roxas as well (which happens without Kairi needing to bring their attention to him—that's a first).

Once they find out Roxas is getting a tour, they eagerly discuss the topic. Praises and compliments are thrown around liberally both at the beauty of their home and at Kairi's work to restore it. Roxas notices Kairi's pleased yet embarrassed modesty, calling it a group effort.

Then the topic somehow drifts back to Roxas. Well, actually, Roxas blames it on the robust woman who gets rather close to him and grabs his chin.

"So _this_ is the boy everyone's saying you finally gave your heart to!" she says loudly and without shame. She lets go of his face but not before patting both of his cheeks simultaneously. "What a handsome face. Are you sure he didn't just wink at you and win you over?"

Kairi laughs at Roxas's flustered state. "I promise he's more than a handsome face."

"Much like every person you bring around here. Like that Riku kid," a gentleman wearing suspenders and leaning against a gardening hoe says. "He was the one who helped me get those vermin away from my vegetables."

"Oh! Or Sora. He fought all those heartless, I remember."

"What about the guy with spikey hair who had those fire powers? He started the bonfire last summer. Fastest it's ever got going."

"I'm afraid I've been monopolizing Roxas's time so he hasn't gotten into town much," Kairi informs them. "He has been helping with organizing the castle lately."

"That's right!" another man says. "He certainly was a good extra set of hands when setting the stone wall around the outer garden. Thanks again for that. It sure got done faster."

"Happy to do it," Roxas replies.

A younger woman steps forward. "Haven't you also helped with some of the decisions regarding decoration? I know the library has been under renovation. I've been helping with it. We sent someone to find Kairi and she came back to say you had answered our question."

"It could have been me," Roxas says.

"I trust Roxas's decisions implicitly," Kairi announces.

(Really? This is news to Roxas. Good news. _Great_ news. But news that also puts pressure on him. What if he makes the wrong decision?—wait...ok, yeah, now he kind of understands where Kairi feels pressure when it comes to ruling.)

"You staying a while, Roxas?" someone asks.

"I'm here as long as Kairi is."

"Are you leaving soon, highness?" another asks Kairi.

Kairi shrugs. "I won't be here terribly much longer. Then I'll be gone for a few months before returning for the summer."

"A whole summer! Good," the robust woman says. "This place always shines a little brighter with you present."

"Here, here!"

A girl about eight comes up to Kairi and clings to the skirt of her dress. "Can there be a ball next summer? Momma says I wasn't old enough for the last one. Can I come to the next one? Please? Please, please, please?"

"Of course there will be a ball, and of course you will be invited," Kairi says.

(Roxas can't blame Kairi one bit for giving in to those large brown doe eyes.)

"That will give Roxas enough time to learn to dance," a man with an impressive moustache says. He claps Roxas on the shoulder with one of his large hands. "I can barely do a two-step. The wife complains I step on her feet every time I try."

"Actually—"

(No, Kairi. No, no, no. Don't tell them. Don't. Please.)

"—Roxas is a great dancer."

(Oh boy.)

"Is that so? Rare thing, a young lad like yourself being good at dancing and enjoying it too. Do you know any of our traditional dances?"

"Uh, no, sorry to say."

" _Karlson!_ Get your fiddle! We gotta show the boy how to dance proper."

And just like that, an impromptu party is made. Karlson gets his fiddle and starts up a tune. Someone else joins him with a harmonica, and yet another grabs a bucket to use for a drum.

A traditional Radiant Garden dance separates the men from the women. They stand opposite one another for a few bars of the song's beginning, bouncing to the tune before coming together. The couples step around one another before the men twirl the women and switch partners with those to the left. Then it continues on with more spinning, more steps, and more laughs.

Much to Roxas's relief, he picks up the steps fairly quickly. (Maybe Kairi had a point when she said he had some form of "natural talent".) That doesn't mean he doesn't stumble here and there, but no one seems to notice because nobody seems to be taking this too seriously. In fact, Roxas cannot see a serious face among the crowd. He knows his face reflects the joy of the crowd. He briefly catches Kairi's eye. He raises his eyebrows and nods quickly to relay his merriment to her. Her princess smile widens with delight.

Something flashes in that moment, and Roxas hears a _click_ along with it. He turns to find the woman who grabbed his face earlier holding up a camera. She laughs at his surprise and says he shouldn't worry. He no doubt photographs well. Kairi asks for a print of the picture when the camera is full. At this, the woman hands over the camera. Turns out it is a disposable one with only twenty-five pictures it's able to take. The picture she just took is the first on the camera.

"Make more memories," the woman says when Kairi says she can't possibly take it for free. "They are more precious than munny."

Kairi accepts the camera.

Roxas can see why this world was a beacon of light before the darkness came upon it. The people are cheerful and full of life. They make the best out of anything and see the beauty in everything. They are good people who mean well, and Roxas decides he likes them and likes their home.

When the festivities finally end, it is dark, but it isn't a scary darkness. No, this is the kind of darkness that brings serenity and a sense of secrecy. Much of Roxas and Kairi's walk back to the castle is filled with muffled laughter at nothing and the shushing of one another as if afraid of being caught though they are doing nothing wrong.

Kairi snaps an unflattering picture of Roxas. The flash illuminates his face in the darkness. Because it is a cheap, disposable camera, they are unable to see the end result until they develop the photos, but Roxas knows it's an unflattering one. For revenge, he wrestles the camera from her (rather easily, making him wonder how hard she's fighting this), and snaps one of her laughing face with the same glaring flash. This only causes more laughter between them.

"Where was this camera when Madame Bouche dressed you up?"

"Roxas, don't even _think_ —"

"Do you think if I describe it well enough, Naminé will be able to capture it in a drawing?"

"Gimme that camera. It's giving you awful ideas."

Roxas aims it at Kairi once more and— _click_.

Roxas is glad they are walking through the Great Maw since hardly anybody goes through it. He prefers to have the majority of his carefree side come out with Kairi and _only_ Kairi around. And they are certainly being silly. Nobody else needs to witness their fake fights, uninhibited laughter, and quick-witted quips.

(But he can see why people don't like this path. No doubt they feel trapped with the high cliff walls on either side, making the traveler feel suffocated.)

Eventually the two make it to the castle. They wave to the guards who wave back and let them pass without needing to speak. Once they are through, they make their way to the staircase, still giggling and still telling one another to be quiet so as not to wake the castle occupants, but this is apparently hilarious because it only causes more giggling.

The giggling abruptly ends when they reach the top of the stairs and find Nona sitting in a chair placed between their two rooms.

"It must have been quite a night," Nona says, breaking the sudden silence.

Kairi chokes on a laugh. This pricks Roxas's funny bone, and he constricts his stomach muscles to keep himself from bursting.

"Was the tour a success?" Nona asks.

"Yes," Kairi squeaks out in too-high a voice.

"Great," Roxas croaks.

Nona narrows her eyes at the two of them. "You are home rather late."

"Sorry," Roxas barely manages to say.

"Yeah, sorry," Kairi squeaks again.

"Something funny?"

The dam is broken. The two teenagers' laughter spills out of them like water from a fountain. Nona's surprise only adds to it.

"It's—It's—It's not you," Kairi slips in between snickers.

"We—it's—nothing."

"Nothing's funny," Kairi says, bringing on another round of laughter.

Much to Roxas's surprise, Nona smiles at the two of them—not only Kairi. _Him too_. It's a tired smile, but also one of understanding. She waves at them. "I'm glad you had fun, but go on, off to bed. It's late."

Even more of a surprise, Nona leaves before the two enter their rooms. Roxas's mind flies trying to find the reasoning behind this. Does she trust him finally? Does she trust _them?_

Kairi notices this too because grabs Roxas by the front of his shirt before the moment is lost and drags him into her room where she proceeds to kiss him the second the door is closed. It's an unsuccessful kiss because it's interrupted by their amusement. When either of them goes in for a kiss, the other starts laughing, bringing on more laughter from the first person. Both stop their attempts at affection and simply hold onto one another until the laughs go quiet and settle into heavy breathing and aching sides.

"My stomach hurts," Roxas says. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. No, wait. I take that back. Your outfit at Belle's place was great."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny," Kairi says. Her head rests on his shoulder, and he has one of his hands resting lazily on her back. "Tonight was _awesome_. That was a great date."

"I'm still not sure it was a date."

"I'm totally counting it. If we have that good of a time, it's a date."

"Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want...what I want...is to stay one more week."

She looks at him with eyes equal to the doe eyes of the little girl who begged Kairi to throw a ball next summer. The princess doesn't have to say anything for Roxas to know she's asking if he will stay with her.

The answer is obvious.

"Then I'll stay too. I _want_ to," Roxas adds when Kairi raises a skeptical brow. He says it because it's true. He wants to stay. Not only for her (though she is the biggest reason) but because he likes this place. Likes the people. Likes hanging out here, helping, being of use, and being looked at like he is of some importance.

Kairi pulls back and brings him in for a solid kiss, but even now, after the massive wave of hilarity has passed, Roxas still can't help but smile and give a small chuckle when her lips connect with his.

"Sorry," he says when she pulls away also chuckling. "I can't seem to stop."

"Me neither." Kairi hums happily. She kisses his cheek instead, quick and light. "You're fun."

Roxas hardly ever hears those words, so hearing them from who is quickly becoming the most important person in his life is a marvel that sends pleasant warmth throughout his body, prolonging the pleasant warmth already left by the laughter.

"I'm glad you think so," Roxas says sincerely. "You're a lot of fun too. I look forward to all future dates."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"You said whatever I want, right?"

Roxas pauses. He senses a change in Kairi's voice. "Ye-eah, I did say that."

Kairi bites her lip and tilts her head to the side, looking innocent and lovely. ( _Danger!_ Roxas's mind screams. She's up to something.)

"Then," she says, "do you maybe think you can walk out the door instead of jumping to your balcony?"

Roxas laughs again. He suspected as much.

The balcony jumping has become a bit they do. Roxas jumps the balcony, Kairi pretends to be annoyed and worried and tries getting him to stop. The two jokingly banter regarding it before it ends with Roxas leaping across the expanse to his balcony and Kairi huffing in fake anger from her own balcony.

But tonight Roxas is in an excessively good mood. And Nona isn't here. He will put Kairi's mind at ease.

"If that's what you want," Roxas says.

Kairi blinks, surprised. "Really?"

"Really."

Kairi's eyes narrow. "I don't believe you."

"I mean it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"You're just trying to fool me."

Roxas groans, pretending to be annoyed. "Well fine, I was going to actually walk through the door, but you wasted it with your disbelief." Roxas starts walking towards Kairi's balcony.

"Wait, Roxas!" Kairi attempts to pull him back, but she's laughing again which weakens her muscles.

"You brought this upon yourself." Roxas is surprised at how smooth he manages to keep his tone. He wants to laugh too at this point.

They reach the balcony despite Kairi's pathetic tries at keeping him back. When Roxas nears the railing, he turns and pulls Kairi in for a brief but firm kiss that she still manages to giggle during. Then he releases her. With a grin, Roxas turns on his heels and makes the leap from this railing to the next. When he reaches his place, he turns and leans against the balcony with that same grin aimed full-force at Kairi who rolls her eyes at him.

"You're ridiculous." She moves to lean against the railing.

"I try." Roxas mimics her position.

"Roxas?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Would you..." Kairi pauses and glances down at the ground below. "Would you be my date for the ball next summer?"

(It's impossible to feel this much joy. A person can't possibly contain it all. They'll explode. Roxas is going to explode.)

"I'd be honored, your highness."

Kairi smiles, and Roxas is shocked he hasn't exploded yet. "It's a date, then."

"It's a date," Roxas confirms.

"Goodnight, Roxas."

"Goodnight, Kairi."

Though they say their farewells, neither person moves right away. They remain there, eyes on each other, smiles on their lips, before finally— _finally_ Kairi blows Roxas a kiss and enters her room, keeping her eyes on him until the last possible moment.

Roxas remains rooted in place a second longer, imagining her kiss reaching his cheek and settling there, light as a whisper, before making his way into his room. His feet step in time to a tune in his head because right now, Roxas feels like dancing.

* * *

"Roxas, General Corporeal is here. He is in the main meeting hall with Kairi. She requests your presence."

Nona's announcement comes two days after Kairi gave Roxas a tour of the town. They had the entire week planned from having the Restoration Committee visiting here tomorrow to the next excursion into town as a break from the castle duties. But with this single announcement, Roxas gets the feeling their plans are thrown out of whack.

Kairi has been getting brief and disturbing updates from the General regarding the northern post, the area he is currently trying to secure. Heartless seem to be drawn to the area, perhaps sensing the weakness of the Claymore and the encroaching darkness upon the soldiers' morale.

It's been the biggest downer on the two keyblade wielders' time here.

Roxas quickly makes his way to the meeting room where he sees Kairi and the General standing at the far end near the window. Roxas feels the eyes of the General on him as he approaches. It makes him feel intimidated and a little ill but not scared. Just respectful.

When he reaches them, Kairi gives introductions. "General Corporeal, I understand you've met Roxas before."

The man's stern face spreads into a congenial smile which melts some of the hardness of his features. He holds out his hand which Roxas takes. "Roxas. Of course. I had heard of your return to our kingdom. Welcome back."

"Thank you, sir," Roxas says, fighting his nerves. The keyblade wielder deeply respects this man. When they had met before, Roxas could tell how intensely he cares for his homeland and how intent he is to make it safe again. "How are—How are things at the north post? I heard there's trouble?"

The General takes his hand back. Some of his somberness returns. The somberness also shows a bit of his age. The man's white hair and equally white mustache accent his darkly-tanned and wrinkled skin. "Difficult. I'm afraid my return is solely to discuss the matter."

"What's happened exactly?"

General Corporeal glances to Kairi who gives a curt nod. "Any issue we have can go through Roxas as well as myself. He is completely trustworthy."

The older man's raised eyebrows are accompanied with a grin. "So the rumors are true."

Kairi crosses her arms yet doesn't look cross. "I told you through our messages. You didn't believe me?"

"My apologies, your highness. I only wanted to hear it from you in person. Forgive me if I have trouble trusting new people. Although you aren't too new." General Corporeal looks at Roxas. "And we _have_ met before. You struck me as someone who can keep a secret."

At his words, Kairi shoots Roxas a look that reminds him of her words back at Cinderella's castle. About all he knows now regarding her heart. About how he is the only one she told.

Yes, Roxas can keep a secret.

"If that's the case, then we should discuss the issue more in-depth, your highness."

"Of course. Please, let's sit down, and I'll send for refreshments. I have a feeling it's going to be a long conversation."

It is.

It turns into at least three hours of talking. The first is catching Kairi up on all that has happened in her absence. The second gives all details of the current situation. The third is brainstorming on what to do now.

The north post, where the General has been stationed the last two months, has continued to experience issues with heartless which in turn has been destroying the morale of the soldiers there. They have even lost a few, a fact that eats away at the princess. The Claymore has been experiencing technical difficulties even after Cid had been there himself, done a full diagnostic, and found nothing to be wrong.

"My fear, your highness, is that someone is purposefully sabotaging the Claymore and drawing in the heartless. I just cannot find out who."

Kairi's complexion goes white at the insinuation. "What could they possibly gain? We've all been damaged by the heartless. We're all recovering. Why would they keep us from healing?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but the real problem is that I cannot get within the inner workings of the post. Whoever the saboteur is realizes I'm a danger to their agenda. They're careful to work around me. I've interviewed nearly all the soldiers, but they won't speak of informal affairs to me or Lieutenant Jox who has been there years now. Only what they believe I am interested in. I cannot seem to get a foot in anywhere. I fear we may lose the post if this continues."

Kairi brings her hand up to her mouth in a pensive gesture. Her eyebrows knit together and her nose wrinkles as she thinks. Finally, she turns to Roxas. "What do you think?"

"Hm? Wh—oh." Roxas had been deep in thought as well. Analyzing each detail given by the General. He really is in a predicament. Perhaps too deep.

"I think..."

"Come on, son. No use keeping quiet now. I could use more voices."

Roxas works his jaw before forcing himself to speak his mind. "I think you're hindering progress."

The half-beat of silence that follows Roxas's statement hangs heavy in the air.

General Corporeal hardly seems angry, however. Surprised maybe when he says, "And what brought you to this conclusion?"

"You...how do I—? You're such a presence there that the person or people doing this are meticulous about their movements. It is possible for them to screw up somehow, but that might take many more months or even years if they're as careful as you say. What needs to happen is for you to leave. Maybe you could have someone else in there spying for you. An unfamiliar face to gain the trust of the soldiers. They could know something they don't even know is important. It might be meager gossip to them but vital to finding the problem...but—but that's only a suggestion. I'm sure your way is just as good."

Roxas's words peter off at the penetrating stares aimed his way. After another half-beat of silence, General Corporeal turns to Kairi and lightly smacks the top of the table.

"I shouldn't have doubted you, your highness. I shouldn't have doubted my instincts of this young gentleman either. He has a good head on his shoulders."

"That's what I keep saying." Kairi beams at Roxas.

"You're going to do it?" Roxas asks.

"As surely as I breathe I am going to try this plan of yours," the General says. "The trick is finding someone to go undercover. There are plenty of soldiers, but it's still such a small group of higher-ups that are qualified enough to do a mission of this caliber. Everyone knows everyone. Whoever is doing this would recognize the more qualified soldiers."

"What about a lesser-qualified soldier?" Kairi suggests. "If it's only to gather information it might not be so dangerous."

"I wish, your highness, but there is a high degree of danger with this. There is still a chance our spy would encounter hostiles not to mention the present danger of the heartless already there. I would not send one of my men in there unprepared."

"I could do it," Roxas says.

Another half-beat of silence. Another round of intense stares.

Those stares melt into two completely different things. General Corporeal's becomes pleased while Kairi's falls into worry.

"I was hoping you would volunteer, son. I'll be honest, I had been impressed with you when I first met you. And I've heard nothing but good things regarding you since then. Especially from our esteemed princess."

Kairi tries interjecting. "Well, yes, but—"

"And we've already established your secrecy skills."

"Of course—"

"No soldier there knows what the highly spoken of Roxas looks like. He's disguised without actually being disguised. I see no problem with this solution if you are willing."

"Are you willing?" Kairi says in earnest, straining her words. "Are you really, Roxas?"

Roxas fiddles with his fingers that lay interlaced on the table. He tries not focusing on them and instead on answering honestly. But really, it doesn't take much thought. He knows the answer.

"Yes," Roxas says firmly. "I am."

"Why?" Kairi asks. It isn't a challenge, Roxas can tell. She honestly wants to know.

"Because I want to help," he says. "I-I like this place. I honestly really like it. The world has been through so much already, and if I can do something to help it through the pain, I will. The people are good and mean well. They don't deserve to be undermined by one of their own when the darkness is already scaring them. Putting them at ease is essential to this place's recovery. If we don't have their support, then we don't have a united world. Plus..." Roxas reaches over and takes Kairi's hand. He keeps his eyes on her when he speaks. "...this is your world. I want to help make it right for you."

Kairi's worried eyes war with her touched smile.

"Your highness?" General Corporeal prompts. "I will not go through with this without your blessing."

Kairi closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath in then slowly lets it out. When she opens her eyes, they're clear of emotion and aimed at Roxas.

"You have my blessing."

* * *

The rest of the day is spent in preparation of Roxas's coming expedition. He follows General Corporeal to the Guard Post stationed near the castle. Roxas could tell Kairi isn't pleased about the separation, but it is necessary.

Roxas spends the day getting a crash course on how soldiers march, answer to authority, take care of their weapons, and so on. Roxas will not be using his keyblade unless a dire emergency arises. The others shouldn't know he is _the_ Roxas who is always by Kairi's side. It would ruin the ruse. Roxas will be using a sword-like weapon while going under the codename Axel (but maybe he should have chosen a different one because every time the General calls him Axel, Roxas has to fight the urge to grin).

After Roxas finishes training with his weapon and learning the protocol of all soldiers and General Corporeal deems him informed enough to pass as a new trainee, it is well into the evening. The two make their way to the castle in relative silence, having talked most of the day.

That is, until General Corporeal breaks the silence.

"I have no doubt you are prepared for this," he says, "but the real question I must ask is if you are prepared for the princess."

The out-of-the-blue question surprises Roxas, but he faces it with the same confidence he's been giving everyone else who has questioned his relationship with her.

"Yes, I am. I've known her for years and am getting to know her even better now. Things have been going well. Better than that, even."

The General, a man who can switch from stoic to jolly at the drop of a hat, keeps his stoic face to show he means business. This is not a light conversation, and Roxas does not treat it as such. He listens carefully for the subtext of the General's next words.

"I have no doubt you and the princess's relationship is built on similarities and good intentions. However, I am asking if you are prepared for what comes with her. What she has around her rather than who she is as a person. She is and most likely always will be Radiant Garden's princess for the remainder of her life. Are you willing to be by her side, take responsibilities with her, be as much of a leader as she?"

Roxas takes a second to absorb every word, but that must be a second too long for General Corporeal because he continues.

"I meant when I said you seemed like a good young man. You do have skill and a level head. You have also been through quite a lot. Her highness has hinted at such things, and though I know no details I don't doubt her word. But pursuing one of the most important people in our kingdom, someone who literally lights up our world at her presence, is not something you should put half your heart into if the other half is trying to recover from such pain."

Roxas stops walking and makes a sharp turn to his new mentor. His hard stare borders a glare. He squares his shoulders and tries reaching his full height.

"You have no idea what she and I have both been through. There has been damage to both of us. Why do you think she's hardly here? Her heart hurts every time she sets foot in this place. Mine hurts whenever people doubt me for reasons you'll never know. What I'm—what Kairi and I are both asking of you—you and Nona—is that you not be hindrances in this. We know there are challenges ahead. We aren't stupid. I know I'm dating a princess. I'm not an idiot. We need support, not lectures."

Roxas can feel his face shift into a full-force glare. "I'm not leaving because of a little bit of pressure. I'm not _going_ to leave because of a lot of pressure either. So get used to seeing my face or back off. Whatever she needs, I'm there for her. I'll already have to deal with judgement from our friends when they find out. I don't need it from you too."

General Corporeal matches Roxas's glare. The younger man isn't backing down (though the General is mortally terrifying much like Yen Sid).

Then, slowly, the General brings his hand up and places it on Roxas's shoulder. Its weight is solid, heavy, and reassuring.

"That's all I needed to hear."

He doesn't necessarily smile. It's a tired look. One years in the making after having seen too much.

Then he retracts his hand and keeps walking. Roxas follows. When they near the castle, the General stops again. He doesn't face Roxas when he speaks.

"I knew the King and Queen for years. I was there when they married, I was there for Kairi's birth, and I was there at their deaths. I will be there for the princess until I find a replacement because I am old, son. No matter how much I'd like to protect that sweet girl forever, I am not immortal."

General Corporeal now does look over at Roxas who does nothing to betray his curiosity. The older man gives a nod.

"Though, through time, it might be proven that I've now found one."

The General makes his way into the castle, leaving Roxas alone.

* * *

Roxas decides to take a walk despite already having a long day of training and needing plenty of rest for tomorrow's full day of travel. He finds himself making his way into the back garden, the most developed part of the surrounding area. The most beautiful too.

It doesn't surprise him to see some flowers glowing in the night, Kairi had shown them to him, but it still manages to amaze him. It's a beautiful sight, seeing the petals flutter in the light evening breeze. The sun has settled past the horizon enough to show a few stars. Roxas finds his attention going from the unique flowers to the stars above him.

Knowing the other worlds are there, living their lives, makes Roxas feel small. Not in a bad way. One that makes him feel like he can't mess up so bad that things are irreparable or makes him feel like there are others out there, friends waiting to be made who will accept him as is, who don't know his past.

It's a comforting thought.

Roxas sits down next to a tree. His back rests against the trunk as does his head as he stares upward. He notices clouds gathering and covering up the stars.

He isn't scared. Not for his mission, not about the implication of General Corporeal's words, and not about Sora's reaction to him and Kairi dating.

The only thing he fears in this moment is losing her. And there are plenty of ways to lose her. But...for now...he's not scared of it. Like he told the General, he's here.

He's in.

He's all in.

* * *

Roxas isn't sure how long it is from when he sits down to when Kairi finds him. The sky is still half-lit by the sun below the horizon.

She pauses a few steps away from him. Roxas scoots over, and Kairi takes the unspoken invitation. She sits down beside him, tucking her legs up beside her, cuddling closer to him. (Roxas will not tire of that—her desire to cuddle him.)

"Hey," Roxas says.

"Hi." Kairi pauses. "You doing ok?"

"Fine." Roxas yawns. "Just fine."

"You mean tired."

"Maybe." Maybe completely exhausted. But whatever. Roxas's mind is too full right now to fall asleep.

"Come here." Kairi shifts and smooths the dress of her skirt over her legs. "Lay down."

Roxas's face flushes on its own. For some reason he's shy about this. It's such a...a quaint gesture between couples. He's never pictured himself doing something like it. "No it's ok. Your legs will fall asleep."

"You need rest. And I'll be fine. Come on. It's relaxing. Trust me."

(He'll probably never be able to deny her.)

Roxas shifts himself over and down, gently setting his head down on her thighs. (He's not thinking about it.) Kairi immediately puts his hand in his hair, alternating between stroking and scratching. Then she gives him a smile. This combo helps poor Roxas's nerves.

"See? It's not so bad."

Roxas yawns again and closes his eyes. He feels himself relax, sinking into it. The enormity of the day has finally hit him. His mind, however, can't relax as easily as his body.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Mm?"

"You don't have to do this, you know."

Roxas doesn't open his eyes. "I know. I want to."

"You want to."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I said why. My reasons haven't changed. I like this place and I like you. I'd like to help."

"But—" Kairi bites off her words.

When she doesn't continue and her fingers still in their ministrations, Roxas opens his eyes to see her look of concern aimed at him.

"What?" Roxas asks. "Do you not want me to go? I don't have to."

Kairi resumes her stroking and Roxas closes his eyes again. "It's not that I'm against you helping or anything. I'm not. I actually really appreciate it. I'm just..." A sigh. "Roxas, you've been through so much already. You've—You've said so yourself that you know what it feels like to lose everything. You've experienced pain unimaginable to most people. I still feel sick sometimes thinking about what you went through. I have aftereffects from my own traumatic experiences. I don't want you to add to yours. I don't want me or my kingdom to be a reason for it. More pain is the last thing I want for you."

Roxas is struck dumb. The amount of concern for—for _him_. A hefty focused amount of concern all for him. Such attentions have yet to have their novelty wear off. Especially from her...

Kairi's hand goes from his hair to his face. She strokes his cheek then has her fingers trace from there to his chin then up across his lips and taps his nose once.

"Such a cute face," Kairi says, finger going up the bridge of his nose to curl over his eyebrows. "But always—" Kairi touches near the outside corner of Roxas's eyes and he opens them again, "—with a bit of sadness. It breaks my heart. I want to help."

Roxas isn't sleepy anymore. He sits up and faces Kairi, leaning in front of her, face to face. Kairi's face is illuminated thanks to the nearby glowing plants. They help to reveal her uncertainty. Roxas opens his mouth to say one of the dozens of things running through his head. No one thing wins. He closes his mouth. He repeats this process twice more until he frowns at the ground. His brain faintly recognizes the sound of distant thunder.

"You're right," he says, picking a thought. "I'm...not...sunshine. I'm not Sora—and I don't mean it like that," Roxas says quickly, seeing Kairi's movements to reassuring him. _"I mean_ that I cope differently. He...Sora always looks ahead and ignores things that bring him pain. I, unfortunately, linger on them. I learn by—by trying to understand the thoughts that don't leave me. I've tried breaking away from them like he has. Didn't work. I've—I was really jealous about that for the longest time, but not anymore. So I listen to those memories. I try to hear what they're saying underneath the pain. I try to learn by revisiting. Anything I'll experience from here on out will be nothing compared to what I've been through. That's—That's what I cling to for any future issues. I'll know I've been through worse already. Nothing that happens on this trip will further traumatize me. I'll always be a recovering mess. Nothing's changing that."

Roxas shifts so he's no longer leaning his weight on his arm. He sits cross-legged facing Kairi. "I'm sorry, but I'll never be able to let go I don't think. It's going to be a part of me probably forever." Roxas swallows. "I've come to accept this about me. If—If it bothers you too much to—"

Kairi leans forward and wraps her arms around Roxas. It's kind of an awkward angle because she's leaning over his legs but she fixes that by crawling into his lap and more deeply enveloping him in her embrace. Roxas of course pulls her close. He won't deny himself the comfort this brings.

"It doesn't bother me. Not like that," she says, her voice close to his ear. "And now I know, Roxas. I understand. It's your way of dealing with it. I didn't know before. It's ok. And I'm here. I only want to help if ever you need it. You _better_ tell me when you need me to help because I'm here."

(She _understands_. She _doesn't_ find it bad for him to live with one foot in the past. She knows it's how he copes and is _ok_ with it. She _cares_ about him.)

Roxas can't help the breathy laugh that escapes him. He presses his nose into her hair. She smells of the surrounding garden but with a uniqueness that's completely _her_. "You have no idea how much you've already done. Kairi, I'm—I'm _happy_."

Kairi's response is to squeeze him harder.

It's then that the rain begins. It's the light patter of the drops hitting the leaves around and above them. Lightly. Few and far between at first.

Kairi pulls away and all Roxas can think is that she's glowing. Thanks to the bioluminescent plants surrounding them. (Or maybe that's just her.)

"You're beautiful," Roxas hears himself say.

Kairi appears stunned at the unexpected statement. "Oh." She settles into a smile. "Thank you. You're sweet." She tugs on the front of his shirt. "And you're quite handsome yourself."

Roxas leans in. Kairi leans back. (Wow. Ego killer.)

"How about we get inside first?" Kairi giggles. "Aw don't look so put out. I'll definitely give you your goodnight kiss."

Roxas grimaces.

"We can't have you sick before you leave tomorrow."

Kairi can explain all she wants, but Roxas is feeling close to her _now_. (Really close—like her-heart-is-connecting-with-his kind of close. The kind of close Roxas wants to prolong for as long as humanly possible.) If it's only rain getting in the way, then he'll make sure it isn't an obstacle anymore.

With his newfound determination and energy, Roxas stands and offers his princess a hand up. Once she's up, he guides her out from beneath the tree into what has become a downpour.

"Roxas, what—?"

Then he twirls her and understanding dawns on her face. She laughs when he pulls her to him and begins one of the generic ballroom dances they've gotten pretty good at after practicing it in a few different worlds. Their rhythm is familiar and light-hearted.

The rain picks up. The drops become bigger and more frequent and eventually soak the two young souls enjoying their time together. It adds to the fun. Kairi spins, and water droplets fly off her. Roxas shakes his head and gets the same result with a laugh from Kairi to accompany it. The steps become slides as the ground grows slippery. The thunder is their music and the lightning is the special effects.

The two end their dance with Roxas dipping Kairi. Both having matching smiles aimed at one another.

"What was that for?" Kairi asks over the noise of the storm around them.

Roxas shrugs, his heart tugging in her direction. "Because I like having fun with you." (She called him fun. He plans on keeping the title.)

Then Kairi's smile disappears. It drops, appearing as if the rain itself is bringing it down. Roxas's face falls as well. He stands her back up and is about to ask what's wrong when she tells him.

"I'm going to miss you."

Kairi's quiet voice mixes with the sound of the rain.

It isn't too easy to see her anymore thanks to the blackness of the storm and being farther from the glowing flowers, but her expression comes through well enough.

Then Roxas realizes it.

"I'm not leaving you." Roxas steps closer to her. "Kairi, I'm _not leaving you_."

Kairi looks near tears (though that might be rain). "I know."

"No, Kairi, I'm not. This is—it's not the same. I swear."

Kairi puts one of her hands on his face again, her thumb quieting him by brushing against his damp lips. "I know, Roxas. You're you, and I can feel your heart. I know. And thank you...for being you."

Raindrops. Roxas can feel raindrops falling on his head and down his back. He never experienced rain very much while in the Organization nor were there a lot of storms in Twilight Town. The water feels good. Natural.

As do his feelings for Kairi. It seems like they are rolling through him, down his skin much like the water is. The fear of losing her is gone. The joy of having her has planted itself instead, blooming with a glow much like the flowers surrounding them.

Roxas pulls Kairi to him and kisses her. Water runs down his face to where it connects with hers. It's an interesting sensation that Roxas fully intends to explore further. A rumble of thunder vibrates through his chest, further encouraging his rapidly rising heartbeat.

Then Kairi gives something of a sigh, a small sound Roxas can barely hear over the increasing thunder volume, after which she leans in and kisses him deeper. But when she moves to pull back, Roxas follows her and recaptures her lips. He keeps his hands on either side of her face, holding her there.

He holds here there because suddenly he _needs_ her. Needs to feel her skin beneath his hands, needs to have her face close to his, needs to have another warm body there as a reassuring presence. Because now Roxas is not alone. Sure he has friends, but now he really has _someone_. Someone who worries about him, who doesn't want him to go, who cares about him like so many other women have cared about the men in their lives. It's an addicting thought that grips his heart and pours joy in his mind and shocks hope through his veins. Hope for better things. A better future than what his past threatened. A future with the girl he has quickly come to care deeply about in a world he has begun to appreciate.

Kairi brings her arms up and around Roxas's neck, pressing their bodies against one another. Roxas resettles his hands to her waist. But when she takes a sharp breath and re-angles herself closer, his hands go to her back, pulling her impossibly closer to him.

All fear must have left Roxas earlier for he no longer fears his inexperience. In the privacy the rain has created in the large garden getaway, the two take their first steps in exploring the other, mapping out the new sounds and sensations as their mouths move against one another.

An eternity passes in only a few minutes before naturally the young couple separates. Yet they hold one another close, foreheads pressed against one another with their labored breathing barely reaching the other's face. One of Kairi's hands strokes from Roxas's hair down his neck until it reaches his chest right overtop his heart.

"Please come back to me," she near whispers.

Roxas's heart flutters. "I'll never really leave you," Roxas places his hand over hers that lies above his heart, "like you won't leave me." Because she is in his heart. She has burrowed down deep and set herself there, never to disappear.

And Roxas cannot possibly be any happier about this fact.

Eventually, when the rain has soaked them through and they begin to shiver, the two make their way indoors. They don't bother to dry off before making their way through the sleeping castle. Hand-in-hand, they head upstairs. Upon reaching their respective bedrooms, they automatically gravitate towards one another.

It kills Roxas to stop kissing her, but he does when he feels a violent shiver go through her. She's cold. She needs to dry off. She should sleep. Roxas's caring boyfriend instincts kick in (though he hates them in this moment for being the reason she is leaving his presence).

"Roxas?"

"Hm?"

Roxas opens his eyes to see the look. That look that looks so good in the firelight. It looks equally as good coming from a rain-soaked Kairi. It sends a shiver down him for an entirely different reason than the chill of the rain.

"Can I ask you to do something?"

"Anything." ( _I'll give you all the worlds if you ask it of me_ , Roxas's heart shouts.)

"Don't jump onto my balcony tonight. It's slippery, and I don't want you to break." Kairi leans in close, her lips brushing his. "I rather like you intact."

Another shiver.

"Only if you give me my goodnight kiss now."

"Deal."

And she does.

* * *

The next day, despite having gotten so little sleep and having to rise early, Roxas finds himself fully alert and ready to tackle the challenge ahead. He had packed most of his things the day before, only needed his borrowed uniforms and a few personal items.

Before meeting up with General Corporeal, he manages a minute of time alone with Kairi. After giving her his usual flower to place in her hair, he kisses her like he'd been wanting to do all night. Both are blushing when they separate.

When Roxas leaves, Kairi's parting words to him still ring in his ears.

"I was right, Roxas. You look _incredible_ in the right color uniform."

* * *

"Naminé!"

Kairi's exclamation resonates in the entry hall. Naminé watches her sprint at her, a whirlwind of color and joy.

"Hi, Kai— _oof_."

Kairi embraces Naminé, wrapping her up in a tight hug that nearly strangles the girl. When Kairi lets go, Naminé tries not to show how lacking in air she was.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming by. It's so good to see you!"

"You too," Naminé says. "Aqua's here too."

"Aqua's here too?"

Naminé nods. "She's chasing after Pluto. He got out—"

"Pluto here's?!" Kairi squeals excitedly. "Anyone else?"

"No, only us. Sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for? I'm so happy you're here! Welcome back to Radiant Garden." Kairi opens the grand front door and sticks her head out. "Aqua! Pluto! Come on inside!"

At her call, the sound of Pluto's paws hitting the rock pathway can be heard. Soon enough, he can be seen rounding the small dividing wall with Aqua hot on his heels. Naminé smiles at the sight.

Pluto comes bounding up to Kairi and nearly tackles her. Kairi laughs as she accepts the dog's sloppy kisses and jumpy hugs. "Hiya, Pluto! Hi, boy! Hi, cutie! How are you? Did you miss me? I missed you!"

Pluto barks twice in response. Naminé knows that means he missed her.

"That dog has favorites," Aqua pants. She comes to lean against the doorway, but not for long because Kairi envelopes her in a hug much like she did Naminé.

"Hi Aqua! It's wonderful to see you!"

Aqua returns the hug. "It's good to see you too, Kairi."

When Kairi pulls away, she bounces twice where she stands, like she can't contain all her joy. "What brings you here?"

"Naminé wanted to see you," Aqua says.

Naminé colors at the statement. It feels like an accusation though she knows it's only a fact. Only _she_ knows why she's really here.

"Any particular reason?" Kairi asks.

Naminé shrugs. "I...missed you." (She doesn't want to scare away that happy smile just yet.)

"Aw," Kairi coos. She gives Naminé another—tamer—hug. "I missed you too. And I'm glad you stopped by. It's been lonely."

"Lonely?" Aqua inquires. "Don't you have a castle full of people?"

"Not that many," Kairi corrects. "And Nona is the only one I'm really close with. No, since Roxas left, it's been quiet—"

"Roxas is gone?" Naminé says quickly. That's not good. Not for her reasons to be here. She needs him here. She needs to ask him...

Kairi brings her hands together in front of her stomach and fiddles with them. Naminé knows she's trying not to rub at her face. She does that when uneasy or confused.

"Not _gone_ , gone. He's—here, do you want to come in and have some refreshments? It's kind of a long story."

The trio of ladies never gets to refreshments. As they make their way towards the kitchen, Kairi is approached by one of the volunteers with a mini-crisis which she apologetically tells her friends she needs to handle. The other girls, of course, allow her to do so. This little task turns into another, and another, until the rest of the day is spent following Kairi around. She insists they don't need to, but Naminé and Aqua insist after having gone so long without seeing their friend. So for the next few hours they are helping hands to Radiant Garden's princess.

Naminé discreetly watches her friend. When she's by Kairi's side and not running an errand or passing along a message, she watches the princess carefully. What she sees astonishes her.

Kairi has a smile on her face. A real smile. It is a vastly different smile than the one she plastered on the last time Naminé joined her in Radiant Garden. That was when everyone was here. The others weren't as attuned to her...ill demeanor. Naminé would see the smile fall when Kairi thought no one was looking. She would hear the sharp inhales whenever someone would approach her, fearful of the next issue. She would see the disappointment in those light-violet eyes when Sora or Riku wouldn't give her the response she wanted to a problem she had. This is why when the princess handles the small crisis brought to her today with calm conviction and a cool head, it's a majorly unexpected surprise. What's even more surprising is that Kairi continues this trend throughout the rest of the day.

Now there are no gasps of fear. No loss of a smile. No disappointment. What changed?

The trio eventually get to their refreshments, but by then it's suppertime. They meet Nona on the way there who had heard from young Teejay, the castle messenger and package carrier, they had arrived. Nona immediately ushers them into one of the sitting rooms. She orders supper to be brought there so the three can relax properly. After a good while of pleasantries with her regarding Naminé and Aqua's health, their lives currently, and the length of their visit here, Nona leaves the girls to their own time together.

"I forgot how welcoming she is," Naminé says as Nona closes the door.

"To most people." Kairi's grin holds a secret Naminé doesn't know. The princess pats Pluto who, after having finished exploring the castle on his own, has settled at her feet.

"Most?" Aqua asks. "Who doesn't she like?"

"Enemies, of course, but also, apparently, the boys I'm interested in."

Aqua laughs. In the split second before she inquires further, Naminé's whole body reacts. Her blood rushes through her system, making her mind work overtime.

 _"—boys I'm interested in."_ That's what Kairi had said. That obviously meant Sora in some way. Even the heartless could have sensed the connection between her and the brunette keyblade wielder early on. Nona had been brisk with him, Naminé knew. Not unfriendly, but short. Not much for small talk. Naminé and Kairi had giggled about it before, calling Nona a "doting mother", but Naminé thinks there's more to it.

Boys. Kairi had said _boys_. Plural. More than one.

Therein lies the key.

And if there's really more than one, then there is a good chance what Naminé had experienced had been real and not a dream.

So when the split second is over and Aqua asks, "Oh really? Like who?", Naminé is already certain of the answer.

"Like Sora, for one. You remember when you came here?"

Aqua thinks a moment then nods. "That's right. She wasn't too friendly with him was she?"

Kairi shakes her head and chuckles. "She brushed off every joke and every nice gesture he tried. It drove him nuts. It took him forever to let it go, that not everyone may like him."

"Did he know it was because you liked him that she didn't like him?"

"No. I think that's what really messed with his head. He couldn't figure out why _he_ was the only one she didn't like. And I wasn't about to admit my feelings for him."

"Have you now? Admitted your feelings?" Aqua asks. "It's been a while since I've seen you. I wasn't sure if that's changed."

"It hasn't. They're still only friends," Naminé says. She turns to look Kairi straight in the eye. Kairi's smile gets an edge of uncertainty. Naminé decides to press the matter. "You said 'boys'. Has there been more than one, Kairi? Is there one now?"

It's a small expression change. Kairi's eyebrows wrinkle only slightly and her eyes have a tiny shift to them. She's picked up on Naminé's deeper question though she might not know what exactly it is. Naminé honestly hasn't been able to decide over the years if she likes the fact she and Kairi are so in tune with one another and can read each other easily. Often it's convenient, but there have been times when Naminé wished Kairi didn't know her so well. Naminé is sure Kairi has felt the same.

But what Naminé is implying now is entirely uncharted territory. The blonde plans on treading carefully.

(Maybe her inquiry wasn't as subtle as it should have been.)

Kairi breaks eye contact and looks down at her teacup which Nona brought for the girls not too long ago. "There's someone else, yes."

Shock crosses Aqua's face. This is news to her. She's still stuck with the image of Kairi and Sora being extremely close. She hasn't been around as often. She hasn't seen their disagreements, Kairi's discouragement, Sora's confusion.

"Really? Who is it?"

A gentle smile graces Kairi's lips. "Roxas."

"Roxas?" Aqua says with surprise. "Is this a new development? How long has this been coming?"

"He and I are together."

"You're already together?" Naminé asks. She can't suppress her own astonishment. What she had experienced hinted at growing affection, sure, but she had no idea Roxas might have returned the feelings. She hasn't gotten any images or emotions from him.

And then the whole story comes out. It takes a while. Girls being girls and who haven't seen each other in quite a while means the conversation is long and detailed. The story keeps coming until Nona sticks her head in again later that evening asking if the girls are tired yet.

By then the whole story has been told, and the girls are ready for bed. Each person's mind is full and their throats dry, Kairi's especially after answering every question. And there were a lot of questions.

* * *

Lying in her bed, staring at the wall, Naminé can't sleep.

Weeks. They've been together for weeks. Naminé suspects Aqua doesn't think much of the change. After all, a heart has every right to change affection from someone when not dating said person. However, Naminé can feel the full effect of this decision.

Kairi chose Roxas. Roxas chose her back. They're together. Sora is a past thought.

Naminé was in Kairi's heart. She experienced the full extent of that affection for Sora. This is why it had been such a surprise when Naminé had gotten that flash with the strong wave of affection directed at Roxas instead. She hadn't felt that since being in Kairi's heart when she felt it for Sora. Naminé herself hadn't experienced it after Kairi until Riku began courting her.

(The thought of her boyfriend makes Naminé's heart flutter with joy and sadness at the same time. It's been a while since she's seen him. The mission the King has him on is a demanding one.)

It wasn't a quick turnaround from Sora to Roxas. Kairi did say she had her eye on him since before the trip. She allowed her interest to grow romantic after finding out he wasn't with Xion. And Roxas...Naminé wishes she could talk to Roxas. She wanted to talk to Roxas first about this, ask if he had experienced any flashes, any half-experiences from Sora, like she has with Kairi. If he had, then it would make sense because they're a direct result of Kairi and Sora's hearts. Naminé wasn't planning on telling him what she experienced, though, not if Kairi hadn't told him.

But she had. And now with Roxas off on a secret mission for Radiant Garden for almost two weeks and counting, Naminé believes talking to Kairi first is her only option.

With this in mind, Naminé gets out of spare bed, carefully pulls a folded piece of paper out of her bag, and tip-toes over to where Kairi sleeps. The princess had insisted they all sleep in the same room together on the basis that she missed them too much to be apart for long.

(Naminé suspects her of loneliness.)

"Kairi." Naminé's voice is barely audible. Kairi does not stir. However, when Naminé places a hand on her shoulder, Kairi jerks. It's only a slight movement. Naminé recognizes it. Many of them suffer from this. Being awoken unexpectedly often meant danger years back. It sometimes still does.

"It's ok, Kairi. It's me. Naminé." Naminé raises her voice only slightly.

Kairi blinks into the darkness as her eyes adjust to the dark room. "Naminé? What's wrong?" Pluto, who has taken up half the bed with her, lifts his head upon hearing the worry in Kairi's voice.

"Nothing's wrong." Pluto lowers his head and immediately goes back to sleep. "Everything's fine. I..." Naminé glances back to see Aqua still sound asleep on the second spare bed dragged into this room. She beckons towards the balcony. Kairi nods and tiptoes into the cool outside air, but not before dragging one of her blankets off her bed.

Naminé closes the double doors behind them. Through the glass she's happy to see they still have not disturbed Aqua. Naminé sighs and sits down next to Kairi who leans back against the doors.

"So what's up?" Kairi asks. When Naminé settles down next to her, she puts the blanket over both their legs. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok. I couldn't sleep."

"Something on your mind? Do you need to talk about it?"

Naminé loves Kairi. She's her best female friend. This bright girl of light. Always looking out for others.

(Sometimes Naminé wishes she was her.)

Naminé sighs. "There's—There's something I need to ask you, Kairi."

"Anything." Kairi runs her fingers over the blanket. "Is it something bad? You're acting like it's something bad."

"I...no, it's nothing bad. I was just—wondering how it's going here." Naminé mentally kicks herself for losing her nerve, but this could help break through some of those nerves and get to her real question. "This is the longest you've been here. Almost five weeks now you said. You seem happier."

Kairi crosses her arms and nestles as much as she can against the backdrop. "I am happy."

"That's rare for you here."

She tilts her head and gives something close to a "Huh" noise. "I admit it is, yes. But I really think I turned a corner. Things are more manageable now."

"Why? What changed?"

"A few things." Kairi shrugs. "I grew up. I feel more in control. I've been here enough times that I finally am getting the rhythm of this place and feeling more at home. I have a better support system. Lots of things."

"Support system," Naminé repeats. "Like Nona?"

Kairi nods. "Nona. And Roxas."

(Good, Naminé didn't have to be the one to bring up his name.)

"Sora and Riku weren't support enough? We weren't? I wasn't?"

Kairi nudges Naminé. "Don't think about it like _that_. You were great! All of you were. Having Roxas around is different than having another friend. It's...deeper."

"I thought you had that already."

Naminé doesn't have to say it. They both know who she's talking about.

"I did, at one point. Or something like it. But this is different."

"Different how?"

Kairi peers at Naminé, not angrily but more from exasperation. "So you woke me up just to gossip about Roxas. Well, two can play at that game. How's Riku? Is he still stealing those secret touches?"

Naminé's face splashes with red. She clasps her hands together and tucks them to her chest. A common nervous gesture she can never rid herself of. "He's—oh—we aren't talking about me."

"Now we are, and you basically confessed he still is."

Naminé's blush deepens, though she thought it impossible. She almost forgot she told Kairi about Riku's favorite way of showing affection. Despite his early bravado, Riku has become quite a reserved individual. Though he can still voice his deeper thoughts in front of others, his boisterous personality has settled. Things like affection he shows privately. With that fondness aimed at Naminé, he shows it by being subtle in public—small touches, secret looks, standing nearby. More of the like. In private, he tries to be as close as can be. He holds her hand, kisses her cheek, and sits next to her so close she's practically in his lap. Naminé finds all this endearing and eagerly reciprocates.

All that warmth aimed at her makes Naminé feel something akin to powerful. She would discuss such things with Kairi. The two girls would giggle and analyze and overall enjoy talking about something besides looming darkness. It was something that wasn't the weight of the worlds on their shoulders. It felt normal, something the group has been deprived of.

Kairi nudges Naminé again. "I love the two of you together. You're good for each other."

"You think so?" Though Naminé has had this answered before, she likes hearing it.

"Definitely. It's obvious to everyone. Oh! Oh hey! Guess what! Lea and Xion are together."

Naminé's head snaps up. "Is that—really?"

Kairi nods repeatedly. "Really! It happened when we were in Agrabah. Ok so—"

Naminé laughs and gapes as she is regaled with the details of the new relationship. By the end Naminé is shaking her head in disbelief. "I had wondered, but I didn't want to pry."

"I should have. I can't believe I thought she was dating Roxas."

"It made sense at the time."

"It did." Kairi shakes her head and rubs her arms. The night chill has not let up. "Maybe we should go to bed. It's not getting any warmer anytime soon."

This brings Naminé's mission back to the forefront of her mind. "Actually, can I...? There's something I actually did want to talk to you about."

Kairi tucks the blanket up to her chest. "I thought there was something."

Naminé looks down at the violet blanket with a finely stitched flower pattern. She focuses on the flowers momentarily before meeting her friend's eyes.

"A few weeks ago I experienced a flash. At least, that's what I'm calling it. It's similar to when I had powers and would see Sora's memories or when I was inside you and could experience things with you sometimes. It came and went like a flash. The flash was something I believe you were experiencing."

Kairi doesn't appear worried. Only interested. Naminé continues.

"The—The flash was of Roxas."

Now there's some surprise. "Roxas?"

"Mm-hmm. It was nothing I've experienced with him. It wasn't a memory. And you were the only one who was with him during the time it happened. I figured it had to have been you. Then when I heard the two of you are together, I knew it to be true."

"Why? What was the flash of?"

Naminé's gaze rises to the starry sky above. "He was smiling. It was a small smile, almost a little embarrassed. He looked happy, though. And his eyes...well. Here." Naminé unfolds the paper she's been holding and hands it over to Kairi. Kairi's eyes become glued to the drawing of Roxas, the one Naminé made when she had the flash, trying to commit the entire thing to memory.

"This is what I saw. It's...there was an emotion accompanying it."

"An emotion?"

Naminé tries making this an analytical thing. Something to study, but she can't fight the intimacy of the entire experience. "Admiration. No, affection. No, _adoration_. The kind that I feel towards Riku. The kind I felt from your heart while I was in it and you thought of Sora."

Kairi says nothing.

"It only lasted a moment. It happened when I was sleeping so I wasn't sure if it was a dream or—"

"It wasn't a dream," Kairi says.

"Are you sure?"

"He took lessons for me."

"Huh?"

Kairi finally glances up to Naminé. Her face has very little expression, but her eyes have a mix of unidentifiable sentiments. "It's a memory of mine. I remember this. It was back at the town celebration of Belle's village. We spent the whole time together. It had been a lot of fun, the most I've had in a long while. We had just finished dancing. It had been a slow dance and I didn't think he would...after it when I commented on his dancing, he said he had taken lessons from Lumiere and Cogsworth."

Kairi pinches the sides of the picture so hard the paper crinkles.

"This was the exact moment he told me and I felt—I felt a rush of emotion I never expected. He took _lessons_ for _me_. We weren't even all that close. He took lessons before I came to him after my nightmare. He cared enough about me as a friend to do something as trivial and time-consuming as learning to dance. And the way he danced with me, that last song, it was what he was taught, but how he held me. He..."

Kairi gently presses the picture to her chest. "That's the moment I knew."

"Knew what?" Naminé asks reverently.

"I knew he was the one I really wanted. Not Sora. I had it in the back of my mind that maybe if Sora and I reconnected in the right time, we might work, but that thought had been so small and so painful. For so long it hurt to think about it because I'm tired of waiting, and being with Sora would mean more waiting. But the thought completely disappeared when Roxas told me about the lessons. It left without a fight. I was completely cleared of Sora and totally—" Kairi cuts herself off. She pulls the picture back to look at it. "Can I keep this?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Naminé's mouth pinches together. She has further questions but doesn't want to seem pushy. Her curiosity overpowers her trepidation. "Kairi, you know me. You know how much we've shared over the years. When I ask this question, know that I'm not judging you or trying to change your mind, but I'm—I'm honestly curious...what about Sora? I felt your feelings for him before. We've spent nights giggling over every little touch or smile he threw your way. I'm trying to figure out how—no, _when_ it all changed. Because you and I both know he would have taken lessons for you. Why is he not the one?"

Kairi's face adopts a hard edge though her voice is soft. "I know he would have. Who Sora is, is not the problem. The problem is there isn't enough of Sora."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everyone thinks the world of him. I do too, but everyone thinks this because he's met everyone. He's been everywhere. He will continue to be everywhere with everyone. I hardly have any time with him. I know that would hardly change if we were together. Roxas is here. He's becoming such a solid support system. He's not, like, attached to my side. He can have a life elsewhere if he wants. But he's here with me when it counts. He will be here for me. He said so.

"Not only that. It's not just that he's here. I feel connected to him in some way. I can't explain it. It—you were in my heart before. You felt the connection I had with Sora. This one's both different and stronger. No, I'm serious!" Kairi insists when she sees Naminé's skepticism. "Back when he became his own person, I felt this...my heart...grew? I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Kairi gives a small huff and crosses her arms. "I've outgrown Sora, Naminé. I'm not brushing aside what we did have or the connection we still have. It was something. It still is, but it's not _it_. Sora was my childhood crush like I was Riku's. I'm realizing that we aren't meant for each other sooner than he is realizing it. And he will someday. Roxas is who I want—who I need in the end. Roxas is fun too. I have just as much fun with him like I do with Sora. He's not the downer everybody keeps claiming he is. But it's not just for the fun. It's how he goes about the difficult things. He keeps the hardships close, studies and learns from them. I've been trying to use his method with my problems here, and it's been working which is practically a miracle. Roxas has been such a lifesaver with helping to guide me through this transition into acting like royalty. And in such a short time! He's accomplishing more in a couple months than Sora and Riku have combined in two years! What does that say?"

Kairi pauses like she expects an actual answer. Naminé has no answer. She only shrugs. Kairi sighs and slumps a little further downward.

A moment of silence settles around the two best friends until, again, Naminé feels the need to break it.

"It makes sense," she murmurs.

"What does?" Kairi asks when the former witch doesn't elaborate.

"The flash I had. It was a turning point for you. It was a moment so significant it rang through your heart and overflowed into mine. That's why I felt it."

This brings a ghost of a smile to Kairi's face. "You think Roxas had something like that, or do you think it was a gradual thing?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him." Naminé tucks the blanket around her legs restlessly because of the next thought she voices. "If he did, then there is a chance Sora experienced it."

"You think so?"

"But...But there is a chance he might have mistaken it as a memory."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he still has feelings for you. He might have experienced it in passing and thought it was his heart bringing up a strong memory of you."

Kairi's tiny smile disappears.

"What—What are your plans for telling him the news?" Naminé asks.

Kairi covers her face with both her hands and lets out a long groan. "I don't _know_. I've tried not thinking about it." She uncovers her face. "It's not like I won't. I'll tell him. I'm glad I'm with Roxas, but it could be something really easy or really problematic. Sometimes there's no telling Sora's reaction."

Naminé can understand that what with the past history of Sora's unexpected behavior.

"Can you not tell him?" Kairi asks her friend. "If you get to talk to him before me, can you wait for me to tell him in person? It needs to come from me."

That's an easy promise to make. "Of course. It's between the two of you."

"Can I be the one to tell Riku too?" Kairi sits up and holds out her hands in a pleading gesture. "I know I'm asking a lot. I'm not asking you to lie. I'm asking you to keep it to yourself until I can tell him in person too. We didn't leave on the best terms. Did he tell you that?"

Naminé shakes her head. "No, I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him in a while."

(Naminé fights off the tiny voice in the back of her mind that listened to Kairi's reasoning about Sora not _being there_ as one of the reasons they're not together. That's different for her and Riku. It hasn't bothered her too much, though she does miss him. How can she not when she cares about him so?)

"We bickered. Squabbled. Argued. Whatever. We got mad at each other and snapped when he came to repair the ship in Wonderland. He said some things about me not being responsible and waiting for him and brought up Sora and bashed Roxas. We're ok, but we aren't back on laughing-joking terms. You know?"

"Mm-hmm." Naminé does know Riku's quick attitude though she's never been on the receiving end of it. (Riku's always been quite attentive to her since the chaos passed.) "I won't tell. It will be our secret for a while. And hey, if he doesn't ask, then I don't have to say anything."

"Thank you. I'll ask the same thing of Aqua, but her slipping it to Terra isn't a big deal. Now if she told Ventus then we'd have a problem."

Naminé can't help but laugh. "You're right there. Poor Ven can't keep his mouth shut even if it meant saving all the worlds. Not when it's this good of a secret."

The girls chuckle at the shared joke. This time when there is a pause, it isn't filled with oppressive silence but rather comfortable quiet.

"Actually," Kairi says like she's just realized something, "I'll show you proof of why I know Roxas is the one."

"Proof? You have proof?"

"Come on." Kairi opens the door and doesn't even try to be quiet. In fact, she does the opposite. "Aqua. Wake up please."

It isn't a loud request, but it is enough for the battle-hardened woman to awaken. Anything can wake the paranoid. (Naminé always felt bad for her after her prolonged time in the darkness. It was a harrowing experience Aqua still feels the repercussions of.)

(They all have unseen scars of which they feel the residual pain. Naminé continues to fight against flinching when someone raises their hand to high-five her. The fear of being struck simmers beneath her composed demeanor.)

"Uhn? Danger? You two ok?" Aqua asks. She sits up and quickly rubs at her eyes.

"It's ok. No danger. I just wanted to show Naminé something, and I think it'd be cool if you saw it too."

"Ok," Aqua says, still not fully comprehending. She moves over to Kairi's bed which Naminé has settled onto, and the two watch the princess dig through the third drawer down on the right side of her dresser. She pulls out a piece of paper from among her clothes. It's been folded several times and there's a stain of something on its corner, yet Kairi holds it like it's something precious. She joins her friends on the bed.

"I didn't tell you guys about it before because it's kind of my personal...my personal reminder. A precious thing to me. But this is how I know."

"How you know what?" Aqua asks.

Kairi looks at her with eyes full of certainty. "How I know Roxas is the right choice."

The paper is gently unfolded over and over until the writing inside is revealed.

Two simple words: _Still here._

Aqua and Naminé take in the message.

"I don't understand," Aqua says.

"He's still at the north post?" Naminé guesses.

Kairi shakes her head. "No. _Still here_. He's still with me. He knows that people leaving me is one of my fears. He tried assuring me before leaving for the mission that he wasn't leaving me. Not like Sora does. He risked discovery in order to slip this into the paperwork with General Corporeal and get it to me. He's still here with me. He won't leave me. He's reassuring me. Get it?"

Naminé gets it. That scrap of paper with two words scribbled on it make her finally see. Finally fully understand. It's Roxas. Kairi is with Roxas. Kairi will remain with Roxas because Roxas also wants to be with Kairi and will work to keep it. The proof is staring up at her in his own writing.

In those quiet moment before inevitably going back to bed, Naminé reflects on the relief she feels. Her worries about the flash are unfounded. Kairi is ok. Roxas is ok. They're ok _together_.

She can sleep now.

* * *

Aqua likes it in Radiant Garden. It reminds her of her previous home. A place of greenery and good will. She liked it when she first came here and met Kairi when she barely came up to Aqua's knees. Thought Radiant Garden is somewhat tied to bad memories, the Keyblade Master can tell it's doing its best to try and get past it all. Just like its princess who seems to be trying to pull it out of the muck by her willpower and stubbornness alone.

A fascinating thing to watch, Kairi attempting to be a true leader. She certainly has grown, and not just from the tiny girl who gave her a flower crown. She's grown from the last time Aqua watched her here. The poor thing appeared overwhelmed though she handled it like a champ. Mostly. That little midnight trip had been unwise, especially considering nobody knows where she went that night, but no harm came of it. (Sora shouldn't have taken not being told so personally.)

Aqua begins the trek back to the castle from her post on the outer walls. She had taken one of the guard shifts because of a shortage they had that day. Kairi didn't seem too worried, though, claiming things have been going well and that Roxas is taking care of the problem on the North Post for sure. She had said it with such conviction that Aqua felt compelled to believe her.

Honestly, the idea of Roxas and Kairi together does not strike Aqua as either here nor there. It's what is, what's happening. Naminé seemed stressed upon hearing the news. She shouldn't be, in Aqua's humble opinion. She suspects Naminé's problem is from the past. Aqua has done her _absolute best_ at trying to move on. She, Terra, and Ven have dark memories. Dwelling on them has only proven painful. Naminé might be dwelling on such things, remembering things of the past that keep her from accepting change. Kairi appears genuinely happy at this change and after last night's discussion, maybe Naminé will be more on board with it as well.

Once near the castle, she finds Kairi near the back garden. She currently chats with the head groundskeeper about the ever expanding flower beds. When the princess sees her friend, she waves and excuses herself from the conversation.

"Thanks again for helping out, Aqua," Kairi says. "I didn't mean for this to be work for you and Naminé."

"It's not a problem," Aqua says truthfully. "It's not technically a vacation, and I don't mind helping out. I'd feel strange if there was nothing for me to do anyway."

Kairi chuckles. "That I understand."

"Where's Naminé?"

"Nona recruited her for some of the castle work. I'm not sure what exactly. Probably in decorating. Nona knows Naminé is an artist which means she will utilize that artist eye."

"Makes sense."

Kairi and Aqua make their way into the garden. It's a nice day, and Aqua doesn't mind spending time in the floral area.

"How are Ven and Terra doing? I didn't get a chance to ask yesterday."

Aqua smiles at the mention of her closest companions. "They're doing well. Actually, the King messaged them just before I left to be a part of the mission the others are on. Apparently it's becoming a fruitless search."

Aqua sees Kairi perk up at the mention of the secret mission. "Oh yeah? Did they tell you anything else?"

Aqua shakes her head. "No. I'm to be informed of what we're looking for after I return from this trip. It's a need-to-know assignment for _safety's sake_ , the King said."

Kairi rolls her eyes. "Honestly, if I hear one more thing about my safety I'm going to lose it. Aren't you annoyed you don't know anything?"

Aqua shrugs. "Somewhat, but if it's important enough that the King won't say anything to his most loyal soldiers, then I trust it's something not to mess around with. It's probably why he wouldn't let you go on your mission alone though there was no danger to it."

Kairi fights a sigh. "Yes, probably. It still isn't all that fun being excluded."

"Well, once Roxas comes back, I'm sure the King would like the two of you to help out."

"That'd be nice." Kairi glances around her briefly before leaning in to whisper her next words. "Truth be told, although things have been going well here, I'd like another break. Even school would be a welcomed change."

"You're in luck. It's only a couple weeks away. Then everyone will be together again."

"If the secret mission is over."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be. I have faith in—"

"Kairi!"

Kairi and Aqua turn towards the sound of Naminé's voice. They walk out of the garden and find the blonde walking in their direction. When she sees her friends, Naminé jogs over to them.

"Kairi, Nona wants to see you. She says it's something about the North Post."

The effect on Kairi is immediate. In her bare feet and lavender dress, Kairi sprints into the castle. Naminé and Aqua chase after her, Naminé trying to tell her where Nona is since Kairi went forward without that information.

Kairi finds Nona at the doors to entry hall. Aqua and Naminé are hot on her heels. Nona takes Kairi's hands when the princess reaches her. "Easy, darling. Take a few deep breaths. Everything is well."

Kairi forces herself to calm down. "You have word from them? Did they say about when they're coming back? How are things going?"

Nona pats Kairi's cheek. "They're doing well. Actually, I think you should hear from the messenger himself on their progress."

Nona turns and opens the doors. The four people on the other side of the door are all in uniform. They look up when the doors open. Aqua at first doesn't recognize any of them because of the uniforms, but then she glances at their faces and recognizes one of them instantly.

So does Kairi who rushes to leap into Roxas's awaiting arms.

 _"Roxas!"_

"Hi, Kairi! Miss me?"

Roxas is laughing as he catches Kairi and twirls her around. Aqua watches their happy exchange with an analytical mind but pleasure as well upon seeing the two reunited. Kairi's face-splitting smile, Roxas's happy relief. Yes, their relationship has changed drastically since Aqua last saw the two. (Aqua tries remembering when the last she saw that much emotion on Roxas's face or Kairi giving that much joy when greeting someone.)

The other three gentlemen watch the exchange. Aqua notes the oldest man's face who looks at the duo with content acceptance. He seems familiar. Perhaps Aqua met him on a previous trip. The next gentleman is holding the last one by the arm who has his arms cuffed behind his back. The man not cuffed stares at the display with bewildered amusement while the prisoner scoffs in disgust.

Aqua glances at Naminé who looks surprised at the closeness of her two friends, but not as against the idea as she appeared to be before. (Good. Maybe she's coming around.)

"Are you here to stay?" Aqua looks up when she hears Kairi ask this. "Is the mission over?"

"Missions over. I'm back," Roxas says. He gestures to the prisoner. "We found the culprit."

Kairi looks at the other three as if noticing them for the first time. She goes to give General Corporeal a hug. "Good to see you, General."

The General pats Kairi on her back twice, then she pulls away. "It's always an honor, your highness."

Kairi glances over to the other two present. She moves to the man holding the prisoner. He's a youngish gentleman. One who looks like he's had experience in combat but hasn't been around long enough to use it. ( _Like all her friends_ , Aqua thinks bitterly. She represses the thought.)

The man salutes Kairi who giggles. Roxas (who has not let Kairi get more than two feet away from him) comes to stand next to her. "Hello. Welcome! I'm sorry, but I'm unsure of your name."

"Officer Kofi at your service, your highness." The man seems a little unnerved at being addressed directly by the princess.

"Kairi, this is Kofi," Roxas says. "He's one of the guys who helped us catch Lieutenant Jox."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kairi then turns to the prisoner. She lifts her eyebrows in sarcastic surprise. "Hello Lieutenant. What's this I hear about you harming my kingdom?"

Roxas takes Kairi's hand. She looks to him, and her face softens. "It's a long story. How about we sit down? I'm sure locking Lieutenant in the old dungeons here would be a good storage place for him for now."

Kairi jumps up and claps her hands. "Oh! I haven't gotten to throw anyone in the dungeon yet." Her eyes go icy when she smiles at the Lieutenant. "I believe you're a good first candidate."

Roxas laughs. That's when he moves to walk further into the castle and finds Naminé and Aqua staring at him. The young man freezes. "Uh...hi."

"Hi," Naminé says and accompanies her quiet voice with a small voice.

"Hello, Roxas," Aqua says. She can feel the sly smile on her face. (This will be interesting.)

Kairi nudges the frozen Roxas. "It's ok. They know."

Roxas look at her. "They do? And...?"

"Everything's good."

Roxas's relieved smile warms Aqua's heart. "Good," he says. "Then I can do this." He leans down and gives Kairi a quick, modest kiss then leans in close to her ear and says something that makes her laugh. Roxas then turns back to the man named Kofi. "I told you she and I were together." Roxas looks back at Kairi. "He didn't believe me."

"Oh we are," Kairi assures Kofi. "You go ahead and tell anyone else who doesn't believe him."

Kofi chuckles. "That is the majority of our sector, your highness."

"Hm. We're going to have to change that." Kairi squeezes Roxas's hand and begins pulling him inside. "Well, let's not stand around out here. I want the full story!"

* * *

It's a fascinating story.

After Lieutenant Jox is deposited into the jail below them and four guards are posted at his cell, the others, including Naminé, Aqua, and Nona despite not being a part of this, sit in the dining hall, and the whole story comes to light.

It turns out Lieutenant Jox was behind it all. He was the one who sabotaged the Claymore and lured the heartless into the area. His plan was simple: create a dire situation in which he can fight a glorious battle and come out the hero, the hero who shall then inherit the aging General Corporeal's title.

Roxas's plan of planting a newby inside was just what they needed. It turns out there were subtle things the guards knew about the Lieutenant's behavior that were odd but did not put them together because they were unaware of the entire situation unlike Roxas. Roxas relayed all details to the General who requested Roxas dig deeper.

This is where Officer Kofi comes in. He was one of the guards who didn't brush Roxas off as the newby. He took him under his wing and helped him get a feel for the place. Kofi helped Roxas get around and give him clearance once in a while when it wasn't normally allowed for newcomers (though Roxas did come up with a lie in order to get said clearance).

Roxas was thoroughly impressed by this gentleman, whom he praises to Kairi as having a level head and a good sense of people.

"I think he'd be a great replacement for Lieutenant Jox," Roxas says. "He has all the qualifications as him, but he has the integrity Jox doesn't."

"You're absolutely sure?" Kairi asks him.

"Completely."

Kairi nods with finality. This is enough for her. "Then if you are willing, Officer Kofi, I'd like to offer you a promotion and request you fill the Lieutenant's position as leader at the North Post."

Kofi is again surprised and again he looks uncertainly at Roxas who only smirks and says, "I told you she'd go for it."

Kofi shakes his head in disbelief. "I should not have doubted you. Your highness, it would be an honor. I accept."

Aqua suspects Roxas has boasted about his relationship with the princess to Officer Kofi. It would annoy her if it appeared to annoy Kairi, but the princess seems to enjoy the implications of their words.

Aqua nudges Naminé who seems to have relaxed greatly. She smiles at Aqua before looking back to her two old friends.

Yes, they will have plenty of good things to report to King Mickey even with keeping Kairi and Roxas's relationship a secret. Life is going well for them, and Aqua hopes with all her heart it stays that way.

* * *

Roxas inhales the musky scent of the dungeon and feels immense happiness. He went on his first (and probably not only) mission for Radiant Garden and things went fantastic! Everything turned out ok. Nobody got hurt, no major damage was done, the bad guy was caught. and Roxas came out of this having done a good job.

And he comes back to find Kairi ecstatic to see him. The tiny voice in the back of his mind that worried she changed her mind during their time apart was crushed the second she jumped into his arms. He can't wait until they have some solid time alone together. He has a lot to tell her, and she had said there is plenty to tell him as well. She had mentioned that Naminé had something to do with it, but it's not bad.

If Roxas is honest, though, he's looking forward to just having her close, kissing her, being with her. He's felt touch-deprived these past two weeks. After being exposed to affection like this, he's realized he's an addict. He does not want to go back to being without it.

It's now late into the evening and everyone has dispersed for the night. He got to tell Kairi a few details in the few brief moments they've been alone since he came back, like the fact that she smells infinitely better than a bunch of guys bunking together, and she got to tell him Aqua and Naminé's pleased reaction to their relationship. (He's glad they're not telling anyone yet. Roxas agrees, telling the others in person would be the best route to take.)

Roxas waves at the guards who nod to him as he heads towards Lieutenant Jox's cell. The man isn't terribly pleasant. He oozes fake contentment in all he says and does. Roxas had originally suspected him of just being a cynical man, but it turned out to be much more. A greedy, bitter man who wanted to force this world's respect rather than earn it. Roxas is glad someone as toxic as this is out of the guard system. The only reason he's down here now is because he offered to bring the Lieutenant his meal tonight.

"Go ahead and take two minutes to rest," Roxas tells the two guards standing on either side of the cell. "I've got to give this guy his meal. No use having all of us here."

The guards give their thanks and exit, leaving Roxas and Jox alone with the bars separating them. The Lieutenant is slumped against the far wall. Though he is facing Roxas, he keeps his head bowed, shading his eyes. (Roxas internally scoffs. The guy's too ashamed to even make eye contact.)

"Kairi is feeding you far better food than you deserve," Roxas informs the man as he pushes the tray through the opening on the floor. It's a well-balanced meal that includes dessert. Jox remains where he is without even acknowledging the offering. "What? Not hungry? Shame. But I guess I can understand, what with all your plans crashing down around you. I'd lose my appetite too."

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," Lieutenant Jox finally says.

"Oh?" Roxas shifts so he is seated in front of the cell. "I just took down your whole operation. I'd say I've earned a little cockiness."

"Yours will come down just as mine has."

This time Roxas scoffs out loud. "I've got a plan? If you'd let me know what it is, that'd be great because I'm certainly the last to know."

The prisoner shakes his head yet still keeps it bowed. "I've heard of you, keyblade wielder. I heard of your first trip here."

"Is that so?" Roxas feels a twinge of wariness upon hearing the edge in the Lieutenant's voice.

"I heard of your puppy-like following of the others that shine brighter than you. I heard of you doing so with the General. You must have found it, your way in."

Roxas's eyes narrow. "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves."

"Securing the princess's heart wasn't enough. She could drop you at any time. You chose to secure the next best route—taking over the militia."

"That's not even remotely true," Roxas says firmly.

"You are going to get the position I wanted. You know the militia is the only thing keeping this place safe alongside the presence of its princess. You want a place of your own."

"You're being ridi—"

"Be honest with yourself, keyblade wielder!" the Lieutenant near shouts. It echoes in the dark halls that have only gotten darker as the night settles in. "You don't have a home. You want to make one. She has one to offer. You're securing it whether or not you admit it to yourself."

 _No! You're wrong. I care for Kairi. Her home is only a bonus._ These are the immediate thoughts that come to Roxas's mind which he has every intent of saying, but he's curiosity at how the Lieutenant knows he is without a home wins over. (Is it that obvious he's so out of place everywhere he goes?)

"...how—?"

Lieutenant Jox chuckles. "Because you know, deep down, you aren't what she wants."

Roxas's heart stops. An icy feeling trickles up his spine, like the cold from the floor is seeping into him. It's amazing, really, how fast one can go from flying in the clouds to hurtling towards the hard ground of reality.

"You aren't the boy I saw her with. What was his name? The one with a heart strikingly similar to yours. She can't have him so she will settle for the knock-off. The one with nowhere to go. She has to settle. It's her only option if she wants anything close to the original."

Roxas slams his hand against the cell bars. "This—This is—who are you to be judging me and Kairi?" He gets to his feet. "You have no idea who we are to each other. You're the idiot that tried undermining the General and seizing power. What do you know?"

The prisoner chuckles. His lowered head bobbles. "I've struck a nerve. It means I'm right."

"That's it, I'm done with you." Roxas hits the bars once more for emphasis before stomping towards the exit.

"Think about it, Roxas," the man's haunting voice echoes. "If I'm right, our dear princess might not even know she's settling."

It's small. Light. The spoken words settle into the very back of Roxas's mind in the spot just above his neck, like a leaf falling gently to the ground. It's like a scratch. Something that all the itching in the world won't get rid of. Roxas already dreads the sleepless night he is sure to have tonight because this one stupid phrase makes complete sense to his deepest fears. It feeds them, coaxes them out, and Roxas feels powerless against the released onslaught.

Roxas's steps are much slower as he exits the dungeon. His heart feels heavy and his mind full. It makes every step closer to Kairi painful.

* * *

When the guards arrive back at their posts, they shrug at one another when they hear the prisoner laughing to himself. The laughter increases in volume slowly, steadily. The guards ignore it and keep their backs to him.

This is unfortunate. If they had turned, they would have seen the prisoner raise his head. They would have seen him open his eyes. They would have seen the yellow irises filled with victory.

* * *

 **A/N: 28,700 WORDS, PEOPLE. NEW RECORD. LET'S CELEBRATE! (I'm so tired, my eyes hurt from staring at my computer screen.)**

 **Let's just say I dragged my feet with publishing this one because I was a little nervous on the content and uncertain on what all I was leading up to. It's set up, character exploration, and not much by way of action. That'll be the next chapter. I hope the OCs weren't too intrusive and flowed with the story.**

 **Literally, my mind was screeching as I wrote the last big chunk of this thing saying _ALMOST DONE._ Guess what I did to get myself to finish this? I REREAD ALL OF YOUR AMAZING/WONDERFUL/ENCOURAGING REVIEWS! I literally wrote the last chunk of this chapter thinking _"This is for all those reviewers!"_**

 **P.S. Please point out any editing/continuity errors and I shall fix them. I would have read through it a third time, but I didn't want to put off publishing this any longer!  
**


End file.
